Killer Camp: Bad Omens
by Tory Carmichael
Summary: Omen killed Kenny and wont stop til he's finished off the rest of Kai's friends. Now that Boris is with Omen it will be near impossible to beat him. can Kai save his friends lives or will Omen kill them like he promised? violence, death, language KH TalOc
1. Ghost from the Past

Disclaimer: I dont own Beyblade.

_This is the sequel to Killer Camp. I hope ya enjoy._

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

A man walked through a set of two large doors, straight into a neat and expensive office. He walked through, feeling his boots sink into the dark blue carpet and stopping before a polished, mahogany desk. The walls around the large room were lined with bookshelves, filled with books with values that would rival a large car. Behind the desk was another man with his back to the intruder. He stared out the window, not bothering to turn.

"Has he been sent?" He asked.

"Yes sir." The intruder replied. "Though we have been having some problems. The boy has a real problem with authority and has sent a few of our finest to their graves."

"Do not bore me with your trivial drabble!" The man said shortly, turning and leaning his knuckles on the desk. "I do not care for the deaths of _your _soldiers! The boy is valuable to me. If he has problems, show him the tough end of a whip! Teach him that he is not a free-lance murderer any more! He belongs to me and will obey our orders without question or hesitation. Got that?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

The intruder turned and started towards the door, stopping when his boss called him.

"Oh and Boris? Make sure he finishes the job. After that, kill him too. I don't want anyone breaking him into spilling his guts about us."

Boris didn't turn but smiled wickedly. He started back out the door.

"It would be my pleasure Lord Voltaire."

----

Hilary Tachibana walked towards her high school with her boyfriend Kai Hiwatari. It had been one month since their camp in the woods where they'd almost been killed and Kai was still recovering from some old wounds. His fight with Omen had given him scars, but not just him, Hilary also. With them, was a tall, slender and pretty girl called Trixie. She was dark skinned and had long black straight hair which was tied back into pony tail. She had three peircings in each ear and on her belly button. She was one of the prettiest and most coolest girls in school. Any boy would throw themselves at her with a simple flutter of her perfect eye lashes which framed her browny honey coloured eyes. Kai, however, thought Trixie was annoying. It was a well known fact they shared a mutual hatred for each other. Kai deciding she was a female version of Tyson.

"It's going to be different without Kenny this year." Hilary said quietly.

A somber silence descended on the trio as they remembered their friend who had been murdered last month, saving Hilary's life in the process. Trixie found the silence unbearable and immediatly changed the subject.

"Oh, guess what girl!" Trixie said loudly, the street in her voice fully pronounced, "There's a new student coming to our school! My inform says he's a hot piece of ass!"

Hilary was accustomed to hearing her friend talk like that. How she referred to good looking guys, was one of the main things that annoyed Kai about her. Hilary nudged her boyfriend and smiled.

"Do you think he'll be nice?" she asked.

"Hn,"

"You're not feeling threatened are you Kai?" Trixie asked mischeiviously. "Hilary might fall for him instead of you! Let's all cross our fingers."

"Trixie!" Hilary set her a cold glare then smiled sweetly to Kai, "Kai is my man. No one else can take his spot."

Trixie muttered something under her breath which sounded a lot like "unfortunately" then continued happily.

"Kai! Hil!"

The small group looked back and saw Tyson, Daichi, Max, Ray and his girlfriend Mariah running towards them. They waited until the others caught up. Daichi had already started year seven and because the schools had merged year seven with the high school, they all went to the same building now. They walked together towards the school. Kai had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'_Something isn't right,'_

----

Hilary, Kai, Trixie and Max sat together in home room.

"I wonder who this new kid is going to be?" said Max excitedly, almost bouncing in his seat.

Trixie sat beside him listening to her I-pod. It was so loud, they could all here the tune of Nelly Furtardo's song Man Eater.

"If he's hot he's so mine!" she said.

"How can she even hear us with her music up that loud?" Max asked in amusement.

Hilary shook her head and smiled.

The class room door opened and Mr Hatcher- a tall, male teacher with brown but greying- hair walked in, standing behind his desk. He waited patiently until the entire class was seated and silent. The only thing that could be heard was the faint buz of the loud music from Trixie's ear phones. He cleared his throat.

"Alright kids, we have a new student joining us today," he said in a light and cheery manner, "Please make him feel welcome. Come in!"

A tall, thin boy walked into the class room. His medium black hair was tinged red when hit with the direct sunlight from the window. He had pale skin and wore a black shirt with loose jeans and studded belts around his waist. Around his neck was a chain with a metal ID tag on it, which was usually used in the military or prison. He wore studded wrist bands around both wrists and his left ear was peirced. His londer black fringe of hair fell onto his face, stopping slightly above his nose and half covering his left eye. His eyes. The were completely unique and almost terrifying. They were a sinister looking red colour. Most of the girls in the class room felt their hearts race at the sight of him, pulling out compacts and checking their make-up. Trixie turned her Ipod off and her jaw dropped, the ear phones falling out of her ears.

"What a hunk! I'll maneater him! What do you think Hil?"

She looked over to her friend. Hilary's face was terror stricken. The colour had completely drained from her and her ruby eyes were fixated upon the boy. Hilary felt her heart racing in fear as she grabbed Kai's hand. He was also staring at the boy as was Max. They were frozen to the spot with their jaws ajar and escalating heart rates. Kai held Hilary's hand tightly and clenched his teeth in fury.

The new boy looked at them. There was a sparkle of distant and hidded recognision in his red eyes as they rested on Kai. A thin smirk graced his handsome features. Trixie waved a hand in front of Hilary's face.

"Hello?" she whispered. "Hil? Kai? Max? What's up with you three? You look like you've all seen a ghost."

"It.. it's him..." Hilary whispered in a choked voice.

"I... I thought he w-was dead!" whispered Max

Kai was on his feet in rage.

"I thought I killed him!" he whispered in rage.

"Trixie," Hilary stammered fearfully, "It's him! Th-the one I t-told you about... it's..."

"Class," said the teacher, ignoring Kai who was standing at the back of the class, "Please make welcome Omen Stevens."

The entire class aplauded exept the four friends at the back. Kai went to run at the boy at the front of the class room but Hilary's tight hand prevented him. He sat back down beside her and she clutched his whole arm. Tears rolled freely over her cheeks. Trixie looked form her friends, to Omen, then back to her friends.

"That's the guy?!" she whispered in shock, "He's the one that.. that murdered those park rangers and... and Kenny and tried to kill you?!"

The three nodded numbly.

"I thought he was dead!" said Kai through clenched teeth, "I should've made sure!"

"There was no way you could have." Max muttered. "He fell down a cliff into an underground river for Christ's sake! Anyone else would be a water-logged corpse."

Kai's knuckles were white and his teeth were grinding.

"I failed again!" He growled, "I didn't get revenge for Kenny."

"Don't worry about it." Hilary whispered to him.

She rubbed his hands until they relaxed then intwined her fingers in his.

"So, Omen." Mr Hatcher said, drawing their attention back to the front. "Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

"Not really." Was his curt reply.

"Fine..." Mr Hatcher's mouth twitched as it usually did when he was annoyed. "**Tell **us about yourself."

Omen sighed, clearly bored.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" A popular blonde girl called out eagerly.

Omen smirked. Hatcher threw her a disapproving glance then returned to Omen.

"Any thing." Hatcher said, "Where you came from, hobbies, goals, likes, dislikes, where you've been. Stuff like that."

"Alright." Omen said. "I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. I have hobbies, but saying them aloud will cause people to run in fear and result in my expulsion."

The class laughed. Only Kai, Hilary, Max and Trixie knew his hobbies included murdering innocent people.

"I'm not at liberty to say where I came from." Omen continued, his eyes fixed on Kai. "Goal... I don't feel like telling you that either. Places I've been? I'd say the two most memorable places would be Juvenile Hall and Prison."

The class went silent. Hatcher stared at the red-eyed boy for a moment then cleared his throat.

"You didn't really tell us anything except you are, I mean, were a criminal."

"Yeah, I suppose I did." Omen replied nonchalantly.

Hilary looked around. All the girls were gazing at him through big, admiring eyes. The guys all looked impressed, they had already accepted him. Hatcher rubbed his brow as Ome stared at him with a bored expression. The dinging on the school bell sounded, signalling the end of home room. The girls had shot up at once and crowded around Omen. A few of the boys joined them. Kai, Hilary, Trixie and Max stood up and watched.

"That bastard should be dead." Kai growled.

"I know babe," Hilary said, taking his hand and looking at their new timetables. "Come on. We have science. We'll figure out what to do then."

"Damn. Trixie and I have Graphics," Max said examining his timetable. "We'll be talking about it too. See you guys later."

Trixie and Max exited the room, leaving Hilary and Kai to watch Omen try and break away from his fans. Kai flexed his fist as he saw Omen finally escape all the girls and leave the room. Hilary took Kai's hand.

"Come on." She said. "We need to tell the others."

----

Hilary and Kai entered the science lab on the ground floor of the three storey building. The class room was almost barren. A maximum of ten students were present. Kai tapped Hilary's shoulder and pointed towards the back of the class room. At the very back of the room were two study tables. One of which seated an irritated Tala and a talkative Tyson. Tala spotted them and waved them over. Tyson grinned at them and waved. Hilary and Kai took seats between the two boys and immediately struck up a conversation.

"Thank God you two are in this class too." Tala whispered to Kai. "One more minute and Tyson would have had a bunsen burner shoved down his throat."

Kai smirked then became serious, addressing Tyson also.

"We have problems." He said in a low voice.

"You got that right..." Tyson said.

The other three looked at him. His voice shook fearfully and hs eyes were glued to the door. The others followed his gaze and almost fell off their seats.

"No fucking way." Tyson muttered. "It... It's impossible!"

Kai clenched his fists again. "Apparantly it is possible."

Omen walked through the door and headed straight to the back table, paying no one any attention. He sat at the other back table and shot a sideways glance at Tyson, Kai, Hilary and Tala.

"And who is he supposed to be?" Tala asked.

"Omen." Hilary whispered.

"You serious?" Tala asked, turning to Kai. "I thought you killed him."

"So did I." Kai replied stiffly.

"Alright class, quiet down!"

The four turned back to the front and gazed at the thin, balding teacher named Mr Jones. He was well known for his lame sarcastic replies to questions asked by students, for example, "does a moose need a hat rack?" or "does a snake needs socks?". He took out his class roll and looked around the class.

"I'll be putting you in pairs for our practical lessons which will be every day we have our double period. So every Tuesday. You will have these partners all semester, I will choose them and there is no changing. I will go by your surnames. Granger,"

Tyson paid full attention, praying he wouldn't get Omen. Kai also listened intently.

'_Put me with Omen...' _He thought, '_A lot of things can go wrong in chemestry labs, especially when dealing with chemicals.'_

"You're with Hiwatari." Jones said.

Tyson breathed a sigh of relief but Kai cursed venomously under his breath and shot Jones a death glare. Hilary grasped Kai's hand as Jones read out the names randomly. After the other people were called out Jones reached Tala.

"Valkov, your partner is Williams."

"Oh no." Hilary whispered to herself.

"Nice." Tala said, winking at a beautiful blonde girl a few seats in front of them.

Anya Williams blushed brightly and smiled at him, turning away when she felt the heat in her cheeks. Tala smiled.

"Man whore." Kai muttered. "Hil? What's wrong?"

"And finally, Stevens." Jones continued.

Omen didn't bother looking up from the small ant he was de-legging on the table. He was obviously bored witless.

"You're with Tachibana." Jones said closing his book.

Kai stared at Hilary who was shaking.

"Alright all of you," Jones said. "Split into your pairs and get to know each other. I will hand out your first task."

Tala and Tyson both gave Hilary sypathetic looks.

"Don't worry Hil," Tala said, "We'll be watching. If he tries to do anything, we'll stop him **_dead _**in his tracks."

Hilary nodded but didn't move from her seat, nor did Kai or Tyson. Tala grasped her shoulder warmly before heading over to his beautiful partner.

"Tachibana!" Jones called. "I said move into your pairs!"

Hilary got up but didn't go over to Omen. She ran to the front of the lab and stood in front of Jones.

"Please sir," She said quietly, "Can I please change partners? I'll take anyone!"

"Anyone?" Jones asked. "Okay then. You can go with... Stevens. I told you, no changing. Now go or it'll be detention."

Hilary returned to Kai and Tyson's table in defeat, gathering up her bag.

"I'll be watching." Kai said. "I wont let anything happen to you. You got that?"

Hilary nodded numbly then walked slowly towards Omen's table. She sat opposite him, trying to slide further away but unable to because of the 1.5 metre length of the table. Omen watched her in amusement, she was clearly terrified. She looked over to Kai but he was helpless to do anything unless Omen made a move. Tala and Tyson were also watching. She looked back to her partner. Omen gazed at her and gave a evil smirk.

"Hello Hilary."

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

_I just had to post this!!! I have had this first chapter ready and waiting to be finished for a while now! All I had to do was type it up, lol. Okay peoples!! The next story will DEFINITELY be the Vampyric Bloodlust/The Living Dead one, okay? I promise!! If I don't, flame me. Sorry I'm not as bubbly as usual. My life is rapidly starting a downward spiral. well, I wont bore you with trivial matters. I hope you liked the first chapter. It will probs end up being the crappiest like all my other first chapters but meh. laterz! xoxxoox_

_oh yeah, thank you to every who wished me a Happy Birthday. It was today! yay... my 'sweet' 16th. the very first text message I got was this "Is it true you and got drunk and hooked up at ur party? Josh told me. And then you tried it on him?" The name was sheilded for privacy because she is a friend. It was incredibly insulting and not true. Josh, the little dickhead, I didn't even invite him to my party. He thinks we're friends, pfft, loser. A crappy way to start a birthday._

_But hey! I'm good! later._


	2. Cruel Rememberance

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_This chapter isn't very good, sorry. But I have to make it this way so the rest of the story will make sense. Oh Michael, ur doing a great job!!_

_Hey everyone, read my besties stories!! her user name is Ms. Hiwatari! Her stories are kewl and funny! Almost all are on my favourites list! She's the one who got me into in the first place! She rocks!!_

_Well, enjoy the story._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Omen watched Hilary in amusement, she was clearly terrified. She looked over to Kai but he was helpless to do anything unless Omen made a move. Tala and Tyson were also watching. She looked back to her partner. Omen gazed at her and gave a evil smirk.

"Hello Hilary."

----

**Now...**

Omen continued to smile at Hilary pleasantly, though there was nothing friendly about his smile, it was cold and sinister, like that of a snakes. Omen could see the fear in Hilary's eyes and enjoyed it imensly.

"I said hello." He repeated, "You aren't very polite, are you Miss Tachibana?"

"I don't waste manners on the likes of you!" She said, her voice shaking. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well then," He whispered, "I must admit, I look pretty damn good for a dead guy."

Omen looked over her shoulder to Kai who was glancing over at them occasionally.

"Why exactly should I be dead?" He asked suddenly.

Hilary was slightly confused.

"Kai threw you off a cliff into an underground river!" She tried to keep her voice at a whisper so none of the class could hear them.

"Is that right?" Omen asked, looking back over to the tattood blader. "You know what? I don't even-"

"Stevens! Tachibana! Stop your chatter and pay attention to the front!"

The pair turned and looked at Mr Jones who had been scribbling term notes on the board for the students to copy out. He was obviously pissed about them having a conversation when he was droning on about his beloved chemestry.

"Tachibana, unless you can see through the back of your skull I suggest yo move to the other side of the table next to Mr Stevens."

"But sir!"

Both Hilary and Kai had spoken at the same time. They looked at each other then back to Jones. The adult raised an eyebrow.

"Quiet Hiwatari, move it Hilary."

Hilary shot Kai a look that screamed "SAVE ME" then moved reluctantly to the other side of the table beside Omen. He was obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"Just think," Omen whispered when the elder teacher turned his back on the class once more to continue his notes, "We'll be stuck together in this class for two whole hours every thursday for ten weeks! Doesn't that sound so exciting?"

Hilary bit her bottom lip and gained enough courage to reply.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"Huh?" Omen smirked.

"How could you put us through all this shit?!" Hilry hissed. "You haven't even allowed us time to recover from Kenny's death and you've already come back to torment us even more! Me and the others still need counselling! Now you come back?! Why can't you even just give us time to heal?!"

Hilary shut her mouth when Jones turned around again, hearing her voice raise slightly. The rest of the class couldn't be bothered turning around and continued either scribbling on the desks on in their books. Hilary averted her eyes from Jones but Omen smiled insulently. Jones glared at him then turned back to the board.

"Where's the fun in giving people time to heal?" Omen whispered, "Who else was killed?"

Hilary shook her head, tears prickling at her eyes.

"You're one sick prick. You're making me relive it all just for your own twisted amusement. Thats what you want isn't it?"

"You didn't answer the question." Omen said darkly.

The tone of his voice terrified her. Who knew what this evil and unpredictable teen was thinking of?

"You killed the married park rangers..." She whispered, "Mark and Silvia."

Omen nodded his head in amusement.

"I killed a married couple?" He smirked and sniggered quietly. "Yeah, that sounds like me. Is that all? No more?"

Hilary stared at him. He was confusing her.

"Not that I know of." She said curtly. "You should know."

"You know," Omen said, "If you were a little less bitchy, we could be friends."

Hilary could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"I don't want to be your friend!" She hissed, "You killed Kenny! I will never forgive you for that! You should be dead! Kai should've killed you! You should be decomposing at the bottom of a deep river some where miles away from here!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Omen smirked, "Kai? Kill me? Heh heh, I don't think so. Kai is a pathetic weakling."

"No he's not!"

"If he's not then how come he couldn't kill me?" Omen asked. "I mean, murder is a simple task. So who could some one who's supposed to be strong, fail at a simple task? Any way, how did he throw me over the cliff?"

Now Hilary was really confused. He was asking her questions that he himself should already know the answers to.

"Do think this is funny? Toying with me like this?" She breathed.

"Yeah," Omen replied honestly. "You want to know what else is funny?"

Hilary stared at him, dreading his answer.

"What's funny is," He continued, "That you know all this stuff about me and I only know your name."

Hilary almost fell off her seat.

"What?!"

"What are you, deaf?" He asked in a pitying voice, "I don't know who you are. Though you look so familiar. So does that guy over there with the blue hair and cap, and that blonde guy in home room. Looks like I was right when I thought I'd seen you before. I should have known by the fearful faces you all gave me when I walked in! Too bad I can't remember what I did to all of you. I apparently hit my head really hard and now I have amnesia. Probably when Kai threw me over that cliff. No doubt there was a lovely mix of blunt and sharp rocks down the bottom on which I could hit my head. What exactly did I do anyway? I know I killed your little friend but come on, what else?"

"You tried to kill us all." Hilary whispered trying to absorb everything he'd just told her. "You tortured Tyson and killed Kenny."

Omen snickered softly.

"Oh yeah, thats definitely me." He said softly, "But tell me..."

He reached out his hand and slowly raised it to Hilary's cheek, carressing her pale skin gently. Hilary's breath came in shallow, short gasps. She was scared of him, too scared to move or pull away. His touch made her cringe.

"... What did I do... to you?"

A bleeping siren sounded for 5 seconds, signalling the end of period one. Omen took his hand off Hilary's cheek and snickered evilly.

"Is it me or are these classes getting shorter?" Jones muttered.

Omen stood up and walked casually around the table straight pass Kai who was already beside Hilary. Omen smirked at Kai and clashed his shoulder with his roughly then continued out of the lab. Kai looked as though he were about to go after Omen for a second but Hilary grasped his hand. He could feel her shaking. Tyson and Tala soon rushed over to them.

"What did he do to you?" Kai demanded.

Hilary shook her head numbly.

"He... he wanted to know about the forest." She whispered.

"What?" Tyson asked, "Why?"

"He can't remember anythin from it," She said quietly, "He says he's got amnesia because he hit his head when Kai threw him over the cliff. He still hasn't changed... not one little bit. He laughed when he heard about who he'd killed... he laughed!"

"If you four are finshed back there," Jones called back to them irritably, "I have another class to teach and you have other teachers to annoy."

"What's lodged itself up his ass?" Tala muttered.

The four of them gathered their stuff together and left the lab. They pulled out timetables and examined them.

"I have art now." Hilary muttered,

"You're with me then." Tyson said.

Kai shoved his timetable unceremoniously back into his bag.

"PE." He grunted.

"With me." Tala commented. "Lets go."

Hilary and Kai embraced one another once more.

"Don't worry." Kai said, "I wont let that bastard touch you again."

"Thank you Kai." She whispered back.

"I hope you directed that promise to all of us." Tyson said.

Kai gave him a withering look then released Hilary. They shared one sweet kiss then went their seperate ways. Hilary walked towards the stairs with Tyson whilst Kai and Tala made their way across the courtyard towards the PE room which was also on the ground floor.

"Hello Kai."

Kai and Tala spun around to see Omen standing behind them. His arms were crossed over his chest and a sick smile played across his lips. His red eyes shifted to Tala.

"I don't recognise you." He said, then returned his gaze, "But Kai, I remember you. You were in the forest too, weren't you Kai?"

'_So this bastard really doesn't remember what happened.' _Kai thought.

That thought made Kai even angrier.

"Well, judging by the way you're glaring at me, I'd say yes." Omen finished.

"You should be dead." Kai growled.

"Oh yeah," Omen smiled, "Hilary mentioned something about you throwing me off a cliff."

"Don't you dare go near Hilary." Kai said angrily.

"Well, that will be kind of hard considering we're lab partners." He found it hard to contain a laugh. "I bet you'd like to try and kill me again right now, wouldn't you Kai?"

"So its true then." Tala said darkly. "You are the murderous bastard from the forest. And you dont even remember it."

"Nope." Omen replied cheerfully. "The last thing I remembered was my fight with Kai in Juvenile Hall. That was right after I tormented and killed another one of your friends, Tyrone."

Kai started towards Omen but Tala held him back. The red-haired Russian jerked his head to the side, indicating a teacher who was watching them intently, waiting for a fight to break out.

"Not now." He whispered.

Omen hadn't moved a single muscle and was still smiling at them. Kai growled in rage then turned away, heading towards the PE class. Tala's gaze lingered coldly on Omen for a moment then he followed his friend. Omen's smile disappeared immediately.

"You disappoint me Kai." He muttered. "I thought you'd be stronger. You'll be easy enough to take out. But..."

Omen took a sheet of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

"I think I'll torment your friends a bit first. Thank you for this Boris. At least the old man isn't completely useless. This will come in handy."

The A4 sheet of paper was a list consisting of ten names, each with a small photo beside it. The names were Hilary Tachibana, Tala Valkov, Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer Petrov, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Mariah Ling, Ray Kon, Daichi Sumeragi and Trixie Mathers. He gazed at Tyson's picture.

"So he's the one I tortured?" He smirked, "I think I'll start with him first. Then again, the blondy, Max, looked awefully happy. I hate happy people."

He carelessly folded the paper and shoved it back into his pocket.

"This will be fun!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Like I said, not the best chapter. I hope you liked it anyway. bye xox_

_Torz_


	3. Drake

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

_Yay!! Its Boxing Day today! MERRY CHRISTMAS to every one who had Christmas today though!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Now Hilary was really confused. He was asking her questions that he himself should already know the answers to.

"Do think this is funny? Toying with me like this?" She breathed.

"Yeah," Omen replied honestly. "You want to know what else is funny?"

Hilary stared at him, dreading his answer.

"What's funny is," He continued, "That you know all this stuff about me and I only know your name."

Hilary almost fell off her seat.

"What?!"

"What are you, deaf?" He asked in a pitying voice, "I don't know who you are. Though you look so familiar. So does that guy over there with the blue hair and cap, and that blonde guy in home room. Looks like I was right when I thought I'd seen you before. I should have known by the fearful faces you all gave me when I walked in! Too bad I can't remember what I did to all of you. I apparently hit my head really hard and now I have amnesia..."

--

Omen took a sheet of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

"I think I'll torment your friends a bit first Kai. Thank you for this Boris. At least the old man isn't completely useless. This will come in handy."

The A4 sheet of paper was a list consisting of ten names, each with a small photo beside it. The names were Hilary Tachibana, Tala Valkov, Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer Petrov, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Mariah Ling, Ray Kon, Daichi Sumeragi and Trixie Mathers. He gazed at Tyson's picture.

"So he's the one I tortured?" He smirked, "I think I'll start with him first. Then again, the blondy, Max, looked awefully happy. I hate happy people."

He carelessly folded the paper and shoved it back into his pocket.

"This will be fun!"

----

**Now...**

"So you're telling me that evil bastard has amnesia?!"

Hilary nodded to Tyson, till trying to recover from the hellish chemestry lesson. The blue haired boy shook his head in disbelief. The two sat against the wall outside the art room with the other fifteen ar students. Their teacher was half an hour late so the students sat and talked to each other, none volunteering to go to the student office and correct the situation. Tyson looked at his watch.

"Fifteen minutes left." He commented. "Typical Omen is allowed to forget the very trip we want to forget."

"I know." Hilary said sullenly. "I wonder if any of the others have seen him yet. I know poor Daichi wont have yet."

"Why here?!" Tyson burst out suddenly, "Out of all the schools, why did he have to come here?! And how?! He doesn't even have parents and I doubt he has a well paying job! How can he afford the levy's? Why can't he have gone to another state school like Kazuka? Or Mueller? There's a good chance he'll be stabbed at either!! Maybe would could persuade him to transfer to one of them? He might if we ask really nicely! Yuo never know!"

Hilary smiled but it soon faded.

"I don't know why he came here," She said honestly, "But he wont be here for long. We'll go to the police this afternoon. Constable Malcom saw Omen when Kai threw him over the edge of the cliff. He's a witness and can put Omen away in jail where he belongs."

Kai nodded sagely. "Kai will be disppointed. He wont be able to kill Omen now."

He looked at his watch again and stood up.

"Five minutes until lunch," He said, "I don't think our teacher is going to turn up. Lets go down to the cafeteria, I wanna be the first in line! I'm starving!"

----

Omen walked through the courtyard quietly. Lunch was now well underway and the other students were sitting in groups of friends, chatting and eating lunch happily, totally oblivious to the murderer in their midst. Numerous girls winked at him or tried to call him over but Omen refused them all. Sure a few of them were hot and caught his eye, but there would be plenty of time for that stuff later. At the moment he had only one thing on his agenda, revenge on Kai Hiwatari. Omen approached a group of popular boys loudly discussing wach of the girls they'd slept with that weekend. Omen shoved pass one roughly, making him stumble.

"Hey!"

"Pathetic." Omen muttered.

"Oi, what did you say punk?!" The popular boy, named Jason, said glaring at him.

"Yo, he's that new kid!" One of his friends said, a dark skinned boy called Aivon.

Omen continued walking, not bothering to waste his time. Jason, Aivon and their friend Derrick caught up and surrounded him. Omen attempted to walk pass but Jason pushed him back. Omen raised an annoyed eyebrow at them.

"You mind? I'm walking here."

"Oh the new kids got some attitude!" Aivon smirked.

At that moment, Tala and Kai walked pass. Tala patted Kai's shoulder, nodding at the small, hostile gathering.

"Check it out. Looks like they're about to fight."

Kai gave a glance then continued walking. Tala fell into step beside him.

"Who do you think will win?"

"Jason, Aivon and Derrick are weaklings." Kai said curtly. "Omen has already won."

Omen couldn't suppress his yawn. He was tired of those wanna-be tough boys who body build in front of girls and talk about how many chicks they've screwed or people they've bashed. When in reality, they sit at home alone, eating greesy chicken from a bucket and watch re-runs of the Simpsons, to later on go throw up their meal in the toilet and take steroids to build their muscles.

"If you are done 'intimidating' me," Omen said in a bored tone, "Can you move? The smell of your cheep perfume is making me nausious."

"Perfume?!" Derrick was particularly insulted that his $100 cologne had been labelled as 'cheep perfume'.

"What's your damage bro?!" Aivon asked angrily.

"The fact I haven't tortured some one in almost a week," Omen muttered to himself, "It's making me tense."

"What did you say?!" Aivon asked.

"I said shut the fuck up and get out of my way if you know whats good for you." Omen replied harshly.

Aivon sniggered. "What's your name new kid?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Omen was getting thoroughly pissed now.

"It's Omen Stevens right?" Derrick said, "I'm in your home room class. I know I'm right."

"Good for you. What do you want? For me to say 'Oh thats just super-dooper! Well done!'?"

The sarcasm streamed from each word.

"You've been in jail right?" Jason asked dubiously.

"If I say yes will you piss off?"

"What's the matter?" Aivon teased, "Feeling guilty for what you did? Sorry you ever did it?"

"Hell no." Omen said, "It was the best thing I have ever done."

"What did you do?" Jason snickered, "Steal from the 7Eleven? Car jacking?"

Omen smirked. Jason felt a chill run down his smile and forced himself to look away from the teens evil red eyes. Omen immensly enjoyed the effect he had on the boy.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He replied quietly.

"Try us." Derrick challanged.

Omen glanced around at the ever growing crowd then stepped closer to Jason and Aivon. Derrick curiously joined in between them. Omen suddenly grabbed Jason and Aivon and pulled them closer, lowering his voice so the other students wouldn't hear.

"I think you people call it first degree murder or something," He whispered.

He shoved the boys back in Derrick roughly and smiled.

"On a cop." He finished.

"You're a liar!" Derrick said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Now why would I lie about something like that?" Omen asked, "I don't really give a shit if you believe me or not. But if you want your proof, go ask Kai Hiwatari. He and I met in Juvie. Except, he was let out becuse I tried to kill him."

"You almost killed Hiwatari?" Aivon sneered, "Yeah right!"

"Not even us three can beat him." Jason said.

"That only prooves you're three weaklings." Omen said nonchalantly.

"You say something like that again and we'll show you how tough we can be!" Derrick threatened.

"I am shaking in fear." Omen said in a flat, sarcastic tone, "No... really... you're scaring me to death."

'_These guys must have the IQ of a third grader,' _Omen thought wearily, '_What kind of an idiot says something like 'We'll show you how tough we can be'?! Thats exactly what people say before they get their ass's kicked. Moron. If I was a nicer person I suppose I'd actually pity them... but I'm not. I want to kill them, just to prove them wrong.'_

It took all of Omen's self control just to stop himself from slitting each boys throat.

"You done? Good. I'm going."

Omen made to walk away but Aivon threw a clenched fist at him. Aivon's fist hadn't even made it to Omen's face when it stopped in midair. The surrounding crowd gasped. Omen's eyes glimmered dangerously as he held Aivon's neck lightly. Aivon didn't move a single muscle, frozen in fear by the feeling of sharp, cold steel resting gently on his neck where Omen's thumb should be.

"Thumb blades," Omen whispered so only he could hear, "Very handy. Great for slitting throats."

"Derrick!" Jason called, "Take him!"

Before either boy could touch Omen, he kicked Derrick brutally in the manhood and grabbed Jason's neck with his other hand and pinned him to the wall. Jason struggled to breathe as did Derrick who was curled up and groaning loudly on the floor. Aivon didn't make any attempts to move lest the thin blade, which was invisible to everyone but Omen, cut the flesh on the throat. Omen smiled at Jason sinisterly.

"It would be so easy for me to snap your neck right here and now," He whispered, "But unfortunately I think I'll be expelled and sent back to jail. I'll make you a deal. I wont kill you if you don't spread my secret or annoy me. Got that?"

Jason nodded fearfully.

"Sh-sure man!" He gasped, "W-what ever... you say!"

Omen smiled and released him and Aivon, stepping over Derrick carelessly and ignoring the crowd, moving through them with his hands in his pockets. Luckily for him, no teachers were present in the crowd. Omen turned a corner and found himself in a small part of the courtyard void of all people and lined with trees. Once he entered it his mobile phone started ringing. He pulled it out and scanned the caller ID.

"Great. Here we go." He muttered.

He answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"What?!" He snapped insolently.

_"What the hell was that?!" _Boris's angry voice yelled at him, "_If a teacher had seen that you would have been expelled!"_

"So your spying on me now? What ever happened to asking how my day was when I get home? Your not very good at this whole parenting thing are you Boris?"

_"Don't give me sarcasm boy! And I am not your parent. Of course we're monitoring you, you dolt! I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Like picking petty fights or telling people why you were in jail!"_

"Oopsy." Omen snickered, "It must have slipped."

_"I wouldn't be laughing Omen," _Boris said darkly, _"If you're exposed then say good bye to your revenge on Hiwatari. I knew I should have chosen more decisively for this mission."_

Omen's smile faded and he gritted his teeth. "I will kill him."

_"Then I suggest you do it quickly! Either today or tomorrow! That's an order!"_

"Where's the fun in that?!" Omen smirked, "I want to torture him for a few days before I finish it."

_"NO! You will follow my orders and kill Kai tomorrow! Do you hear me?!"_

"I hear you,"

_"Good-"_

"But I'm not going to obey you."

_"WHAT?!"_

"You going deaf old man?" Omen sniggered, "I'm not going to kill him just yet! I'll do it when I am good and ready."

_"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-"_

"As much as I enjoy talking to you Boris," Omen interrupted. "I have to go. Lunch is almost over. See ya!"

_"DON'T YOU DARE-"_

Omen snapped the phone shut and smirked.

----

Boris heard the connection cut off and slammed his phone onto the reciever. He was standing behind his desk with his fists clenched and white-knuckled on the polished mahogany wood. The office was filled with plush cream carpet and contained only the desk, two chairs and three filing cabinents. Boris's breaths came in sharp, inraged hisses.

"Little bastard." Boris cursed, sitting down in his chair.

"Calm yourself Boris."

Boris looked up and jumped back to his feet smartly.

"Lord Voltaire, I didn't hear you come in."

"It was whilst you were yelling at the boy." Voltair said flatly. "It seems that Omen is not your perfect soldier after all."

"He has only been through a month of training sir." Boris explained, not wanting to admit his own failure, "I will teach him to fear and respect me."

"You'd better." Voltaire said dangerously, "He is still valuable to me. He is the perfect killer and an expert in the field of torture. I do not want him dead just yet. I have a few people for him to take care of first. Teach him manners but keep him alive. I plans have not changed though. Once Kai is dead, kill Omen. If he is arrested he could tell the authorities about us. After Omen has completed his mission, I want him to disappear, permanently. Call him back and tell him he has two weeks to get the job done."

Boris smiled. "Yes sir."

----

"You're the new kid, Omen. Aren't you?"

Omen turned around, slightly startled. Standing behind him was a boy he recognised from his chemestry class. He was of medium build, tough looking, and the same hieght as Omen. His eyes were a stormy grey hair was black and spiked, with minight blue tips. Omen noticed the boy wore a smirk, not unlike his own. The eyes were filled with a hidden hatred that onl Omen could see.

"Who wants to know?" Omen asked, still sizing him up.

"Drake Summers." He replied, not offering his hand like other people would in an introduction. "I saw how you handled Jason and his cheerleaders before. Nicely done."

"A fan boy," Omen said cockily, "I'm touched. But unfortunately for you I'm more interested in the fan girls. And no I don't sign autographs."

Omen started to pass but Drake spoke again.

"I also know you have history with not only Kai Hiwatari, but police officers as well."

Omen stopped and looked back. Drake had his hands in his jeans pockets and was smiling at him.

"That guy told you didn't he? That Jason guy."

Drake laughed humourlessly.

"No, you have him and Aivon scared out of their wits. They even said Derrick was hit in the balls with a football instead of ratting you in."

Omen smirked.

"What else do you know about me then? And how?"

"How? That's my business." Drake said. "I know a lot more about you than you may think Omen. And no, I'm not a fan boy."

"You better tell me what you know about me." Omen growled, beginning to get thoroughly annoyed.

"All I'll say is that I know you're a murderer." Drake said.

Omen glared at Drake for a moment.

"If you know that then you'd better keep your trap shut."

"Don't worry," Drake said with a thin smile, "Your secret is safe with me."

Drake started walking backwards then turned his back on the red-eyed teen.

"See you around Omen."

Omen felt his phone vibrating in his pocket but ignored it. He glared after Drake then smirked. He answered the phone and spoke immediately.

"Hey Boris." He said. "There's going to be one more corpse to bury besides Hiwatari's."

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well, now there is another character. Drake!!! Hope you liked the chapter! Okay, it went from boiling hot, sunny and humid yesterday, to rainy and cold today... wonderful. Well, because theres been a drought on it is pretty good so if ya dont mind, im gonna go dance in the icy rain outside._

_I have just realised that most authors talk about the actual chapter in this section but I just ramble on about nothing... lol. I am unique!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!!!!!!!!!_

_xoxo_


	4. Moment of Weakness

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

_Heyy, I thought I'd be nice and update before the new year :P Thank all of you for your awesome reviews!!! I really appreciate them! Every new review I get inspires me to work better and update faster. lol. Well, Enjoy if ya can._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

"You're the new kid, Omen. Aren't you?"  
Omen turned around, slightly startled. Standing behind him was a boy he recognised from his chemestry class. He was of medium build, tough looking, and the same hieght as Omen. His eyes were a stormy grey hair was black and spiked, with minight blue tips. Omen noticed the boy wore a smirk, not unlike his own. The eyes were filled with a hidden hatred that onl Omen could see.  
"Who wants to know?" Omen asked, still sizing him up.  
"Drake Summers." He replied, not offering his hand like other people would in an introduction. "I saw how you handled Jason and his cheerleaders before. Nicely done."  
--  
"Little bastard." Boris cursed, sitting down in his chair.  
"Calm yourself Boris."  
Boris looked up and jumped back to his feet smartly.  
"Lord Voltaire, I didn't hear you come in."  
"It was whilst you were yelling at the boy." Voltair said flatly. "It seems that Omen is not your perfect soldier after all."  
"He has only been through a month of training sir." Boris explained, not wanting to admit his own failure, "I will teach him to fear and respect me."  
--  
"All I'll say is that I know you're a murderer." Drake said.  
Omen glared at Drake for a moment.  
"If you know that then you'd better keep your trap shut."  
"Don't worry," Drake said with a thin smile, "Your secret is safe with me."  
Drake started walking backwards then turned his back on the red-eyed teen.  
"See you around Omen."  
Omen felt his phone vibrating in his pocket but ignored it. He glared after Drake then smirked. He answered the phone and spoke immediately.  
"Hey Boris." He said. "There's going to be one more corpse to bury besides Hiwatari's."  
--  
Voltaire said dangerously, "He is still valuable to me. He is the perfect killer and an expert in the field of torture. I do not want him dead just yet. I have a few people for him to take care of first. Teach him manners but keep him alive. I plans have not changed though. Once Kai is dead, kill Omen. If he is arrested he could tell the authorities about us. After Omen has completed his mission, I want him to disappear, permanently. Call him back and tell him he has two weeks to get the job done."  
Boris smiled. "Yes sir."

--------

**Now...**

Drake Summers sat under an old fig tree on the lush, grassy school grounds, silent and solitary. Fallen leaves were scattered around the ground and the softest of breezes hugged and released the boy. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, revising over his _chat _with Omen. After the 'pleasant' conversation, Drake had come straight to this spot, instead of going off in search of his group of friends.

_'I finally found him.' _Drake thought, _'After all these years... I still can't believe it though. A sixteen year old killer... Huh... He was youger when he murdered my dad.'_

Drake clenched his fists angrily.

"That bastard." He hissed, "He kills my father... then he says it was the best thing he's ever done? I just wanna kill him!"

Drake stopped suddenly. His knuckles were white and he could feel his fingers burying painfully into his palms. He relinquished his grip.

_'Calm down...' _He thought to himself, _'He'll get what's coming to him. I'll make sure of it.'_

Drake took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he went to look for his friends. He stood up and flexed his muscles.

_'That bastard will pay for destroying my family.'_

Drake had finally calmed himself and left silently in search of his friends, leaving no evidence of his pressence under the fig except the ruffled, soft grass. Unbeknownst to him, the very person he had been cursing was leaning quietly in the opposite side of the fig with his eyes closed and arms folded, having listened to Drake's little outburst. A daunting smile was present on his handsome features. He opened his eyes, the sunlight hitting the satanic red orbs and making them almost glow.

"Looks like there's more behind Summers than I first thought." Omen whispered to himself. "So I killed his dad did I? And now he wants revenge? How cute. I wonder who his dad was? I knew it was a good idea to follow him. So many people with plans to kill me. Heh heh heh, but no one has any idea of the horrors I have in store."

Omen yawned then felt his pocket begin to start vibrating. He gave an annoyed growl then answered the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID as only one person knew his number.

"What the hell do you want now Boris?! Jesus Christ, why don't you tell me everything in one call instead of pissing me off every five minutes?!"

His tone was rude and gruff.

_"It isn't Boris."_ said an older and harsher voice.

"Ohh..." Omen smirked, "You're Boris's boss, aren't you? The one who gives him all the orders."

_"That's right." _said Voltaire, not at all amused. _"If you ever speak to me with such disrespect again, you will regret it."_

"Sure, what ever mother," Omen yawned, "What do _you _want? And who are you?"

_"I am Master to you."_ Voltaire said, his irritation evident, _"I have a job for you. After school, come straight back to the base and suit up. Boris will brief you on the mission. Now. One more thing. You are not in charge Omen. I am and after me, Boris is. You do not make your own rules and follow them. You do not have that priviledge. You are there for one purpose and one pupose only, to get rid on Kai Hiwatari. If there are people that you want to kill, besides those of which I assign to you, then do it in your own time! Do you understand me?"_

"And what makes you think I will just do what ever the hell you tell me to do huh?" Omen challanged.

He wasn't in a good mood any more. He loathed being reprimanded by an old man he had never even met. Actually, he just hated being told off all together.

_"You will." _Voltaire said darkly, _"Because you see, when Boris found you in the stream and brought you back to be treated, I had my doctors place a small device, a Bug if you will, into you. In the case you ever decided to betray us or are arrested and pressed for information, all I have to do is press a simple, little button and that tiny, mechanical bug will attack your heart, inserting poison into the veins that go straight to your brain, killing you instantly."_

Omen felt his rage mounting into a storming tempest. His brilliant mind was racing, trying to think of a way, any way, to rid his body of the device which could inevitably end his life.

"Where's the Bug old man?!"

_"Some where you can't remove it from. Some where it'll be safe. It's sitting just on top of your heart."_

"If you kill me then who will kill Hiwatari huh? None of your other pawns could ever do it, thats why you got me. If I die, so do your chances at getting rid of Hiwatari."

There was a slight sneer in Omen's voice that Voltaire picked up on immediatly.

_"This device also has a second function."_

"And what would that be?"

Omen instantly regret those words. An excruciating pain consumed his chest. Omen's eyes went wide in agony and he clutched his chest, dropping the phone. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes, trying hard to get air into his stricken lungs. Never before in his life had he ever felt pain like this, and worse, it wasn't fading. He fell to his knees, his head starting to ache from lack of air. He couldn't breathe. Sweat beaded on his forehead but he didn't scream. Suddenly, the pain lifed and Omen breathed greedy lungfuls of air, panting heavily. He put one hand on the ground to steady himself and grabbed his phone with his other free hand.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" He growled.

_"It's the Bug's second function." _Voltaire replied with an air of smugness. _"It will cause you a certain level of pain when ever I command it to. What you felt just then was level two, and there are ten levels. Although the tenth will put you in a coma."_

Omen gave a weak smirk and got back to his feet, leaning brokenly against the fig. "That was clever of you, old man. Very clever. You're right. I was going to betray you but I guess my plans have been destroyed now. I'm guessing you have the remote to this little bastard inside of me right now don't you?"

_"Of course," _Voltaire sneered. _"So the next time you think about disobeying an order or going rogue, remember that I have the ability to predict whether you have an early death."_

"Yes sir." Omen said stiffly. "Now if you don't mind, I have a class to get to."

With out waiting for a reply, he snapped the phone shut and thrust it into his pocket. He took out his timetable and scanned it before shoving it down with his phone. He went to walk away but fell gently back against the fig, his chest feeling stiff and weakening his mobility. He growled and pushed off the tree, urging himself forward and heading for the indoor basketball courts for sport.

_'Stupid old man,' _Omen thought maliciously, _'He must think I am an idiot. The Bug is remote controlled so a simple electrical pulse or electrical wave can distort and disarm the dammed device. It's risky, but it should work. That old fag is going to pay dearly for doing this to me. That pain was nothing campared to what I'm going to do to him. I'll add him to my ever growing hit list.'_

----

Hilary, Tala and Max stood patiently outside their Englich classroom as the second bell rang throughout the school, waiting for the remaining students and their teacher to arrive. Hilary sighed and leaned against the wall beside Tala.

"This is the shitiest first day back ever." She muttered.

"The feelings mutual." Max agreed, unwrapping a lollipop.

"Ray took the news pretty well." Tala commented, breaking his vow of silence.

"He is just as shocked as the rest of us." said Hilary. "He's just better at disguising it. Also, besides me, he went through the least amount of torment. Neither of us really know the lengths of Omen's cruelty, but from what Tyson, Max and Daichi have told us and poor Kenny's death, it must have been terrible."

Tala nodded. "Did Tyson go through the most?"

Hilary and Max both nodded.

"Thought so." Tala said. "He's become so jumpy. I walked up behind him today and he almost jumped out of his skin. It was pretty funny."

Hilary batted his arm lightly. "Don't be mean."

"What has Kai got now?" Max asked, his voice slightly elavated as an affect of the sugary sweet he was sucking on. "I kinda feel safer with Kai around considering he was the only one strong enough to kill... well... almost kill Omen."

"He has PE." Tala replied. "He took double PE and dropped History. You don't need to worry. If Kai could hold off Omen I can. Kai and I are equal in strength, stamina and speed."

"Cool." Max said happily. "One more class until interschool sport selection!"

Hilary smiled. "Max, I think you've had too much sugar. You're saying random things again."

Tala folded his arms over his chest.

"I bet you any money that both Kai and Omen choose Martial Arts. Its the best wy to kick the crap out of each other without getting in shit from teachers."

"Speaking of teachers," Hilary said, "Here comes ours."

Tala and Max followed her line of sight and groaned.

"Not Mrs Mason!" Max whined.

A stout, short and elderly woman waddled swiftly along the corridor towards them. Her grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun and held within her hands was a box of papers and assessment for the day.

"Mr Valkov!" She barked, "Stop your slouching and come here please!"

Tala pulled a defiant face and made no effort to move what-so-ever. Mason stopped in front of him and shoved the box into his chest roughly. Tala grunted and held the box reluctantly as the old woman unlocked the classroom door.

"All right class," she said briskly, "Inside, seated and quiet. McConnel and Harris! Be quiet! Valkov, put my box on my desk and Max Tate! Spit that candy out this instant!"

----

Kai, Ray and Trixie sat together on the polished floor of the indoor sports centre. The floor was lined, marking out the Basketball court. In different coloured lines, a netball court was marked. At either end of each court was a basketball pole and hoop which could be unbolted and turned around for a netball hoop which was on the opposite side. The roof was at least 2 storeys high, if not a little more. A large scoreboard was on the wall and adjacent to the hoops were stands for spectators.

_'Why couldn't we sit on the stands?!' _Trixie thought.

Ray was in a state of disbelief. Omen was in their class and had struck up a conversation with one of the 'bad boys' from their grade. Trixie's friend, Alexa, sat beside her, continuously casting her eyes on Omen. She leaned in closer to Trixie as their PE teacher outlined what they'd be covering over the semester.

"I must say," Alexa said in a light Irish accent, brushing her long blonde out of her eyes, "Our school is blessed with hot guys! That Omen guy is totally lush!"

"He's a creep." Trixie said flatly. "He'll chew you up and spit you out girl. He'll just take advantage of you."

Alexa sighed, melting whilst staring at the murderer.

"He can take advantage of me any day!"

Kai listened to her reply and rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"How do you think he survived?" Ray whispered. "Omen I mean."

"My guess," Kai said, "The current of that river must've been so strong and fast it washed him underground and back out into the forest in less than a minute. Then anyone could rescue him from the rivers in that forest."

"He's one lucky prick." Ray said bitterly. "Others would probably have died. Though, the same could be said with you. Those injuries and spider bites were awful. You have no idea how lucky you were to come out of that coma."

"Alright class!!" Mr Ruff clapped his hands together, bringing their attention back to him. "We're going to have a game of Basketball today! I understand that your first day back is boring and uneventful..."

"Speak for yourself." Omen and Kai muttered under their breaths similtaniously.

As if sensing the other they both glared at each other.

"... So I thought that instead of measuring your fitness levels we'll have a fun game instead!" Mr Ruff continued, not hearing the boys. "I will do the fitness trials tomorrow. I will put you into two teams and there will be a mix of girls and boys."

He whipped out is name roster and scanned it quickly, glad that there were 20 students exactly.

"Okay, I will choose at random." He said. "Team 1 stand behind me please. Kaitlyn, Danny, Greg, Alexa..."

Alexa smiled at Trixie then stood up and joined her other friend Kaitlyn. Kai listened to Ruff call out the next few names, hoping Omen would be one of them.

"... Bodey, Ed, Michael, Jake, Yuki and Jason."

Omen looked up and smiled at Jason who strode out to the front group. The popular caught sight of Omen and was unnerved by his smirk.

_'Why does God hate me?' _Kai thought to himself.

"The rest of you are team B." Ruff called out. "Kai, Roy, Ray, Trixie, Omen, Eric, Mimi, Marcus, Aiden and Zane. Have I left anyone out? No? Good. Get ready! We'll be on in one minute!"

"This is going to be interesting." Kai heard Ray mutter.

Kai threw a glance over to Omen who was standing beside Zane. They were obviously friends now. Omen caught Kai's gaze and shot him a malevolent smirk. Kai noticed a slight flaw in Omen's composure. He looked weary, as though he was tired or had just had the wind knocked from him. Kai didn't care. A silent pact was made between the pair. They were going to inflict pain on the other if it was the last thing they did.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey all, I'm sorry bout the spelling and everythin. sorry about the crappy end part of this chapter. Sorry sorry sorry sorry!! Its bad! You know it, i know it, we all know it... My next update will be next year! Heh heh heh! I will definitely do Amity and Discord and Undead Enemies before anything else though. I've been slack with them._

_Thank all of you for your support and reviews!! Freddy Please review!! Ur my besty and I wanna know what u think!! I dont like it when ya dont review!!_

_I'm not at all happy about not getting review/chapter alerts via email at the moment!! stupid thingy!! stupid emails!!! I feel like pulling an Omen and pulling out a knife to stab the shit out of the computer!! but if I do that I cant read emails, update etc... not to mention if any one sees me they'll probs send me in for psychiatrict help... ah well, neva mind! Hope you enjoyed. Bubiiaz._

_xoxox_


	5. My Friend the Murderer

I do not own Beyblade. I do own Omen, Zane, Trixie, Alexa, the teachers and the plot.

_Hey all. I hope you like it._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

_"This device also has a second function."_

"And what would that be?"

Omen instantly regret those words. An excruciating pain consumed his chest. Omen's eyes went wide in agony and he clutched his chest, dropping the phone. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes, trying hard to get air into his stricken lungs. Never before in his life had he ever felt pain like this, and worse, it wasn't fading. He fell to his knees, his head starting to ache from lack of air. He couldn't breathe. Sweat beaded on his forehead but he didn't scream. Suddenly, the pain lifed and Omen breathed greedy lungfuls of air, panting heavily. He put one hand on the ground to steady himself and grabbed his phone with his other free hand.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" He growled.

_"It's the Bug's second function." _Voltaire replied with an air of smugness. _"It will cause you a certain level of pain when ever I command it to. What you felt just then was level two, and there are ten levels. Although the tenth will put you in a coma."_

_--_

Omen went to walk away but fell gently back against the fig, his chest feeling stiff and weakening his mobility. He growled and pushed off the tree, urging himself forward and heading for the indoor basketball courts for sport.

_'Stupid old man,' _Omen thought maliciously, _'He must think I am an idiot. The Bug is remote controlled so a simple electrical pulse or electrical wave can distort and disarm the dammed device. It's risky, but it should work. That old fag is going to pay dearly for doing this to me. That pain was nothing campared to what I'm going to do to him. I'll add him to my ever growing hit list.'_

_--_

_'Why does God hate me?' _Kai thought to himself.

"The rest of you are team B." Ruff called out. "Kai, Roy, Ray, Trixie, Omen, Eric, Mimi, Marcus, Aiden and Zane. Have I left anyone out? No? Good. Get ready! We'll be on in one minute!"

"This is going to be interesting." Kai heard Ray mutter.

Kai threw a glance over to Omen who was standing beside Zane. They were obviously friends now. Omen caught Kai's gaze and shot him a malevolent smirk. Kai noticed a slight flaw in Omen's composure. He looked weary, as though he was tired or had just had the wind knocked from him. Kai didn't care. A silent pact was made between the pair. They were going to inflict pain on the other if it was the last thing they did.

----

**Now...**

Trixie sat beside Ray, her jaw stiffened.

'_Just great... a class of twenty students and I'm stuck with the two jack-ass's.'_

Trixie was thoroughly irritated that she had to be on both Omen and Kai's team. She hated them both. Ray was alright. The only one she actually would talk to on their team. Mimi was an ecstatic show off and a skank, bent on trying to out-do and proove shes better than her. Roy and Eric were jokers but she found them annoying. Marcus and Aiden were dickheads and pot-heads, Zane was a bad boy and hung with Omen, Omen killed Kenny and tried to get with Hilary and Kai... well she just hated Kai all together. Team B stood up and made no effort to aquaint themselves what-so-ever. She stood beside Ray and and saw a blob of blonde hair coming at her. She braced herself for Alexa then the girl grabbed Trixie's shoulders and held her tight with excitement.

"Oh my God! You are so lucky!"

"Girl, what kinda pot you been smokin'?" Trixie asked, annoyed. "How the hell am I lucky?"

"You're on the same team with the two hottest guys in the school!" Alexa's voice was a squeeky whisper. "I know you hate Kai and he's got a girlfriend, but Omen!"

"I hate 'em both." Trixie replied flatly.

"Then put in the good word for me with Omen! Thank you Trix! Love ya!"

Alexa ran off towards the changing rooms before Trixie even had the time to say anything. Trixie glared after her.

"Your friend has a talent for picking trouble." Ray said with a small smile.

Trixie smirked and started towards the change room. "You got that right."

**--**

Trixie and Alexa strode moodily out of the girls change rooms dressed in their shorts and singlets. Trixie's singlet was black with ripped camoflage short shorts that complemented her perfect, dark thighs. Alexa was wearing a white singlet with kahki shorts, feeling a bit more self conscious than Trixie. Trixie'd just had a severe talk with her friend, clearly outlining that she will never communicate with Omen unless its to swear at him or unless shes forced to. Alexa was completely oblivious to the fact Omen had killed Kenny so she decided that Trixie was just being bitchy. Neither girls were happy at each other. Kai, Ray and Omen had not changed their clothes. Kai and Ray always wore the same clothes whether they were doing sports or at casual school. Trixie understood it though. They trained in those clothes for Beyblading so what would be the point of changing? Omen on the other hand was still wearing his baggy jeans and fitting black shirt with black studded belt. The only items he'd removed was his wrist bands and that was only because Mr Ruff had told him to. Trixie noticed that Ray and Zane weren't with Kai and Omen. They were helping fetch the basketball and orange and blue team sashes.

"That can't be good." Trixie whispered to herself.

--

Kai and Omen were staring each other down. Omen smiled and strode forward, circulating Kai like a snake, about to constrict its prey into a grisly death. Kai had his arms folded over his chest and stood in his casual, stolid pose, keeping his crimson eyes on Omen.

"It looks like we're teammates Kai, old buddy!"

"I'm not your buddy. Don't insult me like that."

"How can you be so cold to me? Ater all we've been through together? I thought jail buddies stick together."

"Well you thought wrong."

Omen tried not to get annoyed that Kai wasn't biting. He kept a cool attitude and maintained his satanic smile.

"I bet you were surprised to hear about my amnesia, weren't you?"

"Mildly."

"Heh heh, at least you're honest about it. I can't seem to remember the name of that boy though. Hilary told me, was it Kevin? Or Kerny or something?"

"Kenny."

"Kenny! That's it," Omen kept his voice low. "I really do wish I could remember what happened in that forest. I've been trying so hard to remember but it's just not working! I must say I'm getting pretty pissed off. Though... the memories of Tyrone are now crystal clear in my head, as though it happened only yesterday."

At last Kai finally looked angry. His crimson eyes burned with a hatred that Omen had never seen before... and it amused him.

----

"I noticed you and Omen taking earlier." Ray said casually as he and Zane separated the blue and orange sashes from the large mixed up pile of different coloured sashes.

"Good for you." Zane replied flatly.

"It would be a good idea if you stayed away from Omen." Ray said firmly. "He's bad news Zane. He's dangerous. Trust me, I know first hand."

"I don't really care."

"So you wouldn't care if he's a homocidle maniac?"

Zane stopped and looked at Ray. The raven haired teen had a look in his eye, a look that told Zane he knew what he was talking about.

"Homocidle? Who'd he kill?"

"A friend of mine. It's not safe if you hang around with him. I suggest you stay as far away from him as you can."

Zane separated the last of the blue sashes and scooped them up.

"I'm touched by your concern," He said dryly, "I really am. But to be honest, I really don't give a fuck."

The punk strode out of the equipment room, leaving Ray to scoop up the orange sashes in defeat.

----

"Don't talk about him." Kai growled.

"You mean Tyrone?" Omen whispered. "You mean how I killed him and made it look like suicide? I must admit that was a good job on my part. Even the police didn't know and they're supposed to be running the prison!"

"Shut up." Kai's voice was low and dangerous.

"I bet you'd like to punch me right now wouldn't you? Oh no, wait, you don't want to punch me... you want to kill me. Heh heh heh, good luck with that. While you've been sobbing and mourning the death of your nerdy friend, I have been training. You will never win another fight against me ever again Hiwatari."

"You two boys! Come and get your sashes!"

Mr Ruff's voice brought them back to the class and not a moment too soon. Kai had clenched his fists and Omen had slipped his hand into his pocket and slipped on the thumb blade. He slowly shook it off then went to get a sash. Kai glared after him.

---

Trixie, who'd been watching from a distance, breathed a sigh of relief. She could feel the tension in the air growing to dangerous levels. They both looked about ready to rip each other to shreds. She had already taken a blue sash and was waiting beside the basketball court for the rest of her team. She felt her eyes automatically begin to glare as Marcus and Aiden make their way towards her, both were ready for the game but were looking very suspisious.

"Hey Trixie." Marcus said in hushed tones. "You wanna win this game right?"

"It's not 'wanna', I'm _gonna _win this game." She said flatly.

Aiden and Marcus smiled.

"Alright then, try some of this." Aiden produced a small bag filled with white.

"It's good," Marcus said. "It'll make ya-"

"Ya'll better get that crack outa my face before I shove it up right up the crack God gave ya! Now beat it!"

"Both teams on court!" Mr Ruff called. "Stevens and Bowen, you're the two team captains. To the centre for coin toss."

Omen strode casually to centre court, shooting Kai a smug glance. To Omen's amusement, the other boy who'd been called to be captain was Jason. Jason Bowen looked at Omen timidly as the red eyes boared straight through him.

"Omen," Ruff said, "You call it."

Ruff tossed a coin into the air. Omen didn't take his eyes off Jason.

"Heads."

The coin landed on the floor, the metalic tap of matel spinning and finally coming to a stop. Ruff looked at it on the floor.

"Heads it is. Which way?"

"We'll stay as we are." Omen said without even consulting the team.

He gave Jason a smirk as Ruff brought the ball forward. The teams crowded around waiting for the ball to go up and the game to begin. Jason seemed to be stuck to the spot. He made no move when the whistle sounded, or when the ball went up or when Omen easily tapped it to Eric.

---

Trixie weeved in and out of all on the opposite team. She dribbled the ball like a professional and skillfully bounced it through her legs to escape the clutches of the opposing team. She had been forced to intercept the ball to finally get a go.

'_Typical male species,' _She thought, _'Not passing to me because I'm a girl. I'll show them what this girl can do.'_

She noticed Alexa waiting for her near the hoop and smirked. Before Alexa was anywhere near her, Trixie leapt up and threw the ball from the 3 point line, scoring a perfect swish. She winked at Alexa then trotted back for the throw in.

The game was one sided. Omen and Kai's team were the only team to be scoring. Kai got his hands on the ball and noticed Omen not too far away. Every one else were covered by opposing players.

"Hey Omen," Kai called.

Kai summoned all his strength and threw the ball as hard and fast as humanly possible straight at Omen's head. Both Roy and Yuki jumped out of the way of the ball, not wanting to be caught in the way of the ball. Omen smiled and caught the ball effortlessly with one hand. Almost every player was dumbshocked by it. If anyone else had caught a ball going that hard and fast, it wouldn't only break their wrists, it would break their arms. Omen walked a couple of steps then scored once more. He turned and grinned at Kai who was as shocked as the others. The shrill whistle blew in sync with the school bell.

"Holy shit." Roy exclaimed, "You almost knocked my head off Kai!"

"How the hell could you catch that Omen?" Bodey asked in amazement.

"It was easy." Omen replied.

----

Zane and Omen wandered through the courtyard silently.

"Is it true your a murderer?" Zane finally asked.

Omen stopped. Before a single word could leave his mouth Zane started talking again.

"I don't care if you are or aren't, but if you are... I need your help."

Omen gazed at his new friend with interested eyes.

"Really."

Zane stared back. "Some one said that you were a homocidle maniac, well, I have a job that requires your... talants. If of course you have any."

Omen smirked. "How can I help you?"

----

Tala and Max were the first two to burst out of Mrs Mason's class and run for the stairwell. Hilary shook her head and followed, ignoring Mason's badgering for homework to be due next week. She finally caught up with the boys who were hiding around the corner.

"I hate that bitch." Tala said bitterly.

"Tell me about it," Max agreed.

"What do you two have now?" Hilary asked as other students began to fill the halls.

"Graphics." Tala said.

"History, I hate history!"

Hilary smiled at Max.

"I'll see you all later then. I have Maths with Kai."

"See you." The two boys said in unison as they separated.

----

Omen was surprised at Zane's proposal but willingly agreed to help him. It was a weird experience for him, Omen never helped anyone. He stalked through the halls until he finally reached the Janitors closet. He slipped in quietly without anyone noticing and scanned the shelves until he found the items he was looking for. A hammer and a role of duct tape. He took them and hid them in his school bag then left the closet. He had already set his plan in motion. He would help Zane later but at the moment, his sights were set on his next victim.

----

Kai and Hilary sat side by side in the Maths class. Mr Tilly, their teacher, had ducked out for a moment to get some sheets for the class. Everyone likes Mr Tilly. He was a funny guy and even when he punished you, you just couldn't help but smile when he made jokes about it. Mariah was sitting with them but was zoned out to the world, humming the tune "You are my sunshine" softly whilst unconsciously writing the word 'Ray' all over her math book. Kai had his arms folded over his chest and had maintained a stoney silence since entering the class. Hilary could tell Omen had just been in his last class.

_'How cold Omen have caught that ball so easily?' _Kai thought, _'He told the truth, he has become stronger. That's not good, last time I only just beat him because he slipped up and missed me with that knife... I... I don't know if I'll be able to stop him if he tries anything this time...'_

"Bad lesson?" Hilary's voice broke him from his thoughts.

Kai gave her a look which affirmed her suspision, then he shut his eyes again. Hilary noticed something scuttling up the wall and looked past Kai. A large spider, with legs around an inch and a half long, was scurrying up the wall slowly. Before Hilary even gasped or screamed in disgust, Kai's clenched fist shot out and the spider was crushed under his knuckles. The whole time he hadn't even opened his eyes or moved any other part of his body. Hilary coudln't help a humourless smile.

"You scared of spiders now?" Mariah asked, coming out of her daze,

"I don't get scared." He replied flatly. "I just hate them."

"Why do you hate them?" Mariah persisted.

"Try having a hundred of the toxic types running all over you." Kai replied.

----

Period 4 had finished quite quickly. Max had been held back by his teacher, Mr Finch, to discuss his grade last term in History. Discuss? More like lecture. Tyson had already taken off, he wanted to be near the front of the cafeteria line. Shana, his girlfriend, had to go see another teacher during lunch and wasn't able to wait up for him. Max walked down the deserted hall and heard the bell ring, signifying the end of Lunch. He stopped at his locker and opened it up. He tossed his books in and fished out a candy bar from the top shelf of the locker.

"Stupid Finch." He muttered, "Making me miss lunch... hate him. Nasty piece of work."

All the students had started to move to the gymnasium for sports selection. The gymnasium was on the other side of the school, far from where Max was. He chewed up the last off his candy and threw the wrapper into his locker, searching for his homework from lessons 1 and 2. A noise behind him made him turn and stand up straight. Max found himself staring into a pair of merciless blood red eyes. Max felt a shiver of terror course through him. He was completely alone and the entire school was heading in the opposite direction. Omen noticed the fear and smiled.

"Hey their Max, you look spooked." Omen said with false kindness. " Ready to see what fear really is?"

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yeah, hope you liked. It's all boring until the end part. Sorry about that. I am so tired at the moment. I will probably end up posting this in the morning after I scan it quickly for errors._

_Anyway, nite nite! Love you all. Please Review!!!!!! love yaz. bye_

_xoxo_


	6. Max's Phobia

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_Heyy every one. Sorry Bad Omens has been kinda boring so far. Don't worry, things are gonna start getting better and better very soon! Please read and Review, I need to know what stuff I need to fix up. Thanks. I am soo tired... its 10:33 in the morning!! Stupid Kayci... waking me up...grumbles vehemently. Any way, because I have nothing better to do with my miserable life, I will update to make others happy:)_

_Enjoy if ya can..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Max had been held back by his teacher, Mr Finch, to discuss his grade last term in History. Discuss? More like lecture. Tyson had already taken off, he wanted to be near the front of the cafeteria line. Shana, his girlfriend, had to go see another teacher during lunch and wasn't able to wait up for him. Max walked down the deserted hall and heard the bell ring, signifying the end of Lunch. He stopped at his locker and opened it up. He tossed his books in and fished out a candy bar from the top shelf of the locker.

"Stupid Finch." He muttered, "Making me miss lunch... hate him. Nasty piece of work."

All the students had started to move to the gymnasium for sports selection. The gymnasium was on the other side of the school, far from where Max was. He chewed up the last off his candy and threw the wrapper into his locker, searching for his homework from lessons 1 and 2. A noise behind him made him turn and stand up straight. Max found himself staring into a pair of merciless blood red eyes. Max felt a shiver of terror course through him. He was completely alone and the entire school was heading in the opposite direction. Omen noticed the fear and smiled.

"Hey their Max, you look spooked." Omen said with false kindness. "Ready to see what fear really is?"

----

**Now...**

Omen stood less than a metre from Max and wore his usual bloodcurdling smile. Max swallowed and tried to put on a threatening face.

"Get lost Omen... Wait... I thought you lost your memory, so, how do you know my name?"

"Heh heh... I have my ways. I know all of your names. After all, I need to know the names of all my vitims. Like Kai, Hilary, Ray, Tyson, Bryan, Spencer, Mariah, Trixie and, of course, Shana."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Max said, feeling anger mixed with fear swell inside of him. "Or any of the others!"

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Omen asked darkly. "You wont even be around."

Max attepted to run down the hall but Omen stepped in front of him quickly and shoved his back into the metal lockers.

"Where are you going huh?" He asked in dangerous excitement. "We need to catch up!"

_'I have to get out of here,' _Max thought desperatel, _'I need to find Shana and the others and warn them!'_

"Get out of my way or else!" Max raised his clenched fists defensively.

"Come on Max," Omen sniggered, "For me, I have only known you for a day but I already know you're too gentle to pick a fight with me."

Max threw his clenched fist at Omen's face but the blackhaired teen dodged it neatly and grabbed his fist. He twisted it behind Max's back and slammed the blonde boy into the lockers cruelly. Max felt the breath knocked from hs lungs and the metal clash with his forehead. Omen, quick at a flash, whipped the duct tape out of his bag and took Max's other hand, binding both behind his back with the tape. Max regained is breath and struggled but Omen was way too strong, even stronger than he had been in the forest.

"That'll keep those fists out of trouble." Omen said.

Max kicked back, catching Omen in the stomach. He turned around but Omen hadn't even doubled over in pain. He did look annoyed though.

"Nice shot." He said. "It would help if you were strong though."

"What the fu-"

The profanity hadn't even left Max's mouth when Omen shoved him back into his own open locker.

"What the? NO!"

Omen slammed the locker door in the blondes face and leaned against it.

"Omen! Let me out!"

"Why would I wanna do that?" Omen asked bending down to his bag and fishing out the hammer. "I learnt from a very reliable source that apparantly you're claustrophobic. How does that tiny little locker space feel Maxie?"

The tin space was lit by the door cracks and the slits in the door for ventilation. Max slammed his shoulder against the inside of his locker but it remained shut. He felt his breathing become more rapid and felt as though the walls were closing in on him.

"Come on Omen, let me out man! Please!"

As if in reply, Max heard the tearing of tape on the other side and a section of the slit between the frame in the door became dark. Omen was completely boxing him in inside an air tight container.

"No! Omen stop it! Don't do it!"

Omen listened to the yelling from inside the locker with amusement until he finshed tapin all around the edges.

"How are you feeling now Max?"

"Let me out!"

More thuds were heard as Max threw himself against the door again and again. If he were allowed a small run up, the door would have broken off already but his shoulder could only come back several inches. Omen held the hammer and twirled it in his fingers like he used to with his old knife. He took out a piece of thick cloth from his back and tied it around the head of the hammer, so it wouldn't make as much noise. He brought it back and struck the metal cover to the ventilation slits. He continued striking. The metal bent and began to close in. Max felt himself beginning to panic as Omen finished hammering the first slit.

----

Kai, Hilary, Tyson, Tala, Ray, Mariah and Trixie stood together in the gymnasium. They had already chosen the sports they were going to participate in and were waiting for Max and Shana. Tala had been right, Kai did chose Martial Arts with Ray, Tala and Mariah in a hope that Omen would join also. Kai looked through the crowd and noticed Zane was by himself and sighning up for Martial Arts. Kai scanned the surrounding people. Omen was no where in sight. He had a bad feeling about it. Shana -a thin, pretty, blue eyed brunette- broke through the crowds and came over to the group with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey you guys, have you seen Max?"

"I thought he was with you?" Tyson asked. "I saw you over near the soccer sign-up. Isn't that what Max is doing?"

"I sighned his name for him." Shana said. "But I haven't seem him come into the gym yet. I'm starting to get a bit worried."

Kai listened to Shana then headed straight for Zane. The others, curious of what Kai was up to, followed.

"Zane." Kai called.

The punk looked around and stared at them in a bored face.

"What?"

"Where is Omen?" Kai's tone made it more of a command, rather than a question.

"I dunno." Zane replied, not appreciating being talked to in that way. "Said he had stuff to do."

Kai suddenly broke into a run and burst out of the gym. Tala caught up and ran beside him with the others behind them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tala asked.

"Omen is going after Max." Kai answered. "I know he is! He hasn't even been back one fucking day yet!"

To both boys surprise, Shana had been running right behind them and heard them.

"What do you mean by that?!" She said in a panic, "Why would Omen go after Max?! What did he ever do to him?!"

"Long story." Tyson said from beside her.

"I just hope we get to Max before something bad happens."

----

"Y-you wont get away with this Omen!" Max yelled, panic gripping him. "They'll find out it was you! You'll go to jail for this!"

"I don't think so." Omen replied, hammering shut the second of the three vent slits. "Because if in the unlikely chance you survive and think about telling some one, I will kill Shana. Slowly and painfully right in front of you. Then you'll be next. You think I'm bluffing? Heh heh, look at what happened to that friend of yours I killed."

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT HER! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Max was thrashing around violently inside the metal box as Omen started to hammer shut the last little air vent. The light was almost gone. Max felt himself getting lightheaded from hyperventilation. He tried to calm himself down but it as impossible.

"Omen! Please stop this! You can live a normal life! I won't dob you in to the cops!"

"I don't want to live a normal life." Omen replied harshly. "I've been through too much to live a normal life! I will not rest until I kill as many people as possible!"

The darkness and walls were closing in on him, ready to engulf him. There wasn't even enough room for Max to sit. His shoulder was in so much pain from the countless bashes against the locker door. Omen made three more strikes with the hammer and the last vent was closed. The air inside the locker had already become thick and stale. Max coughed and tried to take smaller and slower breaths. His heart was beating so rapidly that it hurt. He never cried, his fear was beyond tears. And he would never let himself shed a single tear.

"Please Omen! Let me out!"

Omen heard Max's dull voice come through as a mumble through the metal as he put one last piece of tape over the spot he'd just hammered. Max was trapped in the darkness completely alone.

----

Kai and Tala stopped. There were two different ways to go. The others caught up to them quickly.

"Which way?" Tala asked.

"You big dummy!" Trixie said, taking immediate control of the situation. "We have to split up. Ray, Tyson, Mariah and Hilary, you four go right. Tala, Kai, Shana and I will go left. Well? What are you all standing around for? MOVE IT!"

Ray nodded and ran with the other three in the opposite direction. Kai didn't want to be separated from Hilary but she was gone before he could even protest.

"Hilary! Wait-"

"Come one Kai!" Trixie said, "Get that big white ass of yours movin'!"

Kai shot her a glare then ran down the left corridor, throwing one last nervous glance to Hilarys retreating back. Tala ran beside Trixie.

"_Bid dummy?" _He asked with an annoyed look.

"Next time think then." She replied curtly. "Instead of standing 'round lookin' like a big dumb ape."

"You know you can be a real bitch at times." Tala replied.

A shrill ringing sound suddenly errupted from Shana's jeans pocket. She took out her mobile and almost dropped it.

"It's Max!" She answered it but didn't stop running as she answered it and put it on speaker. "Max! Where are you?! Are you alright?!"

_"Shana..." _Max's voice was slightly distorted over the crackle of static but they could all tell he sounded weak. "_You have to get away..."_

"Where are you Maxie?!" Shana asked, tears flowed down her soft cheeks, "Tell me where to find you!"

_"No!" _Max's voice sounded stronger but only for that one word, _"He's here... He'll hurt you! Stay away..."_

Kai snatched the phone off Shana and barked into it.

"Max! It's Kai. Tell me where you are!"

"_Kai...?"_

"Tell me now!" He shouted.

_"He locked me in Kai..." _Max said, "_In my own locker... help, please! I can h-hardly breathe!"_

"Just hold on Max," Kai said, "We're coming."

The phone connection suddenly cut out and the phone went dead. Kai thrust it back into Shana's hands and he and Tala put on an extra burst of speed, leaving Trixie and Shana struggling to keep up. Trixie saw Shana crying and grasped her hand warmly.

"We'll save him." She said firmly.

----

Omen's keen ears picked up the distant patter of rapid feet. He growled in irritation. It was Kai. He knew it. Max had somehow contacted him from inside of his metalic coffin. Omen quickly scooped up his bag and other belongings then walked in the opposite direction from the rapid feet.

'_Looks like Max might survivie after all. Even if they can get him out of there in time, Max wont let them tell the authorities. He cares too much about his skank for that.'_

Omen jumped out of the second storey window and grabbed the downpipes. He slid down it, ignoring the metal brackets that held the pipe to the wall as they grazed under his hand. He landed gracefully on the soft grass then headed across the courtyard to the gymnasium. He looked up into the window and saw four fast moving people. He was correct, Kai led them and they were heading straight for Max.

'_At least I don't feel so tense anymore...' _He thought bitterly, '_I have to get to work on trying to destroy this bug in me. And then I have to do that job for Zane... hmm... I wonder if he'll be able to help me with my problem.'_

He smirked.

----

"Look!" Tala said pointing up ahead.

Max's locker had tape all over it. The group all skidded to a halt in front of it. Kai banged his fist lightly on the locker and pressed an ear to it.

"Max! Are you alright?!"

A soft mumble came from inside.

"I can't kick it in," Kai sid, "I could hurt him."

"Max!" Shana said in a panic, "Tell me your code!"

Max's small voice sounded through the metal.

"Fifteen..."

Shana twisted the dial.

"Ten..."

Shana twisted it to ten then waited. Silence greeted her.

"Max!? Come on baby, tell me the next number!"

A small thud was heard inside. Max had slumped against the door.

"MAX!" Shana yelled.

"Move!" Tala demanded.

He took two metal stick like tools from his pocket then broke off the dial with his bear hands. He put the tools into the gears behind the dial and within 5 seconds they all heard a click and the door flung open, tearig away the tape and letting Max's limp form fall into Tala. Tala quickly caught him and lowered him gently to the ground. Shana fell to her knees and began shaking the blonde boy.

"Max! Max please open your eyes!"

Trixie knelt down on his other side and tore the tape off from around the boys hands. She herself looked panicy "Shana, CPR! NOW!"

Shana obeyed and gave Max CPR. Max suddenly coughed harshly and began breathing deaply, turning onto his side. Shana smiled wide, the tears still coursing down her cheeks. Kai and Tala looked at each other in relief. Trixie smiled. Shana pulled her boyfriend into her embrace, cradling his head in her arms and lap, stroking his hair gently. Max stopped coughing and opened his eyes.

"Sh-Shana?"

"Shh..." She cooed softly, "You're safe now Maxie."

"W-what are you doing here?" He breathed, "I told you to g-get away..."

"I will never leave you Max," She cried, resting her forehead on his, "I couldn't just leave you!"

Max gave a weak smile and gripped her arm lightly.

"What happened to you Max?" Kai asked firmly.

Max looked around Shana at his crimson eyed friend. He still felt too weak and tired to even sit up.

"Omen..."

That was all Max had to say.

"Don't worry bout him." Trixie said firmly, "We'll get the cops on him and-"

"NO!"

Trixie, Kai, Tala and Shana were all taken aback and startled. Max never shouted at anyone. He had a look of fear in his eyes and was holding Shana's arm tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Don't tell anyone!" He said.

"But Max," Shana said softly, "We can't let Omen get away with this-"

"Yes we can!" He said. "Don't tell anyone please! He'll..."

Max stopped there. Kai and Tala already knew what was going on but Trixie and Shana were still oblivious.

"He'll what?" Trixie urged.

"Don't worry." Max said, sitting up. "Just don't tell anyone, please."

"Only if you tell me what he'll do." Shana said. "He almost killed you Max! If he did I... I... I don't know what I'd do!"

More tears fell over her cheeks and dripped from her cheeks. She quickly brushed them away and tried to look stern, but it wasn't in her nature.

"You'd better tell me!"

"Max."

The blonde looked up at Kai.

"Just tell her." He continued. "It would be better so she can take precaution."

Max bit his lip then agreed. He turned back to Shana and held her hand tight.

"He said if I told any one... he'd kill you."

Shana was shocked by the news and looked down.

"Oh."

"That's why no one can tell!" Max said firmly. "Alright?"

"Don't worry Maxie," Trixie said, "We got your back."

Max smiled then stood up, pulling Shana up with him. "Oh man! I missed sports sign up."

"You were almost killed and you're worried about sport sign up?" Tala asked incredelously.

"Yeah, sure." Max said casually.

Shana hugged him around the waist, giggling. "Don't worry, I signed you up for soccer with Tyson. That's what you wanted right?"

Max gave a wide grin. "Yep!"

Trixie couldn't help smiling at the blonde boy. Kai and Tala on the other hand looked on in concern. They knew it was an act. Max was still really shaken and scared over what had just happened but he put on a happy face for the sakes of Shana and Trixie. The two boys could see Max's hands trembling slightly. Trixie took out her mobile phone and typed in Hilary's number.

"_Hello Trixie?"_

"We found Max, call off the search. We're at his locker. Meet you where we split."

She snapped the phone shut and shoved it into her pocket. "Let's go yall!"

"One second Max," Kai said as they started down the hall. "Can I have a word to you in private."

Max nodded cheerfully. Trixie and Shana looked at Kai and Tala curiously for a second then started walking back down the hall again. Once they were out of sight, Max smile disappeared immediately and his face looked weary and scared. He slumped back against the lockers and held his head in his hand.

"Thank you guys," He said quietly, "for saving me."

"It's fine." said Kai. "How are you?"

"Been better." Max said flatly. "It... it was scary... I felt like I was back in the forest, tied to that pole in the cave."

For Max to talk about his feelings like that or even at all, it must have been terrifying for him. Not many boys would openly speek that way about how they felt in a dire situation. Max was one of those boys but this time he wanted to tell someone, lest he had a nervous breakdown and no one knew why. Kai gritted his teeth.

_'Fuck the teachers, fuck the cops! Omen is dead! I'll kill him! I will kill him for this! I don't care if I fuck up the rest of my life!'_

He and Tala shared a grim glance. They both nodded to each other, thinking the exact same thing. Omen is going to die. Their attention was turned back to Max who was visibly shaking. Kai put a firm hand on his shoulder. Max looked up at him, his usual happy smile dead and replaced with fear and anxiety.

"You need to go home." Kai said flatly. "Come on."

"But-"

"Don't argue." Tala cut in. "You need to get some rest."

Max opened his mouth to protest but closed it and nodded slowly after feeling the cold sweat on his forehead. "Thanks guys."


	7. Lives in Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_So... hot... I'm fucking melting!!! Bloody hell! Good news is, theres a cold breeze starting up and big clouds heading my way, storm hopefully. Havent had a storm or and good rain for a while. Well any way, I hope you like._

_Enjoy if you can_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Kai gritted his teeth.

_'Fuck the teachers, fuck the cops! Omen is dead! I'll kill him! I will kill him for this! I don't care if I fuck up the rest of my life!'_

He and Tala shared a grim glance. They both nodded to each other, thinking the exact same thing. Omen is going to die. Their attention was turned back to Max who was visibly shaking. Kai put a firm hand on his shoulder. Max looked up at him, his usual happy smile dead and replaced with fear and anxiety.

"You need to go home." Kai said flatly. "Come on."

"But-"

"Don't argue." Tala cut in. "You need to get some rest."

Max opened his mouth to protest but closed it and nodded slowly after feeling the cold sweat on his forehead. "Thanks guys."

--

Omen jumped out of the second storey window and grabbed the downpipes. He slid down it, ignoring the metal brackets that held the pipe to the wall as they grazed under his hand. He landed gracefully on the soft grass then headed across the courtyard to the gymnasium. He looked up into the window and saw four fast moving people. He was correct, Kai led them and they were heading straight for Max.

'_At least I don't feel so tense anymore...' _He thought bitterly, '_I have to get to work on trying to destroy this bug in me. And then I have to do that job for Zane... hmm... I wonder if he'll be able to help me with my problem.'_

He smirked.

----

**Now...**

Kai and Tala had spent the rest of the day searching the school for Omen who was no where to be seen. He had obviously come to the gymnasium because he signed up for Martial Arts but after that, no one knew where he was. The end of school bell hand rug five minutes ago. It was now 3:05 and Kai and Tala had given up the search.

"He'll be hear tomorrow." Kai growled. "Tala. You need to warn Bryan and Spencer that theres a psychopath after them too."

Tala nodded.

"Well, unlike you I have foster parents who will lecture me if I'm any later. I wish I was loaded so I could live on my own."

"You are loaded." Kai replied. "You just hate the idea of making your own food, wahing your own clothes and cleaning a whole apartment instead of one room."

Tala nodded honestly. "True. See you tomorrow. Bring a weapon of some type. Too bad for me all my weapons are guns. If I shoot that red eyed son of a bitch then it'll be confiscated when I'm arrested! I can't let that happen!"

"My heart goes out to you." Kai said sarcastically. "See you."

"Later."

Tala walked out of the school grounds for home. Kai scanned over the area one more time before realising Omen was gone. He sighed then headed for Hilary's house so they could go to the police station together.

----

Drake Summers had also been out looking for Omen but hadn't found him anywhere. He walked into his large house and kicked his shoes off into the corner beside the door. The house was only a one storey but was large and classy. The floors were polished timber and the walls were a nice blue. In the lounge rooms and bedrooms were plush dark blue carpets with white curtains and lighter walls. He entered the lounge room and headed over to a small table which was made into a shrine. Two small candles inside glass containers were placed at the top left corner of the table which had a lacey white cloth over it. Photos were placed on the clothed table, along with a police badge. Inside one picture was a young adult, no older than 33. He was dressed smartly in a police uniform and wore a friendly smile. His kind face held a pair of stormy grey eyes which were identicle to Drake's. The mans short black hair could be seen under the police hat and his torso was thin but muscular with his gold badge on the side of his chest. The same badge which now layed on the bleached cloth. People always said that Drake was the spitting image of his father. Those words made him proud but at the same time made him sad. His father, Greg, had been killed when Drake was only young.

**XxFlashBackxX**

A young boy sat at the dining table, drawing a picture with the new crayons his mother, Theresa, had bought him. He put down his blue Crayola and held his picture up, examining it with pride. He jumped off the chair and raced through the house to his the study where Theresa was busy wrapping Drake's birthday presants with the door closed. Drake knocked his small fist against the door.

"Mummy! Look at what I did!"

The rustle of papers could be heard inside then Theresa slipped out, making sure he didn't catch a peak of what she was hiding.

"Show me what you've done Drake." She said kindly.

Drake held up the picture to his mother and explained it thoroughly.

"Look! There's you! And theres Daddy! And I'm on his head! See? And look! I have a badge just like Dad's!"

"Wow, it's beautiful Drake!" Theresa said happily.

A ding-dong rang through the house, coming from the front doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Drake yelled running through the house. He reached the door and pulled it open, seeing two police men there. He knew them both well.

Drake POV

It was Mr Fin and Mr Myers at the door. They're dad's friends. I like them they give me lollies and when they come over they drink brown bubbly water stuff called beer. I want to try some but they say I'm too little.

"Hello." I say politely.

Mum and Dad tell me to always use my manners and be polite to my elders.

Normal POV

The two police officers looked down at the little boy before them with sad eyes. Myers, the taller grey haired man of the two knelt down to him.

"Hey there Drake," He said softly, "Is your mum home?"

As if on cue, Theresa walked down the hall and saw them.

"Vic? Walt? What's wrong."

Victor Fin cleared his throat and nodded at Drake. Theresa felt anxious.

"Drake," She said softly, "Why don't you go and draw another picture?"

Drake shrugged and walked around her. Theresa turned back to the two officers with worry written in her face.

"What's happened?!"

Drake quietly tip-toed back into the hall and ducked into the side room. He was about to hear of his fathers death.

**XxEndFlashxX**

Drake looked away from the shrine. Theresa walked out of the kitched and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey honey. How was school today?"

Drake gave a smirk. "It was... rewarding."

----

Zane walked slowly down the footpath towards his house. Omen had to go straight to his house but promised he'd do the job the next day. Zane allowed himself a small smile but the smile soon disappeared as his small but nice house came into view. He hated that house, even though he only spent like one night there a weak. All the other nights he would stay at friends places but tonight, everyone was busy. He stepped over the low brick fence and entered the house. The interior was well kept and tidy. He walked down the hall and turned straight into the kitchen. A woman was sitting at the table with dyed blonde hair and a lit cigarette between her fingers. A scotch glass was half filled with alcohol in front of her and another empty one was on the other side of the table.

"Ah, so you've decided to come back?" The woman said, sucking on her smoke.

Zane opened the refridgerator.

"Don't expect me to stay."

"Never do." She replied. "Don't stay as long as you did last time either. It's better when I don't have to look at you, I can forget then."

"What ever."

"If your father hears you use that tone of voice he'll belt you across the head."

"Fuck Pete. I don't care. What tone of voice are you talking about? I had no tone you dumb bitch."

"Don't talk to me like that!" The woman shreiked standing up.

Zane closed the fridge and went to walk out of the kitchen, almost walking straight into a large, bulky man. His head was covered in short black hair and his arm bore a large tattoo of a dragon. Zane glared at him then went to step around him but the man grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pinned him to the wall. Zane felt the knobless stick of metal from the fan dial digging painfully into his bag but ignored it and continued to glare at his father.

"What was that you were saying to your mother?" Pete growled.

"None of your business!" Zane snarled. "Fuck off!"

He hit Pete's hands away and walked around him. Pete turned on his heal and threw a punch at Zane's head, sending the teen crashing to the floor. His forehead clashed with the hard timber and tore the skin. Zane felt his whole world bordering on senselessness. He slowly staggered to his hands and knees, his head smarting. His mother, April, sat back down at the table and sucked on her cigarette, not caring that her son had just been punched. Zane felt some one grab the back of his shirt and kicked back ruthlessly, scoring Pete's knee. The older man growled in pain and held his knees. Zane turned onto his back and kicked his father again in the face. Pete toppled backwards onto the floor. Zane stood up using a wall for support. He put a hand to his forehead and brought it back, seeing his own blood. He quickly brought his attention back to the fight as Pete started getting up. Zane kicked at Pete again before he could get up but the older man siezed his ankle and twisted it cruelly before thrusting him back into a wall. A glass smashed on the wall beside the teen. April picked up the other scotch glass and threw it, but missed again. Before his father could fully get to his feet, Zane picked up his bag and ran out of the house.

----

Hilary, Kai, Tyson and Ray walked into the police station and headed for the front desk. Max had decided to stay home, Shana with him. He thought that if Omen somehow saw him at the police station, he could think that Max was ratting on him and go after Shana. That wasn't a risk Max was willing to take. After a small fight, Mr Tate allowed Shana to stay the night, her own parents were work-a-holics and didn't get home until the early hours of the morning.  
A blonde haired female police officer was sitting behind the desk. She looked up at them and smiled sweetly.

"Hey there kids. How can I help you?"

"Hi. We're looking for Constable Anthony Malcom." said Ray politely. "Would you happen to know where we could find him? If he's not here could we see his partner Sergeant Armstrong?"

The womans smiled faded.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, "But Sergeant Armstrong died last week and Constable Malcom has disappeared."

"What?!" Kai said loudly, causing some officers to turn in alarm and take a hand to their guns.

"Who killed... what happened?" Hilary stammered in utter disbelief.

"We don't know." said the nice woman, "Gary was found murdered in his house with no sign of forced entry and Anthony was taken by force from his home."

Kai turned away from the desk. Tyson, Ray and Hilary joined him.

"What do we do now?" Tyson whispered, still in shock. "It... it must have been Omen who did that bad stuff. They were the only guys who knew about what happened in the forest and Malcom was the only other guy besides us to see Omen."

"He would have made a report," Ray said,"But he would have put in that he saw Omen go over the cliff. We could tell the police about Omen."

"Think about it." Kai said, "The killer... Omen, knew where both officers lived and there was no signs of forced entry. How else would he know where two police officers live and how to get in undetected unless he had some one working on the inside or some one who was able to keep both men under surveilance."

"This place could be under surveilance at the very moment," Ray added, "So Omen or who ever killed Armstrong and took Malcom could be watching us. If we give our testimony or whatever, they'll have to take down our personal details. Omen would no trouble finding out where each of us lives."

Kai couldn't help a small smirk. "Look at us... we're all so paranoid now."

Hilary felt Kai's hand slip into hers and hold it tightly.

"If Omen threatened to kill Shana if Max spoke, then wouldn't the same rule apply for us?"

Hilary felt a chill go through her. Ray looked at him in alarm.

"Mariah..." He whispered.

"For the first time I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend." Tyson said, "I'll tell the cops."

"Tyson, he could go after you." Hilary said.

"I don't care." Tyson said curtly. "As long as that bastard is put behind bars for the rest of his life, I don't care if he kills me. I will gloat in his face."

"He could go after your grandpa." Kai said darkly.

Tyson looked at Kai in horror then gritted his teeth and starred at the floor in defeat. Silently, the four teens turned and walked out the door. Hilary latched onto Kai's arm. She felt him touch her face, promising her protection.

----

Zane walked until it was almost eight o'clock at night. He staggered into an alley and slumped back against the dirty brick wall. His head felt like it was splitting right down the centre. He slid down the wall and rested against it, letting his head fall gently back. He hated living so much. His half conscious eyes looked up at the dark sky, searching for something, anything to save him from his torment.

A thin smile spread across his face. Tomorrow... tomorrow he'd be spared. The cold was stabbing at his skin, the blood on his forehead was matted in his short, spiked black hair and was clotting and drying but the smile, the thin, humourless smile on his lips remained. He allowed his hazel eyes to close as sleep claimed him. His head lolled down so his chin rested on his chest.

This was not the first night he had spent in this alley, but it was definitely going to be his last.

----

Omen fell weakly onto the concrete floor of his cell/room. Boris stood in the doorway, holding a small black remote that had a dial and a single red button on it. Omen coughed and staggered shakily to his hands and knees, just experiencing level two pain from the Bug. Omen breathed raggedly and glared at Boris. The purple haired Russian smirked and turned the dial to level two again. Omen grasped his chest. He doubled over in pain, his forehead touchng the cold ground, and clenched his teeth against the yell of pain with threatened to escape. He felt himself suffocating. His very bones were burning and his handsome face was twisted into a terrible mask of agony. The pain was lifted again and Omen fell back down onto his chest, lying still. Boris snickered.

"That will teach you to show some respect."

He turned and slammed the door behing him. Omen heard the key scraping in the lock, trapping him inside the dismal cement box with a single bed and one wardrobe. Omen rolled himself onto his back and groaned, breathing deeply.

"That bastard," Omen hissed. "He will pay for this. They both will."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well, now ya know a bit more about Zane and Drake. Bryan and Spencer will probably be making an appearance within the next couple of chapters too. Please review!!_

_xoxo_

_Torz_


	8. Cop Murderer

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Omen, Zane, Drake, Trixie, Alexa, the Teachers, the cops, and the students that go to the school.

_I'm getting a job! YAY!! I will no longer be a bogan with no money! lol... I hate work. School starts back up in and a half weeks!!! TWO AND A HALF!!!! Holidays go too fast I reckon. EMILY!!!! We have to be in at least one class this year or I am going to scream!!!! Well, we're both doing OP courses so our chances are high... right:S  
Good news every one!!! I am over my insomnia!! I can finally sleep properly again!! yay!! Not that I really told anyone.  
Oh yea, right, the chapter... SORRY EVERY ONE!!!!!! Please Read and Review!! xo_

_Enjoy if possible._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Hilary, Kai, Tyson and Ray walked into the police station and headed for the front desk. Max had decided to stay home. He thought that if Omen somehow saw him at the police station, he could think that Max was ratting on him and go after Shana. That wasn't a risk Max was willing to take. A blonde haired female police officer was sitting behind the desk. She looked up at them and smiled sweetly.  
"Hey there kids. How can I help you?"  
"Hi. We're looking for Constable Anthony Malcom." said Ray politely. "Would you happen to know where we could find him? If he's not here could we see his partner Sergeant Armstrong?"  
The womans smiled faded.  
"I'm sorry," She said quietly, "But Sergeant Armstrong died last week and Constable Malcom has disappeared."  
--  
Zane walked until it was almost eight o'clock at night. He staggered into an alley and slumped back against the dirty brick wall. His head felt like it was splitting right down the centre. He slid down the wall and rested against it, letting his head fall gently back. His half conscious eyes looked up at the dark sky, searching for something, anything to save him from his torment.  
A thin smile spread across his face. Tomorrow... tomorrow he'd be spared. The cold was stabbing at his skin, the blood on his forehead was matted in his short, spiked black hair and was clotting and drying but the smile, the thin, humourless smile on his lips remained. He allowed his hazel eyes to close as sleep claimed him. His head lolled down so his chin rested on his chest.  
This was not the first night he had spent in this alley, but it was definitely going to be his last.  
--  
Omen grasped his chest. He doubled over in pain, his forehead touchng the cold ground, and clenched his teeth against the yell of pain with threatened to escape. He felt himself suffocating. His very bones were burning and his handsome face was twisted into a terrible mask of agony. The pain was lifted again and Omen fell back down onto his chest, lying still. Boris snickered.  
"That will teach you to show some respect."  
He turned and slammed the door behing him. Omen heard the key scraping in the lock, trapping him inside the dismal cement box with a single bed and one wardrobe. Omen rolled himself onto his back and groaned, breathing deeply.  
"That bastard," Omen hissed. "He will pay for this. They both will."

----

**Now...**

Hilary lied under the covers of her soft, queen sized bed and stared at the ceiling. The room was dimly lit by the cresent moon that broke through the branches of the tree outside and invaded her room through the window. The weirdest feeling of déjà vu came over her.

_'This is where it was decided,' _She thought, _'When Tyson phoned me for the camp.'_

She tore her eyes from the ceiling and looked at the clock beside her. The digital numbers glowed 10:15. She sighed and closed her eyes, still thinking things over. By now Tyson would have told Daichi about Omen. The poor little kid, he would be so scared.

--

Hilary didn't know how right she had been. Daichi sat wide eyed on his bed, clutching his knees to his chest. Tyson sat on his bed beside Daichi's and put a comforting hand on the kid.

"Don't worry man." He said calmly. "He has amnesia so he wont even remember you. All you have to do is just keep out of his sight and out of his way and it will stay like that. It's a bit too late for the rest of us but you haven't seen him yet, so he probably hasn't seen you."

Daichi nodded timidly. "Okay. You're right Tyson. I'll just stay out of sight."

"Good kid!" Tyson said cheerfully. "You have nothing to worry about so get some sleep."

Daichi yawned and nodded, lying down on his pillow. Tyson turned off the lamp and his smile went out, just like the light. Omen's re-appearance had spooked and changed them all.

Kai had promised he wasn't going to wag a single day, Ray looked pale and almost sick, Max was terrified after almost dying in his own locker, Hilary seemed to have almost lost the abilty of speech and, for the first time in his life, Tyson hadn't eaten a snack after school, nor dinner or supper. The thought of food made him feel sick as his stomach swirled with anxiety and worry.

He touched a hand to his shoulder. A large scar was there and would be there for the rest of his life. It was where Omen had stabbed him with his knife, numerous times. Tyson cringed as memories of the forest flooded back to him. Then the worse memoy of all appeared. Kenny being shot and falling to the floor like a rag doll. Tyson scrunched his eyes up and tried to rid his mind of the horrible memory. The small look of pain on his friends face... the blood flicked over Hilary... the ever growing blotch of blood coming from the hole the bullet had torn through the small boy. The memory finally started to fade as Tyson slipped into a nightmare filled sleep.

----

Omen awoke wearily, his red eyes slightly dimmer. He sat up and winced, his limbs still in pain from the torture Boris had put him through that night. The thought made Omen's blood boil and caused his eyes to lighten almost to their usual sinister form. He glanced at his clock. It was five in the morning. He yawned and went over to his wardrobe, fishing out a pair of baggy black jeans, a black shirt and his studded belt. He dressed silently, having had his shower that night. As the teen pulled his shirt on over his bare, muscled chest, a sharp knocking on the door filled the room. He looked at the door carelessly and put his belt on around the waist of his jeans as the key scraped the lock and Boris strode in.

"The master wants to know if you took care of that person last night."

"You mean that old fart the ripped him off? Yeah, he's dead. This _Master _guy, what's his name?"

"That is none of your concern." Boris said curtly. "I know why you want to know. You want to get revenge... don't you?"

"Revenge? On the guys that saved my life? Never!"

Boris was slow on picking up the sarcasm but realised it eventually and smiled.

"You better watch yourself boy. One push of a button and your dead. A sniper can take care of Hiwatari."

"Haven't you already tried that in the past?" Omen asked lazily. "If it were true then you wouldn't need me now would you? Kai has a sixth sense Boris, he knows when he's being targeted because he is like me. That is why you have failed to kill him yet and that is why you gave me the job. Not only does he have that sense, but his friend, Tala Valkov does too."

"Valkov?" Boris asked, slightly stunned by this new piece of information. "He attends that school also?"

"Duh. I thought you had the place monitored. Pfft... idiot."

"Watch him also." Boris warned. "Valkov has an arsenal that can rival yours."

"How? And how do you know?"

"Because, both he and Kai were members of Balkov Abbey and we supplied them weapons for missions. Tala kept on _losing _his guns and weapons so we kept supplying him with new ones. It wasn't until he, Kai, Bryan and Spencer escaped that we realised just how large the collection would be. If we knew, we would have killed Valkov on the spot."

"It's not too hard to figure out." Omen said, highly amused. "One of your little drones keeps on _losing _his weapons and you don't grow just a little bit suspiscious? That's pretty stupid, even for you Boris."

"Shut up." The elder snapped. "We searched the entire forest, building and anywhere he might hide them but came up with nothing! You are ordered to kill Tala Valkov also. He is top priority, right after Kai."

"What ever." Omen said, pulling his jean leg up and strapping a hidden knife to his calf. "I was going to kill him anyway. I don't need you to tell me what to do."

----

Zane felt a soft pressure on his shoulder, shaking him gently until his eyes slowly opened. He hadn't moved from his spot in the alley and felt cramped. He looked at to who was shaking him and saw a thin man kneeling before him. He wore navy jeans and a white t-shirt with with sneekers. His hair was short and messy brown and his face had stubble growing across the lower half.

"Zane! Did you sleep out here again?"

Zane sat up and nodded silently. The man stood up and offered him a hand.

"Damn it Zane. I told you, next time you need a place to stay just come into my pub. We're open all night every day."

"I can't Tom." Zane said flatly.

"Why?"

_'Because April and Pete go to almost every pub in the city.'_ Was what he wanted to say but instead he remained silent.

"Well you can't just sleep out in the streets." Tom argued. "Come stay with me an Liv for a while."

"No, its fine." Zane muttered, staggeing to his feet.

"What happened to you last night?!" Tom asked, scanning the teen.

"Nothing."

"I wouldn't call that blood on your head nothing Zane. Come on. Liv and I will get you all cleaned up."

Tom put a hand on the teens shoulders and began to lead him away.

"But what about school?"

"You can go after you get cleaned up and have some breakfast."

Zane didn't argue. He hadn't eaten since school the previous day and his empty stomach was churning painfully.

----

Kai and Hilary walked side by side towards school. Hilary looked up at Kai who looked thoroughly irritated and tired.

"What's wrong?" Hilary asked, looping her arm around his waist. "Cut because you can't wag school this year?"

Kai draped his arm over her shoulders and topped walking. He looked into her gorgeous ruby eyes.

"It's nice to hear you talking again. Yes. I am. But Omen wont be around to stop me much longer."

"You're really going to kill him aren't you?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you don't want him to die."

"I just can't imagine how you could possibly kill anyone." Hilary said, resting her head against him. "Isn't it hard?"

"I am used to it." Kai muttered. "Tala, Bryan, Spencer and I... we all have pretty dark pasts. When we were in Balkov Abbey, Beyblading wasn't all they got us to do."

Hilary listened to the steady thumping of Kai's heart. "What do you mean?"

"We were trained assassins Hil. We are murderers." The words were spat from Kai's mouth vehemently. "I have killed people I have never met before, because if I didn't, Boris, that fucked up scum bag, would torture me or one of my friends. I couldn't go through that so I killed for him. Those people never did me any wrong, and after a while it still wasn't easy to kill them but I did it anyway. I grew used to it. So it will be easy to kill Omen after what he did to you, the others and Kenny."

Hilary nodded and looked up at him.

"But you'll be sent to jail for it Kai, and I wont be able to see you for God knows how long!"

"As long as you are safe, I will be happy." He replied.

Kai leant down to her and their lips joined in a soft kiss. Kai tried to deepen the kiss but Hilary pulled away and giggled, lying her head back against his chest.

"I will wait for you. I promise."

Kai smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

----

Trixie strode swiftly down the street, wearing her black tank top and baggy camoflage cargo pants. Her long black hair was all braided and tied back in a pony tail. She popped her Ipod earphones into place and turned onto the song Temperature by Sean Paul. The volume was at maximum, so she didn't even hear the rolling wheels of a skateboard until the boarder skated within a foot of her. Trixie screamed in alarm and punched outwards, scoring the skateboarder in the arm and making him fall off his board. She immediately recognised the boy and turned off her Ipod and removed her ear plugs.

"Tala! You jackass you almost ran me over!"

Tala stood up and rubbed both his arms, where Trixie had punched him and where his arm had hit the gutter curb when he fell. He retrieved his skateboard and glared at her.

"I did not! Jesus Christ! You're crazy! What if a car hand pulled up and hit me?"

"There wasn't a car was there?"

"No but-"

"Well then stop your bitching!"

Trixie and Tala glared at each other.

"You're a real piece of work you know Mathers." Tala growled.

"Rather a piece of work than a piece of shit, Valkov!" She spat his last name.

Tala opened his mouth to say something but another voice called out.

"You two aren't going to start making out are you?"

Both teens turned their anger upon Tyson who was walking with Daichi. Both boys watching them in amusement.

"DON'T INSULT ME!" Tala and Trixie yelled in perfect sync.

Trixie turned her rage back to Tala.

"Insult you? Boy, you'd be lucky to get with any one half as good as me."

Tala smirked. "I've been with chicks that make you look like a decrepit old sea hag."

"SEA HAG?!"

"Um, okay you two!" Tyson said a little nervously, "Just take deep breaths and calm down!"

"BUTT OUT!" They yelled.

"I would slap you into next week if I wasn't so afraid of touching gutter trash."

"A girl like you should only be so lucky to be able to touch some one like me."

"Why would any girl wanna touch some**thing **like you? They'd have to be either desperate or blind."

"And why would any guy want to associate themselves with some**thing** from the **shallow** end of the gene pool? That is just beyond me."

"Oh no you didn't! You did not just call me shallow!"

"If by shallow you mean I could stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet... then yeah. Yeah I did. You change boyfriends like once a week! You chew those poor bastards up and spit them out like gum and you don't even care."

"How dare you! You arrogant..." Trixie prodded a finger into Tala's chest with each word, "Egotistical... stuck up... fat-headed... self-righteous... gag enducing JACKASS!"

"Come on Trixie!" Tyson called taking her shoulders firmly, "Just calm down!"

Trixie glared at Tyson then back at Tala. Her teeth were clenched shut. Tala didn't even wait for her to begin ranting again. He dropped his skateboard onto the floor and rolled away.

"Tyson..." Trixie seethed quietly.

"Um, yeah?"

"Take your hands off me before I snap them off at the elbow!"

Tyson let go of her quickly and took a step back. Trixie screamed in frustration. Tyson and Daichi looked at each other nervously.

"I didn't even know if it was possible," Trixie hissed, "But I hate him more than Kai!"

"Girls are scarey," Daichi muttered timidly as Trixie continued cursing and insulting the Russian. "I hope my girlfriend wont be like her."

Tyson smirked.

----

"Um, thanks but you really don't have to do this." Zane said timidly.

"Nonsense."

A young woman named Olivia or just Liv, with a bloated baby bearing belly, placed a plate of cooked eggs in front of Zane. She had a kind face, and gentle blue eyes. Her hair was long brown but tied back into a neat pony tail.

"Eat up Zane!"

"Um... thank you."

Zane picked up his knife and fork and began to eat the food. Tom sat at the other side of the small table.

"Once you're finished we'll clean up that wound on your head."

Zane looked up from his food and stared at the man. "That's really not necessary."

"Yes it is." Tom said firmly. "What happened to you last night Zane?"

"Just got into a fight." He said quietly.

"Why don't you tell your parents?" Olivia asked kindly.

Zane gripped his knife tighter. "I don't want to be seen as weak."

He finished his eggs and put the cutlery down on the empty plate.

"Come on kiddo." Tom said, standing up. "Let's get a look at that cut and then yu can go to school."

_'Stupid parents,' _Zane thought, _'I hate them... they are the ones who have done this to me... Its their fault I want to die... Well no more... I wont feel like this any more. Omen will help me... Omen will make it all better... I doubt very much it hurts as much as people say.'_

----

It was 8:50am. All the classes were in home room and Kai was watching Omen, waiting for the bell. Once that bell rang, Omen will die. The red-eyed teen could sense Kai's gaze and looked back. One look at Kai's stoney face and Omen could tell what he was planning. A sinister smile grew on his lips, making Kai's hatred grow even more, if it were possible. The rest of the class could feel the tension in the air but didn't know from who it was coming from. Only Hilary, Trixie and a pale looking Max knew. Max avoided eye contact with Omen completely, still shaken about his near death experience. Finally the bell rang and the class rose to leave. The teacher was among the first to leave, having to cross to the other side of the school for his next class. Max, Hilary and Trixie all stood and headed for the door but didn't leave. Kai and Omen stood in their places and gazed at each other until they were the last 5 people in the class room.

"So Kai," Omen said quietly, his voice dripping with amusement. "What are you going to do now?"

Kai smirked. Hilary looked on anxiously and felt terror growing in her. Kai had come a breath from dying after his last fight with Omen. Kai himself had even said that he'd won out of pure luck. She felt her limbs begin to shake. Trixie was frozen and perplexed by the scene also. Max looked pale but had an unusual stolid face. He was going to stay. If Kai needed any help then Max would come in straight away. He wanted to make sure that the guy who threatened his girlfriends life was stopped. Kai noticed Omen looked weary again today. Small dark rings were under his eyes, making him look all the more sinister. He looked just like Kai and Tala did after a hard night at the Abbey. Max watched Kai and Omen weighing each other up, looking for possible weaknesses. He just rested his gaze on Kai when he noticed his friend give a speedy glance in their direction. Max knew what he had to do.

"Girls, get out of here."

"What?" Trixie and Hilary asked at the same time.

"Kai's distracted." Max said simply, sounding as wise as Ray for a moment, "He's worried about you two. He wont be able to fight properly if he has to watch Omen and you at the same time."

Kai shot the blonde a greatful glance as he herded Trixie and Hilary out of the class. Max closed the door behind thm and turned to watch the fight. Omen almost chuckled with amusement.

"Two on one?" Omen asked, looking at them both, "Now that's hardly fair is it? Mabe you should get Ray, Tala and Tyson to come in and help you? That should make things a bit more fair on you. At least then you might have a one in a hundred chance of beating me... Though it's still pretty doubtfull."

"You're one cocky bastard." Kai seethed.

Omen smirked and slid his hands casually into his pockets.

"I bet you're ticked about what happened to poor Max yesterday, aren't you Kai?"

Omen felt the cold steel of his thumb blade in his pocket.

"Shut up!" Kai said harshly. "I want to ask you something..."

"Ask away."

"Did you kill those two cops, Gary Armstrong and Anthony Malcom?"

Omen discreetly slid the deadly blade onto his thumb and snickered. "Yes I did."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_sorry this chapter is so boring!!! Its just too hot here to really think clearly. I'm a better thinker in the cold, lol. Well, does anyone know who Zane wants killed? lol, its kinda obvious if ya think about it. lol. If anyone didn't know, Trixie is a chick from America who grew up in the ghetto and then moved here with her mother, father and brother. There will be more on her in the next chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring for you and once again I leave it in a cliffy... please don't hurt me!!!!!!! I like my cliffies. Please please please please please review!!!!! PLEASE!!!_

_xoxox_


	9. Hilary Cornered

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_Hayy!!! I was really thrilled when I saw how many reviews the last chaper got:D Thankyou!!!! Reviews inspire me to write quicker you know, heh heh heh. Enjoy if its possible._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

"You're one cocky bastard." Kai seethed.

Omen smirked and slid his hands casually into his pockets.

"I bet you're ticked about what happened to poor Max yesterday, aren't you Kai?"

Omen felt the cold steel of his thumb blade in his pocket.

"Shut up!" Kai said harshly. "I want to ask you something..."

"Ask away."

"Did you kill those two cops, Gary Armstrong and Anthony Malcom?"

Omen discreetly slid the deadly blade onto his thumb and snickered. "Yes I did."

----

**Now...**

"I knew it." Kai said darkly

Omen's mind switched to the blade on his thumb, still conceiled in his pocket. He pondered for a moment then switched it from his thumb to his pinky finger, deciding he would have more luck at wounding Kai.

"I pulled off murders right under the cops noses again!" He said proudly. "And they are supposed to be the best of the best! Ha ha! Yeah right! But now I'm getting sidetrack. I forgot that you wanted a fight! If you're so eager for an early death then fine!"

Omen suddenly charged at Kai with speed that the russian didn't think was possible. Omen struck out with his hand at Kai's face. Kai noticed something glimmer on Omen's hand and dodged quickly, but not fast enough to feel something slicing his cheek open. Kai punched out at Omen but he jumped back and smiled. Kai touched his hand to his cheek and brought it back, seeing the scarlet blood on his finger tips. He looked back to Omen. Max was shocked.

"How did that happen? How did he become so fast? Are you alright Kai?"

"Surprised?" Omen asked in his soft, dangerous tone. "I told you I've been training Kai. Didn't you believe me?"

Kai growled. Omen was just toying with him. Kai took up his fighting stance and glared at Omen. The red eyed boy snickered.

"You're not giving up? Good."

He ran at Kai again and struck out his closed left fist. Kai grabbed it with his left hand and pulled it back so Omen would spin and his ribs and back would be exposed. Kai punched his fist at Omen's ribs but Omen whipped behind Kai and grabbed his left wrist, twisting it nastily behind his back. Kai growled and kicked back, forcing the evil teen to release him. Omen took one step away then back Kai harshly in the back, sending him forwards. Kai regained his footing before he fell and turned to face Omen. But to his shock, he wasn't there. Max's voice suddenly rang out close by.

"Kai! Look out behind you!"

Kai turned and saw Max run in front of him. Omen punched Max brutally in the cheek and sent the blonde staggering back into Kai. Kai grabbed Max's shoulders and held him up as his knees buckled. Max looked around in a daze, his eyes not focussing on anything and bordering on the line between here and unconsciousness.

"Max! You alright?"

"Y... yeah K-Kai..." He muttered. "Get him!"

Kai sat Max down on one of the seats just as he lost conciousness, and then looked back at Omen who was standing boldly on one of the desks.

"Come on Kai!" Omen laughed, "This is just too easy! I can't believe I lost to you in the forest! You disappoint me Kai. I thought I was going to get a good fight out of you."

"Don't count me out just yet."

Kai ran at Omen this time and punched at his opponants knees. Omen jumped off the desk, grabbed Kai's wrist and twisted it behind the Russians back before slamming him down onto a desk, all in one gracefull, flowing move. Omen held both of Kai's hands to his back and kept him pinned on the table. Kai struggled but Omen had become ten times stronger than what he had been in the cave a month ago. Kai felt Omen take both Kai's wrists in one hand then put his other hand on the back of Kai's head, forcing his face into the desk. Omen leant down close to Kai's ear.

"You are no match for me now Kai." He whispered sinisterly. "I am stronger than you will ever hope to be. I am going to kill you Hiwatari, but not yet. I am going to drag out your torment then kill you when I am done. I am disappointed Kai, you let me down. I was hoping for a challenge. Your performance was pitiful so as a punishment, I'm going to take it out on your friends. One by one they will be targeted and you never know, I might even get the same person twice! I wont kill them the first time, but if they are unfortunate enough to tick me off then I hope you remember to farewell them."

"Don't you dare-"

"What will you do to stop me huh?" Omen threatened. "You think you'll be able to kill me? Or fight me? You will only lose again. I have already gone after Max once."

Omen released Kai's head and gazed at the small, glittering blade on his finger.

"You will know when I am ready to come after you Kai." He said quietly. "I am going to keep a tally. Once that tally hits 10, that's when I'll come after you."

Omen suddenly sliced a line into Kai's arm with the blade. Kai hissed in pain.

"So far, only one strike to begin the tally." Omen laughed. "I trust you'll remember to check it every day?"

Omen let go of Kai and stepped back. Kai stood and looked at his arm. The cut was made near his wrist and was emitting a thin stream of blood. Kai gared at Omen, who merely smiled back.

"In case you do forget, I will post another tally board some where."

Kai went to say something when the door suddenly opened. Both boys turned and saw a male teacher looking at them in shock.

"What are you boys doing in here?!" He asked, anger growing in his voice. "You should both be in class!"

Omen thought quickly and stood beside Max who was still unconscious and slumped in the chair, his cheek bruising horribly.

"We were waiting for our friend to get a teacher!" Omen replied with false concern. "My friend Max must have fainted or something because he fell and hit his face on the edge of a desk!"

Kai glared at Omen as he held Max's shoulders in concern. The teacher was obviously fooled by Omen's 'concern' and hurried over to them. Omen shot a sly smirk at Kai when the teacher wasn't looking.

_'This isn't good,' _Kai thought, _'I can't beat him! How could that bastard get so much stronger in just a month?! This is not good!'_

----

Hilary and Trixie walked silently through the school halls towards their next class. Both girls were wondering how the fight was going. Even though Trixie didn't want to admit it, she was worried about Max and Kai. Hilary figited restlessly with her dark brown singlet. Trixie put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Kai'll be okay. Have some faith in ya man."

Hilary smiled at her.

"I think thats the first time you've used Kai's name in a sentence without putting some sort of insult in there."

"Don't go gettin used to it." Trixie countered with a small smile. "What you got now?"

"Home Economics."

"Damn, I got Maths. What about after?"

Hilary scanned her time table. "Geography, English then Art."

"We have nothing together again!" Trixie complained.

Hilary stopped. "Here's my class, see you later!"

"Later." Trixie said, continuing to walk and waving a hand above her head.

Hilary smiled and walked into her Home Ec class.

--

Trixie didn't really care that she was almost twenty minutes late for class and took her time getting there. She didn't recall Maths being a requirement for a career in singing and police work.

_'Though I guess having good grades in everything helps a lot when you want to be a cop.'_

She strode casually into the maths wing and spotted her class room. Without even knocking she opened the door and entered a room filled with a surprised teacher and students. The male teacher looked at her for a moment then cleared his throat.

"Miss Mathers, where have you been?"

"Sorry Mr Croft. I was caught up with stuff."

"Well make sure you aren't held up again. Hmm, theres one seet left up beside Mr Valkov."

Trixie snapped her eyes to the back of the class in horror.

"Oh hell no," She cursed under her breath.

Tala was sitting in the back row and looked just as disgusted as her. Ray was sitting on his other side and smiled at her. Trixie looked over to Mr Croft but he merely cocked his head towards the seat, starting to get impatient. Trixie growled and made her way grudgingly towards the seat. Mr Croft turned his back on the class and started going through the quadratics on the board. Trixie stopped behind her desk and swung her bag off, catching Tala on the back of the head. He glared at her as she sat down. Trixie merely gave him an innocent smile then rolled her eyes.

"Why on earth did I have to be put in the same math class as you?" She hissed over to Tala.

"I was wondering the same thing." He whispered back. "I'd prefer to have even Tyson here rather than you."

"This aint no walk in the park for me either Valkov."

Ray felt the tension between the two slowly intoxicating the air. He tapped Tala on the shoulder timidly.

"Um, are you two alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," Tala muttered dryly, "I'm sitting next to an annoying bitch and will have to put up with her through every math class for the rest of the semester, possibly year."

----

Hilary sat next to Mariah and finished copying down the rest of the work when the bell rang out across the school. Luckily for her, she go Miss Persijn -a young, pretty and very nice woman- for a Home Ec teacher.

"Something tells me that Kai didn't kill Omen." Mariah whispered to her friend after glancing out the window.

"Why do you say that?" Hilary asked.

"There aren't any cop cars or ambulances out the front. And some one would have noticed a corpse lying around by now."

Hilary nodded, feeling both relieved and anxious. Relieved that Kai hadn't been murdered, anxious because he and Omen might have left the school to finish their fight elsewhere. The two girls left the class room and entered the packed hall.

"Have you got Geography now?" Hilary asked.

"Nope. I have to go the other way." Mariah said. "See you at lunch."

The girls parted and Hilary walked with the flow of people towards the Geography room.

_'I hope Kai's okay,' _She thought nervously. _'And Max.'_

She stopped at her class room and walked in. She froze at the door. Sitting in the back row, leaning in his chair with his feet rested on the desk was Omen. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed. He opened his eyes slowly at the sound of the door opening and smiled cheerfully at Hilary.

"Hello there." He said. "Too bad you skipped out before. You didn't get to see me make a fool out of your boyfriend."

Hilary walked fearfully towards him but her anxiety for Kai's well-being drove her right up to Omen's desk and she slammed her hands on the table. Omen watched her with amusement.

"Where is he? You better not have hurt him!"

He laughed softly.

"He's just fine." Omen said to her surprise. "I haven't killed him yet so don't worry your pretty little head about it. I did seriously maim his ego though. I think he's realised now that he can't beat me."

"You're a liar." Hilary seethed. "Kai is stronger than you-"

Omen was suddenly on his feet and towering over her with a sly smile.

"Kai is a weakling compared to me. If Kai was stronger then I'd be dead right now... wouldn't I?"

Hilary felt the blood drain from her face and her hands began to tremble, she was frozen under his intense stare. Other people began to walk into the class room and Hilary finally tore herself away from the red-eyed teen and sat down on the opposite side of the classroom. Unfortunately for her, none of her friends were in this class. Omen on the other hand had spotted Drake in amongst the students, sitting in the row just before the last with his two friends.

_'Well, this is going to be a very interesting class.'_ Omen thought.

Drake had noticed Omen also and could feel his sinister red eyes staring at him. Drake focussed on his work and ignored the teen completely. Hilary wasn't as strong willed though. She couldn't concentrate at all and had no idea what their teacher was talking about. She merely prayed that the lesson would finish quickly.

----

Kai leant back in his chair at the back of his English class. Shana sat beside him and quietly did everything the teacher told them to do. Kai's mind was else where. How could he protect his friends, if Omen was stronger than him? How could he save them? How could he prevent another one dying? He clenched his fists and looked at the blank page of his book.

Tala had guns, he could always use one of them, but that was low and sneeky to Kai. Omen had used a gun to kill Kenny, so if Kai used one to kill Omen, would that make Kai any different from him? It would make him a murderer and would double his jail sentence if he was caught. After all, Omen may not have a gun any more and it could be classed as an unprovoked homocide. No one but he, Hilary, Tyson, Max and Ray knew what happened in the cave and who would believe a bunch of teenagers anyway? Trixie, Shana, Mariah and Tala knew, but they only heard about it from Kai and the others and wouldn't really stand as evidence in trial. And it wouldn't be of much use any way. Omen has amnesia, he can't remember what happened and the jury would take pity on him. He could butter them all up and feed them a bunch of lies to prove his innocence and they would most likely fall for it. One item that would stand up in court however would be Omen's criminal record. He had murdered cops when he was a kid and was increasingly violent in Juvenile Hall. Though Kai also had a criminal record and no doubt the brawl he and Omen had after Tyrone's death had been marked down on file.

Kai sighed wearily and stared around the classroom. All the students had no idea of the murderer in the school and if he warned any of them, they would call him a loser and send him to the closest mental institution. Great. Shana noticed Kai's anxious face and it made her nervous. The stolid Russian never displayed his concern... ever. Not since the minute she'd met him. He'd always be silent, and moody, not really caring about anyone else.

"Are you alright Kai?" She whispered.

Kai glanced down at her and nodded, his face returning to its regular façade. Shana gave a shy smile and returned to her work. Kai's air of superiority sometimes intimidated her. She was a shy and timid girl, but very pretty and thin. Max absolutely adored her and she was in love with him. She could be pretty brave at times but wasn't really very strong. She was a _delicate blossom with all the beauty of a rose_ as Max had once whispered so seductively in her ear. But she was also intelligent and smarter than both Hilary, Tyson and Mariah. Her and Max shared the same IQ but Max would always petend to be dumber around her, not that it was very hard for the ecstatic boy.

----

The bell rang out and the Geography students began packing away their books quickly, anxious to meet their friends out in the courtyard and grounds for lunch. Hilary packed her pencil case away and looked back at Omen. The murderers attention however was focussed on someone else. She followed his line of sight and saw him staring at Drake Summers. She and Drake didn't talk much and never hung out, they were just extras to each other, filling in the backgrounds of each others lives with the rest of the people.

_'Why is he looking at Drake?' _She thought curiously.

"Miss Tachibana?"

Hilary heard her teacher, Miss Dante calling her from the front of the class. Omen glanced at Hilary then walked pass her with a smirk before leaving the class room. Hilary shivered at the sight of the smile but made her way to the front. By the time she broke thought the crowd and made it to Miss Dante's desk, the classroom was empty. Dante gazed at her through the thin rimmed glasses placed on the bridge of her freckly nose. Her stylish, blonde fringe shaped her face prettily and the rest of her blonde hair was tied back in a sensible pony-tail. She was almost 30 years old but not as crabby as most other teachers.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your friend Hilary," She said kindly. "I know Kenny was close to you. If you need anything, then please, just let me know."

Hilary nodded quietly. Her tears had long been cried out. After they'd left the forest, she's cried for a full week, holding Kai's hand the whole time, even though he was in a coma.

"Thank you Miss Dante." She replied. "I really appreciate it."

Dante gave her a warm smile. "Alright then. Go to lunch."

Hilary nodded respectfully then exited the class room. She glanced around the empty halls. Every one was downstairs eating lunch. Hilary continuously checked behind her and walked swiftly, scared that Omen could pop out from anywhere. She made a left turn and walked into the girls toilets, needing to check that she looked at least presentable. In this school, image was everything. Especially considering most of the girls were bitches and snobs, ready to find the smallest flaw in another girls appearance and rip and tear at the poor victim like a pack of ravenous wolves. Hilary, Mariah, Trixie and Shana were a few of the girls who weren't like that, though Trixie had a few moments where she was savage towards Kai and Tala. Hilary put her handbag on the bench beside the sink and sighed at her appearance in the mirror. She honestly didn't know what Kai saw in her. She herself thought she was ugly, a typical thought for many girls who were actually quite beautiful. She pulled out her lipgloss from inside her bag and leant close to the mirror. She was so consumed by her application of glossy Pink Passion that she didn't notice the dark shadow slip into the room behind her.

"God Hilary, who knew you were so vain?"

Hilary dropped her lip gloss. Her scream was muffled by Omen's firm hand, grasping her mouth almost cruelly. He smiled into her ruby, terror struck eyes which already brimmed tears.

"Wow," He said with mild amusement, "You are really terrified of me, aren't you?"

Hilary tried to back away but her tailbone pressed against the bench, digging in painfully as she still tried to retreat further. She finally managed to bring her trembling hands up and pull Omen's hand away.

"What do you want?" She breathed.

His body was less than a foot from her and she could smell his sweet yet terrifying aroma. She tried slipping sideways but Omen slammed his hands down on the edge of the bench, either side of her waist. He had her trapped and even though he had to lean slightly, he still stood almost a foot above her.

"I just want to _talk_," He said, a nasty smile playing on his lips. "You didn't really think Kai would kill me did you?"

"It was more of a hope or expectation rather than a thought." She said icily.

Omen laughed darkly. "Now that wasn't a very nice thing to say. Some one might be offended by a statement like that!"

Hilary tried to push him away but he was as immovable as Tyson was when he was playing his playstation. If anything, Omen was closing the gap. His torso was inches from her.

"Get away from me!" She said loudly, "Get away now or I will scream!"

Omen raised a hand to her face. She closed her eyes tight and gritted her teeth fearfully. She felt his thumb gently wipe away one of her tears and a soft laugh.

"Oh yeah, you're _so_ going to scream."

Hilary opened her eyes and looked back at him angrily and was caught completely off guard as his lips feathered over hers. She was shocked for a moment, just staring into his satanicly handsome face which was smiling evilly at her. She finally gathered her senses and brought her hand up quickly to slap him.

"You basta-!"

Omen caught her wrist before she struck him. He smiled then snickered evilly.

"Don't be all hostile now. I have something to _talk_ to you about."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Here ya all go... please don't kill me because I always leave it in a cliffie!!!!! ducks a knife HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I love being evil! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You can all suffer!!! Sorry... please review!!!!!! _


	10. The 2nd Victim

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade. I do own Omen, Drake, Trixie, Zane, Shana, the students, the teachers, the school and the plot!!

_YAY!! I GOT LOTSA REVIEWS!!! ME SO HAPPY!!! XD **THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! **Enjoy if its possible..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

"You will know when I am ready to come after you Kai." He said quietly. "I am going to keep a tally. Once that tally hits 10, that's when I'll come after you."

Omen suddenly sliced a line into Kai's arm with the blade. Kai hissed in pain.

"So far, only one strike to begin the tally." Omen laughed. "I trust you'll remember to check it every day?"

Omen let go of Kai and stepped back. Kai stood and looked at his arm. The cut was made near his wrist and was emitting a thin stream of blood. Kai gared at Omen, who merely smiled back.

"In case you do forget, I will post another tally board some where."

--

"Get away from me!" She said loudly, "Get away now or I will scream!"

Omen raised a hand to her face. She closed her eyes tight and gritted her teeth fearfully. She felt his thumb gently wipe away one of her tears and a soft laugh.

"Oh yeah, you're _so_ going to scream."

Hilary opened her eyes and looked back at him angrily and was caught completely off guard as his lips feathered over hers. She was shocked for a moment, just staring into his satanicly handsome face which was smiling evilly at her. She finally gathered her senses and brought her hand up quickly to slap him.

"You basta-!"

Omen caught her wrist before she struck him. He smiled then snickered evilly.

"Don't be all hostile now. I have something to _talk_ to you about."

----

**Now...**

"No! Leave me alone! Get the fuck away from me!"

Hilary began struggling madly. Omen grasped her other wrist and pushed her back so her back was lying on the bench. He pinned her hands to her chest and laughed silkily. Hilary still struggled, tears streaming down her face.

"No! Leave me alone! Please! Not again!"

Omen gazed at her, "Again?"

Hilary didn't pay attention, she was too busy trying to get away, and failing miserably. Omen held his head with his spare hand and felt a small twinge of pain. Flashes started coming to him and brief snaps. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, wanting them to stop. He had a job to do and the images were distracting him but they only became more solid. Like a memory. Omen saw himself sitting at a campfire. Hilary was hugging him and he was sitting with Kai, Max and Ray also. Then he was in a forest. He had Hilary held against him and was holding a knife to her neck and looking at Kai. It changed to Omen and her in a very dark place, like a cave or something. He was ontop of her and pinning her to the ground.

Omen growled angrily and the flashes suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes and released his head.

"What the hell was that?" He whispered to himself.

His mind was suddenly brought back to reality when Hilary took a deep breath and screamed. Her scream was less than a second long and was transformed into a muffled gasp as the evil teen grabbed her mouth brutally. Omen shook his head to regain focus then looked back to Hilary and smirked humourlessly.

"Nice try Hils."

She felt his knee come up between her legs and saw his hand go down. She cried and pleaded through Omen's hand but her wails fell upon deaf, uncaring ears. Omen pulled his pant leg up and took the knife which was conceiled and strapped to his calf. He pulled it out quietly and put it carefully in the back of his belt for now. He smiled softly at Hilary who was crying and writhing histerically. He released her mouth and cupped her cheek gently. He whispered into her ear.

"Now Hilary, if you keep struggling like this it's going to make it a lot more painful for you than it's going to be."

"Please..." she sobbed, "Don't hurt me! Please Omen just let me go!"

Omen smirked then covered her mouth with his hand again. Hilary held his wrist with her free hands and tried to pry it off but it was impossible. He slid his other hand under her shirt and began to lift it, exposing her thin stomach. She forgot about her mouth and her hands immediately tried to pull her top back down. She felt Omen's grip begin to tighten painfully on her jaw. She ignored it at first but he continued to grip tighter, and tighter. She felt as though he was about to break her jaw. She released small chokes of agony and grasped his wrist again, hearing his soft, evil laughter. Hilary's eyes were almost bulging from the pain and some where in the back of her mind she could only vaguely take in to consideration that Omen was once again lifting her shirt. He scrunched her shirt up to her chest and smirked.

"Perfect." He said silkily.

----

Kai scanned the eating groups of friends around the courtyard. Some students were also out on the grassy front of the school, eating and chatting happily and completely unaware a girl was being attacked in the bathroom on the third story. Kai was growing anxious. Trixie and Tala were locked in a heated arguement and hadn't really noticed Hilary wasn't present. Shana sat on the ground not touching her food, just staring at it with teary eyes. Max had been sent to the hospital with a concusion. She was distressed. Ray and Tyson were also looking around for Hilary, whilst Daichi sat eating happily with his new friend Danny Marco, a skinny little brunette boy with emerald eyes like Daichi.

"Where is she?" Kai growled as he paced back and forth.

Trixie heard him and clapped a hand to Tala's mouth when he opened it to insult her.

"What you on about Hiwatari?"

Tala wrenched his face away from her hand and glared at her murderously.

"Hilary isn't here yet." Kai said. "It's been ten minutes since lunch started and shes no where to be seen."

"Chill lover boy," Trixie replied, anxious to start insulting Tala again. "Just call her cell. She always has it on her."

Kai sighed and walked away from the group, pulling out is dark blue phone.

----

He slipped his hand behind his back and grasped the knife. Hilary had closed her eyes, though the tears still seeped through the closed lids. Finally, Omen's grip on her mouth began to ease but the pain had shocked her into silence. She was completely unprepared when she felt cold metal pierce the pale skin on her belly, just beside the navel. She tried to scream once again and yet again, it was smothered. Omen removed the knife and twirled it in his fingers like he always used to, then raised his leg and flicked it into the small scabbard strapped to his calf in a graceful and slick movement. He reched over and took one of the paper hand towels from the despenser and pressed it to the would he had just inflicted. The cut was thin and shallow, but deep enough to scar.

"Can't have you bleeding every where now can we?" He said softly. "Now keep your mouth shut or I'll make another cut, but it wont be as shallow as that one."

Hilary nodded fearfully and Omen removed his hand from her mouth. Hilary let out sobs of pain and didn't move. She was still half lying on the bathroom bench beside the sink.

"Y-you didn't... rape me?"

Omen laughed softly. "Not this time but you can guarantee that I will have my fun with you eventually. It's a promise! But for now, I just wanted to torment you. Oh, and leave a little mark for Kai to see. I trust that you wont tell anyone who may inform the cops of my actions right now. If you do, I will make sure you don't see the next sunset. Got it? Oh and if I ever see you or any of the others go into the Police Station again..." He leant down and whispered in her ear, "I will kill you. Understand?"

Hilary nodded numbly. Hilary's phone suddenly started playing the ringtone/song _Come To Me_ by P.Diddy. Omen stood up straight then fished around in Hilary's bag and pulled out her phone, reading the caller ID. His smile grew.

"Kai," He said softly. "Your boyfriend is awfully protective of you Hilary. It must be love! It just fills me full of those warm sickening fuzzies that make people all happy. Honestly, it's nausiating."

Omen answered the phone.

"Hello Kai."

_"Omen!? WHERE THE FUCK IS HILARY?!"_

"Oh her? She's here. You wanna say hi?"

Omen held Hilary's phone in front of her face and then grabbed her hand and twisted her wrist cruelly. Hilary let out a sharp, choked moan of pain into the phone then Omen released her, pulling the phone back.

"I think she said hello. I couldn't really make it out between her yells of agony." He snickered.

_"You BASTARD!"_

"Oh yeah Kai. That's smart. Insult the guy who has your girlfriend. Heh heh heh."

"Kai!" Hilary yelled, "Third floor girls bathroom!"

"Aww," Omen said looking at her, "Now you've wrecked my fun! You will have to be punished Hil."

_"DON'T YOU DARE!" _Kai roared.

"Sorry Kai but I have to go. Oh and by the way Kai. Hilary is victim number 2."

_"NO-"_

Omen hung up and smirked at Hilary.

----

Kai heard the line go dead and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He was already running up the stairs, four steps at a time in a panic.

_'God damn that Omen!' _He thought in terror, _'Oh please, Hilary. Be alright!'_

----

Hilary pulled away from Omen and ran to the other side of the girls bathroom, not bothering to pull her shirt back down or pulling away the paper towel that clung to her blood. A stupid mistake made in panicked desperation. She was now completely trapped, the only way out was behind Omen. She thought about locking her self in one of the toilet cubicles but what help would that be? She knew he was strong enough to break down the door, but also smart enough to crack the lock or unhinge it. Her knees gave way due to her terror and she sat on the floor in the corner, watching him with wide, terrified eyes. They both heard the rapid padding of shoes on the hard corridor floors.

"Kai is faster than I thought." Omen muttered looking at the bathroom entrance. "Oh well."

Omen merely stood boldly in front of the door, waiting for his target to arrive. Within seconds Kai burst through the door and hadn't been in there more than a few seconds before Omen had pushed him up against the wall and pinned his arm against Kai's throat. Hilary could only watch in silent horror as Omen pushed his forearm harder into Kai's throat. Kai grasped Omen's arm with both his hands and began pushing it away. Hilary saw Omen's spare hand pull up his pant leg and grip a hidden knife.

"Kai look out!" Hilary screamed.

Her scream was pointless. Omen pulled his arm off Kai's neck, grabbed his opponants wrist and swung Kai around so his face and torso were pressed against the wall. Omen saw the cut he had made before and cut another beside it. Kai clenched his teeth in pain then Omen released him, replacing his knife in his small scabbard. Kai turned around and held his bleeding wrist. The first tally mark had only just healed. Kai saw Hilary crouched in a corner, holding her trembling hands to her mouth.

"Two down." Omen said in a deadly soft voice, "Eight to go. Hey, I just realised something...you only have eight friends here considering Bryan and Spencer seem to have escaped my surveilance. You do know what that means, don't you Kai?"

Kai gritted his teath, feeling the first string of fear tie itself tightly around his gut.

"That tally will reach ten." Omen continued darkly. "Two of your friends are going to be unfortunate enough to be chosen a second time. So two of your friends are going to die. Just keep that in the back of your mind Kai."

With that Omen smiled and walked out of the bathroom quietly. Kai was shaken, not visibly but enough for his to break a single sweat. He gathered his senses and ran over to Hilary's side.

"Hilary!" He said firmly. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes streamed tears and she held his arm like she would die if she let go.

"Are you alright?!" He repeated, holding her.

Hilary didn't say anything but shook her head. She released her hold on Kai and showed him her stomach.

"L-l-look at w-what he did t-to me Kai!" She stammered between sobs.

Kai could see the blood through the paper towel and clenched his teeth. He took it and pulled it off carefully. Hilary gasped and hissed in pain. On her side were two straight, bloody lines. The start of a tally. Kai felt his cyclone of hate towards Omen, suddenly turn traitor and drown his soul in a sea of guilt. Omen had said he would leave another tally board some where, he just hadn't expected it to be on Hilary. The two wounds would scar her. He held her again, pulling her into his chest. An emotional lump formed in his throat but he forced it back down.

"I am so sorry Hilary," He whispered. "This is all my fault."

Hilary held him. "No. It's not."

----

At that very moment, two tall teenagers walked nonchalantly into Kai's apartment, after easily picking the lock, and dropped their two bags of luggage on the carpeted floor carelessy. The taller of the pair was a bulky guy with short brown hair and the other was a slender guy with handsome silvery white hair. They looked around in mild interest.

"So this is where Kai lives huh?" The bulky one mused. "I wonder if he has anything to eat in his fridge. I'm starving!"

"Focus Spencer." The silver haired boy snapped. "We have work to do."

"Sorry Bryan. You're right. We have a murderer to help kill."

Bryan sat on the couch and smirked. "So. This guy Tala told us about... Omen, thinks that he can take down all four of us?"

Spencer sniggered and leaned on Kai's kitchen bench. "I'd like to see him try it."

Bryan noticed something on a small table against a the wall. There were photos and carefully placed papers on it. It peeked his interest and he headed over to investigate. He stood at the table. It was obvious Kai rarely looked at this table. Dust coated it and made the polished mahogany look murky. He looked at all of the pictures. One contained Kai and Hilary. Kai was death glaring the photographer and Hilary was smiling cheerfully and holding Kai's hand. Bryan laughed quietly. The next photo was a group one containing Hilary, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny. Then there was the photo he remembered well. It was the one they'd taken when Kai and Tala had moved away from Russia. All four of the boys were standing stoicly and smiling with an air of frostyness and superiority at the camera. Bryan couldn't remember who the photographer was and he didn't much care. The last photo was a small one that looked like it was cut from another photo or G-Revoloutions poster. It was Kenny. Folded and slipped into the frame was a slip of paper. Bryan took it out and read it. It was the eledgy that Kai had memorized and spoken at the funeral. Bryan smirked and slipped it back.

_'So the Ice King does have a heart. Heh heh heh.'_

"Hey Bryan." Spencer said and pointed at something on the table he was standing at. "Check those out."

Bryan looked up and saw a rose on the table.

"It might just be me," Spencer said, "But Kai doesn't cross me as the kind of guy who would have a flower lying around."

"You're right," Bryan said picking the rose up. "No matter how compassionate Kai has become, he'd never have a flower lying around. If some one saw it they could think he was a queer."

Spencer sniggered. Bryan examined the rose and found something peculiar. Hidden within the dark red petals was a small black device, half the size of a 5 cent piece.

"Hello," He muttered picking it out, "Now what have we got here? A little camera! Now what would this little fucker be doing in a flower in Kai's apartment? How strange!"

"I don't think that's the only one in here." Spencer said, looking around. "No one would leave only one camera in case it was discovered."

Bryan smirked into the tiny camera. "Hello who ever is watching. You hid this in a rose? Come on! Give us a little credit here. We aint stupid. I mean, any one who knows Kai would know he wouldn't have flowers! What are you some sort of idiot? Great job at survielance! Kudos! Pfft, moron."

He crushed the tiny device within his fingers. "Haven't been here 2 minutes and we're already put to work."

"Should we go through every thing now and find all the cameras?" Spencer asked.

"Fuck no! Kai would kill us if we touched his stuff. We'll just look around for anything that we know Kai wouldn't have."

"I think we should call Tala." Spencer said. "If Kai is being watched-"

"Then the others probably are too." Bryan finished, rubbing the back of his head, mildly anxious.

----

Kai held Hilary tightly by the had and walked with her towards their group of friends. He had torn a strip from his scarf and bandaged Hilary around the waiste, not letting any of the blood soak into her shirt. Kai wore a firm mask of determination and anger. Trixie and Tala were still arguing but now they were standing and yelling at each other. The students around them just ignored the scene and talked amiably. The dark girl noticed them in the corner of her eye and sensed rather than saw that she was terrified and hurt. Tala was mid sentence when she once again grabbed his mouth with her hand and shut him up.

"Hil? You okay honey?"

Tala ignored the impulse to bite Trixie's hand and looked over to Hilary and Kai. Hilary shook her head slowly and a tear leaked from her eyes. Trixie released Tala and forced herself between Hilary and Kai and hugged her. Kai gave Trixie a filthy look as she crooned over Hilary then looked at Tala. The red head had suddenly morphed back into his stolid, serious self and waited for Kai. He spoke in low, murderous tones.

"Tala," Kai had made up his mind. "I need a gun."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_HA HA HA HA!!! You thought I was going to make Omen rape Hilary didn't you? heh heh heh. suckers! jokes! lol, soz Angelic K but not just yet, lol. Please Review!!!! and I hope you liked it!!! Yes, Bryan and Spencer finally make an appearance. I said I would make them appear. buh bye!_

_xoxoxoxo_


	11. New Ally

Disclaimer: I dont own Beyblade. I own Omen, Trixie, Drake, Zane, Shana, the teachers, the school, the cops, the students and the PLOT.

_Hey everyone. I am sorry about last chapter. it wasnt my best and it was a bit on the crappy/shitty side. i hope this one will turn out better! I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I have just been going through a very hard time at the moment and couldn't deal with it all at once. I needed to get counselling or I was pretty sure I'd kill myself. Well, thats my drabble, hope you like..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Bryan said picking the rose up. "No matter how compassionate Kai has become, he'd never have a flower lying around. If some one saw it they could think he was a queer."

Spencer sniggered. Bryan examined the rose and found something peculiar. Hidden within the dark red petals was a small black device, half the size of a 5 cent piece.

"Hello," He muttered picking it out, "Now what have we got here? A little camera! Now what would this little fucker be doing in a flower in Kai's apartment? How strange!"

"I don't think that's the only one in here." Spencer said, looking around. "No one would leave only one camera in case it was discovered."

--

Tala ignored the impulse to bite Trixie's hand and looked over to Hilary and Kai. Hilary shook her head slowly and a tear leaked from her eyes. Trixie released Tala and forced herself between Hilary and Kai and hugged her. Kai gave Trixie a filthy look as she crooned over Hilary then looked at Tala. The red head had suddenly morphed back into his stolid, serious self and waited for Kai. He spoke in low, murderous tones.

"Tala," Kai had made up his mind. "I need a gun."

----

**Now...**

Tala shared a small smirk.

"A gun huh? I thought you were one of those people who don't like guns in fights?"

"It's just a precaution." Kai replied, "This afternoon, you care to join me for rigorous training and torturous excersise?"

Tala laughed. "Sounds like fun. Omen is really stronger than you huh?"

"You have no idea." Kai growled in hushed tones. "It's weird. I have never lost a fight before. I don't like it. At all."

Tala nodded and looked over to Hilary who was being hugged by both Trixie and Mariah now.

"He attacked her didn't he?"

Tala's tone suggested it was more of an observation than a question.

"Yes."

"I got the weapons at home. Come over after school... well... after you take Hilary home. I know you well enough to know you're taking her back first."

"No."

Both boys looked around and saw Trixie had been there listening in.

"Kai is not taking her home this arvo." She said. "Because she is going home right now. 'Riah, lets go."

Mariah hooked her arm around Hilary's and Trixie took the other. Hilary made to pull away from them but Kai shook his head and smiled softly.

"Go home." He said. "You'll be safer there and wont bump into Omen again."

Hilary nodded and allowed herself to be pulled towards the office by Mariah and Trixie, who both shot him an appreciative glance. The three girls walked through the courtyard towards the Student Office. Kai watched. Hilary was the second person from their group to be sent home that day.

----

Zane wondered through the entire school but couldn't find Omen anywhere. It was like he'd disappeared. Zane turned a corner and walked through the forbidden area between the school building and the back fence met. He looked up and down the area and cursed. He was about to explore further when a voice spoke.

"Where is Omen?"

Zane turned in alarm and saw Drake standing behind him, a serious expression fixed to his face. Zane studied him for a moment. Even though they had been going to school together for the past 6 years, they had never once talked to each other.

"I should I know?" Zane replied. "He's probably taken off. I don't keep tabs on him every second of the day."

Drake gritted his teeth then quickly calmed himself.

"Watch him Zane and becareful what you say. He's a dangerous person to be around."

"I can take care of myself." Zane replied simply. "I've recieved enough warnings already so forgive me if I'm not greatful."

Drake stopped and stared at the teen. Zane shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

"Some one else has warned you?" Drake asked.

"That's what I said."

"Who?"

"That Ray Kon guy." Zane said. "The one that hangs out with Kai and Tyson."

Drake thought silently for a moment. Zane felt his own irritation rising. Finally, Drake turned.

"Thanks. Bye."

"Oh don't leave on my account."

Drake stopped and felt a chill run down his spine. He turned and saw Zane also looking back at Omen, who was standing behind his friend with a smirk on his face. Drake shot him a glare then walked away silently. Omen walked up beside Zane and they both watched him leave.

"I don't think I've ever met some one with as many enemies as you." Zane commented.

"You have no idea."

"How on earth do you make so many people hate you?"

Omen smiled, "I'm a people person. So. You ready for tonight?"

Zane grinned. "I've been ready for a long time."

----

Drake walked swiftly through the courtyard towards where Ray and his friends usually sat. He subconsciously noticed Mariah, Trixie, Hilary and Max were missing and that Kai, Tyson and Tala looked thoroughly pissed. Ray was standing with them but showed equal amounts of anger and concern. Shana was sitting near Daichi, looking depressed and anxious.

"Ray!" He called.

Ray, Tyson, Kai and Tala looked over as Drake stopped not too far from them. Ray was surprised but spoke politely.

"Uh, hello Drake."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. "In private? It's important."

"Uh, sure."

Ray was a little anxious. He and Drake had never really spoken to each other but when they had, they had always been friendly. Now Drake's tone had changed. He was serious and urgent, as though he was interogating Ray. Kai, Tala and Tyson watched curiously. Ray followed him a few metres from his friends where they were out of earshot. Ray examined his expression. A serious and detirmined look was plastered there, completely different from the witty joker he usually was. Ray didn't even know if it was the same Drake he knew.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want to know everything that you know about Omen." Drake replied firmly.

Ray was clearly taken aback. He had no idea in how to react to this.

"Zane told me that you warned him about Omen," Drake continued. "Has Omen ever done anything to you? Have you ever met each other before before he came to this school? Tell me, it's important."

"Can I ask why?"

"Just trust me."

"Okay." Ray said hesitantly. "But if you want to know everything, then you'll need the others too. Tyson, Kai and Daichi. Max and Hilary aren't here."

Ray let out a sharp whistle and beckoned his friends.

"All of you?" Drake asked incredelously. "He's done something to all of you?"

Ray nodded quietly. "You have no idea."

"What's up Ray?" Tyson asked, looking at the other boy.

Kai stared at them both curiously. Ray sighed.

"Drake wants to know about everything that Omen put us through."

Silence followed. Drake could feel all their eyes locked on him.

"No way!" Daichi burst out stubbornly, tears welling in his eyes. "He won't believe us and besides, I don't want to have to tell it all over again! It was bad enough having to tell the stupid shrink!"

"Why do you want to know any way?" Kai asked.

Drake looked at him, "That's my business."

"That's where you're wrong." Kai replied. "Because you see, we wont tell you what we know unless you tell us what you know. What happened to us, well that's our business. So you tell us what he did to you first."

Drake sighed and gave a small smile. "Fine. He killed my father a few years ago, when we were only 10 years old. My dad was a cop involved in the raid in which Omen's father was killed and he was arrested. He was sent to jail but only given a light sentence because he was a kid. Omen buttered them all up too. Put on a whole show about how his father had said that the cops would kill him if they caught him so he pleaded it was only in self defence. The coroners report said my dads throat was cut from ear to ear. It wasn't self defence, it was murder. So now that you've heard my story, its your turn to share."

"Interesting." Kai said. "Sorry about your father. Anyway. I met Omen in juvenile hall-"

"I don't know why hearing that you were in juvie doesn't surprise me." Drake said.

Kai smirked and continued. He told Drake the whole story of the ordeal they all suffered through in the forest. Daichi, Tyson and Ray also added in their accounts where Kai wasn't present. Daichi was unable to continue and started his eyes began watering when they came to Kenny's death. Tyson and Ray couldn't speak of it either so Kai explained and went on until the point where Omen went over the cliff.

"Wow," said Drake, "So Omen was the one who killed Kenny. At least the rest of you lived."

"That'll probably change by next semester." Daichi said shakily.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked curiously.

"Omen came here to finsh what he started." Tyson said darkly. "He's attacking us all one by one. Max and Hilary have both been really hurt already and if we even try to go to the police station, he'll kill us. He told Max that he'd kill Shana if he told anyone about what happened to him. Maxy hasn't even told us everything that happened. All we know is what we saw, he was trapped in an air-tight locker."

"So now you know our story." Kai said. "You want anything else?"

"No." Drake said pensively, "I have everything I need."

----

The three pm bell tolled and students burst from their classrooms, desperate to escape their teachers before they could recieve extra homework. Drake and Omen waited at the front of the school, watching parents picking up their children. Omen caught sight of Tala, Kai and Trixie who felt his gaze and looked around. He smirked and winked at them. They glared at him with hate and disgust then left. Omen could see the fear in Trixie but Tala, like Kai, had nothing but raw hate. He turned back to Zane who was looking up and down the street.

"Why are we still here?" Omen asked. "You do want me to do this job don't you?"

"Of course." Zane said. "Here comes our ride now."

Omen looked down the road, following Zane's gaze to a black Bmw M6 Convertable which parked on the curb in front of them. The latest heavy rock music pumped out of the speakers at a deafening level and the man behind the steering wheel waved at the two boys. Omen looked the car up and down then stared at the man. He was in his early twenties, had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and pale skin. He wore a white button up shirt and jeans and black sun glasses. A diamante earring glinted in the sunlight on his left ear and stubble grew on his chin.

"Hey there boys. Get in. Zane, is this your friend?" The mans voice was loud and obnoxious, irritating Omen instantly.

"Hi Ben." Zane said getting into the front passenger seat. "Yeah, this is Omen."

Omen grunted and jumped into the back of the car. Ben cocked an eye brow at him.

"Pleasant little guy aren't you?" He said dryly and drove off. "So. Omen. What do you think of the car?"

"Meh."

Zane hid his smile. Omen looked at Ben's back. His grip had tightened on the wheel and he was obviously annoyed. In a manner of seconds Omen had been able to discover exactly what makes Ben tic. The mans pride in his car was probably on the same scale as Omen's love to kill.

"Omen," Zane said. "This is my cousin. You can trust him."

"I know I can." Omen replied. "I just choose not to. Because frankly, I don't like him."

"Smart arsed little shit." Ben muttered vehemently. "What's wrong with you kid?"

"Six years of prison." Omen said simply. "You?"

"Six years huh?" Ben smiled. "For what?"

"You don't wanna know." Omen said simply.

"But-"

"Drop it Ben." Zane said. "Trust us. You don't want to know."

"Fine." The adult said huffily. "Where do you want to be dropped of?"

"Down town." Zane replied. "Near Club Neon."

"You boys looking for some fun huh?" Ben laughed.

Omen smiled. "You got that right."

----

Kai and Tala parted with Trixie at her house and kept walking. For once Tala and Trixie didn't fight on the way home, which was a pleasant change for Kai. Tala rolled on his skateboard slowly.

"So Kai. For training this arvo what did you have in mind? One on one sparring? Weight lifting? Suicidal amounts of running?"

"All of it."

"Sounds like fun." Tala replied, turning down into his drive way. "We'll get you your gun then head back over to your place."

Tala kicked up his skateboard and walked through the front door. Kai entered behind him.

"I'm home!" Tala yelled, dumping his bag in the lounge room.

"Hey Tala!" Called a woman's voice from the kitchen. "John is just picking up Kayley from the primary school. They should be home soon."

The thirty-six year old woman walked out into the lounge room. She was of average height, slender and pretty. She had shiny blonde hair and emerald eyes. Her skin was fair and had a few sun freckles. Her teeth were bleech white and shown in a friendly smile. In the corner of each of her eyes were two or three laugh lines.

"Hello Kai! It's goon to see you again."

"Hello Mrs Mandez." Kai replied to Tala's adopted mother.

Tala had refused to take the family name, keeping his old name Valkov. In fact, he refused to refer to his adopted parents as mother or father also. He loved them and couldn't call them mum and dad. After all, his original mum and dad had ditched him at Balkov Abbey for money. He couldn't call Lisa and John mother and father or mum and dad if it only reminded him of how much he hated his origial parents. The Mandez's were better than that.

"Please Kai, just call me Lisa." She she cheerfully. "Tala does. Anyway, do you boys want a snack or anything?"

"No thanks." Tala said. "We're both going back to Kai's house in a second. Just came to get some stuff."

"Alright. Be safe then. And be home by at least 7. You have school tomorrow."

"Yep."

Lisa smiled again then walked back into the kitchen. Tala and Kai walked down the creme carpeted hall and turned into the room at the very end. The white painted door was adorned with posters and banners from rock bands and gangs. Across the top of the door was a sign with 'Пребывание вне!' written on it, Russian for 'Keep Out!'. Tala opened the door and they walked into a dark room. The carpet was dark blue and matched the curtains. The walls were white but it was hardly noticed under the numerous posters plastered all over them. Among the posters was a picture of his bitbeast Wolborg. Kai closed and locked the door behind him and the boys went to Tala's large bed which was draped in plain, dark blue blankets and pillows with white sheets. The curtains were drawn over the window, making the room even darker. On the bedside table was a digital clock, a book titled 'The Silence of War' and his beyblade. His clothes drawers were on the other side with a small mirror propped upright on it, beside hair gel and a brush. Next to the drawers was a white painted door, leading to the small personal bathroom.

Tala put his hands on his bed and pushed it at least a metre away. He and Kai dropped to their knees and felt in the plush carpet for an edge. Tala found it and pulled back the flap of cut carpet, revealing a secret compartment beneath. It was metal and had a keypad lock inside a square groove which had a slip of clear plastic over it. Tala opened the plastic and punched in 6 numbers quickly. A small light flashed green and the metal hatch opened, revealing all the weapons Tala had stolen from Balkov Abbey from his twelve year stay. The hatch itself was made from stolen BioVolt technology. Tala reached in and pulled out a Glock 9mm and handed it to Kai.

"I want that back." Tala said. "And try not to waste too much ammo, it's hard to buy when you're only a teenager you know."

Kai raised an eyebrow at him. "You _buy _your ammo?"

Tala smirked. "Fine. I am tired of stealing it."

"Since when do you ever get tired of stealing?"

"Since the gun shops have decided to up their security." Tala replied, closing the hatch and flopping the carpet back down.

He patted it down so it looked like there were no creases then got up and moved the bed back.

"Let's go." Kai said shoving the gun into his bag.

----

Omen and Zane walked four blocks from where Ben had dropped them off and ducked into an alley. Omen examined the surroundings. Dark, damp and grungy with large industrial garbage bins lining the walls. The only windows he could see were at least twenty metres up and were privacy windows. The alley wasn't very wide. It was only around three metres, but it was long and ended in a dead end.

"Is this the place?" He asked.

"Yes." Zane replied. "Some one will eventually find the body."

"Good." Omen said darkly, admiring the surrounding area. "This is perfect."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm sorry again for not updating for so long!!! Ugh... Mid Semester exams this week!! starting tomorrow... that really sucks!! maths is first up, oh goodie! at least Taylor(bf) believes in me lol. I love you Taylor!! lol yea, everyone clap! I FINALLY have a boyfriend! thus ushering in some sort of a social life! yay! lol._

_I will update soon! and when i say soon, i dont mean three months lol. buh byez!  
xoxox_


	12. Omen's promise to Zane

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. I own Omen, Zane, Shana, Trixie, the teachers, the students and the cops.

_Ya see? I told you I wouldn't wait long to update! lol. WOO!! Breaking Benjamin is a kick ass band!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Previously..._**  
"I want that back." Tala said. "And try not to waste too much ammo, it's hard to buy when you're only a teenager you know."

Kai raised an eyebrow at him. "You _buy _your ammo?"

Tala smirked. "Fine. I am tired of stealing it."

"Since when do you ever get tired of stealing?"

"Since the gun shops have decided to up their security." Tala replied, closing the hatch and flopping the carpet back down.

He patted it down so it looked like there were no creases then got up and moved the bed back.

"Let's go." Kai said shoving the gun into his bag.  
--  
Omen and Zane walked four blocks from where Ben had dropped them off and ducked into an alley. Omen examined the surroundings. Dark, damp and grungy with large industrial garbage bins lining the walls. The only windows he could see were at least twenty metres up and were privacy windows. The alley wasn't very wide. It was only around three metres, but it was long and ended in a dead end.

"Is this the place?" He asked.

"Yes." Zane replied. "Some one will eventually find the body."

"Good." Omen said darkly, admiring the surrounding area. "This is perfect."

----

**Now...**

Kai and Tala sprinted up to Kai's apartment, which was on the 12th floor, and stood at the door panting. After starting at a slow jog, they both had tried to keep ahead of each other until it turned into an all-out race to the apartment block and up 12 storeys of stairs. They held their knees and faced the stained beige carpet which smelled carpet cleaner and talcom powder. They stood in the flickering corridor light, surrounded by paint-peeling walls, and smiled at each other.

"You're getting a bit slow Kai."

"I could say the same for you Tala."

Tala stood up straight and cracked his back. "That was a good run. Haven't gone that fast in months!"

"That's gonna change." Kai said, catching his breath and digging around in his pockets for his keys. "We're going to work out every day until we're almost dead!"

"Bit harsh don't you think?"

"No. If Omen is stronger than me by just a little, then I will train until I am ten times stronger than him!"

Tala sighed and walked into the apartment after Kai. Tala closed the door and almost walked into his friend, who had stopped. Tala looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Some one else has been in here." Kai replied.

He walked into his kitchen and picked up an empty packet of chips. He threw it in the bin carelessly and looked around until he spotted an evelope on the counter. Kai picked it up and tore one of the ends off. Numerous crushed pieces of small black metal and tiny fragments of glass spewed out of the end and a note fell out also.

"Cameras." Tala said quietly.

Kai stared at the pieces for a moment then Tala snatched the letter before he could grab it. He opened it and read aloud.

_"Kai. Bryan and Spencer here. Your place is infested man! We killed a couple bugs but doubt we got them all. We weren't going to look through your stuff but we found the temptation too overwhelming. Tell Hilary she left her bra here and that we think her cd is shit. We're outa here. Hope Tala's place isn't crawling with bugs. Later. PS. Project LIMA DECEMBER SIENNA (LDS) in progress. ECHO WHISKEY DELTA (EWD)... (mmm... whiskey...) implanted. Range 10 metre circumference. Second EWD at the Mandez estate."_

Kai felt a tweak of irritation then remembered the codes at the end. When they were in the abbey, they all made up codes so no one would know what they were talking about. LDS was Locate and Destroy Survielance. EWD stood for Electronic Wave Disrupter. Tala closed the note, a smile playing on his lips.

"That was an interesting letter." He tried not to laugh. "Don't you think?"

"They went through my stuff." Kai growled. "They're lucky they aren't here at the moment."

----

The time was six in the afternoon and Omen was sitting in the top of a first level fire escape platform. He watched the entrance of the alley and twirled his knife carefully in his hands. It wouldn't be long now. He had just started to relax when his phone in his pocket began vibrating. He growled in irritation and pulled it out.

"What?"

_"Where the hell are you?!" _Boris asked angrily.

"Relax will you! You're like my fucking mother." Omen said irritably. "I'm about to pull of a job. I will be back later."

_"No, you will come back now! Or else you will experience level two pain!"_

"You'd do that while I'm surrounded by people on a busy street?" Omen lied. "They might get suspicious Boris. And you never know... If I'm going through that much pain then your name and plans might just blurt out by accident! You wouldn't want that would you?"

Omen waited, enjoying the silence from the other end of the line. Boris was obviously seething. Finally the furious man replied.

_"Make sure you get yourself back here and don't get discovered. You're insolence will be punished.""_

"Yeah yeah bye."

Without waiting he turned his phone off and shoved it into his pocket.

----

Zane stood near the front gate to his house until his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it quickly.

"Don?!"

_"Yeah cuz." _A man replied.

"Are you ready?"

_"Hell yeah." _Don replied. _"Your old man never refuses an offer to go clubbing! And we both know he'll end up dragging a chick into that alley you've set up for him."_

"Good." Zane smiled. "Omen will take care of Pete. I'll get rid of April."

_"You sure you want to go through with this Zane?" _Don asked. "_You'll be an orphan you know and you could be caught. Is it really worth it?"_

"Don, my father is a violent rapist and my mums an alcoholic crack whore. Of course I want to go through with this. I don't care if I'm caught, as long as they're dead. They have put me through shit and abused me since the moment I was born. And besides, Pete has never considered me as a son so why should I feel anything towards him? He deserves to die, and that's exactly what's going to happen."

_"Hmm... you make a good argument. Alright kiddo, be careful. I'll pick you up at ten alright?"_

"Thanks Don." Zane replied. "See you."

He hung up his phone as a silver convertable rolled past and skidded to a stop in front of Zane's house. A handsome, fit man with brown hair stepped out and nodded at Zane before entering the yard. The teen smirked back at Don then waited. It took fifteen minutes until Don left the house with Pete at his side. They both got into the car and drove off, the music roaring from the speakers. Zane smiled and walked silently into his yard, heading up to the house where his mother would be returning to from work in half an hour.

----

It was seven pm and Kai and Tala stood panting in the Jock Kelly field, not too far from the apartment and concealed away from the public, lined with large, thick trees. A dark orange glow bathed the park as the sun completely disappeared from the sky. Stars began to sparkle in the ocean of dark blue night, consuming the day gone by. The grass in the park was short but lush and there were no stones on the ground. It was the perfect area for sparring, which was what Tala and Kai had been doing for the past two and a half hours. Both boys stood in a fighters stance, facing each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. A bead of sweat dripped off Tala's chin and that was what set them both off similtaniously. They charged each other and dealt each other identical round-house kicks, which were easily blocked and turned into punches. Their moves were flawless to all but themselves, and they were identical. They both threw a fierce punch and scored the other in the cheek, knocking them both away from each other. They stumbled back and sat on the ground breathing hard. Kai growled in frustration.

"Damn it! I'll never beat that bastard at this level!"

"Then why are you taking a rest Kai?" Tala asked staggering to his feet. He looked up and smirked at Kai. "We have more training to do."

Kai stood up and smiled. "Good point Tala. Let's go, twenty laps around this park!"

"You could have just said run twenty kilometres."

"Didn't sound as long when I said it."

----

April walked through the front door to her house and dumped her handbag on the table near the door. She threw the keys down and closed the door behind her. April was the owner of an adults only shop called 'Lust' and was out through the day. She walked down the hall and kicked off her heels into the cupboard. She tugged at her tight, skinny leg jeans which had grown increasingly uncomfortable through the day. At least her black, low-cropped shirt gave some freedom. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a stylish fountain bun and make-up caked her face. She walked into the kitchen. The whole house was completely dark and no lights were on. The rooms were dimly lit by the twilight. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. The light inside shone brightly, making her squint as her hand wrapped around a bottle of vodka. She closed the fridge and opened the vodka, taking a large swig of it. She walked over to the light and flicked it on.

"Hello mother."

April screamed and spun around in shock, almost dropping the alcohol. Zane was rocking back in a chair with his feet rested on the table. He smiled at her.

"You!" April said venomously. "I thought you were gone. Apparantly its harder to get rid of scum than I thought."

"Oh now that's not very nice." Zane said calmly.

"Get your ass out of this house!" April shouted, turning on her heel. "I'm calling your father. God help you if you're still here when I get back!"

"Oh mother."

April looked back and froze. The vodka dropped from her trembling hand. Zane smirked as he stared at her over the top of the black pistol Omen had lent him.

"I don't think you'll be making any calls mum. It's time for you to pay for what you've done to me."

----

Kai and Tala collapsed on the ground, the breath tearing from their aching lungs. They had run the whole twenty laps at full speed without a break. They struggled to their hands and knees.

"C'mon... Tala..." Kai gasped. "One hundred push-ups! If... If we can't do a hundred push-ups... then we'll do a thousand star-jumps!"

----

"Z-Zane! What are you doing son!?" April said shakily, backing up into a wall. "You don't want to kill me!"

"Oh now you say I'm your son?" Zane said coldly, getting out of his chair and walking in front of her. "It's funny how you finally consider me your kid when I'm holding a gun to your head."

"P-please don't kill me!" She sobbed, falling to her knees. "I'll do anything!"

Zane smirked and opened the fridge that was beside him. He pulled out a bottle of straight vodka and handed it to her.

"Drink it." He said. "Until I say stop. Drink it. Now!"

April stared at the gun fearfully and started to drink the vodka.

----

"Ninety-nine... one hundred!"

Kai and Tala pushed their weary bodies off the ground for the last push-up then fell face down again.

"Come on Kai..." Tala panted, crawling onto his hands and knees then some how making it to a standing position. "One thousand star-jumps or it'll be eight hundred high kicks."

Kai nodded and joined him.

----

April drank almost half the bottle of straight vodka and was on the verge of throwing up.

"Stop." Zane said quielty, a smile on his lips.

The bottle fell from April's hand and the contents spilled beside her. She looked up at him drunkenly. She was terrified. Zane made is way to the kitchen draw and pulled out a large cutting knife, still aiming the gun at his mother. He put the knife on the floor and kicked it gently over to her, standing at a safe distance. The knife skidded over to her side and she looked at it in confusion.

"Take the knife." Zane ordered.

April obeyed. She took the knife into her trembling hand and looked at her son fearfully. Zane smiled.

"I'm not going to kill you mum."

April couldn't believe it. She smiled. "Oh thank you Zane! Thank you!"

He smiled. "I'm not going to kill you because you're going to commit suicide."

The colour drained from April's face. Zane smiled.

"Depressed drunk women commit suicide almost weekly these days. You'll be no different. And after the cops find all the alcohol and drugs you've stashed in this house, they'll rule you as a depressed women who just gave up on life. Now cut your wrists April."

"N-n-no!"

"What?" Zane asked silkily. "You don't get to say no to me. If you don't do it then I will! You'll die anyway! So do it! Because I promise you, if I have to get your filthy blood on my hands, I will make you suffer long and hard before I blow your brains out! Now do it, unless you want your insides decorating the kitchen cupboards!"

April cried brokenly. She raised the glittering knife to her pale wrist.

----

"Nine hundred and ninty-nine..."

Kai and Tala stood weakly as Kai counted. They made one last star-jump.

"One... thousand! Fuck... Don't sit down Tala... If you do, we'll never be able to stand back up until tomorrow... we'll be too tired..."

Both boys wanted to sit desperately, their legs ready to give way beneath them, but they remained standing with nothing but pure will and determination fueling them.

"Now... eight hundred high kicks..." Kai said, staggering towards a tree. "We'll kick the trees. If... if we can't do eight hundred kicks... then it'll be a thousand sit-ups."

----

April closed her eyes and cut the knife down into her own wrist. Blood flooded out immediately. She gasped and dropped the knife, clutching her bleeding wrist with her other hand. She looked up at her son through pleading and sorrow filled eyes. Though Zane had little to no emotion on his face. He nodded at the knife which April picked back up.

"Now the other wrist." He ordered.

April closed her eyes and obeyed, slitting her other wrist. She opened her eyes which were red and puffy, and stared at her own blood which soaked into her jeans and started pooling around her. The knife fell from her hand and she sat limply against the wall. Zane smiled and put the gun into his belt.

"This is karma." He said, his voice colder than a mid-winter gale.

She looked at him dizzily through a drunken haze as death creeped slowly up on her. Zane looked up to the clock. It was 9:24pm. In a few hours, Pete would be walking into his trap.

----

Kai staggered into his appartment and collapsed on the couch, too weak to move. It was ten-fourty at night and he was in almost crippling pain. After he and Tala had done eight hundred kicks they did a thousand sit-ups, a thousand punches then a hundred hand-stand push-ups. Even after all that they sparred again then sprinted one more lap around the park. They had run them-selves ragged and pushed their bodies to the very limits. They trained until they had nothing left to give, yet Kai was still not satasfied. Instead, he felt even more useless than ever. He pushed himself up off his couch and swayed on his feet. He stood still for a moment to gain his balance then moved laborously towards his shower.

----

Omen was about to fall to sleep when the sounds of voices interrupted the quiet. He looked to the entrance of the alley and saw a man pulling a young woman down into the deserted passage with his hand clasped firmly over her mouth. She was obviously scared and struggling. Omen checked his watch which shone 1am then examined the man and smirked. He was the man Zane wanted dead.

"So this is Pete." Omen whispered softly. "God... he's all muscle and no brain. What if there had been some one down here? Oh no wait, there _is _some one down here. Me."

Omen reached into his backpack and pulled out a Walther P22 and its silencer. He attatched the silencer and waited patiently for Pete to enter the fire zone. He had to make sure he didn't hit the woman otherwise it wouldn't look like some hero came along to save her. The woman was trying to scream and escape. Pete whispered softly to her, too quiet for Omen to hear. He felt his irritation suddenly tweak then sky-rocket. He was furious.

_'People are supposed to fear **me**! Not some garden variety ass hole! God damn it all! I hate waiting around and biding my time... I want to kill Kai now! I want to kill them all! I don't care what happened in that forest, I just need to kill them! Fuck Boris and that old man! I can do what I want! I don't have to do what they tell me to do!'_

Omen suddenly remembered the device in his chest. This didn't improve his temper. He took aim of Pete's head and hissed quietly.

"Thank God I have you to take this out out. You're dead bitch."

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wow, a lot happened in this one. I felt bad for not updating in so long so I made this chapter really long. i hope you liked. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_

_xox_


	13. Kyata Taiko

Disclaimer: Dont own beyblade, own every thing besides beyblade characters.

_Hey all, sorry if this chapter gets a little error filled, I'm sleepy, even though it's only 8:36pm. I went out with Taylor lol. I LOVE YOU TAYLOR!!!! _

_Dedicated to Emily for inspiring me to write! I wouldn't be the writer I was without her there to guide me and help me! She's the bestest friend i could hope for!! love ya em. xx_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Kai staggered into his appartment and collapsed on the couch, too weak to move. It was ten-fourty at night and he was in almost crippling pain. After he and Tala had done eight hundred kicks they did a thousand sit-ups, a thousand punches then a hundred hand-stand push-ups. Even after all that they sparred again then sprinted one more lap around the park. They had run them-selves ragged and pushed their bodies to the very limits. They trained until they had nothing left to give, yet Kai was still not satasfied. Instead, he felt even more useless than ever. He pushed himself up off his couch and swayed on his feet. He stood still for a moment to gain his balance then moved laborously towards his shower.

--

The woman was trying to scream and escape. Pete whispered softly to her, too quiet for Omen to hear. He felt his irritation suddenly tweak then sky-rocket. He was furious.

_'People are supposed to fear **me**! Not some garden variety ass hole! God damn it all! I hate waiting around and biding my time... I want to kill Kai now! I want to kill them all! I don't care what happened in that forest, I just need to kill them! Fuck Boris and that old man! I can do what I want! I don't have to do what they tell me to do!'_

Omen suddenly remembered the device in his chest. This didn't improve his temper. He took aim of Pete's head and hissed quietly.

"Thank God I have you to take this out out. You're dead bitch."

----

**Now...**

Pete tugged at the womans clothes, keeping his hand firmly clasped over her mouth. She pounded her fists against him and scratched at his face with her manicured nails but nothing had any affect. He attacked her neck, kissing and sucking with bruising force. The woman looked wildly for help and noticed the silhouette of a person up on the fire escape. They were holding something in their hand... a gun!

Omen targeted Pete's head, his blood still boiling with anger and blood lust. His finger touched the trigger and he smiled.

"Good bye fucker."

The woman heard the silenced gun and blood splattered her face as a bullet shot into the back of Pete's head. He instantly went limp and fell onto the pretty woman, dragging them both down to the ground. She landed on the damp, dirty ground with around a hundred kilograms bearing down on her fragile body. She struggled beneath his weight but eventually managed to push him off and catch the breath which had been knocked from her lungs.

Omen watched her from where he was. The gun was aimed straight at her chest. His finger was on the trigger and an insane smile lit his face. He hadn't been allowed to use a gun since Boris made him train with them for fifteen hours almost a month ago. It was good to feel a firearm in his hands again, Even if he was going to be punished for stealing it.

The woman pulled herself out from underneath Pete and looked into his face. His eyes were open, staring blankly into the sky with his face twisted in a grotesque image of death. His mouth hung ajar and blood began to pool around his head. The woman breathed hard then screamed, oblivious to the fact she was being sighted by the gunman. Omen tightened his grip of the trigger then stopped. Footprints padded rapidly down the alley from the street and soon, a man and another woman were at the scene. Omen cursed and put his gun back into his bag.

The man from the street stopped. His partner stood with her hand over her mouth. The pretty women stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Help me please!"

The man hesitated then nodded, rushing to her side. He looped his arm around her tanned one and lifted her to her feet.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

The pretty woman nodded with tears falling freely. "I'm okay. Some... some one shot him. There are up..." She looked up to the fire escape but the person was gone. "... there... They were up there... they saved me."

The man and woman from the street looked up at the fire escape then at each other.

"Kerry, call the police will you?" The man said.

--

Omen ran, jumping from roof top to roof top to avoid being caught and not stopping until he came to a gap too large to jump over. He panted lightly and looked back, a smile still on his face. The wind whipped his black trenchcoat up around him and cut coldly into the pale skin on his cheeks. He hardly noticed.

_'Wow... now I feel so much better! I can't believe how relaxing shooting some poor sucker in the head actually is! All my stress and anger died with him. Zane is going to be happy. Now he's an orphan.'_

Omen pulled out his phone and scrolled down his contact list until he came to Zane's mobile number. He clicked call and waited. He mentally thanked himself for wearing his black jeans and black shirt. In his own words, it was fucking freezing! Finally Zane answered.

_"Omen?"_

"Yo. Your old man is dead as a doornail." Omen said cheerfully.

He could hear Zane's laughter on the other end. _"Finally! They're gone! Thanks Omen. None of this would be possible without you. I owe you man."_

"It was fun." He replied. "Don't go getting all gushy either. Alright well I'm out. Got to get home before they think I'm up to no good and I'm freezing my ass off. Later."

_"See you tomorrow and thanks again."_

Omen hung up then put his phone into his bag. He looked over the side of the building at the street three stories below. Without hesitation, he stepped off the edge of the building and grabbed the downpipe, sliding gracefully down to the floor and landing gently on his feet. He looked around to make sure no one else saw him then melted into the shadows, heading back to Boris's secret base.

----

Zane sat in his cousin Don's lounge room, staring at his phone in disbelief. Omen had done it. He had killed Pete in such a short time. After Don had picked Zane up from his parents house and dropped him off at his house, he'd gone back to the club. Don had called around only ten minutes ago to say that Pete had headed out with a woman and it was a five minute walk to the alley. Omen would have taken him out almost instantly then. Omen really wasn't joking when he said he was a killer. Zane sat back and clenched his teeth against the roaring laughter which was trying deperately to escape.

----

The time was almost 3 in the morning when Omen was thrown brutally onto the conrete floor of his room by two guards either side of Boris. Omen groaned and rolled onto his back. His shirt had been removed and large bruises covered his pale, well muscled torso. The were a few cuts but they were hardly deep. He glared at Boris and his cronies. Every time he breathed his stomach would pound in crippling agony. He had been through blunt torture since he returned and had endured level two pain from the Bug inside his chest. Though he didn't care. The more pain he suffered through the stronger he'd become and the more pain he'd put Boris through once he was rid of the damned device.

"That will serve as a lesson for the next time you feel like galavanting around and speaking to me with such disrespect." Boris said coldly. "You had better be up and ready for school tomorrow. Our surveilance at Hiwatari's house was discovered by Bryan and Spencer. They are in town and in case they pay Kai and Tala a visit at school, I want you to be ready to take them both out. You hear me?"

Omen coughed painfully. "Loud and clear."

Boris smirked and walked away. The two guards closed Omen's door. He remained still on the floor as he was plunged into darkness. He didn't move until he heard the key scrape in the lock. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself off the ground, gasping from the pain that coursed through his body. He dragged himself towards his bed where his shirt and trenchcoat had been folded and put down.

"This pain is nothing..." He seethed to himself, his insane smile returning. "Nothing compared to what he's going to feel once I get my hands on him."

----

It was Thursday morning and Hilary, Tala, Kai and Tyson waited out the front of their science lap for their teacher. Omen leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Dark rings had formed under his eyes again, making him look tough yet terrifying. He hadn't been getting much sleep. Kai and Tala also looked exhausted, in fact, exhausted was an understatement. They were zombies. Hilary stared at them. What had they been doing all night? They both had large bruises on their arms and their knuckles were bandaged, with a few scarlet spots of blood which had soaked through to the surface. Mr Jones walked up and opened the science lab. Omen looked up and started to walk in, not even glancing at Kai and the others.

"I wonder what's up with him today?" Tyson whispered, letting people enter before him.

Kai watched Omen and noticed a visible limp in his stride. Tala saw it too.

"He's hurt." Tala whispered. "He's hurt bad. I wonder what happened?"

"You're guess is as good as mine." Kai replied quietly. "Who know's what happens with that guy. Come on. The sooner this lesson ends the better."

"You don't think he'll try anything will he?" Hilary asked shakily.

"No." Kai said softly, taking her hands in his. "He wouldn't be stupid enough. He knows he's wounded and if he tried anything I'd be there instantly trying to kill him. I know we won't be able to talk much this lesson so I wrote down everything I want to tell you."

He dug through his pockets and pulled out a slightly crinckled piece of paper. He handed it to her. Hilary accepted it and smiled at him.

"Imagine spending 90 minutes with Omen, having lunch then coming back for another 90 minutes with him!" Tyson said to Tala. "I don't know how Hilary is so calm about it! I'd be torn between the urges to either rip his head off or run for my life."

"You're wrong." Tala said as he walked wearily into the classroom, accidentally knocking his shoulder against the door. "Fuck! Anyway, Hilary is scared shitless. Look at her. She's shaking from head to toe, her breathing is faster and she's reluctant to enter the lab."

Tala shot a glance at Omen who had his head on the desk and his eyes closed. Tyson sat at the bench at the back of the room and waited for Kai as Tala made his way over to his science partner, Anya, bumping three tables on his way. Omen opened his eyes and looked around. Every one was inside except Kai and Hilary. Drake and his partner, a boy called Nick Sampson, sat in the desk two in front of him. Kai and Hilary finally entered the room and Omen's red eyes locked on them. Kai gave Hilary a small kiss on the cheek before they split up and he joined Tyson. Hilary walked slowly and sat down next to Omen quietly, avoiding eye contact with him. Omen couldn't care less about her today. He was too tired and pained. He folded his arms and rested his head on them, closing his eyes. Hilary glanced at him. He was facing the other way. Jones was ordering every one to take out books but it was just white noise to her. She pulled out her book and took Kai's letter and opened it, splaying it flat out on her book and making it look like one of the pages. She read it quietly, occasionally throwing Omen a side-ways glance to see if he was going to look around.

_Hilary,  
Sorry about this but it's the only way I can say all I want to say. This afternoon when you go home, I want you to check EVERY WHERE in your house to see of you can find any black devices that are around the same size as a pea. I you find one, destroy it immediately. They're camera's. I am so sorry I let Omen hurt you yesterday. I will make sure he doesn't do it again. Tala and I are training hard and wont stop until we are stronger than him! So you don't need to worry. I am sorry I haven't been spending a lot of time with you and that I'm not behaving like a true boyfriend at the moment but please, bear with me a little longer. I just don't want others getting hurt. Just remember, I love you.  
Kai._

Hilary closed the letter and shoved it into her pocket. She gave a small smile and looked over to Kai who was writing information from the board. His head kept drooping and his blinks grew slower, she knew he was about to fall to sleep. She looked over to Omen and noticed he had already fallen to sleep. Some time during the few seconds it had taken for her to read the note, he had turned his head to look in her direction and had fallen into a peaceful slumber, breathing softly and quietly. She stared at him. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept, like he wasn't the evil murderer she knew he was. It was like he'd transformed into some one completely different.

----

The lunch bell rang and Omen awoke with a jolt, spooking Hilary. He looked at her for a moment then yawned.

"Hello there. What did I miss?"

"Only the emergency proceedure which means the difference between life and death whilst scuba diving." Drake said as he walked past. "Nothing too important."

"That all?" Omen said nonchalantly. "Thank you Drake. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"It scares me to think." Drake muttered and proceeded out of the lab.

Omen stretched his arms out and caused Hilary to flinch slightly then continue packing up her stuff.

"Wow," He commented, "You're jumpy today."

He winced and lowered his arms from the stretch. The bruises all over his torso were still tender. Hilary noted the wince and hurried away to Kai's side. Omen watched her with mild amusement then put his bag strap around his neck and walked out. He rubbed his ribs gingerly where Boris's guards had hit him especially hard. He'd had little to no sleep that night, all the bruises preventing him from moving very much. He remained positive though. Some day soon he is going to destroy the Bug and when he does Boris will be the first to die. And what a death he would suffer! Omen had already started to plan.

----

The day had gone quickly and uneventful. Kai, Tala and Omen all knew that the others were injured and didn't attempt to start anything, though Omen was confident that if they did, he'd still be able to take them out easily. It was now lesson 3 which only went for 45 minutes. Omen sat at the back in his chair, resting his feet on the table at the back of his English class as the others filed in silently. Zane walked in and headed straight to the back, taking a seat beside Omen. Another person stood out in the crowd. It was a girl whom Omen had never seen before. She was around 5"3 with long black hair. Her skin was smoothly fair and her body was thin as a twig. She was dressed in normal navy jeans and wore a black singlet with black chucks. Her hazel eyes glistened and connected with Omen's for a split second before she looked away, a slight blush pinking her cheeks. She came up and sat in the chair in front of Omen just as the teacher walked in. It was an old man with greying hair who looked like he'd seen too many winters. He looked around late forties but was short. His long pants were kahki and his shirt was light blue. He was Mr Nelson. A widely known strict bastard as dubbed by the students. Mr Nelson turned and began writing on the white board. Omen leant forward so he was closer to the gorgeous girl. The girl who stirred feelings in him which had lain dorment since Rahna had been alive.

"Hey there," He whispered. "My name's Omen. What's yours?"

He saw her swallow and sensed her blush intensify.

"My name's Kyata." She said in a small, soft voice.

"Your name is pretty." He whispered seductively. "I don't supposed you have a boyfriend your about to cheat on do you?"

Kyata let out a small laugh. "No."

"Kyata Taiko!"

Omen saw her wince and they both looked to the front of the classroom. Mr Nelson was standing there with his arms crossed and looking irritated. He wasn't the only one, Omen also felt irritated that he'd singled her out.

"Would you like to stand up and share with us what you and Mr Stevens are talking about? Stand up Miss Taiko!"

Kyata stood up hesitantly. "Well uh... sir-"

"Yo, old man. It was my fault."

The whole class turned its attention to Omen who stood up casually with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Zane hissed.

"Getting lucky." He replied.

"Do you think with your dick or something?" Zane relied with a sly smile.

Omen merely smirked at Zane then returned his attention back to Nelson.

"What did you call me?!" Nelson asked coldly.

"An old man." Omen replied. "I thought that some one who looks like you would be used to it by now."

The class turned their heads to Nelson, waiting for his reaction. The teacher was trying to keep his temper under control but it was growing increasingly difficult.

"Come here Omen!" Nelson half yelled at him. "Front of the class! Now!"

Omen strolled down the aisle to the front of the classroom and stood with his hands in his pockets looking at Nelson who was easily five inches shorter than him. Nelson opened his mouth to speak but Omen's voice cut across his before he could utter a word.

"Are you going to do something or just keep staring at me? God, I didn't know I was that good looking. Sorry to tell you this sir, but you're not really my type."

Nelson was speachless at that remark. The class fought not to break out in fits of laughter. Kyata, who was still standing in her place giggled softly. Omen smiled and looked back to Nelson.

"Wow, despite what every one says, you're not very intimidating are you? I mean look. I am taller than you and probably stronger than you. I know I'm definitely smarter than you because you have suddenly forgotten your whole vocabulary in around ten seconds and I am speaking quite fluently. I think the school really needs to rethink their staff selection. Why do they even bother hiring people who look like they should have died along with the dinosaurs? No offence sir, but those people dont tend to live very long. Can I ask you a question sir? Yes? Good. Why did you single out Kyata and not me? Why make only her stand? Is it because you favour me, which judging by the way your looking at me I wouldn't be too surprised by. Or maybe it's because you like to see pretty teenaged girls stand up just so you can check out their figure? Or maybe you were just playing the part of a good teacher and trying to avoid conflict by picking on the teen who is shyer and hasn't got a criminal record? Though forgive me if I'm wrong, you don't seem like that kind of person."

The class was now laughing loudly. Omen stopped and smiled. He'd had his fun. Nelson's mouth opened and closed numerous times in disbelief before he snapped to his senses.

"SILENCE!" He shouted. "Be quiet all of you! Omen! Get your a-... BEHIND into the principals office!"

Omen bowed courteously. "Yes ma'am."

The class laughed again as Omen stood up and walked down the aisle to get his bag. Nelson leant against his desk at the front, rubbing his brow in frustration and muttering something about bringing back the cain. Omen felt the looks of admiration from the students and smirked. The students turned their attention back to Nelson. Kyata, who was still on her feet looked at Omen greatfully as he walked up past her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Omen winked at her. Kyata blushed as he walked past then suddenly she felt his hand smack her bottom. She gasped and looked back at him as he walked back past her with his bag over his shoulder.

"See you around." He whispered as he passed.

Zane fought to keep his laughter under control and Kyata's face turned cherry red when Omen shot her one more look before leaving the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey, how did you like that chapter?! Please review!!! I thought I should add Kyata in there :P There you go Emily!! lol. Hope you liked!! please ignore any errors or grammer mistakes, i'm still getting over my witers block. xox_


	14. Daichi cornered

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblades or its characters. i own Omen, Zane, Kyata, Trixie, Shana, the teachers, the students, the school, the cops and EVERYTHING else that is in no way Beyblade related.

_Hey all. First up i just wanna say that i dont like harsh critics, they make me depressed and feel like giving up writing. Second, i write my story my way so dont tell me to focus more on the bladebreakers and not on the OC's like Omen and Zane. Hellooo!! They are main characters!! MOST of you peeps don't need to read this, why? BECAUSE YOU ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME!! lol. yea... I'm a little confused today. I dunno whether I'm depressed or happy or mad. So sorry!!! Anyway, I hope you like!!  
I want to say thanks to Emily for giving me a GREAT tip!_ . _And to Kailey for pressuring me to update..._

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously...**_

"SILENCE!" He shouted. "Be quiet all of you! Omen! Get your a-... BEHIND into the principals office!"

Omen bowed courteously. "Yes ma'am."

The class laughed again as Omen stood up and walked down the aisle to get his bag. Nelson leant against his desk at the front, rubbing his brow in frustration and muttering something about bringing back the cain. Omen felt the looks of admiration from the students and smirked. The students turned their attention back to Nelson. Kyata, who was still on her feet looked at Omen greatfully as he walked up past her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Omen winked at her. Kyata blushed as he walked past then suddenly she felt his hand smack her bottom. She gasped and looked back at him as he walked back past her with his bag over his shoulder.

"See you around." He whispered as he passed.

Zane fought to keep his laughter under control and Kyata's face turned cherry red when Omen shot her one more look before leaving the classroom.

----

**Now...**

Zane and Omen sat on the bank of the creek, watching ducks swim between the reeds and dragonflies sip at the sparkling calm clear water. The creek snaked through the whole city but it was most beautiful here, were it was surrounded by a tree filled park and filled with water lillies and reeds. An old slide and a pair of broken swings rested near by, home to spiders who were building their nests in the joints. The grass was short, soft and healthy emerald green, a few dandelions popping up in some places. Omen pulled individual blades of grass out of the ground and let them float away in the wind. It was almost half three and Omen was supposed to be in detention for his little show-down with Mr Nelson. Zane was also thinking about it.

"So... you fall for the little emo girls huh?"

Zane smirked and looked over to Omen who was dropping grass blades into the river and watching how fast they flowed away. He glanced at Zane and smirked.

"Perhaps..."

Zane laughed. "So, the cold blooded murderer has fallen in love with the sweet little rejected emo girl? Doesn't it just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? You're not gonna be getting soft on us are you?"

"Fuck no. In fact if you keep going on with that lovey-dovey crap, you'll be my next victim."

"Even I know that's an empty threat mate." Zane laughed lying back on the grass.

"You never know," Omen replied with a smile. "I've killed for less."

"Yeah but have you ever killed a friend?"

"Hmm... no. Shut up!"

"Ha ha! Point proven! I win yet again... Please don't hurt me!"

Omen smiled and punched Zane's leg. Zane swore and held his leg, both laughing and groaning in pain.

"You ass! You corked my leg!"

"Now who's the winner bitch?!" Omen yelled triumphantly, and laughing evilly.

He suddenly felt the Bug tweak painfully in his chest. He looked at his watch and his smiled instantly evaporated.

"I have to go." He said standing up. "See you tomorrow."

"You maim me then ditch me?! Thanks! You're such a good friend!"

"I know. Later!"

----

Kai and Tala walked into their training field miserably. It was now four in the afternoon and they had spent the last hour sprinting all over town, searching for Bryan and Spencer. It was like they had completely disappeared. They stood twenty feet from each other and took up their fighting positions.

"One hour of sparring then we'll go for another run." Kai called. "After that I'm going home. We'll end up killing ourselves if we don't stop."

"That's fine with me!" Tala called over.

----

Max sat at the desk in his bedroom, staring at the photo of him and Shana he had pinned to his wall. They were both at the fair with the ferris wheel in the background. Those were happier days. Before the camp, before Kenny's death, before Omen. In the photo, he and Shana were both licking vanilla ice-creams and laughing happily. It was the perfect photo. Their two faces took up half of the image and the ferris wheel arched over their heads, a soft blue sky behind them. Max smiled at it then he was suddenly hit with a wave of dread. What if Omen attacked Shana? What if he killed her? He wouldn't... would he?

Max almost punched himself. Of course he'd kill her! He killed Kenny! And what did he do when that happened? He laughed. Omen laughed as Kenny died. Max felt a lump of emotion in his throat as his eyes drifted to the photo of all of them. Himself, Tyson, Daichi, Ray, Hilary, Kai and Kenny. It was tacked right above him and Shana. Max felt a tear at his eye, and mentally cursed himself for being so weak. What he didn't know was that all of them, even Kai, had cried alone over Kenny's death at least once, some time in the past month. There was a soft tapping at the door and Max scrubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his black long-sleeved shirt.

"Who is it?"

"Its just me." His dad called. "We're having noodles for dinner. That alright with you?"

"Sure." Max called out half-heartedly.

"You alright Max?"

He heard the door open.

"Yes." Max replied.

Mr Tate walked into the dark room and stepped over the clothes strewn across the floor. Until The End by Breaking Benjamin was playing quietly on Max's stereo and the only light in the room was coming from his green lava lamp on the bedside table next to his double bed. Beside it was a digital clock, the time flashing 7:47 pm.

"You're usually over the moon when I cook noodles." Mr Tate said. "Is some thing wrong?"

"No." Max replied dully. "Um... Dad? What do you do if you need to tell some one something but if you do some one you love will get hurt?"

Mr Tate stared at his son's back for a moment. Max didn't turn to look at him.

"I don't know Maxy. I suppose I'd do everything within my power to make sure the person I loved was safe. That'd be all that matters."

"But what if you know that if you don't tell, other people will get hurt?"

Mr Tate stopped again. "What are we talking about Max? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing dad. Never mind."

----

Omen panted and punched at the solid log in place of a punching bag for at least the billionth time. It was now seven at night and he had been training since four. Boris was watching form the side lines, a remote for the Bug in his hands. Omen clenched his teeth and punched the wood again and again. His knuckled were raw and bloody, leaving crimson marks on the log. They were in a training room, which was only five by five metres big with numerous exercise devices with little to no protection on them. It was more like a torture chamber. Metal shackles were secured tightly around Omen's ankles to ensure he didn't try to attack Boris.

_'Too bad,'_ Omen thought, '_The first thing I'd do is snap his neck before he could push a single button on that fucking remote.'_

"Hurry up Omen. You're getting slower." Boris called.

"Oh I wonder why?" Omen said coldly whilst panting. "Maybe because I have been doing this for two hours straight? Oh yeah, of course that was after you made me run on that treadmill at top speed for an hour. Why don't you try doing all this some time? Oh no I forgot, you'd have a fucking heart attack if you even tried! You know that the teachers will start thinking I'm being abused if I go there all tired and injured every single day."

"That's a chance I am willing to take." Boris replied smugly. "Besides. Don't you think I would have thought of that already? Two of my agents are standing by to play the part of your ever so loving parents and since you're never home, they can tell who ever goes to inspect the place that you are always sneaking out at night and getting into all sorts of fights. If anyone ever does come to inspect your fake living conditions however, you will be punished and harshly."

"Why the fuck will I be punished!?" Omen asked, stopping his attack on the wood.

"Because that means you have shown weakness at school. If the teachers can see that weakness then Kai and Tala can see it. All they will have to do is wait for you to fall asleep and they'll kill you. I know them. They are ruthless killers when aroused and will not hesitate to kill you when they get the chance. Especially considering you killed their little nerdy friend and attacked the others. So if you appear weak at school and I just happen to find out, I will make sure you wont be able to even move without feeling excruciating pain for at least a week."

Omen fought to control his rage and punched at the log to release his anger. He didn't even notice the blood running from his fist.

"You don't like being out of control do you Omen?" Boris said nastily. "You don't like feeling pain all the time. Oh how things have changed."

"Shut up." Omen said angrily.

"How does it feel to be taking orders from me Omen?" Boris continued with malevolent amusement. "I'll bet you'd like to kill me wouldn't you?"

Omen remained silent but stopped punching the log again.

"Of course you do. Because you're a killer. Well guess what kiddo. You are mine to command. You have no free will and you own nothing. Your life belongs to me. I saved it and I can quite easily take it away."

_'Oh soon Boris...' _Omen thought, _'Soon... you will regret every word. My plan is already set in motion. It's just a waiting game now.'_

----

Trixie stepped out of her front door the next morning at seven-thirty, breathing in the fresh crisp air of a new day. It was cool for a summer morning though it wasn't unexpected considering March and Autumn were only two weeks away. She dusted off her black singlet and knee length black shorts before running down the drive to where Hilary was waiting with Tala and Kai. She hugged Hilary, looped her arm around hers and pulled Hil away, completly ignoring Tala and Kai.

"How are ya girl?"

"I'm okay Trix." Hilary said happily. "I spoke to Max on the phone. He's coming to school today."

"That's cool." Trixie replied. "Do you think that red-eyed ass hole will try anythin' today? Chances are he probably will."

"I prefer to remain optimistic." Hilary stated. "I hope he doesn't. Anyway, how was your date with Devan last night?"

Tala rolled slowly on his skateboard beside Kai. He rolled his eyes.

"You have a new boyfriend Trixie? What happened to the last one? He finally find out you were just another fire breathing harpy?"

Trixie and Hilary kept on talking, as though Tala hadn't even spoken. Tala frowned indignantly.

"Do you get the feeling we have suddenly been forgotten?"

Kai smiled and nodded.

----

It was lunch when Hilary, Trixie, Tala and Kai met up again. Shana, Max, Mariah and Ray were all waiting for them at the usual spot.

"I hate geography." Hilary muttered darkly. "Omen wont stop freaking me out. He just appears out of no where and scares the shit out of me."

Kai wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's okay. He wont try anything as long as we all stay in the crowds. It's different from last time. He doesn't want to be discovered now for some reason."

"Maybe he wants to just freak us out every chance he gets?" Max offered darkly.

"Hey guys," Mariah said, looking around. "Where is Daichi?"

----

Daichi walked through the empty halls quickly, anxious to be back among people.

_'Tyson warned me not to walk around by myself,' _He thought, _'The sooner I get out of here the better.'_

He turned a corner and walked straight into a tall, thin boy, hitting his nose painfully on the boys firmly muscled abs. Daichi stepped back several feet and rubbed his nose ruefully.

"Why don't you watch where you're going stupid head!?" He barked angrily.

He looked up at the boy and froze. Omen glared down at him through the cold, red eyes. No amusement shone on his features, only irritation. Daichi took three more shaky steps backwards.

"What did you say?" Omen asked.

"N-nothing!" Daichi said meekly.

"Hey," Omen took a step towards him, "Don't I know you from some where?"

"No!" Daichi said quickly and hurried past.

But his escape was stopped when Omen grabbed his arm. Daichi looked back fearfully into Omen's smiling face.

"I swear we've met before." He said silkily, "But from where I can't remember. You're friends with Kai and Tyson right? That means you know about the forest. Don't you?"

The murderer noticed the middle-schoolers eyes widen in panic and he knew he was right. Daichi tried to pull away but he felt Omen's grip begin to tighten painfully.

"Hey you two! What's going on?"

Omen and Daichi looked back and saw a plump, male teacher heading towards them. Omen instantly released Daichi and smiled at the teacher.

"Nothing sir. He fell over. I was just making sure he was okay. Isn't that right little buddy?"

Omen looked back at Daichi with a murderous look. Daichi nodded timidly.

"Y-yes. Th-thats right... I'm fine now so, bye!"

Taking his opportunity to escape, Daichi ran away as fast as he could. Omen and the fat teacher, who was a good three inches smaller than the murderer, watched.

"Well, that was very kind of you." The teacher said to Omen. "Now go have your lunch. There's a good boy."

"See you later sir."

Omen walked past the fat man and headed down the halls.

_'Damn it.' _He thought, _'Stupid fat ass teacher got in the way. Oh well, I'll get the kid next time.'_

----

Daichi didn't stop running until he reached his group and fell onto his knees beside Tyson. His breath tore at his dry lungs and everyone was instantly beside him.

"What's wrong Daichi?" Tyson asked.

"What happened?" Kai demanded.

Diachi gazed up at Kai through watery eyes. "I ran into Omen. He was gonna hurt me! A teacher came just in time but... but he knows that I was in the forest with you guys!"

----

Omen walked into the school library quietly and looked around. It was a very large room filled with rows of catagorised and alphabetised books. A long, mahogany study table which had fifteen chairs on each side and one at each end, was placed between the fiction books and the non-fiction as a border. Another table just as long was in line with it. Four people were at the tables, inluding the pretty emo girl, Kyata Taiko. Omen smirked and walked quietly over to the table. Kyata was reading a book intently. Omen sat on the other side of the table to her and looked at the title. Surrender. She was wrapped in it and didn't even notice when Omen sat down in front of her. He sat back in his chair and stared at her. She didn't notice. Omen brought his foot forward and touched her leg softly with it, rubbing his foot up and down. The moment Kyata felt his boot stroking her jeans she jumped in fright and looked up. He smiled at her.

"Hey there."

Kyata smiled sheepishly, her pale cheeks tinted with a soft rose pink. Kyata felt her heart beat faster. He was so hot. And he was actually talking to her.

"Um, hello Omen."

"What you doing in here?" He asked her softly. "Shouldn't you be outside with your friends?"

Kyata's smiled faded a little. "Well um, you see I don't really have friends."

"Oh, well thats just nasty," Omen said with mock indignity. "I thought we were friends! You sure know how to beak a guys heart. I think I'm going to go cry."

Kyata laughed softly. "You seriously want to be friends with me? Are you crazy?"

"Sure, why not?" Omen replied.

"Why not to what? Being my friend or being crazy?"

"Both." He said simply, getting to his feet. "Come on heart-breaker. Time to emerge from this nerd cave and enter that bright shiney world of flowers and puppy dogs and all that other crap that makes me feel sick to my stomach."

Kyata laughed softly again and completely forgot about her book. Omen smiled.

_'Thank you Kyata,' _He thought sinisterly, _'Now that I've met you I can kill Hilary. Oh that will be fun.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Review please peoples!!! What did you think? Please tell me!!! buh byez_

_xoxo_


	15. Girl on Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I OWN Omen Kyata Zane Drake Trixie Shana the PLOT and everything else

_Hey peoples, really tired so short a/n. and you're all like "YAY!" so sleepy. I'm going through a lot of muscle pain to write this for you so please review!!! (didn't stretch before I played 6 hours of basketball, lol. now i hurt!!)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Kyata's smiled faded a little. "Well um, you see I don't really have friends."

"Oh, well thats just nasty," Omen said with mock indignity. "I thought we were friends! You sure know how to beak a guys heart. I think I'm going to go cry."

Kyata laughed softly. "You seriously want to be friends with me? Are you crazy?"

"Sure, why not?" Omen replied.

"Why not to what? Being my friend or being crazy?"

"Both." He said simply, getting to his feet. "Come on heart-breaker. Time to emerge from this nerd cave and enter that bright shiney world of flowers and puppy dogs and all that other crap that makes me feel sick to my stomach."

Kyata laughed softly again and completely forgot about her book. Omen smiled.

_'Thank you Kyata,' _He thought sinisterly, _'Now that I've met you I can kill Hilary. Oh that will be fun.'_

_----_

**Now...**

_FlashBack_

_Omen shifted stealthily through the forest towards where the Rangers Station was and where Kai and his friends were. Omen smiled. There was Kai standing on the steps like a watch dog._

_'It's pitiful,' he thought malevolently, a deadly smile on his features. 'He is actually naïve enough to think their predator would just waltz up to the front door? Kai, you underestimate me. I don't need to do that. You and your little pathetic friends are going to take me in and treat me like your own. Because no one ever expects a teenager to be a kidnapper or a killer. That will be your downfall Kai. Yours and your friends.'_

_With that final thought, Omen bolted through the forest and crashed through the undergrowth to catch Kai's attention. Kai saw and gave chase. Omen had already prepared his 'Help me help me! My friends are dead and I'm all alone!' act and was ready to carry it out._

_EndFlashBack_

Omen's eyes snapped open and he stared silently through the intense darkness at the cold, cemet ceiling above his bed. He didn't breathe hard like he did after a few of his previous returning memories. The initial shock had worn off and now, he was only covered in a cold sweat. A thin shaft of light from the hall beyond his bedroom door beemed in, dimly illuminating the room so Omen could only barely see around him until his eyes adjusted after a few minutes. His thin, scarred but well muscled torso glinted with small diamonds of sweat as he laid back down on the lumpy mattress and pulled his covers over him. He glared over at his digital clock. The pale red like from the numbers 2:41 shone into his red eyes, giving them a demonic skarlet glint which would make the strongest of men cower in fear.

"I'm already getting hardly any fucking sleep because of Boris. Damn brain. Why do you have to be against me too?!"

With those irratable mutterings he lied back and drifted to a blissful, dreamless sleep.

---

Omen yawned as he, Kyata and Zane walked around the courtyard at lunch. Hilary and Mariah watched them from afar, half concealed by other people. The girls studied Kyata intensely. She seemed to sense their gaze and looked over. Hilary and Mariah looked away so as to not arrouse suspiscion.

"What's that new girl doing with Omen?" Mariah asked quietly.

"He's probably brainwashed her." Hilary said bitterly. "He has the ability to make any girl he comes into contact with crazy about him."

"Did that happen with you too?" Mariah asked daringly.

Hilary glared at her pink haired friend. "That doesn't matter. I hate him now. I know what he is, a cold blooded killer. He is only using that poor girl. I bet you any money that she has no idea of who Omen really is. I bet she doesn't know he's a murderer."

"You think we should _enlighten _her?" Mariah asked.

"Some one has to."

"Don't you think that's a bit risky considering she's by Omen's side every second of the day as though they were a couple?"

"Maybe." Hilary said, "But she has to know before he kills her. I don't want her to die because we were too frightened to tell her the truth."

"I suppose you're right." Mariah said quietly, "I would feel better if the guys were with us though."

"No, we have to do it now." Hilary said, watching Kyata, Omen and Zane walk towards the boys bathrooms. "Omen and Zane are going in. She'll be alone for a few minutes. Come on!"

Mariah sighed and ran alongside Hilary, across the courtyard and down several concrete steps to just before the boys bathrooms.

"Kyata!" Hilary called, trying to keep her voice down so Omen or Zane wouldn't hear. "Hey! Kyata!"

The emo girl looked around and saw Hilary and Mariah gesturing for her to go over. She walked over to them. Hilary grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"Hey! Let go!" Kyata said defiantly. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just here." Hilary said, releasing her.

They stood away from the boys room but still within sight so Hilary and Mariah could see when Omen and Zane came out.

"Why are you hanging with Omen?" Hilary asked her urgently.

"Because I can."

"Don't." Mariah said seriously. "Stay away from him."

"Why?" Kyata asked defensively. "What does it matter to you who I hang out with?"

"We don't want you getting hurt." Hilary said.

"Omen is dangerous." Mariah added. "You'd be a lot safer if you just put him behind you and made new friends."

"He's no good." Hilary said. "Trust us. Please, ditch him!"

"Let me think for a second," Kyata said in a mocking tone, "Ah, no. Why should I? He wanted to be my friend. I didn't see you two coming up and saying hello or wanting to be my friend. Are you jealous that I'm his friend or some thing?"

"No way." Hilary said firmly. "I hate him. We're telling you this to protect you Kyata! Omen is dangerous! You have no idea what he's done or what he is capable of!"

"Then why don't you tell me?" Kyata said.

"Yes Hilary. Tell us all."

Hilary and Mariah almost screamed when Omen and Zane seemed to manifest from thin air on either side of the girls. Mariah grabbed Hilary's arm and Hilary did the same. She quickly regained her composure and glared at Omen, even though the fear was clear in her ruby eyes.

"Why don't you tell her Omen?" She demanded. "You're bound to know more than I do!"

"But you were so adament about sharing." Omen smirked.

"It's rude if you say you'll do something then don't follow through." Zane said.

Kyata didn't know what to do. She was glad that Omen and Zane were back, but surprised by Hilary and Mariah's reaction to their presence. Omen seemed to be enjoying every second of it.

"Come on Hilary." He took half a step towards her. "Tell us what you know."

Hilary and Mariah stepped back, almost bumping into Zane. Hilary stared fixedly at Omen while Mariah glared at Zane, who smiled.

"I reckon they're just jealous." He said.

Omen snickered. "Aww, are you two sore because I didn't choose you to be my friends?"

Hilary smiled coldly. "Don't flatter youself. We would never want to be friends with such scum. Oi Kyata,"

Hilary turned her gaze to the girl. "Trust me. You don't want to get involved with Omen! He's a m-"

"I suggest you shut your mouth and beat it." Omen said, his voice now cold and carrying a tone of anger.

Hilary felt the rest of her words get lodged in her throat as she stared into his mad eyes. The sound of halting footsteps stopped behind Omen and the group turned. Kai, Tala and Ray were standing there, staring at Omen with hate filled eyes.

"How about you back off _Stevens_." Kai said coldly.

He looked past the murderer to Hilary and Mariah who already looked relieved to see the boys. He nodded to them and the girls immediatly ran out from between Omen and Zane to behind Kai, Tala and Ray. Ray and Mariah embraced each other and Hilary clung to Kai's arm. Omen smiled.

"Kai! How's it going? We were just having a pleasant little conversation with Hilary and her friend."

"Yeah right." Kai said murderously. "You stay away from them. Got that?"

"Is that an order?" Omen asked, taking a step towards the navy and slate haired teen.

"Yeah, it was." Kai replied, not moving in inch and standing stoicly with his arms crossed over his chest. "You gonna do some thing about it?"

Omen looked past Kai and saw a teacher watching them from afar. Tala and Ray kept their eyes focussed on Omen and Zane. Omen looked back into Kai's crimson eyes.

"You better watch yourself Hiwatari. That mouth of yours is going to get you **killed** one day."

Even Kyata had noticed the emphasis on the word 'killed'. It was chilling yet also exhilarating to her. She loved that aura of danger which surrounded him.

"I supposed you're going to be the one to kill me too huh?" Kai said with a smirk, throwing Kyata a swift glance.

Omen smiled. He was well aware of Kyata's pressence but didn't let it get to him.

"I might be," He said quietly. "But I'm sure there is some one out there who will do it sooner or later. I'm kinda hoping I do turn out to be one of those cold blooded, murderers so I could have what it takes to kill you. I mean, no offence or anything, but I just don't like you. I think you're a noble bastard who should now when to give it up. People like you annoy me because you don't know when to give up, when to shut up, or how to die."

"I understand how that can be irritating for some one like you." Kai retorted coldly.

Omen smiled. "You know what the perfect little attack prey would be for one of those murderer guys? A short little computer nerd with brown hair, glasses and a little bow tie. They would know how to die properly. I mean, all a guy would have to do is shoot them and the nerdy little boy wouldn't even fight to live. I bet they would cry like little babies when they were tortured too. Can you think of any one who fits or **used to** fit that description?"

Kai made to launch himself at Omen with balled fists. His breath hissed between clenched teeth and a growl sounded at the back of his throat. Tala and Ray grabbed Kai's arms before he could hook them around Omen's neck. Kai looked at Omen with blind rage. Omen smiled and hadn't even flinched. Zane was standing behind him, ready for a fight.

"Not now Kai!" Tala hissed.

"There are too many people around!" Ray agreed, "You'd be pulled off him before you could score a true hit."

Both boys were struggling to keep their friend restrained. Hilary was holding Mariah's hands, trying not to cry at the direct insults to Kenny's memories. Kai and Omen's face's were inches apart. Omen grinned evilly.

"Oh, did I hit a sore spot Kai?"

"I'll kill you." Kai hissed through his teeth. "I'll fucking kill you for what you did to Kenny."

"I don't think so." Omen replied smugly.

He stepped back and began to walk away with Zane and Kyata following close behind. Kyata cast one last look back then ran to Omen's side. Kai stopped trying to fight against Tala and Ray and relaxed, though his body was still shaking with rage. He pulled gently out of their grip and breathed deeply.

"I loathe that bastard."

"We all do Kai." Tala replied. "But you can't just go picking school yard fights where there are witnesses everywhere! Besides, we have only been training for a couple of days. What makes you think you can take him out after such a short time?"

Kai gritted his teeth. He nodded and turned to Hilary. She smiled at him but her smile whithered under his cold glare.

"What the hell do you think you were you doing?" He demanded.

She glared back at him but couldn't hide the sadness in her voice. He had never spoken or looked at her like that before.

"I was warning Kyata about Omen. Sorry, I didn't realise I had to get your permission to go some-"

She stopped. She saw through his cold expression, he was worried and hurt inside.

"What if some thing had happened to you Hil?" He asked softly. "What if Omen had hurt you?"

Her face lightened and she felt a wave of guilt rush over her. Kai suddenly took her shoulders and pulled her into his warm embrace, holding her to him tightly.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered to her. "Ever."

Hilary felt a tear at her eye and smiled, holding Kai around the waiste.

"Don't worry. You wont." She whispered, seeing Ray and Mariah holding each other after the same conversation.

----

Kai, Hilary, Tala and Trixie waved farewell to Ray and Mariah as the couple walked down the road towards Ray's house. Mariah held his hand and smiled as she walked. Ray's parents would be gone all weekend to visit his family back in China. Ray had managed to convince them that he and a _study _partner needed this weekend to finish off a major school assignment. More like use the king sized bed to make love. Ray didn't live too far from the school, only three streets. He looked at Mariah and squeezed her hand lovingly.

"What did you tell your folks you were doing tonight?"

Mariah gave a devious smirk. "I told them I was sleeping over Hilary's so we could finish our assignments together and that we were going to hang out tomorrow. Hil has already said she'll cover for me. I love that chick, she's always there for me."

Ray laughed softly. "What about me? You don't love her more than me do you?"

"Oh God yes." She lied playfully.

Ray smiled and nudged her in the side gently.

----

Kai and Hilary walked ahead of Tala and Trixie who were yet again yelling at each other. Hilary looked up at her boyfriend and saw his annoyed expression. She couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry." She said, taking his hand. "Tala and Trixie's houses are just in the next street. So we can ditch them and finally have peace and quiet. You can walk the long way to your house by coming to mine first."

Kai cocked an eye-brow at her and smiled. "Is that an order?"

"Damn straight it is!" Hilary said firmly, trying not to let her smile betray her. "Trixie is lucky, her parents are out tonight on business. Though her parents are always away so maybe that's not so lucky. But then again, that means she can have her boyfriend stay over night."

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING WALKING?!" Tala yelled, interrupting their conversation. "I wouldn't have rolled over your fat foot if you could walk in a straight line!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BE SAYIN' ANY PART OF ME IS FAT YOU ASS HOLE," Trixie shouted back, limping a little. "You wouldn't have skated over my toes if ya knew how to skateboard! Why don't you ride the damn thing on the road? Then there's a good chance you could be hit by a car!"

"You're a real fucking charmer aren't you Mather?" Tala snapped, "Why don't you walk in the middle of the road? Maybe a truck will come and hit you. That's if it isn't rebounded by your fat ass."

Trixie clenched her fist and drew it back.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Just as she went to strike him, loud and angry barking sounded right beside them, making all four teenagers jump in shock. On the other side of a large wooden fence, two vicious rottweilers barked and snarled at them. They tried to force their muzzles through the three inch gap between each two and a half metre tall planks of fence wood. Saliva drooled from their snouts and their yellowed teeth snapped at them. Their eyes were alight with blood lust and they took an extreme disliking to Trixie, smelling her fear. The two dogs barked and growled at them menacingly.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tala shouted at them angrily.

Hilary and Kai cast the dogs disdainful looks.

"When did they come in?" Hilary asked.

"Don't know. Must be new people living there." Kai replied. "They should train their dogs not to bark their fucking heads off. Stupid muts."

Trixie ran to catch up to Kai and Hilary, completely forgetting her arguement with Tala. She looked back at the dogs which were still barking and snarling madly.

"Stupid dogs."

----

Omen slipped into a pair of camoflage cargo pants and a black shirt. He pulled up his left pant leg and strapped a knife in its hilt to his calf. Boris leaned in the doorway of Omen's room, framed in the hallway light which shone into Omen's dark, lightless room.

"You positive they are home alone?" Boris asked.

"Yes," Omen said simply, "You don't get to be as good a murderer as me without learning about your next potential victims living situations. I know what I'm doing so stop asking so many qustions. God, you're like my freakin mother. Well, what she used to be like any way."

"Aw, does little Omen miss his mummy?"

"Don't insult me Boris." He replied curtly. "Why would I miss some one who wanted me to be a perfect little angel? I take great pleasure in thinking that her carcuss has rotted away after worms and insects fed on that bitches insides and flesh. Why would you think I would miss anyone at all? I'm a murderer moron. I kill people because I don't like them. I don't care for anyone on this planet and I hope they all die. Especially including you."

"Oh really?" Boris said. "I'm not intirely sure you hate everyone. If you do then what about your little friends, Zane and Kyata?"

Omen stopped tying his bootlaces, his face shadowed.

"Oh yes, I know about Kyata. Pretty little thing she is. Really sexy if I do say so myself. So if you don't care about them then I guess you wont mind if I kill Zane and steal Kyata away for my own personal pleasure."

"Don't you touch them." Omen growled through gritted teeth. He knew that if he said he didn't care that Boris would go ahead and follow through with his threat. "If you ever hurt them or if you ever do whatever fucked up shit your thinking to Kyata, I will kill you, slowly and painfully. That's a promise! And you know as well as I do that I don't bluff!"

Boris laughed. "As long as you are obedient and aren't caught when you go on these little hunts of yours, then your friends are safe."

Omen stood up and walked out past Boris clashing his shoulder roughly with the older man. Boris smiled and remained leaning in the doorway, ignoring the blunt pain in his shoulder.

_'Though, I can't promise I wont keep away from little Kyata. That girl is just too good to pass up.'_

----

It was almost eight at night when Omen arrived at his targets house. Dogs were barking some where in the neighbourhood and the occasional car drove down the next street. He crouched down, blending in with the shadowed foliage of the bushes and watched the house. A few lights were on inside but their were no cars in the drive way or carport. He saw movement within the house.

_'Fucking Boris,'_ Omen thought vehemently, _'If he dares touch Zane or Kyata, I'll squewer his head with a metal rod and hoist it up like a flag pole.'_

Especialy if he harmed KyataOmen looked at the person walking inside the house and smirked.

"This is so not your lucky night."

With those words he crept away from the bushes and moved swiftly like a shadow of death, stalking closer towards the unlucky victim inside the house.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_I hope you liked. Please review!_

_Oh and Kailey, I am reviewing ur story soon okay? Sorry, been on holidays and there weren't any computers in the bush lol. love yaz all!  
xxx_


	16. Hate, Love and torture

_Don't own Beyblade, own Omen Zane Kyata Trixie etc  
Hey, i've grown bored of that usual disclaimer in which I say I don't own Beyblade blah blah blah. You all know i dont own it so I'm gonna stop putting it there. Kailey, God damn it you're pushy!! lol. I am updating okay!! anyway. enjoy!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Boris laughed. "As long as you are obedient and aren't caught when you go on these little hunts of yours, then your friends are safe."

Omen stood up and walked out past Boris clashing his shoulder roughly with the older man. Boris smiled and remained leaning in the doorway, ignoring the blunt pain in his shoulder.

_'Though, I can't promise I wont keep away from little Kyata. That girl is just too good to pass up.'  
-  
_It was almost eight at night when Omen arrived at his targets house. Dogs were barking some where in the neighbourhood and the occasional car drove down the next street. He crouched down, blending in with the shadowed foliage of the bushes and watched the house. A few lights were on inside but their were no cars in the drive way or carport. He saw movement within the house.

_'Fucking Boris,'_ Omen thought vehemently, _'If he dares touch Zane or Kyata, I'll squewer his head with a metal rod and hoist it up like a flag pole.'_

Especialy if he harmed KyataOmen looked at the person walking inside the house and smirked.

"This is so not your lucky night."

With those words he crept away from the bushes and moved swiftly like a shadow of death, stalking closer towards the unlucky victim inside the house.  
----  
**Now...**

Trixie sat quietly in her lounge room watching the Simpsons on TV. Her boyfriend Devan had to work that night so that had put an end to anything fun Trixie may have had planned. She sat in her black spaghetti strap singlet and satin Tweety Bird boxer shorts, with her white, thick, fluffy ugg boots. Her long black hair was out tonight and straightened, feathered loosely around her shoulders.

_'Stupid Tala.' _She thought, her pretty face taking on a sour look. _'He's such an ass hole. I can't believe he said I was fat.'_

She felt her thin stomach growl with hunger. She ignored it. She wasn't going to eat tonight. What if Tala was right and she was putting on weight? The scales didn't say so when she stepped on them after she got home. But what if the scales had been playing up or broken again? Trixie tried to force the thoughts from her head.

"No! I don't want to be fat! No no no!"

She grabbed her pillow which she'd had on the couch and buried her face in it.

"I hate Tala!" She said, her voice muffled. "I wish he could just go away and never come back!"

--

Omen crept around the house where his next victim lived and smiled at the sight of the security grid and power box, hidden near the ground behind bushes.

"Too easy." He whispered, taking a small, thin knife from his pocket.

He pried the metal box open with hardly a sound and dismantled the security system.

--

Max put on his jacket over a blue shirt and jeans. He needed to go for a walk, just to clear his head. He'd heard about Mariah and Hilary's confrontation with Omen and Zane today and was glad Shana hadn't gone with them. Still, that didn't mean she wasn't still in danger. At least tonight she was in the city with her parents. There were lots of people there and Omen wouldn't try anything. Max grabbed his keys, wallet and phone then walked to the front door.

"Dad, I'm going out. I'll be back later alright?"

"Okay Max!" Mr Tate called from the kitchen. "Don't be out too late and be careful."

Max walked out and closed the door behind him. He let his feet lead the way, not taking any notice of where he was walking.

--

Mariah wore a black singlet and her pink boxer shorts. Her hair was still wet from her shower and her heart was still racing from the hour she had just spent with Ray in the bed. She had already decided to demand more sex once she'd gotten something to eat.

Ray had also put on his shirt and boxer shorts and walked into the kitchen quietly. He put his arms around Mariah and kissed her neck.

"What's for dinner?"

"Sandwiches." She said with a smile.

"And dessert?"

She turned to him and leaned back against the bench, "You'll see."

She poked his tongue at him then turned before he could kiss her. She smiled deviously at the sound of his frustrated grunt and took out a knife to spread the jam with. Ray released her.

"I'll be back. Just need to lock the house up."

"Alright."

--

Omen successfully disabled the security system and phone line in only fifteen seconds and walked quietly around the large two-storey house. It was grand and had a well kept backyard with a large pool. The front yard was just as nice. Omen stopped at a window which lead into a dark room. He peered inside and saw no one else in there. He put his hands on the glass and gently pushed it up. Lucky for him, the window was unlocked. Once it was open enough, he climbed in stealthily and closed the window behind him. He was inside a study room. There was a simple desk with a closed laptop on it and a wheeled chair. A filing cabinet sat beside the desk. Omen saw light from under the door and pressed his ear against it. No one was there. He opened the door quietly and entered into a hall. He heard small noises coming from the kitchen and smiled.

_'Found you.'_

--

Trixie looked around inside of her refrigerator to find some thing that would be healthy to eat. She finally settled on a carrot and pulled it out of the bottom fridge drawer. She closed the fridge with her foot and grabbed a peeler out of the cutlery drawer. Her kitchen was large and clean. The benches were made of polished black granite, the cupboards and drawers were stained timber and the fridge and dishwasher were silvery stainless steal. The tiles were black which made the kitchen look expensive. Trixie peeled the carrot skin into the bin bitterly.

_'I swear, the next time I see Valkov I'm going to slap him right in the face! Damn prick.'_

She threw the peeler into the sink almost violently and walked out to the hallway, ready to watch her Dark Angel dvd's.

--

Ray walked through his large house, making sure every door and window was locked. It was a long and tedious chore but was necessary. He closed the thick, beige curtains and was walking towards the hall when he heard a glass smash in the kitchen.

"Mariah you okay?" He called.

There was no answer. He quickened his pace. "Mariah?"

He ran into the kitchen and froze, his face already depicting fear. Omen sat on the bench smiling at Ray evilly. Omen's hand was just above where the broken glass cup was, as though he had only just dropped the glass.

"Oops." Omen said innocently. "Clumsy me. But I was starting to get bored. Watching Mariah's fear and pain is only fun for so long."

Ray looked around and saw Mariah sitting in a wooden chair, her wrists tied to the arms and her ankles tied to the legs of the chair. A piece of duct tape was slapped over her mouth and tears skimmed down her cheeks from her terror filled eyes. A small gash on her forehead bled a little, the trail of blood stopping as it tipped the end of her thin, well kept eye-brow. Other cuts were marked on her shoulders and thighs and were bleeding a little more than the cut on her head. A thin piece of wire was secured around her neck like a noose and the end traveled across the kitchen into Omen's hand.

"Don't even try to save her Romeo." Omen said with a smirk. "The second you try and go for her, I'll pull this wire and pop! Off goes the head! Sure she has a nice body, but I'm sure she'd look better if she had a head."

"Leave her out of this Omen!" Ray said, fear strung within his voice. "She has nothing to do with this! So let her go!"

"You know why I'm here don't you?" Omen said darkly. "Kai would have told you that I'm targeting ten of his friends and that I'm killing two of them. You and Mariah will be victims number three and four. Unfortunately for you two, a guy really pissed me off earlier and I am feeling angry enough to kill this early on in the game."

He pulled on the wire gently. Mariah gave a small squeak of pain and fear as the wire tightened little by little.

"STOP IT!" Ray yelled. "PLEASE!"

Omen stopped and smiled at him. He jumped off the bench and walked towards Mariah. Broken glass crunched under Omen's black boots as he watched Ray lest he made a move. He stopped and stood behind Mariah, speaking into her ear just loud enough for Ray to hear.

"I didn't appreciate you and Hilary almost spilling my secret to Kyata. Not a smart move for you two girls. It was very daring of you, or was it just stupidity? The fact of the matter is that you have to be punished."

Mariah trembled in fear, her own tears blinding her. Ray could hear her sobs through the tape.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" He yelled.

"However," Omen said the Mariah, "I am a lenient guy. So I will make you a deal... I will spare your life... If you torture Ray. But don't kill him. That's my part."

Mariah's eyes widened. Ray bit his bottom lip.

"So, what do you say?" Omen asked.

Mariah didn't move. She blinked away the blinding tears and stared at Ray.

"This offer is only for a limited time only." Omen said firmly. "You have five seconds to decide. Four. Three. Two-"

"She accepts!" Ray yelled at him, answering for Mariah. "Now let her go!"

Mariah suddenly glared and him and shook her head vigorously. She made small 'no' sounds, trying to yell through the tape.

"No?" Omen laughed evilly, and pulled the wire until Mariah couldn't breathe. "I was hoping you'd say that!"

Ray suddenly saw his opening. Omen was completely focused on Mariah. Omen reached to his pocket for his knife when Ray sprang forward and went on the attack. Omen saw him coming and quickly jumped out of the way of Ray's fist, dropping the wire. Ray quickly undid the wire from around Mariah's neck and pulled the duct tape of gently. Mariah coughed and gasped, her breathing half strangled with sobs.

"Ray! Please, run!"

"Just wait," he said quickly, working on the rope around her right wrist. "I'll just free you first and-"

"Don't think so!" Omen said, punching Ray in the face, knocking him away from Mariah.

Ray struggled to keep from falling over and held his cheek. His vision was swimming dizzily and shaking his head did nothing to help it but usher in a headache. He saw Omen coming in for another punch and quickly avoided his attack. Omen swung around and kicked Ray hard in the side, knocking him into the hallway. Ray staggered to his feet as Omen walked into the hall like a man possessed. His red eyes alight with excitement at the prospect of a kill. Ray's head finally cleared and he took up his fighting stance. Omen almost laughed.

"If Kai can't beat me then what makes you think you can?"

"Kai may be a good fighter." Ray said calmly. "But he isn't as fast as me. He hasn't trained since birth like I have. He isn't martial artist."

Omen grinned evilly, "Then let's see what you got Ray Kon!"

Omen charged Ray and punched at the neko-jins face. Ray swiftly blocked the attack and thrust his own fist into Omen's stomach. Omen flinched and jumped back, rubbing his stomach.

_'He's fast.' _Omen thought,_ 'Way faster than Kai. Though not as strong by a long shot. It'll be harder but I am still going to win this. Speed means nothing without the strength to back it up.'_

"Nice move." Omen said with a smile. "But don't think for a second that you're going to win this fight."

"I will make you pay for ever touching Mariah." Ray said darkly. "Mark my words."

"So you've put aside that nice guy act finally huh? It's about time! And here I was thinking that you were only Kai's little side kick alongside Valkov."

"I am no one's side kick." Ray replied calmly. "Now, make your move Omen so I can finish you quickly."

"We'll just see how tough you are after you fight me!"

Omen charged Ray again and like before Ray ducked and aimed a punch at Omen's stomach. Omen smirked and to Ray's dismay blocked the punch with his knee.

_'Dammit, he saw through my attack!'_ Ray thought.

He quickly rolled away and jumped onto his feet as Omen's other fist swung down at where Ray's head had been. Ray was ready when Omen came at him again and the two tackled each other into the laundry, bursting out the back door and into the dark back yard. A dim sensor light came on and cast its dying glow on the two fighters who were locked in fierce and skillful martial arts. Soon, Ray was becoming nervous and started to think that to win this fight, his speed and defense skills weren't going to be enough. He needed to be stronger.

--

Mariah struggled against her bonds. She couldn't hear Ray or Omen and it was scaring her worse than it would if she could see them. She leaned down and bit the rope Ray had been trying to untie. She tugged on it and worked on the knot, the whole time thinking of what she could possibly do.

_'I can't ask Ray's neighbours for help, they are old people and would be no match for Omen! The only other people who I could get would be Kai or Tala. But they live nearly fifteen minutes away! I'll have to call the police.'_

Finally, she felt the rope slacken and her teeth untied the knot. She sat back and shifted her right arm, pulling her wrist out of its restraints. She with held the smile of success and immediately untied her other wrist and her ankles. Once she was free, she ran from the kitchen to the phone which hung on the wall in the hall. She picked it up and held it to her her. She reached to press triple 0 but stopped. There was no dialers tone at all. The phone line had been cut. She growled and dropped the phone. She ran around the house and looked for Omen and Ray, finally finding them fighting with equally matched skills in the backyard. Ray seemed to be holding his own, only just barely breaking a sweat. Mariah had to think and quickly. She ran back through the house and out the front door onto the street. She looked around and finally found what she was looking for. Ray's bike. She got on it and rode quickly.

_'I have to get Kai!' _She thought, _'Ray can fend off Omen until Kai gets there. It should take me only five minutes to ride to Kai's, and he can ride faster than me. Don't worry Ray baby, I'll get help for you just please, don't die!'_

--

Ray was starting to breathe hard now, even Omen had a few beads of sweat on his brow. At this rate they would both go down from sheer exhaustion. Though Ray knew better. One direct hit from Omen could put him out for good.

_'That just means I'll have to take him out before he can take me out.'_ Ray thought with determination.

Omen steadied his breathing.

_'I have to end this quickly. I still have to make another house call before the night is done.'_

Omen looked around and found something perfect for the job. He smiled and fought Ray, all the while edging closer towards his new found weapon. Ray didn't realise what was going on. He charged at Omen about to deliver the final blow when Omen grabbed the grill top of a heavy iron closed brazier and swung it at him. Ray yelled in shock and tried to duck but the grill top struck him hard across the head, dropping him instantly. Omen smiled and looked down at Ray's body. He knelt down and checked for a pulse.

--

Mariah peddled fast through the streets and saw some one walking alone of the sidewalk at the end of Ray's street. She immediately recognised the blond hair and the boy obviously recognised her.

"Mariah!? What are you doing?"

"Max!" She yelled, skidding the bike to a halt beside him. "Please! You have to help! Omen attacked me and now he and Ray are fighting!"

"Which way?!" Max demanded.

"At his house." Mariah said, "The phone lines were cut and I couldn't call anyone! I'm going to get Kai!"

"Here," Max said, giving her his cell phone. "Call him!"

Max ran down the street towards Ray's house. Mariah dialed Kai's number then turned and rode after Max, controlling the bike with one hand. Kai wasn't answering. Max ran as fast as he could, anxious to get to Ray's house before it was too late.

--

"Still alive huh? You really are a resiliant bastard aren't you? Oh well."

Omen took his fingers off Ray's neck, turned and picked up the iron brazier which weighed at least fifteen to twenty kilograms. He carried it over to the edge of the pool then laid it on its side. He looked around the yard until he found some rope. He took it then went back over to Ray.

"You'd better hope some one finds you in time Ray." Omen said with a smile. "Otherwise you're going to be joining your little friend Kenny."

He grabbed the collar of Ray's shirt and dragged him towards the edge of the pool. Blood was seeping from the neko-jins head, mixing into his raven hair. Omen dropped him beside the brazier and took the rope. He tied one end tight around Ray's waist and arms and the other around the brazier and through the handles. Once he was done he stood straight and smiled. He put a foot on the brazier, slowly pushing it to the brink of the deep end of the pool.

"Bye Ray." Omen said silkily. "We'll find out soon enough if you are able to survive through this. After all, most of your friends have escaped the brink of death, you should be no different. Unless I'm wrong about you and you do die. Either way, it's a win for me."

With a final kick, the brazier plunged into the pool, dragging Ray to the bottom with it.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_How was that? was I able to make anyone think that Trixie was the one who was going to get attacked? if i did then yay! if i didnt then yay! lol. Ok, so it seems people are getting just a little frustrated with the suspense filled cliffhangers, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOT WOOT!! I love the cliffhangers!! lol. some one has even said I'm as evil as Omen for torturing people like that. YAY!! heh heh heh! That its the best thing ANYONE could ever say to me!! hahahaha!! hope you liked!_

_PLEASE REVIEW_

_xxx_


	17. Flow of Blood

_A/N: KAILEY YOU'RE SO PUSHY!!! lol, dedicated to my friends! xxx thank you all for all of your reviews!! Please send me more!! -_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Max ran down the street towards Ray's house. Mariah dialed Kai's number then turned and rode after Max, controlling the bike with one hand. Kai wasn't answering. Max ran as fast as he could, anxious to get to Ray's house before it was too late.  
--  
"Bye Ray." Omen said silkily. "We'll find out soon enough if you are able to survive through this. After all, most of your friends have escaped the brink of death, you should be no different. Unless I'm wrong about you and you do die. Either way, it's a win for me."

With a final kick, the brazier plunged into the pool, dragging Ray to the bottom with it.  
----

**Now...**

Max and Mariah entered Ray's yard at the same time. Mariah jumped off the bike as Max exploded through the front door. Max looked around wildly, his face a picture of dread and worry.

"RAY!" He yelled, running through the house, "RAY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Max stopped in the kitchen and looked around but still there was no sign of his friend.

"Max!" Mariah yelled, "He and Omen were fighting in the backyard!"

Max turned quickly and ran out through the back door in the kitchen, almost breaking it off its hinges. The dull censor light came on and Max scanned the area.

"Ray!" He yelled.

Mariah ran out of the house behind him and looked around. There was no sign of Ray or Omen. Max looked around, not missing a single detail. He walked around examining the ground for any spots of blood while Mariah screamed her boyfriends name, growing more and more desperate with each passing second. Max stopped suddenly and fell to his knees. There was a dark patch on the ground. He touched it and looked at his fingers. Blood. Max looked back up and noticed a speckled trail, heading straight for the pool. That was when he saw the splash marks where something had caused the water to splash out, but there were no indications that anything ever got out. Max felt an icy hand clench his heart and he ran towards the pool.

Without thinking, he dived straight in and opened his eyes in the frosty water. He immediately saw Ray, tied tightly to a heavy brass brazier. Tiny air bubbles escaped Ray's mouth and the misty blur of blood faded in the water behind him. Max swam to the bottom of the two metre deep pool and grabbed the rope around Ray's stomach, tugging at it or at least trying to pull it up. No such luck. Max growled in frustration then swam back to the surface. He broke above the water and took another deep breath before plunging back down into the dark water. Once again he grasped the rope securing Ray but only used it to hold himself down.

_'Please Ray,' _Max thought, _'Please don't be dead! Don't die!'_

Max pulled around the rope until he found the knot. He calmed down and took his time, ignoring the fact that he was running out of air. He worked the first knot carefully and finally undid it. Though he did not allow himself a smile or thought of triumph as he set his fingers into the second knot. He pulled at it but it was harder to undo than the other. Max bit his bottom lip and pulled at the knot harder, trying to manouver the rope back through the hole. It was too tight. Max pulled himself down more and bit the rope in the knot with his teeth.

Air bubbles escaped his mouth as he tugged the rope through the hole. The rope started to move. Max clenched one eye shut. His lungs were starting to hurt. The rope came through, becoming easier and easier until Max grabbed it with his hands and pulled it open. He undid the ropes and looped his arm around Ray's waist, pulling him to the surface. Max's head exploded out of the water and breathed the nights air deeply, though he didn't stop. He held Ray's head above the water and swam slowly towards the edge where Mariah was kneeling with a tear stained face.

"M-Mariah!" Max spluttered, findind it difficult to hold himself and Ray above the water. "Grab him!"

Mariah held out her hands and clutched the back of Ray's shirt, pulling him to the edge of the pool. She tried to pull him up but found it more difficult than she expected. Max quickly pulled himself out of the water and kneeled beside Mariah then pulled Ray out of the water and onto dry land. Max was breathing hard. He put his ear to Ray's chest and was rewarded with a slow heart beat. Not pausing for a moment, Max automatically started CPR.

"Call an ambulance!" Max ordered as he pumped Ray's chest.

He breathed into his friends mouth then turned Ray's head. A large quantity of water spilled out of Ray's mouth. Mariah watched tearfully but called triple zero on Max's phone.

----

Kai sat in the passenger seat of Tala's parents car as they both sped towards Ray's house, with Tala in the drivers seat. Kai clutched the seat anxiously as Tala skid around a corner, leaving a large arced skidmark and the smell of burning rubber in the air. The silver convertable shot down the streets. It had been five minutes since Mariah had called him and it was lucky for him that he was staying at Tala's that night after discovering he had no food left at his own house.

"We're almost there." Tala said.

"I just hope we're not too late." Kai replied.

----

Hilary awoke at the sound of a speeding car some where else in the neighbourhood. She growled angrily and turned under her blanket, holding her second pillow over her head.

"Stupid speed-seeking, burn-out making bastards." She grumbled. "Why can't they go do their burn outs and donuts in another place?"

Hilary was about to drift into sleep again when a noise outside caused her to sit up. She looked out her open glass doors which lead to the balcony. She got out from under her witchcraft purple covers and wandered over to the doors curiously. She stepped slowly out onto the balcony, cursing the wood which creeked under her bare feet. She peered over the hand rail and looked down into the yard a floor beneath her. She scanned the whole area but saw nothing.

She sighed. "Must have been a dog or something."

"You wish." Said a cold voice behind her.

Hilary turned quickly and was about to scream when Omen forced his hand over her mouth. His face was close to hers as was the knife which he held under her chin.

"Shh..." He said quietly, a sinister smile on his lips, "We don't want to wake the neighbours now do we?"

Hilary stared at him through wide eyes as he pulled her back into her room.

----

Max repeated CPR for a fourth time when Ray finally choked and coughed up the rest of the water in his lungs. The sound of sirens which had been distant was now screaming down the street and stopped in front of the house. Max vaguely noticed the glint of the red and blue lights reflecting off the pool water, and didn't see Mariah as she got up and ran to meet them. He continued the CPR. Ray still wasn't breathing on his own and if Max stopped, Ray would surely die. Though what if Ray never started breathing on his own again? What if he had permanent brain damage from no air being sent up to his brain? What if he died when he got into the ambulance? Max banished such thoughts from his mind and continued breathing life into his friend until paramedics had to pull him away to attach a manual breathing apparatis. Max stepped back and watched two medics load Ray's limp body onto a gurney while another operated the football shaped breathing device. Max hardly saw the two other people who were standing on either side of him. Mariah gave Max a glance of appreciation then followed the gurney around to the front of the house where the ambulance was waiting. One of the paramedics beckoned Max over to ask the custom questions.

"What happened?"

Max thought for a moment. _'If I tell them Omen attacked him the police will get involved. If they get involved then Omen will kill Shana... Or all of the others. I can't let that happen. I just hope none of them checked the pool.'_

"I'm not too sure." Max said numbly as he walked swiftly to the front of the house, only just noticing he was shivering. "Ray, Mariah and I were just hanging out here and then Ray tripped and hit his head on the concrete. I think he went over to wash the blood off with the pool water but then he passed out and fell in. Mariah tried to grab him but she couldn't. I got tangled in the hose but then I ran over and pulled him out of the water. Mariah called you guys and I kept doing CPR."

"You did a good job kid. Thanks," The medic said, running towards the ambulance as they loaded Ray into the back.

Max watched as they closed the doors and took off screaming down the road. He held his own sopping wet arms and shivered in the frosty breeze. Two hands held both of his shoulders and he looked around completely startled.

"K-Kai? Tala?" He stammered.

The two Russians looked at Max.

"Are you alright?" Tala asked him.

Max shrugged. His jacket was soaked, his jeans dripping and his shoes were indoor swimming pools. Water dripped from his blond hair and the wind chilled his wet face.

"Been better." He muttered. "Omen did this. He attacked Ray and dumped him into the pool. Can one of you help me? If the cops come around and find that brazier and rope at the bottom of the pool then I'm screwed."

"Sure." Kai replied, pulling off his boots and socks.

Max only pulled off his shoes but didn't bother with the rest of his clothing. They were already waterlogged, how much worse could they get? He jumped into the pool. Kai jumped in behind him in only his boxers. They both swam to the bottom, grasped the heavy brazier and lifted it to the surface. They both tread water furiously to keep from being dragged back under by the weight of the heavy brass object. Tala stooped on the edge of the pool and grabbed it, pulling it up onto dry land and almost falling in himself.

"Shit! This thing his heavy!"

Kai and Max pulled themselves out of the pool and panted. Max breathed hard and coughed, still weary from rescuing Ray from the water earlier. Kai and Tala pulled him to his feet and started leading him to the house.

"Come on Max," Tala said, "You have to get out of those clothes before you get hypothermia."

Max nodded and shivered violently as another cold blast of Autumn wind hit him. They pulled him into the house and Max started to take off his sopping clothes in the middle of the kitchen. Kai disappeared for a moment then came back with a towel around his waist and a blanket. Max wore nothing except for his boxer shorts and took the blanket from Kai, wrapping around around his shoulders. Kai gathered up his own clothes from where Tala had put them and put his shirt on over his thin, chizelled but scarred torso.

"Did you see what happened?" Tala asked Max.

"No," He replied, gathering his clothes up. "I just ran into Mariah and she told me what was happening."

He walked into Ray's laundry and threw his clothes into the drier. Tala and Kai followed him in then out into the warm loung room.

"And you came here by yourself?" Kai asked. "What were you thinking? You know Omen is tougher than all of us."

Max shrugged. "I wasn't thinking much I guess."

"I have to give you points for guts," Tala mused. "I wouldn't take Omen on by myself just yet. Unless I had a gun on me. I'm still sore from the last training lesson."

Kai smirked. "You too huh?"

"Omen can't keep getting away with this." Max interrupted. "He can't just attack us and threaten us and do all that shit. And there is no way I'm going to let him hurt Shana."

"I know," Kai said, sitting on the large sofa. "He wont for much longer."

What Max said next took the two Russian's by complete surprise.

"Can I train with you guys?"

The two boys stared at Max in utter disbelief.

"You serious?" Tala asked.

"Don't fool around." Kai said curtly.

"I'm not fooling around!" Max said firmly. "I don't want Shana to get hurt and if Omen does go after her then at least I will be able to protect her long enough for her to get away."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Tala asked. "It is torturous and gruelling. Nothing like what you have ever done before."

"It is as close to Balkov Abbey lifestyle as you will probably get without actually going to the abbey." Kai added. "Are you sure you want to put yourself through that?"

"It's not easy." Tala continued. "Can you push your body past your limits? Do you have the will power to keep going even when things look impossible?"

"Guys," Max said with a smile. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think I was up to it."

Tala and Kai looked at each other then smirked.

"Alright then." Kai said. "You can join us tomorrow. If you want to leave then thats fine. We won't think any less of you."

"That's nice." Max said cheerfully. "But don't expect me to leave!"

----

Kai and Tala sat in the silver convertable and drove smoothly along the road back home. Kai yawned and pushed his seat back. Clouds had moved in over the starry sky and foretold future rain on the small town. The houses were all completely dark, filled with sleeping and dreaming people, resting for the next day.

_'That's what I should be doing,' _Kai thought testily, _'Not running around at half past twelve at night to try and find Omen. I should have stuck that knife right into his heart back in the forest. I should have made sure he was dead.'_

Kai's phone suddenly began ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket. Tala cast him a curious glance before returning his gaze to the road.

"Who would be calling you at this time of the night?"

"Not sure." Kai replied, reading the caller ID. "It's a private number."

Kai answered the phone.

"Kai speaking."

_"Kai, sorry to be calling you so late. I didn't wake you did I?"_

Kai sat up in his seat. "Mister Tachibana? No it's fine. What's the problem?"

There was a slight pause. Kai waited patiently, feeling his dread building then he heard Hilary's father sigh.

_"It's Hilary." _Mr Tachibana said eventually. _"She's hurt."_

"What happened?!" Kai asked instantly, his voice filled with fear. "Where is she?!"

_"She's at the hospital." _Hilary's father said.

Kai looked at Tala and mouthed the word 'Hospital' to him. Tala nodded and turned down the next avenue.

_"She said that she went down to the kitchen," _Mr Tachibana said softly, his voice laced with sadness. _"Just to get a snack. But it was too dark to see and when she leant against the bench, a cutting knife had been left out and cut her stomach. She wanted me to call you and tell you. She wanted me to say to you that it was just an omen of bad luck. Does that mean anything to you?"_

Kai clenched his teeth. Omen again.

"No sir." He lied. "I'm sorry but it doesn't. Can I come and see her right now?"

_"I suppose it would be alright." _Mr Tachibana said. _"The knife hadn't gone too far but it needed a few stiches. They want to keep her here overnight for observation but she's coming home tomorrow."_

"Well thank you for letting me know." Kai said. "I will be there shortly."

Kai hung up the phone and almost threw it out of the car. He managed to control his anger by letting out and angered yell which awoke people in passing houses.

"Omen strikes again?" Tala asked.

"He got to Hilary, again!" Kai growled. "He went straight from Ray to Hilary. I need to call Tyson and Max and tell them to warn Shana, Trixie and Daichi just in case Omen is making any more house calls before going to bed."

Tala nodded and kept the car going straight towards the hospital.

----

Max entered into his room, having gotten a lift home from Tala and Kai. He changed out of his almost dried clothes and put on his Homer Simpson boxers and a Breaking Benjamin shirt. He climbed into bed and stared at his ceiling. He continued staring until his phone began to ring. He checked the called ID then answered.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

_"Hilary was attacked too. Warn Shana to lock all her windows and doors and tell her to warn Trixie. You have knives in your kitchen right? Get one and keep it with you. If Omen is there give me a call. Alright?"_

"Sure." Max answered. "Hilary is alright isn't she?"

_"She's okay as far as I know. I'm going to the hospital now. Call Shana to warn her and be careful, Omen might go after another one of you guys tonight. Though I don't think Omen will strike again. It's getting too late and even he needs to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow alright."_

"Sure," Max said, "See you. Thanks for the call."

He hung up on Kai, dailed Shana's mobile number into the phone then got out of bed to check all of the windows and doors.

----

Omen yawned and fell onto his bed, completely exhausted. He heard the heavy, prison like door close behind him and a key scraped in the rusted hole. He looked back in irritation.

"Oi dopey! Close my door, don't lock it! Moron."

"Orders." The guard said simply. "Master Boris has ordered for you to be locked in here until oh eight-hundred hours."

"You know it is so much easier just to say eight AM." Omen replied. "Why is he keeping me in here that long? Isn't my wake up time five in the morning?"

"Master Boris said you are to miss breakfast for being out so late," The guard said a little quieter, knowing exactly how pathetic those words actually sounded.

Omen laughed loudly and coldly. "I've been such a bad boy! Boris is going to take away my breakfast? Oh no! I am so crushed! That is just so horrible! I promise I'll never do it again! Please let me have that oh so nutritious slop you people call food! I promise I'll behave!"

"Laugh now kid," The guard said. "Master Boris wont let that carry on for very long."

"Well _Master _Boris isn't as tough as you may think." Omen said. "If we went one on one I'd kill him in a heartbeat."

"Yeah but you can't go one on one can you?" The guard countered. "You are locked up and have a little Bug in your chest which lets Master Boris control you. It doesn't matter how tough you are kid, you're nothing if you're dead. Well actually, you're nothing now but a mere puppet anyway. You can't do anything without Master Boris's approval unless you want that Bug thing to torture or kill you. I on the other hand get paid and have the priveledge of walking around without a little torture device implanted in my chest. I can say what I want, I can eat good food when I want and I'm not locked up like an animal every single night. You are."

The guard heard nothing from inside the cell. He smiled. A thing yet strong arm shot out of the doors grill and the guard only saw a flash of silver as Omen slit the knife straight across his throat. The guards eyes misted over in a dark shadow of dead and Omen drew his arm back into the cell. He looked at the blood on his knife and smiled at the sound of a dull thud on the floor.

"You may not be locked up like an animal," Omen said smoothly, "But now you can't talk, walk, eat or get paid. After all, who ever heard of a corpse doing that?"

Omen stashed his knife under his pillow then climbed into bed, pleased that he was able to kill some one that night. As he drifted into sleep, a river of blood leaked into his room from outside.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_PLEASE REVIEW!! xxx_

_heyy. this chapter wasn't as good as the others but i'll really stressed at the moment. I might not be able to update for a couple of weeks because I have block exams this and next week and I have work all weekend. not to mention I have to paint a winter wonderland scene for my aunts wedding which is on the 7th of July and the murial is as big as a huge wall!! literally. its 4x4 metres.. like a king-sized-bed sheet. anyway, i hope you liked it no matter how crappy it was. i'm going to bed. love you all_

_xxx_


	18. Murders in the Night

_A/N: I will try to updatefaster but I still have like loads of stuff to do. Not to mention my job takes up my whole weekend. Any way, hope you enjoy..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

_"It's Hilary." _Mr Tachibana said eventually. _"She's hurt."_

"What happened?!" Kai asked instantly, his voice filled with fear. "Where is she?!"

_"She's at the hospital." _Hilary's father said.  
--  
"Well _Master _Boris isn't as tough as you may think." Omen said. "If we went one on one I'd kill him in a heartbeat."

"Yeah but you can't go one on one can you?" The guard countered. "You are locked up and have a little Bug in your chest which lets Master Boris control you. It doesn't matter how tough you are kid, you're nothing if you're dead. Well actually, you're nothing now but a mere puppet anyway. You can't do anything without Master Boris's approval unless you want that Bug thing to torture or kill you. I on the other hand get paid and have the priveledge of walking around without a little torture device implanted in my chest. I can say what I want, I can eat good food when I want and I'm not locked up like an animal every single night. You are."

The guard heard nothing from inside the cell. He smiled. A thin yet strong arm shot out of the doors grill and the guard only saw a flash of silver as Omen slit the knife straight across his throat. The guards eyes misted over in a dark shadow of dead and Omen drew his arm back into the cell. He looked at the blood on his knife and smiled at the sound of a dull thud on the floor.

"You may not be locked up like an animal," Omen said smoothly, "But now you can't talk, walk, eat or get paid. After all, who ever heard of a corpse doing that?"

Omen stashed his knife under his pillow then climbed into bed, pleased that he was able to kill some one that night. As he drifted into sleep, a river of blood leaked into his room from outside.

----

**Now...**

Kai stood silently in the hospital lobby, completely forgetting it was almost two in the morning. Tala sat in one of the chairs, fast asleep with his arms crossed over his chest. He mumbled faintly but did not wake from his near comatose state. They had seen Mariah earlier when she had come out to get a snack from the vending machine but then she left and went back to stay with Ray until he woke up. Mariah hadn't been told much but she'd heard a few doctors discussing that there may be a slight possibility that Ray would either never wake up, or have permanent brain damage. It all depended upon how long his brain was cut off from oxygen. Mariah had called Ray's parents and they were booked for the next flight back. Kai couldn't get her distraught look out of his mind. Once again one of his friends had been attacked, and once again, he had been too late to help them.  
Kai began to pace back and forth on the flat brownish carpet. A nurse at the front desk watched him with mild curiousity. Kai stopped and looked at the elavator as it beeped and opened. Hilary's father walked out and immediately saw Kai standing there waiting for him. Mister Tachibana sighed and walked over to the teenager, running a tired hand through his mousy brown hair.

"Go home Kai. There isn't anything you can do here."

"I don't care." Kai replied sharply. "How is she?"

"She is fine." Mister Tachibana said. "Just a few stitches. She'll be better by Monday. She'll be home on Sunday if you want to visit her."

"If it's just a few stitches then why are they keeping her in over night?" Kai asked.

A nurses voice sounded on a distant microphone and the lobby was empty except for Kai, Mister Tachibana, the nurse at her desk and Tala who was snoring softly. Kai's face darkened.

"They have her on suicide watch don't they?"

Kai's tone suggested it was a statement, not a question. Mister Tachibana shifted uncomfortably.

"It's just to make sure-"

"SHE DIDN'T DO THIS TO HERSELF!" Kai suddenly yelled. "YOU REALLY THINK SHE WOULD TRY AND KILL HERSELF?!"

"Kai!" Mister Tachibana shouted, "I do not think that Hilary would try and kill herself! It is just a precautionary measure!"

"Gentlemen!" The nurse called from her desk.

Kai and Mister Tachibana both turned and looked at her coldly. She sunk a little in her chair but didn't drop her fierce expression.

"This is a hospital! Show some decency! Take your argument outside!"

Tala sat up and looked around in a daze. He yawned and saw Kai and Hilary's father glaring at each other.

"The supervision isn't permanant Kai." Tachibana said more quietly. "It is only for a week. I want to make sure that Hilary is completely safe. Me and her mother both do, and that's why people will be supervising her."

Kai turned his back and started towards the doors.

"If you knew anything about your own daughter, then you wouldn't even have considered the watch."

Tala stretched and ran after Kai. Tachibana stood in the middle of the lobby with clenched fists. Kai and Tala strode out into the barely populated car park, keeping to the orange lights which were lined along the foot path. Clouds patched the sky and had a silver lining which glowed from the light of the moon. A few fruit bats flew by on their quests for food and a gecko chirped nearby.

"So why were you and Tachibana at each others throats in there?" Tala dared to ask as they reached the car.

"He and Hil's mother have put her on suicide watch." Kai said angrily.

"That's bullshit." Tala said getting into the drivers seat. "If only they knew what really happened."

"They can't ever find out." Kai replied, closing his door. "Everyone who knows is a potential victim. Omen will target those who know his secret before he goes for the innocents. Well... hopefully."

"So why would Omen go after Hilary again?" Tala started the car. "I thought he already attacked her?"

Kai thought for a moment then looked at his arm. The two scars where Omen had cut him were still visible.

"The tally." Kai replied quietly. "He's still keeping tally. That means he'll be after me to update the score board soon. Cocky bastard. He's attacked four people so far. Hilary, Max, Ray and Mariah. That means that Tyson, Daichi, Trixie, Shana and you are all in danger. Then... he's going to try and kill two of us."

"Well we can't let that happen." Tala replied, driving the car out of the parking lot. "I don't really feel like dying at the moment."

Kai nodded. Silence fell upon them as they drove the quiet suburban streets.

"I don't think Max should train with us." Kai said finally.

"Neither do I." Tala agreed. "He'll get seriously hurt. He hasn't been to the abbey, he won't be able to cope. He'll end up killing himself. We almost did, numerous times."

"And Max is more empathetic than us. We only survived because we were trained to be emotionless."

"So what do we do?"

"Tell him."

"Wow." Tala said drily. "I admire your ability to solve complex issues without any regard as to how the other person may feel. There's a name for people like you I think, now what was it?"

Kai smirked. "Honest?"

"Ass holes." Tala corrected with a smile. "Not that I care or anything but I don't think Max will be too happy if you just go up to him and say; hey there Max! Sorry but you're not allowed to train with us because you are too emotionally weak. Good luck with that whole Omen thing! I hope he doens't attack your girlfriend."

"He knows that even if he does train with us it won't make a difference." Kai replied. "He knows that Omen would kill him in a second then go after Shana. He knows that even if he does the training or not, he's going to die because he's going to try and face Omen to save Shana. But if he does the training with us, he'll be too tired and week for at least a month and he'd be cut down in half the time, leaving no time for Shana to run or escape. It is better for both him and Shana if he practices fighting with people who aren't as hard as us. He can go fight with Tyson, Daichi and grandpa Granger. They are all training in the dojo all the time now. The old man is getting suspicious but Tyson won't tell. Max would be better off with them. They're strict but what they do won't be so tough for Max. At least then he wont be too tired to protect Shana."

"Wow Kai. I think that is the most I have ever heard you speak." Tala said with an amused grin as he slowed down the car. "I never knew you could ever speak that much. I didn't know that you could be anything but monosyllabic. Anyway, I agree with you."

Kai looked out the window as Tala stopped the car in front of his appartment block.

"See you tomorrow." Tala said.

Kai grunted in recognition and got out of the car, closing the door behind him. Tala drove away and Kai walked up to the appartment building, pulling out his keys and constantly keeping a weather eye on his surroundings.

----

Omen opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He turned in his bed and stared at the clock. His unfocussed gaze turned into a glare. He'd been asleep no longer than an hour. He sat up, letting his blanket slide over his bare torso and stop at the tracksuit pants. His dog tag was warm from body heat against his chest and made little noise as he got out of his hard bed. He walked over to the door and held the bars on the door grill as he peered out into the hallway. The guards corpse was still there. Omen smiled.

"So no one's come to clean you up yet? Good."

Omen walked swiftly over to his wardrobe and looked at the coat hangers. He pulled off his black shirt, stylishly sliced twice across the shoulders, and put it on, holding the metal hanger in one hand. Once he was dressed and had put his boots on, he untwisted the top of he hanger until it was just a relatively straight wire with a hook on the end. He adjusted the hook a little more and walked back over to the door. He looked out the door grills again and then slid out the thin wire hook. He slid his arm through the grill and looked at where the hook was, directing it to the set of keys which the guard had dropped on the floor.

Omen stretched out as far as the grills would allow and the wire hooked the keys first try. Omen fought to contain the dark snigger as he pulled the wire back into his room and the keys with it. He took the keys and went through them, finally coming to the largest, slightly rusted one which matched the lock on the outside. He put his arm back out through the bars and pushed it into the lock with a little difficulty. He twisted it and heard the door unlock with a scrape then a clunk. Omen finally allowed himself a grin of satasfaction and pulled his arm and the key back inside. He walked over to his wardrobe again, put on a pair of jeans and then took his knife from under his pillow. He grabbed his back pack and opened the door, stepping carefully over the blood which had seeped into his room. He stopped for a moment and kneeled beside the corpse.

"Thanks for the keys mate." He said with a smile. "Look at the mess you've made all over the floor. Boris ain't going to be happy with you. Not only because you messed up his wonderfully disgusting floors, but because you let me escape."

Omen smirked and walked away. _'Man it feels good to kill again. I can't sleep now! I'm full of adrenaline and blood lust... It's invigorating... I love this feeling.'_

"Hey! Stop!"

Omen stopped and looked around lazily. Another guard, a young one in his mid-twenties, held a gun at Omen within two trembling hands. Omen smiled and turned to face him. The guard swallowed and took a step forward.

"Come on Omen," He said nervously. "Back to your cell now! Don't make me shoot you."

Omen started laughing then stopped abruptly but he never stopped smiling.

"Shoot me? You couldn't if you tried."

Omen pulled his knife out of his belt and ran at the guard. It was over in ten seconds. Omen wiped his blade clean on the guards uniform, admiring the stab wound where he had shoved the blade into the second guards heart. Omen was about to leave but stopped. He picked up the gun and looked at it.

"This could be handy. Thanks mate."

Without another word he left.

----

Kai walked along the sidewalk at six in the morning. His eyes were sunken and dark from lack of sleep and he had his hands in the pockets of his navy cargo pants. He stared at the cement and kicked a stone. He noticed the house with the ridiculously large fence coming up and saw the two rottweilers watching him from the other side of the fence with their teeth bared. He glared at them as he walked past and they started barking viciously. He ignored them and sighed in resignation.

_'What a fucked up year. Kenny's dead. Omen's back. Ray's in hospital and those idiots think Hilary is suicidal. Oh yeah, I can't forget that little problem of Omen torturing everyone of my friends just so he can get his revenge on me. And that he's theatening to kill Max's girlfriend if we go to the cops. That's just the cherry on top of the fucking cake.'_

He stalked moodily into the shopping villa where his brooding had almost made him fail to notice a large crowd, many police cars and a black coroners van ahead. He walked through the crowd curiously and made it to the front where the police tape prevented him from going any further. Police were every where and Kai counted at least three chalk silhouettes on the ground, and four filled black body bags waiting to be packed into the back of the coroners van.

"What happened?" Kai asked to no one in particular.

"They were murdered." A woman said close to him. "Police don't know who did it. One was shot and the other three looked like they were killed with a knife. It must have been one those gang attacks. There must have been lots of people because two of the victims were pretty big guys."

"How do you know this?" Kai asked, not bothering to look at the woman.

"Because I was one of the people who found the bodies." She replied. "I own the shop just across the road and I got here early. Police are trying to clear people away but people are too curious because there haven't been any murders in Fortitude Vally for twenty years. Not including that young boy who was killed in the forest by that murderer at the start of this year. What was his name again?"

"Kenny." Kai replied curtly.

Kai turned and pushed through the crowd of people, walking away swiftly.

_'I know all the gangs around here,' _He thought. _'None of them would dare come and kill any one while I live here. The only person who could do this is Omen. Looks like I was wrong. Looks like Omen doesn't sleep after he attacks my friends. That's just perfect...'_

Kai broke into a run and pulled out his cell phone.

_'I have to make sure the others are alright!'_

----

Boris stared at Omen's open bedroom door, his anger boiling inside of him. The corpse had been moved away but the blood had stained the floor.

"That little bastard. He will pay for this."

----

Omen yawned and sat back in a park bench, letting the sun rays hit his pale face. He couldn't stop smiling. Six murders in one night, possibly seven if Ray didn't make it. It was a perfect Saturday morning. He yawned and slouched a little more in the seat. The sound of childrens laughter from the nearby park and the trilling of butcher birds and lorikeets above filtered through Omen's ears.

--

Kai slowed his pace to a rapid walk as he ended his call with Tyson. None of his other friends had been attacked. He'd even called the hospital and both Ray and Hilary were relatively fine for some one who was in instensive care and another who was under suicide watch. Kai walked into the park, ignoring the little children on the play equipment who were blissfully unaware of the murders which had occured early that morning. He stopped and sat down on a bench under a large tree where serveral rainbow lorikeets chirped and sang noisily. Nearby was a lining of thick trees which blocked the view of Kai and Tala's training field from public display. Kai stood back up and started towards it. He couldn't train by himself, but it would be nice just to lie on the grass and think. He was half way to the trees when a glittering knife came around from behind him and pressed against his neck. Kai froze. He heard cold laughter behind him and a hand grasped Kai's shoulder.

"Getting sloppy Kai." Omen said darkly. "I could kill you right now if I wanted to. You're making this too easy for me."

Kai felt sweat bead on his forhead and gritted his teeth.

_'How'd he get behind me!? This is not good! Where the hell did he come from? And why didn't I sense him come up behind me?!'_

Omen smirked and took the knife away from Kai's neck. Omen sliced the knife down cutting Kai's arm then kicked him hard in the back. Kai staggered forwards then turned quickly to see Omen put his knife back into his belt. He looked at his arm. A new bloody slice was next to the two scars Omen had already given him. He returned his gaze to Omen.

"You should see your face Kai. It's priceless. The perfect mix of shock, fear and horror. I like it. You should look at me that way more often. Then maybe I will keep you around a little longer. Though it's doubtful."

"Shut up." Kai hissed. "You attacked Hilary and almost killed Ray."

"Only almost?!" Omen complained, "Aww, and I was hoping for seven."

"Seven?" Kai asked nervously.

"Seven murders." Omen said silkily, tilting his head a little and smiling evilly. "In only five and a half hours. It has to be a new record for me."

Kai looked over Omen's shoulder and saw the parents of the young children in the playground watching wearily. Kai bit his bottom lip. Omen glanced over his own shoulder at the children and Kai could see the sinister grin.

_'Omen obviously wants a fight but I can't fight him in the open. The kids and their parents would be in danger. I have to lead him to the training field.'_

Kai made a decision. He turned and ran as fast as he could. Omen looked back to Kai in surprise then gave chase. Kai ran fast through the trees, running, jumping and dodging quickly but not too fast, hoping that Omen would keep up so he wouldn't go back to the park of kids. Fortunately, Omen was just as fast and was catching up quickly. He was fully adept with the maze of trees after spending all that time in the forest. Kai heard Omen's footsteps just behind him and sped up to a full sprint, gaining ground and making the distance between him and Omen wider. Omen growled and sped up also until both boys were sprinting at their fastest. Kai burst out of the shrubs and ran out onto the large training field. Omen was less than a second behind him.

Kai stopped unexpectedly and made a round-house kick which Omen only just managed to dodge. He dropped to his knees and skidded across the emerald grass, watching Kai's boot fly over his face, narrowly missing his chin. Omen slammed a hand into the ground and twisted his body gracefully in a one hundred and eighty degree turn then kicked at Kai's legs. Kai jumped over Omen's kick and took several steps back. Omen twisted onto his feet and stood up facing Kai. Both boys panted raggedly and glared at each other.

"What's the matter Kai? Scared I was going to hurt the little kiddies?" Omen asked darkly.

"Even you aren't that sick." Kai said. "You like the ones that fight back. It's more fun for you."

Omen gave a half smile. "You figured me out. Heh heh. I love it when my victims think they have a chance. It makes it so much better when I kill them because you can actually see the hope leave their eyes. Just like Ray. He was fun to fight. The look he had when I almost popped Mariah's head off, I will never forget that. It was awesome."

Kai clenched his teeth. Omen was trying to get him mad.

"Why didn't you kill me before when you had the chance?" Kai asked, "That's what you came here to do wasn't it? So why didn't you do it?"

"Because torturing and tormenting you is more fun." Omen replied simply. "Why are you still not getting that? 'Why are you attacking my friends Omen? Why won't you leave us alone? Why didn't you kill me Omen? Why are you so cruel Omen?'" He said in a mocking voice. "How many times am I going to hear those same questions before you and your idiot friends finally understand? I like torturing you. I like killing people. I like being cruel! I live for it. Even a drunk mentally retarted monkey would have figured that out by now!"

"If that's all you want then why did you follow me here?" Kai asked.

Omen shrugged. "I could never pass up a chance to kick your ass."

Kai shifted into a fighters stance. "It'll be different this time."

Omen laughed mockingly then ran at Kai. Kai and Omen locked in combact, trying new and skilled attacks on each other. Kai drove his knee into Omen's stomach and was about to bring his elbow down on the murderers head when Omen punched Kai in the stomach and kicked his legs out from under him. Kai fell hard onto his back and watch as Omen came down with a clenched fist aimed straight at his face. Omen suddenly stopped, his eyes wide in shock. Omen suddenly yelled loudly in pure agony and fell to his knees holding his chest. Kai breathed hard and pulled away from Omen's side as the sinister teenager clutched his torso and yelled again in pain. His head rested on the grass and the pain slowly began to drift away. Omen breathed hard and completely forgot about Kai who was staring at him in complete confusion. Omen staggered to his feet, still feeling the effects of The Bug coursing through him. He glared over at Kai through weakened skarlet eyes.

"We'll finish this later." He growled. "Oh before I go."

Omen pulled his knife out of his belt and flicked it at Kai. Kai moved out of the way but the blade cut his arm a second time, slightly across the other making it sting worse. Kai hissed and clutched his arm. Omen turned and started towards the trees. Before he could stop him Omen ran into the thick bush and disappeared. Kai stared at where he had lost sight of the murderer and got up off the floor. He got up and picked up Omen's knife also.

"What the hell just happened?"

----

Boris waited patiently in his cushy office and held the remote for the Bug. He was about to turn it up to level five again when Omen shoved the door open violently, knocking out the guard who had been standing behind it. Omen clutched the door frame to stop his legs from collapsing. He glared at Boris.

"What the hell Boris? Kai could have killed me just then! Are you off your fucking rocker?!"

Boris lazily turned the dial and Omen fell to his knees again, yelling in agony and clutching his stomach and chest. Boris put the dial back down to zero and stood up to stand in front of Omen. Omen panted raggedly and looked up at Boris with nothing but hate and rage in his red eyes. He went to stand but Boris kicked him in the stomach brutally. Omen grasped his stomach and coughed harshly, remaining on his knees.

"Stay down Omen." Boris said darkly. "It seems you have forgotten how things are run around here. I am your master. You do what I say without question and without argument. Down there on your hands and knees at my feet is where you belong, especially if you are in my presence."

Omen gritted his teeth but managed to give a half laugh. "You **are **off your fucking rocker."

Boris seethed with anger then booted the side of Omen's head harshly, knocking him out instantly. Boris summoned two guards into the room. They picked Omen up by the arms.

"Take him back to his room." Boris said sharply. "Make sure there are two guards stationed at his door. Put another two in the hall at the exit. Confiscate all the weapons that are on him. Go."

The guards nodded and dragged Omen back to his room. Boris smiled and walked around to the back of his desk, putting the remote carefully on the top corner. He treated it like it was a fragile statue of glass. To him, the small remote was worth more than the worlds largest diamond.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_PLEASE REVIEW!! I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it a little less boring for you. Oh and Emily and Kailey, because of the loads of stuff I wanna put in, that special thing might happen in chapter 21 instead of 20 -' sorry! I will try to cram it all in so it will happen in chapter 20 but just though I'd warn you!! Please don't hurt me!! lol_

_Hey all, next week is my last week of school for this term then it's two weeks of holidays so hopefully I will be able to update twice then. yay! but, i will still be pretty busy with work, going into Brisbane city, my aunts wedding, painting a huge mural, spending time with Taylor, spending time with Em and friends, talking to Kailey and Stef, sigh so busy!! but, I will make time for all of you because you guys RULE!! xD you actually like my story and that is the best thing in the world!! I love feeling appreciated! - lol. I LOVE YOU ALL!! _

_xoxox_


	19. No one to save you now

_I'm supposed to be writing a Japanese speach for tomorrow but who cares? It's only Japanese. I can make it up on the spot. I'm good at doing that in Japanese! _-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

"If it's just a few stitches then why are they keeping her in over night?" Kai asked.  
A nurses voice sounded on a distant microphone and the lobby was empty except for Kai, Mister Tachibana, the nurse at her desk and Tala who was snoring softly. Kai's face darkened.  
"They have her on suicide watch don't they?"  
Kai's tone suggested it was a statement, not a question. Mister Tachibana shifted uncomfortably.  
"It's just to make sure-"  
"SHE DIDN'T DO THIS TO HERSELF!" Kai suddenly yelled. "YOU REALLY THINK SHE WOULD TRY AND KILL HERSELF?!"  
--  
"What happened?" Kai asked to no one in particular.  
"They were murdered." A woman said close to him. "Police don't know who did it."  
-  
_I know all the gangs around here,' _He thought. _'None of them would dare come and kill any one while I live here. The only person who could do this is Omen. Looks like I was wrong. Looks like Omen doesn't sleep after he attacks my friends. That's just perfect...'  
_Kai broke into a run and pulled out his cell phone.  
_'I have to make sure the others are alright!'  
--  
_Kai fell hard onto his back and watch as Omen came down with a clenched fist aimed straight at his face. Omen suddenly stopped, his eyes wide in shock. Omen suddenly yelled loudly in pure agony and fell to his knees holding his chest. Kai breathed hard and pulled away from Omen's side as the sinister teenager clutched his torso and yelled again in pain. His head rested on the grass and the pain slowly began to drift away. Omen breathed hard and completely forgot about Kai who was staring at him in complete confusion. Omen staggered to his feet, still feeling the effects of The Bug coursing through him. He glared over at Kai through weakened skarlet eyes.  
"We'll finish this later." He growled.  
--  
"What the hell Boris? Kai could have killed me just then! Are you off your fucking rocker?!"  
Boris lazily turned the dial and Omen fell to his knees again, yelling in agony and clutching his stomach and chest. Boris put the dial back down to zero and stood up to stand in front of Omen. Omen panted raggedly and looked up at Boris with nothing but hate and rage in his red eyes. He went to stand but Boris kicked him in the stomach brutally. Omen grasped his stomach and coughed harshly, remaining on his knees.  
"Stay down Omen." Boris said darkly. "It seems you have forgotten how things are run around here. I am your master. You do what I say without question and without argument. Down there on your hands and knees at my feet is where you belong, especially if you are in my presence."  
Omen gritted his teeth but managed to give a half laugh. "You **are **off your fucking rocker."  
Boris seethed with anger then booted the side of Omen's head harshly, knocking him out instantly.

----

**Now...**

It was five in the morning when Tyson and Daichi walked side by side through town, giving the street where the murders had been the previous day, a wide berth. Both boys had stayed up all night, scared to fall asleep lest Omen was coming for them next. Tyson had his hands in his jeans and stared at the ground through weary, sunken eyes. Daichi looked as though he hadn't even brushed his hair. Tyson looked over to his young friend and smiled half heartedly. The little kid was wearing his unripped jeans and a red shirt which matched his messy hair. He held a can of soda in his hands and drank from it. Tyson was wearing his jeans, a blue shirt and a denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up. He didn't know how his young friend could have soft drinks so early in the morning. Very few people walked along the streets this early, especially today since the murderer had not be caught yet. Tyson and Daichi were basically the only people on a usually bustling but now dead road.

"Look at us Daichi." Tyson mumbled. "People must look at us and think we're a joke. We're supposed to be world champions, but we're nothing more than a couple of scared kids."

"If people knew what was going on then they'd understand." Daichi replied. "I mean, even Kai is freaked. Who wouldn't be freaked if a murderer was after them?"

"I guess they would be." Tyson said with a smile.

He took a hand out of his pocket and touched the rim of his cap before pulling it down over his eyes.

"Daichi,"

The young red-head looked up.

"What?"

Tyson took a deep breath but didn't make eye contact with his friend.

"I want you to leave town. Today. Just go."

Daichi stopped walking and clenched his little fists, crinkling the empty can in his hand a little.

"What!? No way!"

Tyson looked at him with angry eyes.

"It wasn't a request! If you stay here you will die. So get out of here! You traveled on your own for God knows how long before you came here, so go! You'll be safer!"

"You think I care?" Daichi asked with tears glistening in his eyes. "I'm not going!"

"You are going," Tyson snapped, walking ahead again. "Even if I have to tie you up and throw you into the back of a truck myself!"

A tin can suddenly hit Tyson in the back of his head, making him turn in anger. Daichi stood seething.

"You have no right to tell me what to do Tyson!" He said angrily. "You're not the boss of me! If I wanted to leave then I would have done it the moment Omen showed up!"

"If you stay you will die!" Tyson said firmly. "Why do you want to stay?"

"Why do you?" Daichi retorted.

Tyson looked as though he was going to say something but stopped.

"Why are you staying?" Daichi asked. "I know you don't want to die but you are still staying here. Don't be a hippo-crypt!"

Tyson couldn't help but smile.

"You mean hypocrite?"

"Shut up." Daichi grumbled, scrubbing his eyes. "I said that! Go away."

Daichi stalked past Tyson moodily, shoving him with his shoulder. Tyson smiled and followed. The real reason he stayed behind was to protect Daichi, the younger brother he never had.

----

Omen groaned and awoke from his restless, pain filled sleep. He turned and fell out of his bed, landing on the floor with a thud and a grumble.

"Fuck."

He put a hand on his bed and pulled himself upright before staggering to his feet. He swayed a little but remained upright. He looked at his clock. It was almost six in the morning. He clenched his teeth and ran a hand through his messy black, red-streaked hair. He was still fully clothed down to his strapped black boots. Though he felt a lightness on him. He patted down his belt and legs, even his torso then swore loudly.

"My weapons!"

He ran over to the door and looked out the cell door. Two guards were standing there. He considered demanding his weapons back but he knew they weren't dumb enough to actually do what he commanded. The guards glanced at him but otherwise ignored him. Omen glared at them through the bars.

"Hey! One of you two! Come here. I think something bit me when I was asleep. Can you just check it out please?"

The guards continued to ignore him. Omen sank away from the barred grills and leant with his back against the door. Five silent minutes passed until Omen called out again.

"Oi, dumb and dumber, I feel really dizzy. I need some water or something."

The guards did nothing. Omen bit his lip.

"Can't you guys even go get Boris? I think a spider got me. Can I get a little water?"

Once again, the guards did nothing. Omen fell silent again. He could tell they were curious. Another few minutes passed until Omen spoke again, this time his voice sounded weaker.

"Please... Some one... Help me."

Both guards heard a thump on the other side of the door. They looked at each other nervously until one edged closer to the door. He gazed with inquizitive blue eyes through the grills into the cell to find where Omen had collapsed but found no one. Omen's hand struck out and grasped the guards throat tightly. Omen pulled back, pulling the guards face into the bars. His skarlet eyes shifted to the other soldier who looked like he was about to shoot Omen through the bars.

"Get Boris or this guys a dead man." Omen said darkly.

The soldier nodded and activated his radio, signalling Boris. The guard in Omen's grip choked and coughed until the teen looked back to him.

"You are really too gullable." Omen said quietly. "Grow a brain moron."

"He's coming!" The other guard said, turning his radio off. "Now let him go."

"Not just yet." Omen said, "I will hold this guy until Boris gets here. Just for insurance. You get any closer to us and I will snap this jokers neck in a heart beat."

----

At that same moment, Tyson and Daichi sat down beside the stream in the park and looked into the crystal clear waters. In their walk they had both come to a common understanding. Neither would have to leave the town as long as they stuck together at every possible moment. Daichi felt safer now. He glanced over at Tyson. He thought Tyson was obnoxious, annoying, bossy, dumb and an idiot, yet he trusted no one more. He was like an older brother. Constantly irritating, yet always there when needed. Daichi shoved a hand into his jeans pockets and pulled out his beyblade. He gazed at the intricately cut metal which had been stained with purples, indigoes and white. He rubbed his thumb over it lovingly and admired it in the sunlight. He elbowed Tyson.

"Hey. I'll give you a beyblade match!"

Tyson looked over at him and smiled competitively.

"You sure? I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a kid. Just make sure you don't go running home crying when I beat you."

"I was going to say the same to you." Daichi replied, loading his blade into his launcher. "Set up! Get ready to lose Tyson!"

Tyson stood up and loaded Dragoon into his launcher.

"Not going to happen kid!"

----

Omen heard footsteps coming down the hallway and finally saw Boris, as the brooding man himself come into view. He smirked coldly.

"It's about time you got here. This guy is probably already dead."

Omen released the guard's neck and the man dropped to the ground limply with his blue lips slightly ajar and skin as pale as death. The other soldier pulled the body out of Boris's way and started CPR. Boris walked up to Omen's cell and stood just out of the young murderers reach.

"Hello Omen. I trust you enjoyed your sleep? It was quite a little arsenal that we took from you. I was surprised you could even walk let alone fight with all the weaponry we found on you. But anyway that's not the point. You wanted me?"

"I want to go to training room alpha," Omen said firmly, "Then I want to go out and get some fresh air. I'm way behind schedule. Oh, and I want my weapons back!"

"Why should I do what you want?" Boris asked, stroking the black Bug remote in his pocket.

"Because yesterday when I fought Kai I got hurt." Omen replied. "Not because some dick head decided to torture me with a little mechanical thing that was implanted in me, but because he is getting stronger. If Tala is as strong as Kai now, then I will have my hands full with both of them and I doubt I will be able to beat them both. Kai was almost more than a match for me as it was."

Boris thought over Omen's request for a moment. "You may go to the training room. What schedule are you talking about?"

"I have people to torment," Omen said with a smile. "You only gave me like two weeks to kill Kai. I still have to get five people before then. You know I wont try and run away. Not while you still have that stupid remote. Not that I'd ever run away from anything."

Boris remained silent for a moment. The soldier behind him had given up on CPR and was calling for a few soldiers to come and remove the body. Boris finally took a key from his pocket and unlocked Omen's door. Omen stood still and smiled until the door swung open. "Thank you Boris."

"Don't kill any more of my men." Boris replied. "Or you will experience level five pain again."

Omen glared at him, as though trying to burn a hole through his head.

"Ass hole." He muttered before following the living soldier to the training rooms.

--

Omen punched at his third punching bag, steadily beating away the material. He had already destroyed two other punching bags and it had only been one hour. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he was a little puffed. The training room was like a large gym with a lot of exercise equipment. Several soldiers were stationed around the room, armed with tranquilizer guns and handguns. All their eyes were fixed of him and Omen could almost sense their fear. Why shouldn't they be afraid of him? He had killed twenty-three guards since his arrival at the compound. Omen punched the bag once more then stretched his arms. He looked at the small tear in the material and also saw the blood from his knuckles. He looked at his hands. All his knuckles were raw and bloody.

"Interesting..." He said with a little amusement before wiping the sweat from his brow.

He walked over to the exit where two soldiers were standing, guarding a full table of weapons. Omen stopped in front of the table and looked through the assortment of weapons which had been taken from his own room. He took a gun and shoved it into his belt. He took his black shirt off and picked up a vest which held two flat knives. The knive's handles stuck out the bottom of the scabbard and held in with a velcro strap, allowing for quick access. He lifted a leg up to put his foot on the edge of the table and pulled his jeans leg up. Strapped to his leg was another knife scabbard. Omen looked over the table but couldn't find his knife. His favourite knife which he had used to torture so many people. He suddenly remembered that he'd thrown it at Kai in his last fight. He gritted his teeth.

_'I'll need to get that back later.'_

He rolled his pants leg back down and put his shirt back on. He flexed his shoulders and smiled, happy to have the weight of his weapons back on him. He looked over to one of the soldiers.

"I'm leaving now."

----

Tyson and Daichi both panted and facing each other, their beyblades lay still on the ground between them. It was approaching eleven o'clock and both boys were already exhausted. Tyson smiled and wiped sweat off his forehead.

"That was a good round. Want to get some grub?"

"Food?" Daichi asked hopefully. "You brought money?"

"Of course." Tyson replied standing up and putting Dragoon back into its case on his arm. "Let's go."

Daichi stayed on the ground and began to shake. Tyson looked at him strangly.

"Daichi?"

"You guys aren't going yet are you? I only got here five minutes ago!"

Tyson whipped around and felt his heart skip a beat. Omen sat up on the hill, not fifteen metres from where they were. Omen grinned evilly at them.

"G'day boys. How's it going?"

Tyson turned and grabbed Daichi's hand, wrenching him onto his feet and forcing him to run.

"Daichi come on!" He yelled. "We have to get out of here!"

Daichi snapped out of his trance and started running, his legs being fueled by fear. Unfortunately for them Omen was five times faster and ran in front of them, blocking their escape. He started laughing through his grin and shadows were cast over his face from the sun which framed him from behind. Tyson took several steps back and pulled Daichi in the opposite direction.

"Run Daichi!" Tyson said urgently to him. "I'll hold up Omen, you go!"

Tyson released the young red-head and turned to face Omen who had been moving at a steady jog behind them. Daichi pulled on Tyson's shirt.

"I can't go without you Tyson! Come on!"

Tyson pushed Daichi away roughly but never let his eyes leave Omen who was approaching slowly.

"I said go!" Tyson barked. "This is not a debate! Move your ass NOW!"

Daichi was about to argue but when he realised Tyson wouldn't budge he started to back up.

"You better not die Tyson!" Daichi yelled fiercely.

Omen saw Daichi about to run away and charged at Tyson, kicking him harshly in the stomach. Tyson clutched his stomach and staggered a little. Omen dodged around him and headed for Daichi. Tyson looked around in horror.

"DAICHI! LOOK OUT!"

The pre-teen turned just as Omen drove his knee into his small stomach. Daichi clenched his teeth and his eyes widened in terror and pain. Omen spun around with a kick and Daichi felt his feet leave the ground. He flew back several feet before landing in a limp pile on the emerald green grass. Omen smirked and quickly side stepped as Tyson punched the air where the murderer had been. The momentum made Tyson come forward so he was directly beside Omen. The murderer bent his knees a little then brought his elbow back into Tyson's gut with a crushing force. Tyson wasn't even allowed to focus on the pain for more than a second before Omen brought his fist up and punched Tyson in the face. The bluenette staggered back then fell to his knees before falling onto his stomach.

"Tyson, this is just sad." Omen said with pity in his voice. "You're not even putting up a fight. Though, I guess I did catch you at a vulnerable time. You just wasted all of your energy on that pointless little spinning top game. Oh, and I recall hearing that you were hungry. I'm guessing you haven't eaten in a while. Big mistake. You need to keep your energy up."

Tyson struggled to his hands and knees as Omen circled him.

"After all, you never know what kind of person is out there waiting for the perfect moment when some tired and exhausted fool comes along, just so they can inflict the most damage possible."

Omen kicked Tyson hard in the ribs, making him roll onto his back with a cry of agony. Omen laughed coldly, sending chills up Tyson's spine. Omen stood over him and smirked.

"I wonder how many ribs I can break with one good stomp?" Omen said darkly.

He raised his foot but some thing caught his eye and he quickly moved back and raised a defensive hand. A purple beyblade cut a deep gash into his hand which was in front and protecting his throat. Omen swore loudly in pain and looked at his hand. The cut was wide, deep and stretched across his whole hand. He looked up and glared murderously at Daichi who was standing lopsided on his feet with his bey-launcher in both hands and his beyblade spinning in front of him. The beyblade was wobbling. Daichi breathed hard and looked at Tyson who was rolling onto his stomach.

"You little bastard." Omen said darkly. "You cut me."

"Stay back!" Daichi said fiercly, "Stay back or my Strata Dragoon will tear you to pieces!"

"Try it!" Omen growled. "I dare you!"

"Go get him Strata Dragoon!" Daichi yelled.

The purple blade went straight for Omen but the murderer pulled out his knife as the beyblade kicked up and went straight for his throat again. Omen deflected the attack angrily and went straight for Daichi, punching the red-head in the face. Daichi fell back and groaned in pain. His beyblade wobbled again then stopped at Omen's feet. Omen looked down at it with disdane and picked it up. He walked around to stand near Daichi's head and dropped the beyblade.

"I believe this is yours." Omen said coldly.

Daichi reached out his hand to grab it but Omen raised his foot and forced it down on the beyblade, crushing it under his black boot. Daichi stared at the pieces of his beloved beyblade as Omen moved his foot away. Tears welled in his green eyes as he moved his fingers through the pieces of the demolished beyblade.

"N-no! S-Strata Dragoon!"

Tyson dragged himself forward, trying to get to where Omen and Daichi were.

Omen reached down and took Daichi's throat firmly. Daichi suddenly remembered Omen was there and starting kicking and struggling, but all in vain. Omen tightened it grip to make sure the young boy wouldn't slip out. His hand was hurting and blood was flowing in thin streams down his arm.

"You hurt me kid. You'll pay for that."

"Leave him alone!" Tyson yelled. "He has nothing to do with anything! He wasn't in the forest, he doesn't know anything!"

Omen looked back at Tyson coldly.

"Don't lie to me." He said sofly. "This will probably surprise you but I am starting to regain my memory. Don't try and fool me when I can remember seeing little Daichi here tied to a post, trembling in fear. You think I'm blood thirsty now? Just wait until I regain my full memory."

Omen looked back to Daichi who writhed and choked in his grip. He walked over to the stream and suddenly thrust Daichi into the water, holding him under.

"No Daichi!" Tyson yelled. "Let him go Omen!"

Tyson struggled to his feet and began to stagger as fast as he could towards Omen. Omen suddenly kicked back, scoring Tyson in the stomach and still holding Daichi under the water. The young red-head could hardly see through the water but he knew Omen was moving, trying to fend off Tyson's attacks with only one arm and a leg. Air bubbles escaped from his lips and he felt as though his lungs were about to split from lack of oxygen. He kicked and punched out of the water but never scored a direct hit. If water wasn't already covering his face, a heavy flow of tears would be streaming from the pre-teens eyes.

Back on the surface Omen was having a little difficulty controlling Tyson who was trying to tackle them both into the water. Omen finally saw an opening and grabbed Tyson's shirt. He pulled the bluenette down, released his shirt then drove his fist into Tyson's chin, knocking him out cold. Omen smiled then turned back to Daichi who still struggled under the water.

"No one to save you now."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_hey, hope you liked. PLEASE REVIEW. I just wanna say HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAILEY!!!!! 3 oh and kails and em, that special chapter has been changed to chapter 21. but chapter 20 will hint on it. sorry but looks like you'll have to wait a little longer. (hehehe)_

_xox_


	20. No one to hear you scream

_**Previously...**_

Omen stopped in front of the table and looked through the assortment of weapons which had been taken from his own room. He took a gun and shoved it into his belt. He took his black shirt off and picked up a vest which held two flat knives. The knive's handles stuck out the bottom of the scabbard and held in with a velcro strap, allowing for quick access. He lifted a leg up and put his foot on the edge of the table and pulled his jeans leg up. Strapped to his leg was another knife scabbard. Omen looked over the table but couldn't find his knife. His favourite knife which he had used to torture many people. He suddenly remembered that he'd thrown it at Kai in his last fight. He gritted his teeth.  
_'I'll need to get that back later.'  
_He rolled his pants leg back down and put his shirt back on. He flexed his shoulders and smiled, happy to have the weight of his weapons back on him. He looked over to one of the soldiers.  
"I'm leaving now."  
--  
Omen looked back to Daichi who writhed and choked in his grip. He walked over to the stream and suddenly thrust Daichi into the water, holding him under.  
"No Daichi!" Tyson yelled. "Let him go Omen!"  
Tyson struggled to his feet and began to stagger as fast as he could towards Omen. Omen suddenly kicked back, scoring Tyson in the stomach and still holding Daichi under the water. The young red-head could hardly see through the water but he knew Omen was moving, trying to fend off Tyson's attacks with only one arm and a leg. Air bubbles escaped from his lips and he felt as though his lungs were about to split from lack of oxygen. He kicked and punched out of the water but never scored a direct hit. If water wasn't already covering his face, a heavy flow of tears would be streaming from the pre-teens eyes.  
Back on the surface Omen was having a little difficulty controlling Tyson who was trying to tackle them both into the water. Omen finally saw an opening and grabbed Tyson's shirt. He pulled the bluenette down, released his shirt then drove his fist into Tyson's chin, knocking him out cold. Omen smiled then turned back to Daichi who still struggled under the water.  
"No one to save you now."

----

**Now...**

Bryan and Spencer sat in a dark hotel room with the shades drawn and the television off. They sat in front of four laptops situated on the cheep scratched coffee table in front of them. Spencer sat back into the comfort of the sofa beside Bryan and stretched his arms, yawning at the same time.

"This is boring." He complained, letting his arms drop back to his sides.

"We have to do this." Bryan muttered absently, watching the computer screens. "Unless of course you want Kai, Tala or any of their little friends getting killed."

"You have a point," Spencer said, sitting back up and looking at the computer screens. "Kai would kill us if we let any of his friends get killed."

"That's putting it mildly." Bryan replied.

The four computer screens were alight with security camera footage. Each screen was split into four seperate windows, watching Kai, Tala, Hilary, Trixie, Max, Ray, Mariah, Shana, Tyson and Daichi's houses. The three remaining screens were footage from the hospital. One watching the front door, and the other two were in Ray and Hilary's rooms. It was still unclear whether Ray would go into a coma or awake with permanent brain damage. Mariah sat in the chair beside his bed. Bryan was staring at the box where Tyson and Daichi's house was. He was fixed on that one window. They hadn't been back home since six in the morning.

----

Omen held Daichi under water and smiled darkly. He wrenched the young boy out of the water, holding him up by the neck. Daichi coughed out water, breathing in greedy gasps of air which were strangled with sobs. Daichi saw Tyson lying unconscious close by and struggled against Omen, whose grip restricted his airways more.

"You're lucky." Omen said happily, "I'm not going to kill you so don't fret. I just want to see if I can put you in hospital like your friend Ray. Hopefully with some brain damage or something."

"No!" Daichi choked, "Get you're hands off me! Some one! Hel-"

Omen plunged Daichi back down into the water and held him there.

"Don't call for help! Where's the fun in that?"

"Is some one down there?"

Omen turned angrily and saw people walking towards the edge of the hill behind him. Now his fun had been ruined.

"Yeah!" Omen yelled, thinking quickly. "I need help down here! Hurry!"

The people, a pair of joggers in their early thirties came to the edge of the hill as Omen pulled Daichi out of the water. Daichi coughed and gagged again, sobbing in fear. Omen pulled the young red-head close so that his lips almost touched the childs ear.

"Play along kiddo. You don't, and I wont only kill you, but also Tyson and that pair of innocent people who look like the happy married people. You don't want a repeat of what happened in the forest do you? So be good and do as you're told. Okay?"

Daichi nodded fearfully. "Y-yes!"

"Good boy," Omen smirked, "Now pretend like you're coughing."

Daichi obeyed and coughed up more water as the joggers ran down the hill and stopped near Omen. The woman, who was athletic and pretty with sun-kissed skin, kneeled beside Tyson and checked his vitals.

"What happened?" The man asked anxiously as Omen helped Daichi onto the grass.

"I'm not sure," Omen said, pulling off the innocent act like a professional. "I was just walking and I saw some guy throw this little guy into the water tied to a rock or something. I don't know, I didn't get a clear view. I came down here and managed to save this fellah from a wet death."

The man bought the act but was un-nerved by the teens red eyes. It was easy to see the malice and blood lust behind them but apparently Omen's innocent act was more than believable.

"What happened to this guy?" The woman asked, pulling out her phone to call an ambulance for Tyson.

"I don't know," Omen replied, looking down at Daichi, "Do you know buddy?"

Daichi loathed Omen's tone and the fact the murderer acted like a friend, but didn't show it. He looked at Omen, and the sinister skarlet eyes pierced straight through him and his confidence.

"S-some guy just attacked us." Daichi said nervously. "I don't know who. Tyson tried to help but the guy got him from behind. He was a coward! He couldn't fight face to face! Tyson tried fighting back but the first hit had almost knocked him out anyway. Then the guy tried to drown me."

Daichi looked back at Omen who smirked darkly. "A coward huh? That doesn't sound too good. I hope he isn't around, he might have heard you say that and might come back to hurt you. You can never tell, bad guys are every where these days. You have to be more careful."

The young red-head shut his mouth instantly and tried not to shake in terror.

"This boy, Tyson did you say his name was?" The women asked.

Daichi nodded.

"He'll be just fine." The woman continued. "I'm a nurse at the local hospital. I wont know until they get him back and preform a full MRI but it looks as though he is just concussed."

"Well I better go." Omen said standing up. "I'm not really any help here and I have to get back home. Good bye."

"Thank you for your trouble." The man said. "At least there are some people out there that we can trust. Little fellah? Aren't you going to say 'thank you'?"

Daichi looked at Omen with disdane mixed with terror, but the hate came out more in his voice. "Thank you."

Omen smirked and turned to them, looking at Daichi darkly. "It's what I do."

----

Omen walked around town for two hours, miserable and bored after being denied the fun of torturing Daichi a little longer. He sighed and looked up, stopping suddenly and backing around to the corner of a building so he was half concealed. Up the street was the police station and walking past would be a risky move considering he was suspected of murder, and supposed to be dead. Some thing else caught his eye though. The boy from school, Drake, was walking inside. Omen gritted his teeth, hoping that Drake wouldn't blow his secret. Omen waited ten minutes then Drake came back out again, carrying a thick case file and looking suspicious. Omen glared in his direction before the teen was lost from sight in the sea of tourists which visited the city regularly.

_'He was talking to Kai, Ray and the others a few days ago. That means they must be working together. Oh man. So much to do today. Now I have to make another special visit then go and visit Hilary. On the brightside, I get to torture people!'_

----

Hilary laid in her hospital bed with Kai sitting in the chair beside her. The only sounds were the heart monitor, the low buzz of the television and the ticking of the clock on the wall which showed it was five thirty in the afternoon. She smiled at him positive that any lighting, even the grey wash of light through closed curtains, made him look more attractive than before. There was no possible way he could ever be less than drop-dead gorgeous. His two-toned hair, cobalt tattoos and piercing crimson-indigo eyes which saw through into her heart and soul, feeding the desire burning within. His hand was rough and scarred but when he touched her hand, it was like warm silky satin. His touch was softer than the nurses. She closed her hand around his fingers and smiled.

"Thank you for coming. I appreciate it. It's been so lonely. Mariah came to visit a few times but went straight back to Ray. I hate it here. I mean, try having medical interns who have nothing better to do and watchers staring at you all day wondering whether you're about to try and kill yourself again."

Kai threw a glance at the thin black haired man in blue scrubs sitting on another bed nearby whilst watching the television. He looked back to Hilary with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been in an environment like this. Only it was armed prison guards watching me and I was locked in a cage."

Hilary smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, my problems are nothing compared to some of the stuff you went through when you were younger."

Kai released her hand. He slid his palm gently over her stomach, making sure to miss the stitches, to the other side of her and stood up so he was leaning over her. He was so close that their nose tips almost touched.

"Don't say that Hil. You're problems are mine too. We work on them together. I love you."

----

_"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"_

"Max, I'm fine." Shana laughed into her phone, looking at her watch which said it was almost six thirty.

She walked down the long, almost deserted road to the football club where she worked as cafeteria girl for the hordes of young rugby league football players. The sun had set and darkness was upon her.

"Omen said he'd only come after me if some one went to the cops right?" She continued. "No one has gone so I'm safe. Besides I'm almost there and I have to open the place up so it's ready for when my boss gets there at seven. You'd only get in the way. After all, there's so much we could do in a deserted club house."

_"Not helping your case."_ Max replied. _"I know all that but still. You positive you don't want me there?"_

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Shana said with a smile as she entered a football field, heading for a clubhouse which was between it and another footy field. "I'm here now anyway. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Max sighed. _"Okay."_

"I love you," Shana smiled.

_"I love you too." _Max said happily, _"Bye."_

The connection cut out and Shana put her phone in her bag. Her work uniform was black with the picture of a red-back spider over the left breast. The club logo. She pulled out her keys and approached the door to the clubhouse, humming to the song I Told the Witchdoctor. The lock clicked open and she opened the door. She went to walk in but felt some one shove her inside roughly, sending her crashing to the ground. Shana quickly turned to see the light of the twilight sky quickly shut out as the door closed and locked behind a dark figure. Shana instantly started backing up, not able to see a thing in the dark.

"Who are you?!" She said, unable to hide the fear in her voice. "What do you want?"

Cold laughter sounded some where in the small room.

"T-take what ever you want!" Shana said fearfully. "Just go away!"

She felt her hand touch something. It felt like one of the metre long rods they had to tie the border strings to, every footy match. She grasped it tightly and heard the boys or mans footsteps nearby. She scrambled to her feet quickly just as the light was flicked on. It took a moment for Shana's eyes to adjust to the sudden bright light but at that moment she wished that the lights were still off. Omen stood in front of her with a knife in his hand. Not his favourite knife, but the one he held could do the same job.

"Hello there Shana." He said in mock kindness. "I'm guessing you know why I'm here."

The rod started trembling in Shana's hands but she summoned her courage and swang it at Omen's face. The murderer dodged it as though Shana was moving in slow motion. Shana quickly backed away.

"Get out of here!" She said loudly. "Leave me alone!"

She swung the rod at Omen again. This time he caught it and pulled it out of her hands, making her trip forward and fall into his chest. She gasped and tried to run but he caught her by both arms holding her tightly.

"Oh no," He whispered silkily. "You're not going anywhere. I have half an hour with you before your boss comes in here and finds you half alive."

"You're not going to kill me?" She whispered, the tears forming at her eyes.

"No." Omen said simply. "Just torture. Drake went into the police office. I guess I did tell Max that I'd kill you if any of his friends went there but I noticed Drake talking to the others so now I have to torture you."

Shana struggled violently and screamed but her scream was short lived and cut out instantly at the feel of the cold metal of the knife on her neck.

"You forget Shana," Omen said softly, "This is a sheet metal and concrete clubhouse with football fields either side of it. No one will be able to hear you scream."

----

Bryan and Spencer typed furiously on two of the four laptops, extremely anxious. It was a quarter to seven.

"Have you got the footage up?" Spencer demmaned.

"Almost," Bryan replied. "Here-"

A black box with the red, white outlined words CONNECTION LOST came up and flashed. Bryan and Spencer immediatly got to their feet and walked to the drawers nearby. Bryan pulled out one drawer, revealing countless weapons and guns.

"The camera at that football club was destroyed." Spencer stated. "That can only mean that Omen is there."

"Spence, send Kai an e-mail." Bryan said, "He's probaby forgotten all about his e-mail address but send it anyway. If something happens to us tonight then we won't be able to warn him of Omen's movements. Kai needs to know about this room. Send one to Tala too. If nothing happens to us then we can easily hack their accounts and retrieve the e-mails but if we don't then they need to know."

Spencer sat in front of the laptop typing at a rapid pace so that his fingers were almost blurs in front of him.

"We have to get there quick," Bryan said, "Before Max becomes a single man."

----

Shana sat in one of the wooden chairs, tied to it by the wrists, ankles and waste by the thin yet strong rope the club used to mark the field borders. The ropes cut into her soft skin but that pain was nothing. Deep cuts were spread across her body, from the deep dragged stabs in her thighs to the regular jabs in her arms. Shana cried uncontrollably, her tears streaming down across the duct tape on her mouth. Her blood trickled from her wounds, staining the wooden chair and pooling on the lino floor around the legs of the chairs. Her blue eyes followed Omen as he moved around her, playing with the knife in his hands.

"This knife just isn't the same. I need my other one back. Having fun Shana? Now don't worry, your boss should be here in around five to ten minutes. Maybe he'll give you a little break after all this? Though I don't really think that he has much say in that. You'll be unable to leave the hospital for a while. Any way, this has been fun."

He stabbed the knife into her arm. Her muffled scream came through the tape and she clenched her eyes shut.

"But I had better leave before I get caught. Now remember, tell Kai that this is because Drake went into the police station. You say nothing about me when the cops questions you. You just say that the man knocked you out and blind folded you. Nothing was said while he was torturing you. Got that?"

Shana nodded fearfully.

"Good." Omen said with a smile. "See you at school, though I don't think it'll be very soon."

Omen turned his back on her, flicked the light off and opened the door. He threw one look back at her.

"You should have let Max come with you. At least then I could have tortured two instead of one."

He walked out the door, closing it behind him and leaving Shana alone in the dark to bleed. Shana felt nothing but excruciating pain and couldn't stop her tears. She heard footsteps outside and snapped her attention to the door. It suddenly opened and two people stood there.

"Shana?" One called. "My name is Bryan. I'm a friend of Kai's. Are you in here?"

It was a teenaged boy though she didn't recognise the voice. She made moaning sounds through the tape. They heard it but before they stepped foot in the door another person grabbed them both from behind and pulled them back.

"Now now boys," said Omen's smooth voice as he closed the door again. "Shana needs her rest."

Shana couldn't hear anything that was happening outside. She felt light headed and nausious. _'No, I don't want to die! Please lord, don't let me die!'_

Five minutes passed and no one had come back to save her. Her head hung low so her chin was on her chest. The door handle twisted and it opened again. Shana managed to roll her hollow eyes to see who it was. He was a middle aged man, though it was to dark to see who his face. Shana already knew it was her boss. If the tape wasn't hiding it, she would have been smiling. He couldn't see her. She wanted to make a sound, a noise, even a little grunt to indicate she was there but she just couldn't find the energy. She could feel herself slipping away. The man cursed.

"Can't see a damn thing. Where the hell is Shana? She was supposed to have been here."

Shana's senses grew distant. She heard him stumble around until he finally reached the light. He flicked it on and turned, freezing instantly in pure horror.

--

Bryan staggered onto the football field, hardly able to stay on his feet. He was beaten, bruised and bleeding, but alive. He looked to the club house in time to see a man walk in. A yell of horror followed soon after. Bryan spat blood from his mouth and turned away.

"I hope she isn't dead," He whispered. "There's nothing I can do. I... I have to get out of here... Quickly."

He didn't make it far before his legs collapsed on him and he lost consciousness. Omen strode out of the darkness and looked down at Bryan in disdane. Omen panted a little and had a cut on his cheek. He looked murderous but didn't reach for his knife.

"Good, you didn't make it too far. You're coming with me. Boris wants to see you."

----

Hilary wondered around the hospital aimlessly, trying to lose the intern who followed her wherever she went. It had changed to a young looking blond doctor who looked like she'd rather be enjoying a facial or a massage than watching a supposedly suicidal teenager. She eventually made it down to the first floor and walked outside. The patients who weren't restricted to their beds sometimes came out for a smoke or to get some fresh air that didn't smell of disinfectant and sterilized equipment. It was seven twenty at night when Hilary heard the sound of sirens coming towards them quickly. It was the second ambulance today. Many people turned and saw an ambulance come screaming into the driveway and come to a halt at the front of the hospital doors. Hilary stood right by the door, watching the back doors open. Doctors and nurses ran out of the hospital to see the problem as a gurney was pulled out of the back of the ambulance, it's passenger lying motionless. Hilary stared, not able to see the face of the girl.

"Name and what happened?" A doctor asked the paramedics.

"Shana Baxter. Don't know. Her boss walked in and she was tied to a chair unconscious."

"Sweet Jesus, look at her! This girl was tortured."

"Looked like she'd gone through it for a while."

"She's lost a lot of blood. Take her straight to OR one for an immediate blood transfusion and surgery. Those wounds look deep."

The wheels on the gurney clattered as they rolled quickly towards the doors. As they passed, a nurse moved and Hilary glimpsed the girls face.

"Sh... Shana?!" She stammered.

They rushed past her, heading straight for the OR. Hilary ran after them but was stopped by her watcher intern and another nurse.

"Miss Tachibana you need to go back to your room now." the nurse said firmly. "Doctor Simmins, please take her."

"NO!" Hilary yelled as the blond intern pulled her away. "That's Shana! She's my friend! Let me go! Shana! SHANA!"

----

Hilary sat in her bedroom crying. Shana had been attacked and Hilary didn't know whether she was dead or alive. It was almost eight o'clock and Doctor Simmins, on Hilary's request, had gone to see if Shana had survived. Hilary's room was dark and no lights were on. She sat on her bed holding her knees up to her chest and looking out the window with her back to the door. She hadn't called Max, and nor did she want to. Like she would be the one to tell him that his girlfriend, the only girl he ever really loved, was in hospital because Omen had tortured her to an inch of her life. She heard the door open behind her but didn't bother turning.

"Is Shana okay? Is she out of surgery yet?"

"I don't know." Said a sinister husky male voice. "Can't say I much care either."

Hilary turned to face Omen. She felt her fear build but it was joined by anger.

"You bastard!" She cried, "You tortured Shana! She never did anything to you! Why the hell did you do it?! None of us went to the police station!"

"Wrong." Omen said with a smile, approaching Hilary. "I saw him. Drake. He went into the police station and came out with a file."

"Drake?" Hilary asked, getting off her bed to get back from Omen. "He's not even one of our friends! Why should he count?!"

"I think you should ask your precious boyfriend that question." Omen replied. "Now, let's get down to business. You know why I'm here."

Hilary swallowed and nodded, walking back until she was stuck in the corner. Omen was looking as evil as ever, especially in the dim light supplied by the suburban lights out the window.

"You want to cut me again." She said weakly, more watery beads dripping off her wet eye-lashes. "The doctor will be back soon. If you're caught, you're done!"

"I'll be done before she comes back." Omen replied. "Unless you choose to fight back but I have to warn you. If she does walk in while I'm here then I will have no choice but to kill the both of you."

Hilary cried a little but tried to stay strong. Omen stood off his knife and waved it lazily.

"Easy way or hard way Hils. You choose."

Hilary swallowed and lifted her shirt a little so that he could cut her. "Please make it quick." she begged. "I don't want anyone else to die."

Omen stopped in front of her and laughed softly. He played with the knife before slashing Hilary three times across the stomach. Hilary went to yell in pain but Omen clasped his head over her mouth and brought his face in close to hers.

"Shhh..." He whispered. "You just said you didn't want anyone to die. Don't kill everyone here by screaming, even though I would just love to hear it."

Hilary nodded and her tears tumbled down her cheeks and over Omen's fingers. He took his hand off her mouth and she clutched her three new wounds.

"You c-cut me three t-times," She sobbed, "Why th-three?"

"Because Shana wasn't the only one to be attacked today." Omen said turning back towards the door. "Three slashes for three victims."

"Who else?" Hilary asked desperately. "Who else was there!?"

Omen laughed coldly, making the hairs on Hilary's nape stand on end. He looked at her with the blood red eyes that glistened in the dim suburban glow, holding a fire fueled by blood lust.

"Tyson and Daichi."

"No," Hilary cried, "You didn't kill them did you? Please tell me you didn't!"

"I might have." Omen replied innocently, putting a hand on the door handle. "I can't remember. See you later Hils. Have fun now!"

Omen opened the door and disappeared instantly. Hilary was quick to run over to the cupboards nearby, pulling out a roll of bandage with a gauze and wrapping it around her waist to stop the bleeding from going through her shirt. She had to call Kai.

----

Drake sat at the desk in his dark room. The only source of light came from the lamp beside him which bathed the room in a dull white glow. Not much was seen through the darkness but the dark walls were covered in posters and is floor was strewn with clothes, papers, two dumbells and a skateboard. His CD player was on and playing Reclusion by Anberlin on the highest level of volume. On the table beside him was a laptop which was off and closed. Drake flipped through the loose papers in a file, the same file he'd taken from the police station that day. He had claimed just to be visiting his mother who was an officer but stole the file the second her back was turned. It was Omen's permanent record up until his supposed 'death' in the forest a few months ago, including the investigation file from the forest. Inside were statements and psychiatric reports from Kai, Hilary, Max, Ray, Tyson and Daichi after they all attended therapy. They were scheduled for therapy each day of the week. Kai on Monday, Tyson on Tuesday, Ray on Wednesday, Hilary on Thursday, Daichi on Friday and Max on Saturday. Kai had only attended once and a court order was attatched to the report, saying Kai was forced to come to every therapy session for the next two months.

Drake read through the statements taken from each teenager. He was hardly able to believe the depths of torture Omen had gone too. He'd even torn Kenny's thumb nail off the day before he killed him, just because he was bored. In each statement, Kai, Hilary, Max, Ray, Tyson and Daichi had all said the same thing, that Omen promised to kill them all. Drake looked up and thought for a moment. His suspicions were confirmed. It was strange how Max kept being sent home for near fatal injuries, how Ray had been rushed to hospital with an unconfirmed condition after nearly drowning and how earlier today Tyson and Daichi were attacked by an unidentified man. Omen was back to finish what he'd started. Drake smiled.

"I have you know." He whispered. "I just need Kai and his friends to make statements for me to send into the police then he'll be locked up for the rest of his life. Especially after Kenny's murder."

As he finished his sentence, his mobile phone began ringing. He turned off his CD player and answered it.

"Drake here."

_"Drake. It's Kai Hiwatari."_

Drake looked at his phone strangely then spoke again.

"How did you get my number? Anyway. Funny you called. I was about to ring you."

_"Listen," _Kai's voice was urgent yet Drake could here the rage behind it. Not rage directed at him, but at some one else. _"You can't go back to the police station."_

"How did you know-"

_"Omen saw you." _Kai said. _"He warned us that if any of us or our friends went to the police, he'd kill Max's girlfriend."_

Drake rose to his feet, feeling dread in his stomach. "You mean Shana? Was she-"

_"No." _Kai said, _"Worse. She was tortured."_

Drake sat in his seat weakly. "Tortured? By Omen? When?"

_"Around two or three hours ago. Yeah, Omen did it. After that he cut Hilary, the fucking bastard. I will explain that later but I just need you to stay away from the cop station."_

"Kai," Drake thought quickly. "Are you able to get you and your friends to a safe place? I can go to the police station and I'll have enough evidence to put him away for good."

_"Omen has thought of that already." _Kai replied. _"We think he knows people on the inside. He knew we went into the station once when we made sure he wasn't around when we went in. He has us under serveilance. He isn't working alone this time and who ever is helping him could have their hands on dangerous weapons. We already know that Omen has a gun. Hilary caught a glipse at it last time he attacked her. So if they have their hands on guns then who knows what else they have. That is only one reason I don't want you to go to the cops. The second is because I want to take care of Omen myself."_

"You mean you want to kill him?" Drake asked, knowing the answer. "That's a mistake Kai. You'll be throwing away your entire future."

_"But he will be dead. And no one else will die at his hands. I have already vowed to kill him. To take revenge for Kenny and my friend Tyrone."_

"You can't just take the law into your own hands Kai!"

_"And you can't tell me what I can and can't do." _Kai replied calmly. _"I have made up my mind. I am also warning you because if Omen see's you go into the cop station again, then I can guaruntee he will kill you on your way home. But it wont only be you. He'll do your family and friends first. That's the way he opperates and it wont matter if they go and hide. He was able to get my and my friends home addresses and he was able to find us anywhere in a huge national forest. There isn't anything you can do Drake. Just leave it to me. If you want to help, get me weapons."_

"I can't do that Kai." Drake replied. "You're destroying your future. What happens if Omen kills you huh? He'll go after your friends and Hilary. You wont be able to stop him. Then what happens if you kill him? You get sent to jail for murder and once again Hilary is alone. You think she'll appreciate you being behind bars for half your lives?"

The phone line suddenly went dead and Drake sighed, putting his phone down. He knew Kai was still going to kill Omen. It didn't matter what Drake, Hilary or anyone said. Kai was going to kill Omen or die trying. Drake was sure it was going to be the latter.

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

_REVIEW!!! Hope you all like!!! lol, I'm listening to Who let the dog's out - Baha Men, and Reclusion - Anberlin  
good songs!! lol  
xxx_


	21. Love and Schoolyard brawls

Kai, Max and Trixie sat in the back of home room, completely silent. Mister Hatcher had still not arrived. Trixie sat between the two boys and looked from one to another. Kai was sitting with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Max rested his chin on his hand and was looking away from Kai. He was clearly pissed off, not to mention depressed by the attack of his girlfriend. Trixie sighed and turned to Kai.

"What did ya do to Max?"

Kai opened one eye then closed it again.

"Told the truth."

Max's eyes narrowed. "You think I'm too weak to train with you and Tala. You just happened to tell me that after Shana was attacked."

"You are too weak." Kai replied.

"Who are you to decide that?" Max asked coldly. "I'm not as weak as you think I am."

"You're also not as strong as you think you are." Kai replied, looking over to Max. "The training that Tala and I go through borders on suicide. You can't do that kind of training. Go fight with Tyson and Daichi."

"But I want to fight with you." Max replied. "I'm not weak!"

"Yeah you are. You both are, only, you're weaker than Kai, who is already pretty pitiful."

Both boys and Trixie looked up and saw Omen sitting on the table in front of them. Kai's fists instantly balled and his knuckles went white. Omen studied the looks of pure hatred he recieved from the three, especially Kai and Max. He smiled.

"Oh?" He teased. "Did I hit a sore spot? I heard about Hilary too. Attempted suicide? That's really pathetic."

Kai suddenly jumped out of his seat and tackled Omen to the floor. Several girls nearby screamed and backed up. Other students stepped back and watched. Omen and Kai landed on a pile on the floor. Omen laughed lightly and kicked Kai off him. Kai jumped to his feat and both boys started circling each other, kicking or pushing desks and chairs out of their way. Max and Trixie tried to pull Kai away but he pushed them away from him. Omen grinned with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What's the matter Kai?" Omen antagonised, "You must really be feeling the pressure huh? No plan, weak friends and a suicidal fuck buddy."

Kai jumped at Omen and managed to grab his shirt. Omen quickly twisted out of his grip before Kai threw a punch.

"Don't you DARE say that about Hilary!" Kai said, struggling to keep his infuriated voice below a yell. "I will kill you!"

"You have said that so many times that the words have lost all meaning." Omen replied.

"Don't think I'm bluffing Omen." Kai snapped, "I won't let you get away with what you've done!"

"You really think you can stop me?" Omen asked, "You think you actually stand a chance against me? Wishful thinking Kai. Come back to reality and abandon your ridiculous little fantasies. Like the ones where you beat me, or where Hilary actually loves you and doesn't want to kill herself."

"FUCK UP!" Kai roared.

He ran at Omen again and threw a fierce punch. Omen barely dodged it but it still clipped his cheek. Omen quickly kicked Kai in the stomach but Kai had the same idea and both boys booted each other away. They slid across the waxed floors to the opposite sides of the classroom. Both boys were half buried in desks that had been in their way. Kai and Omen were quick to get back to their feet. All the students were standing up against the walls now, scared of being pulled into the fight. Kai and Omen stared at each other fixedly, pushing and almost throwing desks and chairs out of their way. A few metres from each other and they both charged, grabbing each other by the shirt and trying to push the other back. Omen smirked and head butted Kai in the face. Kai grunted and released Omen's shirt. He quickly clenched his fist and as he brought it back, hit Omen hard in the cheek. Omen's head jerked sideways and Kai took several steps back. Omen touched his jaw and tasted blood in his mouth. He spat and saw the red in his saliva. He glared at Kai.

"You just signed your own death wish." He said darkly.

Kai smirked, ignoring the blood at his nose.

"Looks like you're not as tough as you think."

Omen growled and both boys ran at each other. Before they could wrap their hands around the others neck to throttle the life out of him, both boys were pulled back by two strong men. Kai looked up and saw Mister Hatcher holding him back while another teacher named Mister Kirkwood held Omen who was still itching for a bloody fight.

"That's enough!" Hatcher yelled at the top of his lungs. "Both you boys get to the principals office NOW!"

"Sure thing," Omen said with a dark smile, "Let me walk to the office alone with Kai. We wont fight any more."

"Nice try Stevens." Kirkwood said angrily. "You're both coming with me to the principal. If either one of you even try to fight again then I will make sure you'll be expelled by the end of the day! Do I make myself clear?"

Omen smiled and looked at Kai who had stopped struggling against Hatcher to attack Omen again.

"Crystal." Omen said silkily.

Kirkwood released Omen and Hatcher let go of Kai. The boys looked like they were about to go at each other again but Kirkwood quickly put a hand on Omen's shoulder and led him out of the room.

"Let's go Stevens." Kirkwood said firmly. "Hiwatari, come."

Kai glared then followed silently. Max and Trixie looked at each other, their hearts racing. Max stared after Kai and Omen, his jaw fixed.

_x.FlashBack.x_

Max sat at Shana's bed. It was eight thirty at night, ten minutes after Kai had called him to tell him that Shana was in hospital. Max held his girlfriends hand gently in his. She was asleep. Tubes were attached to her, coming out of her soft skin like tentacles. A bag of blood was connected to the IV and was slowly being put back into her to replace the blood she'd lost in the attack. Rope burns on her wrists stood out like dark tattoos on her now pale and pastey skin. She had lost her perfect, sun kissed glow and it was replaced by a ghastly white colour. Her cuts and injuries were all bandaged and her face looked so sad. It reminded Max of a painting he saw once where an angel with ripped and tattered wings was laying in blood spattered snow, awaiting its death or resurrection into the heavens. That's what Shana was, an angel. An angel who was attacked by a demon with red eyes, who made his heavenly spirit a shell of who she was. This was the first free moment alone Max had had with her. Her parents, Joe and Leena, had been called out of the room by the doctor who needed to inform them of their daughters condition. Max had tears in his eyes. He kissed Shana's hand gently.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered to her, burying his face into the bed. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Shana. I should never have dragged you into this whole mess. You would have been safe if you were with some one else. If you weren't going out with me then Omen wouldn't have hurt you. I'm so sorry Shana. I'm so... so sorry."

Max felt her hand tighten on his slightly. Max looked up and saw her looking at him through glistening blue eyes.

"Max..." She whispered. "It's not your fault... I want to be with you... I love you Max."

Max sniffed and smiled weakly. "I love you too. Don't worry Shana. You'll be safe here. I wont let Omen hurt you again. I will get stronger. I will protect you. I am going to stay here until you get better okay?"

Shana smiled and shook her head. "No... You have to go to school... Block exams are in a week and... and it would be selfish of me to make you stay here... You'll be giving up your chances at getting a good OP... And..." Tears came to her eyes. "I don't want you to see me like this... I look so ugly and... and I just want to be pretty for you so please... please go."

Max swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat and kissed her softly on the cheek. "If you want me to go then okay. But I think that you look like the most beautiful girl in the world, even now. You can never look ugly. It's physically impossible for you to look any less than drop-dead gorgeous. I will go to school tomorrow and take notes for you okay? But I will see you in the afternoon. I love you."

_x.EndFlashBack.x_

Max clenched his fists. _'I will get revenge for you Shana. I will get stronger and I will protect you. That's a promise.'_

----

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully yet news of Omen and Kai's fight had spread like wildfire across the whole school. Tyson, Trixie, Tala and Max walked out of the school grounds and saw Kai waiting near the front gate. He looked thoroughly annoyed. Max ignored Kai and walked away towards the direction of the hospital.

"Kai," Tala called. "What happened? Heard you and Omen got into it. What happened in the principals office?"

"Two weeks interschool suspension plus the first week of next term." Kai grumbled. "He sent us home to cool off. I don't know what happened to Omen. He disappeared five seconds after we left the office. He's lucky he did because I was going to kill him."

"Or vise versa." Trixie replied.

"Shut up." Kai snapped. "Let's go. I want to see Hilary. Some one tell Max to wait up."

----

Kyata walked out of the school grounds quietly with her black bag slung across her. She wore her stylish black and red corset and a pair of black baggy jeans which almost hung off her small hips. A studded black belt held the pants up and a thin chain on it added to the look. Her long black hair had new purple streaks through it and was tied back in a pony tail. Her beautiful face was half covered with her feathered fringe. She walked past a group of popular boys. Four of the boys nudged each other then ran to catch up to her. Kyata stopped and looked lazily at the one who stood in front of her. He was one of the six foot tall, senior heart throbs with sun blond hair which was gelled into a messy yet hot style. Luke Reegan. Widely known man whore and was notorious for being rough, sometimes even abusive to his girlfriends. He smiled at her with teeth that was showing early signs of tabacco stains.

"Hey there hot stuff. What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you when you clearly don't care?" Kyata asked.

"I care!" Luke said in a comic sincere voice.

"Oh yeah," Kyata said, "You care alright, you care whether or not I'm good in bed. You don't care about my name, my likes or personality. Just how well I perform."

"No no, you got me all wrong." Luke said with a little smile. "I just want to be good friends with you."

"What ever." Kyata said impatiently, moving around him.

Luke suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. Kyata struggled but his grip was vice-like and hurt her. Kyata couldn't help feeling a thread of fear course through her.

"I am trying to be friendly." Luke said dangerously.

"Let her go before I snap your arm off at the joint." said a voice even more blood chilling than Satan's.

Kyata, Luke and the other three boys looked up and saw Omen standing not to far away. He leaned against a tree with his hands in his pockets yet his face shone with anger and hatred.

"Didn't you hear me?" Omen asked, walking towards them. "I said let her go. She's taken and even if she wasn't, she's way out of your league."

Luke quickly released Kyata and stepped back.

"Hey man, I didn't mean no harm," Luke stammered. "I was just-"

"Save your scared and crappy excuses for some one who cares." Omen interrupted.

He turned and took Kyata's hand, leading her away. She looked up at him greatfully.

"Thank you Omen." She said softly. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Omen replied, giving her a genuine kind smile. "I couldn't let that dick hurt one of my friends. He'll pay for touching one of my friends like that."

"Oh no, it's okay." Kyata said quickly, "I don't want you to get into any more trouble! It's okay, I really don't care."

Omen looked at her. "You don't care that he almost hurt you?"

"Not if it means you'll get in trouble for doing something to him." Kyata said softly with a slight blush on her fair cheeks. "You don't need to go to all that trouble."

"If you say so." Omen replied. "Kyata. I wanted to ask you some thing."

Kyata looked at Omen hopefully. "Uh, yeah?"

"This is kind of embarrassing to say," Omen said, "But I'm kind of flunking math. Do you think that I could come over your place and study with you for a while?"

Kyata felt her cheeks go redder but still felt a little let down. "Oh, alright. My parents work until late and don't come home until I'm asleep so I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Cool." Omen said with a dark smirk.

----

Kai sat beside Hilary on her bed, holding her hand and quickly becoming annoyed with the camera in the top corner of her room that followed their every movement.

"They said it's only temporary." Hilary said quielty. "Just until the idiots realise I'm not suicidal. Didn't help that Omen cut me again. I managed to convince the intern that it was just the old cuts re-opening after I fell out of bed. I'm going home tonight anyway. But still, they put that camera there. I think it's more to actually catch me trying to kill myself on camera because I could try to do it then later say that the stitches tore or weren't very good and the hospital could be sued. It's a way of covering their own asses."

"Morons." Kai grunted. He turned to face her. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Omen. I'm such an idiot! I should have been here to protect you!"

Hilary smiled and put her arms around him. "It's not your fault. There was no way you could have known he was coming here."

"That's not true." Kai replied hollowly, letting Hilary make him rest his head on her chest. "I should have remembered the tally. I should have stayed here with you the whole time."

"Shh," Hilary cooed softly. "It's alright Kai. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'm sorry Hils."

Hilary stroked Kai's hair softly and lovingly, yet something inside of her was anxious.

----

It was almost four in the afternoon and Omen sat on Kyata's cushy black leather couch. He looked around her house and was impressed. It was a huge two story house and carried a black, white and cream theme. The carpet was a soft cream colour and the walls were bleech white. Omen looked around and felt very out of place, insignificant even, to the luxurious palace-like house. Kyata, who was listening to her Ipod, looked up from her math book and noticed Omen's slight discomfort in the large house.

"My parents were both the heirs to major businesses." She said quietly, taking her ear-phones out. "When they took control, they met through a business deal and got married a year later. They make millions each year. They feel the need to flaunt their wealth unecessarily. It disgusts me sometimes."

Omen raised an eye brow.

"Wow. I'm surprised you didn't turn out to be some rich spoilt bitch who thinks everything can be solved by money."

Kyata blushed a little. "Thank you, I think."

Omen smirked and moved over so he sat right beside her. He could see the affect he had on her and enjoyed it. He leaned in closer to her.

"It was a compliment. Sorry. Not really used to saying nice things about people. I'm kind of a learner in that department."

Kyata smiled, a little flustered at how close he was to her. "It-It's not that hard you know. You just say what you think, but, use positive words."

"Oh really? Do continue!"

Kyata laughed quietly. "Sarcasm isn't considered to be very nice."

"So that's where I kept going wrong." Omen mused with a smirk.

Kyata grinned and felt butterflies in her stomach. "So um, do you, uh, like any one at school?"

Omen looked at Kyata with mild interest then looked away, focussing on a black marble dolphin statue in the corner.

"I like this girl." He said. "Thing is, I don't think she will like the kind of stuff I'm into."

Kyata felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. She tried to keep up her smile but it proved difficult. She suddenly stood up.

"Drinks," She said softly, "You must be thirsty. I'll uh, I'll go and uh, get drinks for us. Yeah. Um, excuse me."

Kyata quickly walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Omen watched her with a smirk on his face. His interest turned to her Ipod which was still playing the song she'd been listening to. He picked it up and read the song. Get Me Off by the Basement Jaxx. He put the Ipod back down, not bothering to listen to the song. He liked rock and metal like Avenged Sevenfold and Fear Factory more than dancey music.

--

Kyata pulled two cups out of the cupboard and put them on the black marbel bench. She let out a sad breath and stared at the cups.

"I should have known." She whispered to herself. "He likes some one else. I'm nothing more than a friend to him."

She let her head sink more until her hair covered her face.

"Who ever he likes," she whispered, "Is very lucky. I wish I was her. Arrh! Why can't I be her?"

"I never said you weren't her."

Kyata spun around and gasped in shock, knocking a glass off the bench and smashing it accidently. Omen stood so close to her that she could see herself in his sinister red eyes. He smiled at her.

"When I said I liked a girl, I should have said that this girl was the same girl I helped out today." He whispered. "I should have said that it was the same girl who was wearing a sexy corset which just shows the cute tattoo on her tail bone."

Kyata felt her heart racing. Omen came closer. He cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked the soft skin with his thumb.

"I should have said," He continued, his nose almost touching hers. "That the girl I like... Is you."

Omen feathered his lips across hers. Some thing strange came over him. He didn't want to force Kyata against a wall or be rough with her like he wanted to with Hilary. He felt compelled to be gentle, his muscles relaxed and he treated her like she would break at the slightest amount of pressure. Kyata was frozen for a moment then finally deepened the kiss, wanting his taste, craving his touch. Kyata wrapped her arms around him and let her hand wander across his back, feeling along his spine and around his shoulder blades. Omen suddenly pulled her around and pressed her gently against the table nearby. Kyata moved onto the table, pulling Omen with her. She wanted more. Omen climbed onto the table, his lips never once exiting the passionate kiss between him and Kyata. Kyata laid back on the table and Omen was over her, but she still felt as though he was holding back. She took his face in her hands and pulled out of the kiss. Omen was a little confused but Kyata smiled at him with eyes full of lust which was almost completely hidden by the undying love.

"You're holding back," She said softly, slightly out of breath, "Stop treating me like a glass doll."

Omen smiled and brushed hair out of her face. He lowered his head an kissed her neck whilst running a hand down her side.

"If you're sure. I don't want to hurt you."

Kyata arched her back, breathing hard from only his tender touch. Omen looked at the table they were on which was long and in a place for everyone to see. He didn't care if people saw, but he knew Kyata would be embarrassed. He leant down close to her and whispered seductively in her ear.

"Where's your room?"

"Upstairs and down the hall," Kyata breathed. "I'll show you-"

Omen got off the table and lifted her into his arms, carrying her in bridal style. He was surprised by her light weight, still feeling like he was going to break her by accident. He smiled at her.

"Point the way."

----

Hilary watched from her window as Kai left the hospital grounds, heading for home. Her smile faded and she left her room. The moment she set foot outside her room, a woman stood up and started following her to make sure Hilary didn't try to kill herself. It was an older nurse this time who looked a hundred years old. Hilary felt her anger rise but kept calm. She walked down to the next level, the mousy haired, plump woman following her the whole time. Hilary finally stopped at a door and knocked gently. A female voice came from within.

"Come in."

Hilary opened the door. The watcher moved to follow but Hilary held her hand up and looked fierce.

"You can't come in here." She said. "Friends and family only as ordered by the doctors. You are neither friend nor family. Don't worry. I won't try and kill myself while I'm in Ray's room. I just want to see how he and my friend Mariah are doing without you breathing down my neck."

The woman looked indignant but Hilary didn't wait for her reply. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. The room was bright. Mariah stood by the blinds, staring out the window at the setting sun.

"Look Ray," Mariah said gently. "The sunset is beautiful today."

Hilary went and stood by her friend, admiring the sunset. It was a brilliant wash of gold and orange that stretched across the horizon, surrounding the bright sun which touched upon the rim of the horizon. A few long thin clouds streaked across the sky, lined with molten gold from the radiant dusk. Mariah smiled and looked at Hilary.

"I came here first thing after school and guess what! The doctor said that he will wake up some time tomorrow." She said happily. "Ray's parents are going to be here sometime tonight. They'll be so happy when they find out Ray will be waking up!"

Hilary smiled. "That's awesome Mariah. Um, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well," Hilary turned a little red. "I need you to go to the shop for me."

"But," Mariah looked back to Ray.

"Please?" Hilary begged. "You're the only one I trust enough!"

"What about Kai or Trixie?"

Hilary shook her head vigorously. "No. I need you to do it."

Mariah sighed. "Alright. What do you need?"

Hilary bit her lip. "A pregnancy test."

----

Omen laid Kyata on her purple blanketed bed softly, initiating their kiss once more. Her room was completely different to the rest of the house. The walls were witchcraft purple and the plush carpet was midnight blue. Her black curtains were drawn and posters adorned her walls. Her bed was centred against the wall, with bedside tables on either side and a purple dark light above the head of it, making the white in the room glow. Two doors led to a walk in robe and a personal bathroom. A chest of drawers sat against the wall near them with a rag doll sitting on the top, near framed photos. The doll was strange. It's little black dress had a thin lining of white lace around the bottom, it's long black wool hair was tied into two little pig-tails and its little black shoes were like Alice in Wonderland shoes. It's neck had black stitches across it and face was the strange, if not ghastly part. Its sewn on smile was lopsided with a thin line of 'blood', and both its eyes were black X's. A thin rope was tied in a noose around its neck. The doll would be cute if not for the morbidness of it.

Omen and Kyata noticed none of these things. Omen moved onto the bed and on top of Kyata. He was very careful of his weight, not wanting to hurt her in any way. He ran his hands along her stomach and started untying the cord of her corset. Kyata caught on to what he was doing and planned to race him. She moved her hands under his shirt and pulled it off him. Their lips seperated as the shirt lifted over his head and Kyata admired his chiseled chest, and amazingly thin body. She had an idea of how strong he was and expected him to be more bulky. Instead, he was thin and perfect and she liked it even more. He noticed her gaze has she ran her hands along his chest.

"Like what you see?" He asked cockily.

Kyata nodded silently.

"Good," He whispered. "Because it's all yours."

He undid the last of the cord and pulled open Kyata's corset. Before he had a chance to do anything she took his chin and made him look her in the eye. She tried to look fierce but it wasn't in her nature.

"What did I tell you about treating me like a glass doll?" She whispered. "Show me what you can do."

Omen smirked. "You sure you're ready?"

"Of course I am."

"If you insist." Omen replied.

He took her jeans in one hand and pulled them off her in one swift movement. He sat lightly on her abdomen and moved in, kissing her neck. Kyata groaned, feeling his hands searching her whole naked body. Omen removed his own pants but never stopped his loving kiss which had moved back up to her lips. Soon, both teenagers were completely naked under the covers. Omen moved his hands down Kyata's thighs with an experienced touch, putting pressure on just the right spots and making her moan. Kyata opened her legs for him and pulled out of the kiss, panting for breath.

"This is your first time isn't it?" Omen asked her gently.

"It's not yours," She whispered.

Omen laughed softly. "That may be true, but it will be the first time I've done it with a girl that I actually love."

Kyata smiled. "You love me?"

"Since the moment I saw you." He whispered.

Kyata felt his hips move forward. She put a hand on his shoulder and he paused.

"Will it hurt?" She asked.

"A little to begin with." He said honestly. "It gets better the next time."

"That's not as compelling as you may think." Kyata said with a smile.

Omen smiled back and touched her cheek softly. "I just don't want to hurt you. We don't have to if-"

"Don't even suggest such a thing." Kyata said. "We will do it and that's final."

Omen grinned. "You sure?"

He felt Kyata's hands feeling around his body. She smiled seductively.

"Certain."

Omen kissed her again and went to move inside her.

----

"A preganancy test?" Mariah fought to keep her voice down. "You and Kai did the dirty?!"

Hilary smiled and nodded.

"When? Where? Give me the goss!" Mariah sat in one of the chairs and looked at her with wide eyes.

"It was back in the forest." Hilary said.

Mariah's expression dropped a little.

"You did it in a forest? Like in the dirt? With sticks and leaves and bugs?"

"We were hiding for our lives okay!" Hilary said going red in the face. "We thought we were going to die in there so, we did it!"

"Okay never mind." Mariah said. "Continue."

"Well, we didn't have protection and well... When the time of the month came, nothing happened. I thought it was stress because I read in a book somewhere that if a girl is under too much stress there is a slight probability she will miss her monthly's. This happened to be the same time as Kenny's funeral so I thought nothing of it. Then, I was supposed to start five days ago but..."

"Nothing came." Mariah said knowledgably. "Sounds like Hils has a bun in the oven."

"Mariah!" Hilary exclaimed, "We don't know that yet! That's why I need you to go and get me a test! And quick because my parents are taking me home in a few hours."

"Fine." Mariah said reluctantly. "I will be back later."

----

It was almost eight at night. Omen lied next to Kyata in her queen sized bed, admiring how beautiful she looked in the thin beem of moon light which shone through the gap between the curtains. He hadn't felt this happy ever. Kyata had almost cried through the pain. Omen had wanted to stop, to stop her pain, but she wouldn't hear of it. She forced him to continue then she began to enjoy it too. Kyata was stronger mentally and physically than he'd first thought and her stamina was incredible. She truly was an anomaly among most girls. Omen was about to lay his head down beside her when he heard the faint sounds of a vibrating phone, coming from his pants pocket on the ground. He fought the urge to growl in irritation and rolled over to the side of the bed, careful not to wake Kyata who was asleep. He dug through the mixture of his and Kyata's clothes and finally pulled out his phone.

"What is it Boris?" He whispered.

_"Where are you boy?"_ Boris asked angrily.

"Out." Omen replied. "Don't worry. I wont get into any trouble. I need to do something and I will be out all night. I'll be at school tomorrow then go straight back to base."

Omen heard silence on the other end of the line until finally Boris answered.

_"You're being unusually obedient, if not repectful today. Are you ill?"_

"No. I just need tonight to myself." Omen whispered. "I will be back at the base at fifteen hundred hours tomorrow."

_"Alright fine." _Boris said dubiously._ "But you go on any more killing sprees and you will be in a whole world of pain. I don't want any more attention drawn onto misterious murders. There's a possibility you might screw up and forensics will track us down."_

"Fine." Omen said quietly, hanging up his phone and dropping it back into the pile of clothes.

He rolled back over and let his head rest on the pillow so that he stared into Kyata's face. He touched her naked shoulder gently and she fluttered her eyes open. She smiled at him.

"Sorry," He whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't care," She replied. "You can do what ever you want to me."

Kyata sat up and looked at her clock.

"It's eight o'clock. How long was I alseep?"

"Around an hour."

Kyata grinned and laid on her side, staring into Omen's red eyes.

"My parents wont be home for around another four hours. Want to do something?"

Omen smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

Kyata thought for a moment.

"Let's study."

Omen raised an eyebrow. "That's not as sexy as you might think."

Kyata almost giggled. "Let's study the human anatomy." She moved her hands down his body, continuing to go down past his waist. "We'll start with that thing you own that will make you cry out my name if it's touched the right way."

Omen gave a small laugh. "You're just a little nympho aren't you?"

Kyata smirked. "You can hardly talk."

----

It was five forty on Tuesday morning. Hilary sat in her home bathroom, no longer under the watchful eye of her suicide watchers, nurses, doctors or interns. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and stared at the small pregnancy test in her fingers. Her jaw shook a little and she checked the box again, then a third time. There was no lie. A small pink bar was on the stick. Hilary could barely speak.

"I... I'm pregnant?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Woo, that was a long chapter!! _- _I hope you liked it. Oh and in case anyone is wondering... OMEN IS NOT GOING TO GO SOFT!!! I mean, he's pure evil:D Pure evil can't go good! Besides, he enjoys murdering people waaayyy too much. He is soo cool!! i love Omen!! and if I turned him soft then there wouldn't be as much violence!! I love the violence! I'm a violence junkie!! thus the horror stories:D  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
love yaz all! oxox_


	22. Omen's punishment and Trixie's fear

Kyata fluttered her eyes open at the shrill sound of her beeping alarm clock. It was seven in the morning. She turned her alarm off and looked over hoping to see Omen lying beside her, but as she had had expected, he was gone. All that was left was a crinkle in the sheets and a folded piece of paper resting on the pillow. Kyata felt her heart sink a little but took the note and read it.

_"Sorry, couldn't stay. Needed to change clothes. Hope you had fun last night. Hope I didn't hurt you. See you at school. Omen. P.S. You look sexy when you're asleep."_

Kyata couldn't help but giggle a little and put the note in the first drawer of her bedside table.

----

Trixie walked to school alone. Hilary was going to school but her parents had been adamant on giving her a ride. Trixie yawned and turned her IPod on, playing Get Low by Lil Jon and the Ying Yang twins. The day was warm and humid, and clouds hung dark and looming overhead, threatening to rain. The sound of the distant thunder caused Trixie to glare up at the sky, daring it to storm while she was walking to school. She was wearing her black tank top which cut off just above her belly button, half jeans which stopped at her knees and her sneakers. Her braided hair was tied back in a pony tail again. She looked ahead and saw the house with the two vicious dogs coming up. She looked around. It was strange. There was no traffic or pedestrians anywhere in sight. Unbeknownst to her, some one had set out traffic cones at either end of the street, warning of a hazard and that people should not attempt to cross into the area. The dogs weren't barking but Trixie didn't want to go anywhere near the house. She checked the road and started to cross. She'd only taken a few steps when some one behind her grasped her arms and pulled her back onto the sidewalk.

"Hey!" She yelled angrily, turning her head to see her attacker. "Get your hands off-"

Her words caught in her throat. Omen merely smiled and pulled her back, grabbing her wrists and holding them behind her.

"Back you come, you were going the wrong way. Oh and don't scream, unless of course you want to die."

"You!" Trixie said in shock.

But her voice then turned fierce. No man or woman could grab or man-handle her like that unless she said so. Who was he to think he was an exception to the rule?

"Yo punk, you had better let me go!"

Trixie felt him take both her wrists in his one hand and pin them to her back painfully. Omen slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a thin rope, tying it tightly around the dark girls thin wrists, securing her tightly. "No can do." Omen replied happily. "Wow, you're a lot more fiery that Shana, Mariah and Hilary. I threatened their lives and they shut up immediately."

"You're going to have to try harder with me." Trixie growled, trying to escape.

Trixie saw a flash of silver and felt the chill of a metal knife blade on her throat. She stopped talking instantly and barely took a breath. Omen moved the knife tip across Trixie's throat, though not pressing hard enough to slit her.

"Wow." He said into her ear. "That was easy enough."

He took the knife away from her neck, letting her breath again. He shoved her in the back.

"Walk."

"I don't have to-"

Trixie felt the tip of the knife touch firmly on her spine. Omen spoke calmly but Trixie could hear his enjoyment ringing in each note of his husky voice.

"I said walk."

----

Kyata was in the kitchen spreading vegemite on bread for a sandwich when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked down the hallway and checked herself in the reflection of the silver metal fridge. She dusted crumbs off her black and green corset and her black cargo Tripp pants before walking down the hallway to the door. She opened it and was greeted with a tall man with purple hair and a forest green trench coat. She couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

"Yes, can I help you?"

The man smiled. "I'm sure you can. My name is Boris Stevens. I am Omen's father. I was wondering if you've seen him lately."

Kyata felts her nerves rise but kept her cool, monosyllabic tone.

"He came over yesterday for some help with his math's but then left. Haven't seen him since."

Boris smiled. _'Just as I thought, he put off last night's mission to get in her pants. Big mistake Omen.'_

"May I please use your phone?" He asked politely. "Just to call him? I seem to have forgotten my mobile and I'm just a little worried."

Kyata hesitated. This man was creepy.

_'Omen obviously got his looks from his mothers side.' _Kyata thought, _'This guy is creepy and gross.'_

"Sure but you have to be quick."

She walked down the hall and into a side room which was a luxurious lounge room with plush cream carpet and creamy drapes. The curtains were closed and the room was quite dark. A large fire place was on the other side of the room. She walked past the soft leather couches and stopped by a telephone. Boris entered the house, closing and locking the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and followed where Kyata had gone. Kyata checked the clock as he walked in. It was almost eight o'clock.

"I have to leave in a few minutes." She said to Boris. "Here's the phone."

Boris approached her slowly and smiled. Kyata shifted nervously and walked back until her back hit the mantle piece of the fire place. Boris came right up close to her so she could smell his cologne and the musky sent from his trench coat. He raised his hands and touched her cheek softly.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?"

Kyata flinched away from his touch and swallowed, feeling fear creeping up slowly.

"Mister Stevens, I-I think you should go." She said nervously. "I'll see Omen at school later. I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"I'll only be a few minutes." Boris said quietly.

"No." Kyata said firmly. "Leave. Now!"

She went to move around him but Boris pulled her back and planted a half kiss half bite on her neck. Kyata yelped in shock and slapped Boris across the face.

"Get off me! Get out! Get out of my house now!"

She made to move again but Boris grabbed her and threw her down onto the couch. Kyata turned and looked into the mans face. His expression had changed. He was determined and looked murderous.

"I'm not leaving just yet."

Kyata made to run but Boris pushed her back. She screamed but it was knocked from her when Boris struck her across the face with the back of his hand. Kyata held her cheek and looked up in shock at Boris who was standing over her.

"Leave!" She said, panic threading her voice. "Leave now or I'll call the cops!"

Boris laughed coldly. Kyata tried to escape again but Boris pushed her down on to the carpet. Her flipped her onto her back then kneeled with his knees either side of her hips, straddling her and crushing her abdomen under his weight. Kyata could hardly breathe. Boris stroked her cheek softly.

"My dear girl. If you call the police, then I will kill Omen."

Kyata stared at him, wide eyed and in horror. Her hazel eyes were brimming with tears.

"What?! How could you do that he's your son! N- Stop touching me! Get off! Help-"

Boris struck her across the face again but harder. Kyata cried out in pain. She felt her head spin and her vision was swimming. Her cheek smarted. She began to cry as Boris put his hands on her petite body.

"Please just leave me alone! Please! I wont tell anyone you were here! Just please go!"

"If I leave without doing what I came here to do," Boris moved his hands over her body and chest. "Then I'll have no choice but to kill Omen."

"NO!" Kyata cried out. "Please don't hurt him! I'll do what ever you want just please, don't hurt Omen!"

Boris smiled evilly. "Good choice. Now. Take off your clothes."

----

Trixie tried to get away from Omen but each time was just a useless waste of energy. He was too strong. He pushed her forward and suddenly stopped at the front gate to the house with the two dogs.

"Looks like the dogs are asleep." Omen commented.

"Well uh," Trixie laughed nervously. "Looks like you can't kill me today so let's just go to school and pretend like this never happened."

She went to run away but Omen pulled her back into his chest.

"Nice try." He smirked.

"Please don't do this," Trixie said, her fear clear in her voice. "Please, I-I'll do anything!"

He opened the gate and pushed Trixie inside. Trixie turned and was about to run out when Omen put his knife to her stomach.

"Wrong way." He said quietly with a sadistic smirk.

He flicked the knife a little, indicating for her to keep moving. The yard was neat and well kept. The owners were out on holiday and the grass had grown a little so that it was almost ankle height. Lying together in the far corner were the two large Rottweiler's, sleeping side by side. Around each of their necks was a collar and a long chain which secured them to a bolt in the side of the brick house. The brick around the bolt was cracked and chipped. It wouldn't take much to break it out. Trixie began trembling in fear. She kept her mouth shut and her eyes on the two sleeping dogs. Omen closed and locked the gate behind them then pushed Trixie away from the dogs into the furthest corner from them. Trixie looked at the fence. It was easy enough to climb, but impossible with bound hands. Omen pushed her into the corner and smiled evilly.

"Let's see how tough you are now."

"No!" Trixie whispered hoarsely. "Please don't!"

Omen smiled and blew a loud, long whistle. The two dogs awoke instantly and saw the two teenagers in their territory. Omen laughed and scaled the fence in less than a second. He stopped at the top and looked down and Trixie who was transfixed with fear.

"Have fun!"

With that he jumped over the other side of the fence and disappeared. The two dogs barked and charged at her with eyes filled with blood lust, wanting nothing more than to rip her to shreds. All Trixie could do was back further into the corner and scream. The two dogs jumped at her but were jerked back. They got up on their paws and snapped at her, their chains stopping just a metre in front of Trixie. She breathed hard and felt tears streaming from her eyes. She pressed her back against the fence and tried desperately to free her hands, managing to make the knot only worse. The two dogs snarled and growled viciously at her. Trixie looked around but nothing could help her.

"Help!" She screamed. "SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

She was panicked. Her breaths came in quick short takes and soon she felt light headed. It was only a matter of time before the bolt came out and the dogs were free.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed again.

No one answered her call. The bolt shifted out a bit. Trixie cried fearfully and fell to her knee's.

"I don't want to die," She sobbed.

Her head was dizzy and she saw the black mist gather around the edges of her sight. She was about to feint. She didn't even hear as some one scaled the fence from the other side or see as they landed on the grass in front of her. She was unconscious.

--

Tala had heard Trixie screaming and had run with his skateboard in his hand until he heard her inside the yard where the two Rottweiler's lived. He ditched his bag, board and jumped onto the fence, swinging his body over with graceful skill and landing in front of Trixie, kicking one of the dogs out of his way at the same time. The dog was knocked away and its partner trotted over to see if it was alright. Tala turned and crouched before Trixie. He put a hand on her cheek and checked if he was hurt. He shook her.

"Trixie! Wake up!"

He turned quickly and saw the dogs charge again. They both fought against the chain until the bolt in the brick wall finally came out. Tala yelled in shock as both dogs tackled him, trying to bite as his face. Tala put his arms up defensively and gritted his teeth as the dogs bit him. Tala brought both feet up and kicked both dogs away. He got onto his feet quickly and kicked one of them again. The dog rolled over and laid on the floor, hurt. The other rotty stopped and went over to her partner, checking the extent of the injuries. The male dog didn't move but Tala knew it would be fine soon enough. Tala turned to Trixie then heard some thing. He turned around and saw three small Rottweiler puppies in the corner where Trixie had seen the dogs sleeping earlier. Tala sighed.

"Stupid mutts. You were only protecting your pups. Fair enough."

He turned and knelt in front of Trixie. She was still unconscious. He lifted her up onto his shoulder then climbed the fence. Once he was at the top, he tried to take Trixie off his shoulder to make it easier to get down but he lost balance. Both teens fell in the bushes that were used to fence the neighbours yard. Tala groaned and heard Trixie moan a little. He got out of the bush and pulled her out, lying her on the path gently. He ignored the blood that trickled down his arms and shook her again. The sky had started to cry on them softly.

"Trixie! Hay! Wake up!"

Trixie stirred a little. Tala shook her shoulders, knowing she was almost conscious.

"Oi, bitch face! Move your oversized ass!"

Trixie opened her eyes a little and glared at him. "Fuck up ass hole."

Tala smirked. "Good. You're okay."

Trixie's eyes suddenly snapped open and she sat up looking around wildly.

"What the?"

She tried to move her hands but they were still tied behind her. Tala moved behind her and pulled out his pocked knife, cutting the rope. Trixie rubbed her wrists gingerly and looked at Tala.

"Thanks," She said quietly, her voice and body still shaking. "W-what happened? Omen, Omen tried to kill me! He-he put me in the yard! A-and the dogs!"

Tala was about to say some thing nasty but at the sight of Trixie's scared face and glistening tear filled eyes, he thought against it.

"Don't worry. He's gone. Are you alright?"

"I... I think so," She muttered, looking at her body. "How did I get out here? Did... did you save me?"

Tala thought for a second. "No." He said, hiding his sigh. "I only found you lying here. Some one else must have saved you."

Trixie looked around. The road was still void of any other sign of life. She was shaking violently. Tala took her arm and pulled her up gently.

"Come on," He said kindly. "I'll take you home."

"Thanks," She said numbly, looking around in case Omen was around.

Tala gathered his bag and skateboard then took Trixie's arm, leading her back to her house.

----

It was almost nine o'clock when Kyata stood at the doorway as Boris put his boots on, just to make sure the evil man left her house. They were both fully clothed. Kyata couldn't stop the heavy flow of tears from her eyes. She averted her gaze from Boris, staring straight at the floor. Boris put on his other boot then stood up, smiling at Kyata. He cupped her tender cheek in his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. More tears escaped her eye but Kyata didn't move or redirect her gaze.

"I must thank you." Boris said softly. "I had a wonderful time. You must be feeling good. You just saved Omen's life."

Kyata moved away from him, but still didn't look at him. "Get out."

Boris smiled and opened the door. He stopped halfway out and looked back, smiling.

"We'll see each other again." He said closing the door slowly. "I guarantee it."

The door closed. Kyata stood still for almost a minute before falling to her knees and bursting out in tears, holding her face in her hands. Her body, especially her thighs, were tender and were developing bruises which would soon turn purple. It was almost nine o'clock. Omen would know that she wasn't at school by now. Pain was like an infection, spreading throughout her whole tiny body. She wasn't able to sit properly without causing herself major pain. She just cried.

----

The rain had ceased and the clouds had parted, allowing the sun through to dry up the town. Omen and Zane walked out to the front of the school at five past two in the afternoon. Neither had seen Kyata all day and had decided to skip out of school an hour early to look for her. Omen couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of dread in his stomach.

"She said she was coming today." Zane said quietly. "Maybe some thing happened to her?"

"I hope not." Omen said quietly. "I'm sure it's nothing. I'll go to her house and just check. See you tomorrow."

"Alright." Zane said. "Text me if you can't find her and I'll help look around. Later."

Omen jogged over to the other side of the road and walked up along the left side. A young adult was just getting out of his car when Omen pulled him out forcefully, took the keys and knocked the guy out before he could get a look at Omen's face. Omen sat in the drivers seat, starting the car and taking off towards Kyata's house. He pulled out his mobile and redialed Kyata's number for the twentieth time that day. He held it to his ear but once again there was no answer. He swore and put his phone away, pressing his foot on the accelerator.

--

Omen skidded the car to a stop out the front of Kyata's large house, almost taking out the mailbox, and ran up to the front door. He knocked hard and waited. There was no answer. He knocked again.

"Kyata!" He called. "It's me! Open up!"

He waited but no one came. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his utility pocket knife. He set it on a stick-like tool and put it into the lock, maneuvering it skillfully until he heard the lock open. He put his pocket knife away and opened the door. He saw Kyata's bag near the door. He looked around.

"Kyata?" He called.

He walked down the hall, checking the rooms. He looked into the lounge room then stopped. Some one was sitting in the corner. He ran over, already knowing by the petite size that it was Kyata. He dropped to his knee's beside her. The room was dark but he instantly saw the bruises on Kyata's arms, shoulders and face. He looked at her small body in shock, not wanting to touch her in case he hurt her. He felt a burning rage building inside of him. How dare some one do this to Kyata? His Kyata?!

"Ky," He said weakly, "What happened to you?"

Kyata looked at him through sorrow-filled, glassy eyes. She looked as though she were about to collapse.

"Omen?" She whispered.

She suddenly threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Omen heard her gasp in pain but he put gentle hands on her back. She began sobbing.

"Omen," She cried, "I'm sorry! B-but it wasn't my fault!"

"What are you talking about?" Omen asked. "Tell me what happened."

"He raped me!" She cried, "Your dad raped me! For an hour!"

Omen felt shock and horror wash over him. Two completely new feelings that were worse than he could describe. Kyata released him and cried quietly. Omen stood up and walked back, trying not to stumble. The shock was numbing, then came the guilt. The horrible guilt that made Omen want to take a knife to his own stomach just to hack the feeling out.

"Kyata," He said softly, hardly able to find his voice, "I'm... I'm sorry..."

He stumbled out of the house and breathed hard. Boris. Boris raped Kyata. The shock, horror and guilt was suddenly drowned by an ocean of rage which overcame him. He couldn't handle it. He didn't even take a deep breath. He yelled in anger at the top of his lungs until he couldn't anymore. He fell to his knees and pounded his clenched fists into the ground. He stared, grasping the ground under his fingers. He could hardly contain his rage. He looked up, his whole being consumed by blood lust. He walked away from the house, his whole body shaking in rage and a sinister smile of anger on his as he took the knife from the sheath on his calf and put it in his belt.

Hours had passed until it was almost dusk. Omen looked around and walked into a nearby park. There were only a few people. A runner, a homeless man lying under a tree and three other elderly people. Omen walked down the path. As the runner went past, Omen whipped out his knife and sliced straight across the runners throat, killing them instantly. Omen didn't even look at his victim. The runner couldn't even yell to warn the other people in the park who were all looking the other way. Omen walked like a man possessed over to the homeless man and stood over him before bringing the knife down into the mans chest. The bum gasped in shock then died in a few seconds. Omen ripped the knife out. He had no expression on his face as he turned to the elderly people. In less than a minute Omen had killed every one in the park. He looked around but needed to kill more. He needed to kill Boris. That's where he had to go. Back to the base. He heard a noise behind him and quickly moved as a knife was brought down where his head had been a moment before. Kai pulled back and stood in a fighters stance, parallel to Omen. Omen looked at Kai's hand and recognized his favourite knife.

"Kai."

"You killed all these people!" Kai yelled angrily.

"How did you find me?" Omen asked quietly.

"I just followed the bodies." Kai snarled. "You've killed people every where!"

"I'll kill him too." Omen said hollowly, his face still showing no emotion.

"Who?" Kai asked. "It doesn't matter. I wont let that happen."

"He raped her." Omen said numbly, looking at his own hands. He felt completely useless. For the first time in his life. "How could I let this happen? He raped her. He said he wouldn't touch her."

"What?" Kai asked, completely confused.

"Kyata." Omen said, looking back the way he came. "He raped Kyata. I... I couldn't stop him... I didn't know. I hate this feeling... I will kill him. No... I'll torture him... for weeks... Then... Then I'll kill him."

"Kyata? What? Who raped Kyata?"

"I need to get back to her." Omen muttered, turning his back on Kai, his blood lust completely gone. "I have to be with her. I should have stayed with her. It's all my fault."

Kai could only stare at Omen as he left. It was the first time he'd ever seen Omen act that way. He was guilty. Sad. Confused. He was in shock. Kai could instantly tell Omen loved Kyata as he was acting the same way Kai would act if Hilary was ever raped. Kai tightened his grip on Omen's knife handle then put it in his belt. He turned away and pulled out his phone to call the police so to inform them of the five murders in the park. He walked over to where Hilary was standing and waiting for him so they could continue their walk. Hilary sighed. She couldn't tell him about the pregnancy. Not yet anyway. She looked up at the sky. The clouds were back.

----

It was almost seven at night. Kyata lied in her bed hugging her pillow. Omen had run out on her. She had her back to the window and didn't see as a shadowed figure entered her room through the window. He walked over and knelt beside the bed, putting a hand on Kyata's side. She turned in shock and saw Omen kneeling there. His face lined with guilt and sorrow. He carefully got into the bed and just laid beside her on his side, so that they looked face to face.

"Kyata." He said quietly.

She began to cry again.

"I'm sorry Omen. I'm so sorry."

"Shh..." Omen whispered softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this was your fault. It's my fault, not yours."

"It hurts." Kyata sobbed. "Please, make it stop Omen."

Omen took her hand and held it in his. He kissed her fingers and then kissed her forehead.

"It's okay," He whispered. "I wont let this happen to you ever again. I promise."

Kyata moved closer so her face was in his chest. She cried into him.

"It hurts so much... I... I can't take it... I'm sorry."

"Ky, look at me." Omen said.

She looked up into his red eyes. They held a hidden kindness no one had ever seen before.

"This is not your fault." He said firmly, "You have no reason to apologize." His tone softened. "I'll protect you. Tonight, tomorrow and forever. Go to sleep, you need some rest. I'll look after you."

Kyata looked down and snuggled up to him as much as she could.

"I love you," Kyata said softly.

Omen smiled a little.

"I... I love you too Ky."

Outside the rain had started to drizzle over the town again with low rumbles of thunder that gradually came closer. Lightning flashed its bright light through the window, splaying itself Omen's face as Kyata snuggled her face into his firm chest. His face had turned from soft and compassionate to enraged and murderous in only a few seconds.

_'Boris,'_ He thought angrily, his muscles tensing up. _'He lied to me... How dare he hurt Kyata. He said he wouldn't. Kyata... This is my fault. This should never have happened to you. Never. It will never happen again. I will make sure of it.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Heyy all. Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Had lots to do like work, North West Island camp and a crap load of study for block exams which are next week. So yeah, been flat out the whole time. Any way, not sure if you guessed but I was in a very bad mood when I wrote this and took it out on my characters.  
Anyway. Hope you like!  
xxx_


	23. Violence, Escape and Blood

Tala skated around the corner onto the road the school was on. It was five past eight on Wednesday morning. The sky was still dark and showed signs that it was going to rain soon. The weather would be the same all week. He looked up and quickly stopped his skateboard before he could run into the back of Trixie who was walking slowly. She looked around quickly, obviously spooked by the sudden noise. She was quick to disguise her fear when she saw it was no one but Tala.

"Oh. It's you."

"Hello to you too." Tala replied, kicking his board up into his hand. "You feeling better?"

Trixie shrugged her shoulders and started towards the school again. "I can't remember who saved me." She muttered. "You sure you didn't see?"

"Positive." Tala lied.

"Thanks for stopping yesterday too," Trixie mumbled grudgingly. "To see if I was alright. I 'preciate it."

"I may not like you but I'm not heartless." Tala replied. "I couldn't just leave you there. Besides. You're Hilary's friend. She'd be sad if anything happened to you."

Trixie nodded and looked around. "I wish Devon would hurry and get here. I need him at the moment."

"You don't have much to worry about with Omen." Tala said quietly. "He promised to attack all Kai's friends first then he'd go back again. I still haven't been attacked I don't plan on getting attacked for a while so you're safe."

"Thanks." Trixie said distantly. "There he is! He-"

Trixie stopped midsentence. Her expression dropped. Tala followed her gaze and saw Devon getting out of a car. Devon was buff, with dark skin and a handsome face. His dark hair had blond tips and he was yet another one of the senior heart throbs, yet one year older than Trixie. Tala watched Devon get out of the passenger seat of a silver convertible, checking the area before leaning back into the car. Behind the driving wheel was another girl who also had dark skin, long black hair and was beautiful. Tala saw Devon kiss her in a way that would not be done between family members or friends. Tala looked down at Trixie who looked hurt and about to cry. He felt bad.

"Trixie..."

"No no," She said quickly.

Tala could hear the pain in her voice.

"It's alright." She said. "I uh... I got to go and uh, do a-a thing. See ya."

Before Tala could say anything Trixie sped away into the school grounds. Tala watched her go then turned his attention back to Devon who was still kissing his cheat. Tala's knuckles went white.

----

Omen had stayed beside Kyata the whole night, listening as she mumbled and holding her when she cried in her sleep. Dark rings were under his eyes, adding to his already sinister look. All through the night, Kyata had whimpered, moaned and some times even cried whilst sleeping restlessly. Omen had needed to hide under the bed once when her parents had opened the door to check on her. They were still blissfully unaware that their daughter had been beaten and raped. Omen had slept only a few hours and cursed himself for letting himself cease watch over his angel.

He had once again succumbed to his weariness when Kyata stirred and awoke.

She felt an arm draped over her protectively and the warmth of another persons body. She looked straight into the persons chest and directed her gaze up, smiling at Omen's sleeping form. He was fast asleep. He looked completely at peace except for the closed, weary, sleep deprived eyes. She kissed his forehead softly, causing him to stir a little but not wake. She smiled and slipped out from under his arm. She looked at the clock. It was eight thirty. School would be starting around now but she didn't care. She walked over to her door and left quietly.

----

Kai walked the halls alone towards his first class. Hilary had gone into the girls toilets with Trixie who was looking frazzled and pained, unlike her usual self. Kai weaved between people and his shoulder collided hard with that of some one else's. He looked over and saw Zane who was also alone.

"Watch where you're walking Hiwatari." Zane said.

He was about to stalk off again when Kai called him back.

"Where's Omen?"

Zane shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not his babysitter. He's allowed to be anywhere he wants to be."

Kai came closer to Zane and spoke in a low voice.

"You know he's a murderer don't you?"

"Of course I do." Zane replied with a smirk. "I'm his best friend."

"He murdered a whole load of people yesterday." Kai replied. "When I caught up to him, he was insane. It was like he wasn't even in the right mind. He was speaking weird too. Like he wasn't making sense. You have any idea why that was?"

"Not a clue." Zane replied, yet interested in what Kai knew.

"He was talking about Kyata." Kai said quietly. "Some thing about her being raped."

Zane suddenly froze. "What?"

"Omen was speaking of some one raping Kyata." Kai repeated. "Would you know anything about that?"

Zane didn't answer but immediately walked away instead. He took out his phone and cursed. The batteries were dead.

"That explains why he isn't here." Zane said quietly.

The teenager suddenly yelled "FUCK!!" at the top of his lungs and punched a locker beside him, leaving a large dent in the metal. People around looked at him in shock but Zane started walking again, ignoring them all.

"Fucking hell!" Zane cursed loudly again. "Just when things start to look good, everything turns to shit again. Poor Kyata. I hope she's okay. Omen... You fucking idiot." _'Going on a killing spree?!' _Zane thought. _'Idiot Omen! You could have been caught! Then all your plans would be flushed down the toilet and Kyata would be even worse off.'_

----

Omen stirred and opened his eyes groggily. He felt around the bed but Kyata wasn't there. He sat bolt upright, completely awake and looking around wildly. He cursed himself out loud for falling to sleep again and leapt out of the bed.

"Kyata!" He yelled.

He heard the door open and Kyata stood in the door way with a piece of vegemite toast hanging from her mouth and two cups of coffee. She winked at him through the purple eye that she still didn't know she had. Omen ran over to her and took the drinks from her hands.

"Are you alright?" He asked immediately.

Kyata nodded and took the toast from her mouth. "I'm okay." She said in a voice that was even more quiet and timid than it usually was. "I just thought I'd get you a drink for when you woke up. I didn't know if you liked vegemite so I thought I'd wait until you woke up to ask you."

Omen put the two cups of coffee on her chest of drawers near the gothic rag doll the walked back over to her. He carefully used a finger to brush a wispy bang out of her face and studied then damage Boris had caused. Kyata's left eye was purple but the swelling was gone, her cheeks were both still red and one had a long scratch made from one of Boris' rings and her bottom lip was busted open and a little swollen. Her lip had bled but the blood was now dry. Kyata felt his red eyes studying her injuries and she looked away to the floor, letting her bangs fall across her face.

"Please," She said softly, "Don't look at them. I'm sorry Omen. I'm sorry I look like this. I... I want to be perfect for you."

Tears streaked down her face but Omen pulled her into a gentle yet warm hug.

"You are perfect." He said firmly. "All I can see is beauty when I look into your face. You have no need to apologize Ky. It's not your fault, I've told you that."

Kyata nodded quietly.

----

Tala strode out of class, catching up to Devon Montam who was on his way to lunch. Tala grabbed Devon's shoulder, pulled the taller boy around and punched him hard in the face. Surrounding students surrounded around them, surprised at the second fight in the past three days. Devon was knocked straight to the ground and looked up a Tala, sporting a bloody nose.

"Yo, what the fuck was that for?"

"You dick faced man whore mother fucker," Tala said dangerously. "You think you're so good don't you? Think you can just have what ever woman you can huh? Guess what dick for brains, Trixie saw you hooking up with your new girl friend this morning."

Devon had a looked of total surprise on his face which then turned to anger as he got to his feet. He was around half a foot taller than Tala.

"What do you even care for Valkov?" He asked dangerously. "You don't even like Trixie."

"So?" Tala asked angrily. "You are supposed to be her boyfriend. Then she see's you playing tonsil hockey with some other chick. You have no idea how much she actually liked you. She was hurt yesterday and I bet you don't even care. You're pathetic Montam. Not even worth my time."

Tala turned his back and went to walk away. Devon suddenly tried to attack Tala but the red-haired Russian quickly grabbed Devon's fist, twisted it behind his back then pinned him to the lockers lining the wall. Devon struggled to escape but Tala's grip was cruel and unrelenting.

"You stay away from Trixie," Tala said dangerously. "You got that? She has to have some one to look out for her and it obviously isn't you."

"Okay okay!" Devon said as Tala twisted his arm more. "I'll stay away! Just get off me!"

Tala released Devon who staggered away, holding his arm and glaring at Tala.

"Big mistake punk."

"Shut up." Tala replied angrily. "Fucking man whore."

With that Tala turned his back and walked through the crowd.

----

Omen sat on Kyata's couch, waiting for her to come out of the toilet. He felt himself starting to nod off again when he heard the sound of Kyata's footsteps enter the room and the door bell ring. Kyata suddenly stopped and Omen sat upright. Kyata had a fearful look on her face and Omen stood, taking Kyata's hand and walking slowly towards the door.

"Who's there?" Kyata called out timidly.

Omen moved his free hand to his belt where his knife was hidden. A familiar voice came through the door.

"Kyata? Omen?! Are you two in there?!"

Omen relaxed and opened the door to let Zane in. Zane took one look at the pair and realized Kai hadn't been lying. He felt a little weak.

"Kyata? Y-you..."

"Come inside." Omen said. "Actually I'm glad you're here. I need to go do something and you need to watch Kyata."

"You're leaving?!" Kyata asked anxiously. "W-why?!"

Omen turned to her and put his hands gently on her shoulders, careful not to hurt her.

"Don't worry." He said quietly. "I will be back. Alright? I promise, nothing else will happen to you."

Kyata looked unsure for a moment then nodded. "Okay... If you really have to."

Omen gave her a kiss on the forehead and patted Zane on the back.

"Watch her for me mate."

Zane nodded. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her."

Omen smiled appreciatively and walked swiftly out of the house. Zane sighed and turned to Kyata who was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Ky? You wanna tell me what happened?"

----

Boris wore a small smile but was also irritated as he held a phone to his ear. It was the principal of the school.

_"Thank you for your time Mister Stevens." _The principal said. _"Have a good day."_

Boris hung up the phone. He had only just found out that Omen and Kai had had a fight in the middle of school which ended in an interschool suspension. This was the second day that Omen had missed it. It was almost midday and Boris stood at his desk with his back to the door. He had no idea where Omen was. He was about to reach for the Bug remote when a disturbance from outside made him turn. He took several steps before the door was thrown open and Boris was tackled to the ground, something sharp driving straight down into his left shoulder, narrowly missing the heart. Boris screamed in pain and looked up. Omen was sitting on the mans abdomen, driving the knife down with blood lust in his murderous eyes.

"Damn," Omen said with a small sadistic smile. "Missed your heart. Oh well."

He twisted the blade cruelly, making it horizontal so that it was parallel with his shoulders with the keen edge aimed at the heart. However, before Omen could drag the blade across Boris's chest so that he could open up the whole chest cavity, he was pulled completely off by three soldiers. Another knelt beside Boris and helped the man to his feet. Omen struggled, his kill robbed from him. He thrashed violently, his lust for Boris's blood driving him into a dangerous, enraged frenzy.

"You said you wouldn't!" Omen yelled angrily, forcing himself to his feet despite the soldiers best efforts. "You said you wouldn't! YOU RAPED HER! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU BORIS! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Omen suddenly yelled in pain as Boris twisted the dial on the Bug remote to level three. Omen clenched his teeth shut and turned it into an evil smile, his red eyes locking on Boris. He rose to his feet.

"I'm going to kill you Boris!"

Boris turned it up to level five. Omen jerked his head to the side from the pain but returned his gaze to Boris and kept smiling.

"Not good enough Boris! This pain is nothing! NOTHING to what you will feel!"

Boris turned it up to level seven, feeling a thread of fear course through him. Omen threw his head back involuntarily and yelled out in agony. Boris went to smile but his fear doubled as Omen's yell turned into satanic laughter. Omen looked back at Boris, still laughing. His handsome face was sinister and his eyes were almost crazed. The upper half of his face was shadowed by his hair. Boris backed up against his desk.

"You wont be in control forever Boris!" Omen yelled, taking slow steps towards the man. "The second you release that remote you're a dead man! They will find your body scattered for miles! I will use your blood to paint your own coffin Boris! You will never escape from me! You can't escape death!"

Omen started laughing again as he reached out a hand to grab the older man. Boris turned the dial to level nine. The pain was so overwhelming that Omen lost consciousness, his laughter ringing in the heads of Boris and the soldiers around them. Omen collapsed into a limp bundle on the floor at Boris's feet who was breathing hard, as blood streamed from the wound on his shoulder.

"Kill him!" Boris said angrily.

"No." A calm, dark voice said.

Boris and the soldiers looked around to the doorway and saw Voltaire standing there, looking at Omen through impressed eyes.

"Don't kill him." Voltaire said. "That's an order."

The soldiers, who had all taken a hand to their guns, stood to attention and watched Voltaire who entered the room, not letting his gaze wander from the unconscious teenager on the floor. Boris gritted his teeth, the pain in his shoulder feeding straight into his anger.

"Why can't we kill him?!" He demanded. "He tried to kill me!"

"He is too valuable." Voltaire replied. "He still needs to kill Kai. He has just proven to you that he is capable of killing my grandson through a deathly amount of pain. Kai will stand no chance."

"Neither will I if he is able to destroy the Bug!" Boris argued.

Voltaire smiled darkly. "I couldn't care less. Besides, you assured me that there was no way he'd ever be able to destroy the Bug. You didn't lie to me did you Boris?"

"No sir." The man replied in low tones.

"Good." Voltaire said. He looked to the soldiers either side of Omen. "Take him back to his cell."

The soldiers saluted and lifted Omen's limp body from the floor, carrying him out of the room. Voltaire turned back to Boris.

"Go to the infirmary. You're bleeding."

----

Kai and Tala both walked out of the school grounds at five past three and waited out the front for their friends. Max was the first to come out to the front of the school but ignored Kai and Tala completely and ran across the road to wait for the bus that would take him straight to the hospital. Kai and Tala watched him for a second before looking back to the school. Other students crowded the area, anxious to escape the building where homework and education was forced upon them. Hilary emerged from the mob and stood between Kai and Tala, only just spotting Max as he got on the bus. She frowned and looked back to the two Russians.

"You two should really talk to Max." She said.

Kai and Tala remained silent but Tyson, who had just appeared beside Hilary, added to the subject to the irritation of the other boys.

"He asked me yesterday if he could train with me and Daichi yesterday." Tyson said. "Man, he's got a lot of energy pent up. He's a pretty good fighter too. He must really be torn up about what happened to Shana."

"Drop it." Kai said coldly.

"The reason we don't want Max training with us is because he'll either die, or he'll become like us." Tala said. "Do you honestly want him to change into one of us? Do you want him to be moody and completely obsessed with fighting? Or do you want him to stay the way he always was? He's better off being a bobble-headed optimist who goes around vomiting out sunshine."

Tyson and Hilary looked at each other and sighed. Tala was right. A broody, depressed Max? That was just wrong. Max was always the one who lifted their spirits in the bad times. Tala saw people in the crowd and bit his lip. Trixie was walking swiftly out of the school grounds, followed closely by Devon who was trying to talk to her. Kai, Hilary and Tyson all looked over.

"It wasn't what it looked like Trix!" Devon explained quickly.

Trixie stopped a few meters from them, turning to look at Devon angrily.

"That excuse is so outdated. Everyone uses it when they are caught cheating."

"I didn't cheat!" Devon said angrily.

"Oh no," Trixie said in an even angrier voice but Tala, Hilary, Tyson and Kai all heard the hurt in her voice. "You just hooked up with another girl for 'round two minutes. That's not cheatin' at all! Bastard."

Trixie made to walk away but Devon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"You better let me go right now if ya know what's good for ya." Trixie said dangerously. "I know what I saw."

"Not until you listen to me." Devon said dangerously. "You saw wrong. I'm not letting go of this relationship."

"It's over Devon." Trixie said angrily, still trying to get away. "Now let go!"

Devon pulled her back and tightened his grip. "It's not over until I say it is!"

Kai, Tala and Tyson all stepped up and stood behind Trixie, staring at Devon angrily.

"You let her go or I'll break that arm of yours." Tala growled.

Devon looked at them with the same cocky arrogance that all the twelfth graders showed the eleventh graders.

"This don't concern you." He said, "So why don't ya'll fuck off."

"Let her go." Kai said dangerously.

"Before we make you." Tyson added.

Devon smirked and looked at the three boys.

"You punks have no idea what shit you've just go your selves into."

Tala smiled, cracking his knuckles. "You didn't learn the first time did you? If it's a fight you want then lets go."

----

Zane looked at his watch then took another look outside. There was still no sign of Omen. Kyata sat on the couch quietly.

"Zane?" She said softly.

Her voice was barely audible, but Zane turned to her.

"Where did Omen go?"

"He just needed to do some thing." Zane replied. "Though it doesn't look like he's coming back. His old man probably locked him up again. I'm pretty sure Omen knew this would happen, otherwise he would have left you by yourself and been back in a few minutes."

"He went to confront his father!?" Kyata said in panic. "But, I told that Boris guy I wouldn't say anything to anyone!"

"Don't worry." Zane replied.

He looked back out the window.

"Hey what does that Boris guy look like anyway?"

"Purple hair, pale skin, green coat, army boots-"

Zane ran from the window and grabbed her wrist.

"We have to get out of here!"

"What? Why?"

"He's here!" Zane said urgently, pulling her up and out of the lounge room. "Boris is here! Omen didn't kill him! We have to get out of here and now!"

"What?" Kyata said in fear and disbelief, "Kill? H-he's here?! Boris is here?!"

"Yes!" Zane said running into the kitchen and to the back door, pulling her behind him.

He opened it as both teens heard some one kick open the front door. Zane and Kyata looked back then wasted no time in running out the back.

Boris heard the back door shut and quickly ran in the direction of the sound.

'_I can't let her escape!' _He thought angrily, _'If I have her, then Omen will be totally obedient. He will do what ever I tell him to do! I must get her!'_

Boris wrenched the backdoor open and ran outside.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

_Heyy, hope you all liked. Left it in a cliffhanger :P please review!! love yaz! xxx_


	24. Take the girl, Kill the boy

Omen opened his eyes slowly, hardly able to move his body. The pain restricted his movement, engulfing his whole body as though it were a snake constricting the life from him. He was lying on the cold ground of his room, smelling the mould and dirt on the concrete floor. He gritted his teeth and willed his body to move, shifting his hands beneath him. He hissed in agony and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Omen felt his arm suddenly give way beneath him and he rolled onto his back with a groan of pain. He glared up at the ceiling and clenched his fists.

"Get up you stupid body!" He growled angrily through his teeth. "Get up damn it! Get up!"

He tried sitting up, fighting the pain until he finally sat upright. He smiled and panted a little. Dim light shone through the gaps around the door frame. He vaguely saw the dark blood which was dry on his fingers. He smiled, his red eyes almost glowing in the light.

"Boris." He whispered. "I hope you died of blood loss but knowing you, you're probably still alive. Parasites are hard to kill completely. But eventually, they die. Just like Boris will. Damn, I came so close. Oh well, I will get him next time."

----

Zane and Kyata ran around the back of her house. They'd heard the back door slam open and some one run out, but they couldn't hear Boris running behind them. Zane threw a quick glance back and saw no one behind them. It didn't stop him though. He didn't release Kyata's wrist.

"Come on," He said, "We'll go to my cousin's house. You'll be safe there."

The two teens ran around the side and were almost to the front yard when Zane felt Kyata jerk back. He quickly regained his balance and heard her scream. He looked up and saw Boris, his hand like a shackle around Kyata's small wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He asked her, his eyes as wild as a jackal's.

"Let her go you dick!" Zane yelled.

He twisted his body around and served Boris a hard kick in his left arm which was wrapped in a sling. Boris yelled in rage and glared at Zane. Zane heard other people and turned to see seven black uniformed soldiers running towards them, guns at the ready.

"Run Kyata!" He yelled pushing her over the fence unceremoniously. "GO! NOW!"

"No Zane!" Kyata yelled fearfully. "What about you-"

"Forget it!" He said taking up a fighting stance. "Omen's taught me a good deal about fighting in case you were ever targeted and he wasn't around to help. I'll hold these bastards up. Just get your ass out of here! I'll catch up!"

Kyata looked at him with reluctant fear then ran through her neighbour's backyard, away from the fight. Boris went to go after her but Zane tackled him hard, knocking them both over.

"Don't even think about it, you bastard!" He growled. "You aren't going anywhere!"

Zane felt several strong hands grip his shoulders and pull him off the purple haired Russian. As he was pulled off, Zane kicked out his foot, scoring Boris straight in the face.

"Bet ya didn't see that coming did ya?" Zane sneered.

Boris felt blood drip from his nose. Zane looked to the two soldiers holding him and kneed them both in the crotch in quick succession. Both soldiers released him instantly, clutching their crotches. Zane grabbed both their heads and brought them together hard with a sickening crack.

"KILL HIM!" Boris yelled.

The soldiers all raised their guns and aimed at Zane.

----

Devon let go of Trixie, pushing her into Tala who caught her and moved her behind him. Trixie backed away from the boys. Hilary pulled her friend back and held her arm anxiously. Kai made to step forward but Devon shook his head.

"No, not you. I want red there."

Tala smirked. "Still sore over the punch I gave you earlier? You must like getting your ass handed to ya."

"You got me when I wasn't prepped." Devon replied studying Tala. "This time I got ya."

"I highly doubt that." Tala replied.

Both boys began circling each other.

"Like I asked you before," Devon said, "What do you care? You don't even like Trixie."

"I don't like how you think you can have any girl you want." Tala replied. "I also don't like that you cheated. That's low, even for scum like you."

Devon growled angrily and threw a punch at Tala. The red-haired Russian deflected it easily and kicked Devon hard in the stomach. Devon stumbled back and Tala grinned.

"Had enough? Or do you still want a full ass-kicking?"

----

Max sat beside Shana's bed, a small smile on his face. She hid under the covers, not wanting to show him the cuts all over her.

"Shana," He said softly.

"No," She said, her voice choked with sobs, "I don't want you to see me like this!"

"I thought I said you look fine?" Max said. "Who cares about a couple of scratches? I can't even see them. All I can see is your beauty. Now come on," He pulled the top of the covers down a little. "Let me look at you because I'm not going anywhere."

Shana peeked at him as he pulled the blanket off her face. Her gorgeous eyes sparkled with tears.

"I told you I look ugly!"

"What ugly!?" Max asked with a grin. "Where?! I see no ugly! You lie! Lies I tell ya! Lies and deceit!"

Shana couldn't help but giggle. "You're such a dork!"

Max laughed and grinned happily. "I can be anything you want me to be as long as it makes you happy!"

Shana smiled. "What about a monkey?"

Max started making monkey noises and ruffled Shana's hair, searching through it like a monkey did to others. Shana laughed and pushed him away.

"Dork!"

Max laughed. "You love it."

Shana smiled at him. Max smiled back and kissed her three times softly on the forehead, nose and lips.

"You're going to be out of here in no time!" He reassured her. "I promise."

"I'm... I'm not sure I want to." Shana said softly. "Omen's still out there."

"Don't worry." Max said, stroking her hair softly. "I'll protect you. Besides, in order for Omen to get to you again he has to attack Tala first. He promised he'd attack all Kai's friends first and then kill Kai. Tala is the only one left to be attacked and Omen is going to have one hell of a time trying to hurt Tala."

"How is your training going anyway?"

Max's expression turned bitter. "Tala and Kai won't let me train with them so I'm training with Tyson and Daichi. I'm doing pretty good too. I just don't get why Tala and Kai won't let me train with them. Kai said it'd destroy me. Was he calling me weak or something?"

Shana smiled. "I'm pretty sure he wasn't being literal. He was talking about your spirit. Come on, look at Tala and Kai. Do you honestly want to become like them? I'm fairly certain that's how the others felt."

Max thought about what she said and sat back, scratching his head.

"I suppose you may be right. Oh well. No biggy now."

"I thought I recognized the voices in here." A voice said from the door. "It's good to see you two."

Max and Shana turned their attention to the door and saw Ray standing there with a smile on his face.

"RAY!" Max and Shana said in unison.

Max leaped out of his chair and hugged Ray tightly. The raven-haired teen winced a little.

"Max, still a bit tender. You mind?"

"Oh, sorry mate!" Max said, releasing him. "Wow! You're awake from your coma!"

Ray laughed. "It wasn't a coma Max. I was just unconscious. They thought I'd go into a coma but I didn't. There is one bad thing though. I can't remember what happened the other night."

"You're lucky then." Max replied. "Being attacked isn't exactly some thing you want to remember. Dad's finding it hard to even get me into the car these days, I just can't go into any small spaces."

Ray nodded and looked at Shana. "What happened to you? Did some one go to the police?"

"Yeah, but not to dob in Omen." Shana said softly. "You know Drake from school? He went into the cop station and Omen saw him."

"Omen thinks that Drake is one of Kai's friends." Max continued. "So he went after Shana."

"Damn," Ray said, "What else has happened since I've been out?"

"Tyson, Daichi and Trixie were all attacked too," Max said.

"Trixie was attacked?!" Shana looked at her boyfriend. "When exactly were you going to fill me in on this?!"

Max smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry! I kinda forgot!"

"They were all attacked?!" Ray said in shock. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah," Max replied. "Tyson was in here for a few hours then let out. They're all fine, just a little shaken."

Ray sighed. "So Omen only has two more people? Tala and Mariah."

"Uh, Ray," Max said softly. "Mariah was attacked the same night you were."

Ray looked at Max with horror. "What? B-but, she didn't say anything! She looked okay when I saw her!"

"Did you see the bruises on her neck?" Max asked.

"No, she wore a skivvy," Ray said, realization dawning on him.

Ray steadied himself against the wall, hardly able to believe that his girlfriend had been attacked and hadn't told him.

"It was a long sleeved skivvy wasn't it?" Max rather stated then asked. "And jeans?"

Ray looked at him. "Omen cut her?"

Max nodded sadly. "Sorry mate. She wasn't cut up too bad. She's alright. She hasn't left your side the whole time you were out you know."

Ray shared a small forced smile, "Yeah... She's... She's the best."

Max and Shana both smiled sadly.

----

Zane quickly leapt the fence and launched himself out of the way as a rain of bullets shot through the wooden planks. Luckily, the wooden panels prevented him from being seen from the other side. Bullets chewed through the wood. One shot out beside Zane, grazing his arm. Zane clenched his teeth and gripped his arm, feeling a tiny bit of blood. The bullets stopped and he slowly slinked away through the bushes and away from the soldiers.

Boris kicked down the rest of the shattered section of fence and looked around for a corpse. Zane was no where to be seen. Boris yelled in rage.

"SPREAD OUT! FIND HIM AND THE GIRL! WHEN YOU FIND THEM, KILL THE BOY! BRING THE GIRL TO ME!"

The soldiers saluted and spread out through the neighbourhood.

Zane ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He had no idea where Kyata was.

"Zane!"

He looked around quickly and saw Kyata hiding behind some bushes. He ran over to her.

"You're alright! Thank Christ for that."

"You're arm!" She said in panic, "You're arm is-"

Zane suddenly clasped his hand over her mouth and pushed her and himself further into the large hedge-bush.

"Shhh..." He whispered urgently, looking out through a small gap in the foliage.

He and Kyata both saw three soldiers jog past.

"The bastards are everywhere." He whispered angrily. "Come on. We have to get out of here. Keep quiet. My cousin's house isn't too far from here."

Kyata nodded and followed him quietly. Zane peered out of the bushes and pulled himself and Kyata out once he knew it was safe. They both jogged through the streets at a slow, cautious pace, checking every corner and jumping at the smallest sound.

"Zane?" Kyata said softly. "There's something I want to ask you about."

"What is it?"

"You said Omen didn't kill his father," She said softly. "Is that what he went to do? Kill Boris?"

Zane bit his lip. _'Fuck... Omen is so not going to be happy.'_

"Zane? Has Omen killed before?"

"No." Zane replied. "He was just so angry at Boris you know."

"I've suspected he was up to something bad for a while," Kyata said softly. "I knew he was doing something. It was the way that Hilary girl and her friends all looked at him. They're scared of him, like really scared."

"He's an intimidating guy."

"No," Kyata replied. "There's some thing you're not telling me Zane. There's something both of you aren't telling me. If Omen has murdered before I don't care."

Zane looked at her. "You don't care?"

Kyata looked at the floor sheepishly. "No, not really. People all suck, except for you guys and my parents. People are horrible and most deserve to die. I've had to live under constant torment for lord knows how long because of the way I dress and look. They teased me for being who I am, even if I did nothing to them. Do they sound like people who deserve to live?"

Zane couldn't help but smirk. "Maybe you should talk to Omen about this. If it helps, I know how you feel."

"You do?" Kyata asked. "But you're handsome and popular and a skate-boarder! Who would tease you?"

"Not so much every one else," Zane replied, "Just my parents, God rest their fucked up, empty souls. Beat me, hit me, abused me and shouted at me for years. Then dear old mother got drunk and killed herself. And father got shot trying to rape some chick. To be honest it was the happiest day of my life."

Kyata smiled. "Well that's good. And, no offence, but the guy who killed your father is a hero."

Zane couldn't help smiling to himself. _'Maybe Omen will like this after all. He can be himself and not have to lie to Ky any more. Still, Kyata might be in more danger if she knows. I think that's what Omen was most concerned about.'_

----

Devon stared at Tala with rage. He smirked and suddenly threw a handful of dirt into Tala's eyes. The Russian swore vehemently and quickly tried to rub the grainy dirt from his stinging eyes. Devon was quick to his feet and punched Tala in the stomach. Tala gasped in shock but grabbed Devon's arm. He kept his eyes close, not wanting to irritate his eyes any more, then flipped Devon hard onto his back.

"That was low," Tala said darkly, "Yet I still managed to kick your ass. Doesn't say much for you does it?"

Devon tried to kick Tala in the head but Kai stepped in and grabbed Devon's ankle, twisting it. The senior yelled in pain.

"Now, are you going to leave?" Tala asked. "And are you going to leave Trixie alone?"

Devon said nothing. Kai twisted his ankle more.

"ARHH! OKAY OKAY! I'll do it! Let go of me man!"

Kai smirked and released hold of Devon's ankle. The senior picked himself up off the ground He glared at Kai and Tala.

"This aint over!"

He looked as though he were about to say something to Trixie but thought against it and walked away. Trixie smiled.

"Wow, never thought I'd ever be thankin' you two." She said gratefully.

"We only helped you because of pure selfish reasons." Tala replied. "Now that we rescued you, you owe us."

"What!?" Trixie looked at them both in disbelief.

Hilary sighed and rubbed her brow wearily. Tyson laughed a little. Daichi had appeared in the crowd while Tala was fighting Devon and was looking amused.

"You only helped me to get something in return?!" Trixie asked.

"Well yeah." Tala replied with a smirk. "I think it's only fitting that you do our homework for a month, make us lunch and serve us cold drinks when beckoned for."

"Homework? Serve?! BECKON?!" Trixie's anger was peeking. "You have GOT to be kidding me!! There is no way I am doing any of that stuff! I never asked you to help! You did it on your own so I don't own you anything!"

"You little ingrate!" Tala snapped back, covering up his amusement well. "We risk our necks trying to help you and you just throw it back in our faces!"

"Oh please, you know as well as I do that you could have taken Devon out in seconds!" Trixie argued. "You just dragged it out to make it seem more believable that he was as strong as you!"

"Regardless, we still helped you."

"Well I didn't what or need it!"

"So you're just going to be a bitch again and not pay us back?"

"Yeah! I'd pay you back by maybe being nicer but all that shit you said? Get real!"

"You ungrateful, selfish, sorry excuse for a-"

"Oh you can hardly talk you dick!"

"You're such an unbelievable bitch!"

Hilary felt Kai pull her away. She looked at him. He looked annoyed and tired, with dark rings newly forming under his crimson eyes.

"Let's go. This will be going on for a while."

Hilary nodded and followed while Tala and Trixie continued arguing, Tala's cocky arrogance further infuriating her. Hilary held Kai's hand tightly and looked up at him with a smile.

"You seem tired."

"Hn." Kai replied.

"Wow, you're in a chatty mood aren't you?"

Kai sighed. "Sorry." He muttered. "Just thinking a lot."

"About?"

"Things," He replied. "It's just a really stressful time for me at the moment."

Hilary's smiled faded and she looked at her stomach. If she told him about the baby there's no doubt it'd cause Kai even more stress. She decided not to tell him. Not at that moment anyway. Though, she'd have to soon. She was over two and a half months along and soon she would have to explain to people why she was growing a belly.

"Any thing I could do to help you relax?" She asked.

"Not really." He replied.

Hilary looked at him stubbornly and pulled him into a nearby park, sitting him down on the bench. Kai looked at her in surprise.

"Hil, what are you doing?"

"Shush," She replied, "I am going to massage you."

"Uh, why?"

"To relax you!" She replied. "I am going to help whether you like it or not."

Kai smiled as Hilary put her warm hands on his back.

"Just relax! Leave it all to me!"

Kai looked up at her, putting a hand to the back of her neck and pulling her down into a kiss.

"I love you."

----

Zane and Kyata lingered in the shadows between two large buildings, hugging the walls as two armed soldiers jogged through the street. They had made it to the lower district of town where crime reigned supreme. Zane peered out of the shadows and watched the two soldiers turn the corner. He took Kyata's wrist and pulled her quickly. They weaved through the network of roads and streets, ducking down alleys or into random buildings in order to avoid black clothed soldiers that stalked the streets. None of the very few civilians, that were walking the streets, thought the spy-like army men were anything new. Living in the lower district, it wasn't unusual to see cops raiding homes or on man hunts.

The two teenagers sprinted through a damp alleyway, the vile smell of vomit, urine and mould clung thickly to the air. Kyata fought the urge to empty her stomach beside the closest bin as the putrid smell filled her nostrils and caused the hairs on her nape to stand on end.

Zane ran out onto the street and skidded to a halt, pulling her back down the alley.

"Shit! Wrong way! Shit shit shit!"

"What!?" Kyata asked.

"STOP!" A male voice called out behind them.

Kyata looked back and saw two soldiers running after them, their guns trained on Zane's back. She could faintly hear their voices.

"Boris wants the girl alive. Shoot the other brat!"

Kyata ran behind Zane, making it near impossible for them to fire an accurate shot at his back without hitting her. She smiled as they swore. Zane pulled her around a corner and into a thinner alley lined with loading docks and large crates. The two soldiers ran around the corner and stopped. They couldn't see the teenagers anywhere. They walked through the alley slowly, looking around with trained eyes.

Zane and Kyata pressed their backs hard against a crate inside a loading dock, blending in with the shadows. Kyata and Zane both panted as sweat dripped from their foreheads. Kyata's fringe clung to her face and her lungs felt as though they were going to burst. Zane stayed in the dark, looking like a real shadow and watching the two soldiers stalk past, checking each crate except those in the loading bays. They walked away slowly but Zane didn't move a muscle until five minutes had passed.

"Okay," He whispered, "Let's go."

"I don't think I can run anymore," Kyata said, still slightly out of breath. "We just ran over twelve kilometers and haven't stopped running for an hour! I can't keep up!"

"You have to!" Zane said urgently. "If those guys catch you then you're as good as dead! Boris wants you alive! Not dead and not harmed. We both know why."

Kyata swallowed fearfully and nodded. Zane nodded and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You're safe as long as you're with me."

Kyata smiled and nodded then followed him quietly.

----

Omen walked back and forth in his cell. The pain in his limbs still remained ever present, sending small waves of pain through his body, getting less and less extreme like the gentle ebb of an outgoing tide. He could feel his strength returning, making him feel stronger. He knew full well that he had almost died and that knowledge only made him stronger. Once again he had been under the scythe of the reaper, and once again he had eluded it. He didn't pretend that for one moment he was invincible, he wasn't that vain. No, it was skill. Skill, luck and will power were keeping him alive. His ambition and determination kept him going.

Omen paced steadily, thinking, pondering all the ways he could torture Boris so that he would think that he was already in hell before Omen even kills him. Thoughts just kept popping into Omen's head, one by one, each more gruesome than the previous. Omen stopped and looked at his cell door. He gritted his teeth.

_"Boris hasn't been by to gloat. Where the hell is he? Something isn't right."_

Omen went over to his bed and lifted the mattress. Underneath the mattress was a small utility knife, a piece of wire and a dagger. He took both knives and put the dagger in his leg scabbard under his jeans. He took the utility knife and went over to the door. He started working on the hinges that were on the inside of the door. He used the dull yet strong blade on the utility knife and pried up the heavy pins in the hinges. It was difficult but after effort and an unnecessary amount swearing Omen removed the hinge successfully.

The door creaked a little, causing the guards outside to look at it in curiosity.

Omen put his utility knife back under his mattress and stood against the wall, directly in opposite the heavy door. The top half was leaning out a little, making the door uneven and making the bottom hinge begin to slowly pull out of the concrete wall. Omen waited a few seconds longer then ran at the door. He jumped at the last moment and slammed his feet and hands against the door with all his strength, like a cat landing gracefully on the ground. The last hinge broke instantly and the door fell forward onto the two guards. Omen held onto the door and rode it as it fell down, a smile of dark triumph as he heard two screams under the heavy metal door. Omen stood up nonchalantly and stepped casually off the door, ignoring the small trickle of blood that was starting to come out from under it.

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you liked!! Please review!!! Love you all, xox_


	25. Temporary Safety

Hilary paced back and forth, trying to think of some way to break the news to Kai. Mariah was sitting on the double bed in Hilary's sizable room, watching her friend pacing.

"You know, you're going to wear a hole through your floor in a second."

Hilary stopped and looked at her with an expression of twisted confusion and irritation.

"That's the best advice you have for me?"

Mariah stretched her arms and flopped back into the folds of the witchcraft purple blanket. The sun shone through the window and made her soft pink hair shine.

"Sorry, I really don't know what to do."

"Some help you are," Hilary said in exasperation, falling onto the bed beside her. "I don't know what I should do. I want to tell Kai but he's been so stressed lately, I just wonder if telling him would create more problems. Then again I could never tell him and just get an abortion."

"I thought you were against that?" Mariah said, raising an eyebrow. "Some form of murder didn't you say once?"

"I know," Hilary sighed, "I'll have the baby but I won't be able to keep my pregnancy a secret from Kai for very long. Sooner or later I'll have to explain why I have a huge gut."

"You could just say you put on a load of weight."

Hilary took her pillow and plopped it down on Mariah's face. Mariah laughed.

"Okay okay! So, what will you do?"

Hilary sighed again. "I'll have to tell him. He's going to find out sooner or later. I mean, I am already over two months along."

"Do you think that if Omen knew you were pregnant he might not torture you or try and kill you?" Mariah asked. "He seems like a proud person to me and doesn't seem like a child killing type. I mean, if you look at his past, he's never killed anyone younger than him, except Kenny..."

Hilary looked at her then back up to her white ceiling.

"I don't know," She said thoughtfully, "Maybe Omen would leave me alone... Then again, he might think that killing Kai's girlfriend and unborn baby might be his form of revenge."

"That may be true," Mariah said, "I still don't think that he'd do it though. He didn't even completely torture Daichi. He just held him under the water for a while then kept bringing him up for air. He was just messing with the kid."

"I really hope you're right."

----

Omen stole through the facility with all the stealth of a black cat, slinking through the shadows. He peered around the corner and saw on guard standing near the exit. Omen took his knife and pegged it at the guard. The knife blade slid straight into the man's neck, severing the vocal chords and carotid artery in one skilful move. The man gurgled in death then fell to the ground in a heap, blood pouring from his wound and pooling around his corpse. Omen walked out from around the corner and straight to the man, pulling the knife out of his throat. He wiped the blood off on the man's uniform then opened the exit door, stepping out of the complex. He took his phone out of his pocket and watched as the signal bars went from none to full in a manner of seconds. As soon as he was back to full range a message appeared on his phone. It was a missed call from Zane. Omen dialled his friend's number and started walking through the streets.

--

Zane and Kyata walked silently through the alleyways, checking each corner they came to. Several times they'd asked people for help and each time they were shooed away. The people of the lower districts were even less trusting than the ones anywhere else. Zane and Kyata had been written off as trouble-making run-away lovers before people even knew what was really happening. Zane was about to walk out into the street when his phone suddenly started ringing with the song Blinded in Chains by A7X. Kyata jumped in fright as the rock music played loudly. Zane cursed and quickly answered the phone, checking to see if anyone else had heard it.

"What?!" He hissed.

"_Is that any way to answer a friend? How rude you ass."_

A smile came over Zane's face. "Omen!"

Kyata looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's good to hear that you're still alive!" Zane said. "You had us worried."

"_Of course I'm still alive." _Omen said cockily through the phone, _"This is me we're talking about! What made you think otherwise?"_

"The fact that Boris isn't dead," Zane said grimly. "He's- oi!"

Kyata suddenly snatched the phone out of Zane's hand and held it close to her ear as though it would some how make her closer to Omen.

"Omen? Where are you? We need your help!"

"_Kyata? What's going on?"_

"It's your dad, the Boris man," Kyata said, "He's after us with all these soldier guys! Zane got shot in the arm!"

"_Zane was shot!?"_

"It's not that bad Kyata," Zane said quickly, "I can hardly feel it!"

"That's because of the endorphins!" Kyata replied, "Once they wear off you'll feel it! It's numb at the moment and I haven't seen you move your arm for ages! And look! There's blood all over you!"

Zane gritted his teeth, "I said I'm fine! Now gimme that!"

He took the phone and put it back to his ear.

"_Where are you two?"_ Omen demanded.

"We're almost at Don's house," Zane replied. "We'll try and make it there without getting spotted. Meet us there."

--

Omen was running along the streets towards the downtown districts, still holding the phone to his ear.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible. You, both of you, be careful! Got that?"

"_Yes mum," _Zane replied insolently.

Omen smirked. "Hey! For once in my life I'm being serious! These guys will kill you if given the chance."

"_Oh really? I didn't know that! I just thought that they were shooting at me because they wanted scare me away. Though you'd think I'd get some sort of hint after hearing Boris roaring at the top of his lungs KILL HIM!"_

"Being a smart ass gets you no where," Omen replied, sprinting down the centre of a road and jumping into the tray of a ute heading downtown that was temporarily stopped at the traffic lights. "What did you do to piss Boris off?"

"_Kicked him in the face." _Zane replied. _"Omen, he came to Kyata's house. She's the one that he's after. I heard him. He wants me dead and her alive."_

Omen gritted his teeth as the ute drove through the now green light.

"She's alright isn't she?"

"_Yeah, she's fine. I'm fine too, thank you for asking. You're concern is just touching."_

"You said you were fine before." Omen replied.

"_Well I... Shut up! Be at Don's soon got that? Got to go. Later."_

"Bye," Omen replied and shoved his phone into his pocket as the ute took him closer to where his friends were.

----

Bryan opened his eyes groggily, barely able to remember anything that had happened to him in the days that he'd spent in Boris's complex. Spencer lied beside him on the cold, cemented ground, still unconscious from the thorough beating Omen had given them several days before. He looked at his hands. There was dirt under his short nails and dried blood stained his skin. He closed his eyes, trying hard to recall what had happened in the forest.

_Flashback_

Bryan and Spencer fought Omen with the best of their double team attacks but no matter what they threw at him, he always knew how to defend against it. Soon, they made their way into the bushland that started just past the end of the last football field. Bryan punched at Omen's face but the murderer was quick and avoided contact all together. Bryan smirked and a knife slid out of his sleeve and into his hand. Omen saw the glimmer of metal and pulled away quickly but not before Bryan cut him across the cheek. Omen kicked the teen away and raised a hand to his cheek. He looked at the blood on his fingers and glared at them. He looked ready to kill. Spencer was panting and Bryan was also.

"This is ridiculous Bry," Spencer whispered angrily, "It's like he knows which moves we're going to do next. The only people who know our techniques are Tala, Kai and that scum, Boris."

"That means we'll have to try some thing new." Bryan replied. "Let's go!"

Omen smirked as Bryan and Spencer ran at him.

"You two are so lucky my boss said not to kill you. Ah well. When I take you back to the complex maybe I'll be allowed to torture you."

Spencer went to tackle Omen around the knees but he jumped up and out of his grasp. Unfortunately for him, Bryan came up and tackled high, grabbing Omen around the chest and bringing him to the ground. Omen growled and drove his elbow down hard into Bryan's shoulder, and then brought his knee up into his stomach. Bryan coughed in pain and released Omen who kicked the teen off him immediately. Omen jumped to his feet and narrowly avoided being punched in the face by Spencer. He ducked away then spun around, delivering a hard kick straight into Spencer's ribs. The taller boy yelled in pain and fell to his knees, holding his sides in pain. Omen was caught off guard and had to quickly grab Bryan's wrist as he brought the knife down towards Omen's chest, right above the heart. Omen held Bryan's wrist uncomfortably, not anticipating the sudden attack. Bryan tried to force the knife further down so it would pierce through Omen's heart but every time he felt as though he was making progress, Omen would push him back again. Omen suddenly brought his knee up into Bryan's side, making him loosen his grip on the knife. Omen immediately took it from him then slashed him shallowly across the chest before kicking him in the stomach. Bryan fell to his knees and Omen jumped up to his feet, circling Bryan and Spencer like a wild animal circling its prey. Both boys found it hard to get back up. Omen suddenly grabbed their hair and pulled them up onto their feet.

"Come on boys, up you get. You aren't giving up already are you?"

Bryan kicked back while Spencer punched but both missed as Omen's cat-like reflex's kicked in and he backed off sleekly. Bryan and Spencer attacked immediately but in a manner of moments Omen had injured them so badly that they fell to their knees, hardly able to continue. Omen was panting also, knowing that he wouldn't be able to tolerate much more of this until he'd have no choice but to draw his knife and finish them both off. The two boys brought themselves back to their feet.

"You go get the girl," Spencer whispered to Bryan, barely above a breath.

Bryan nodded. "Be careful."

Spencer smirked then launched himself at Omen as Bryan ran in the other direction, back to the club house. Omen realised their plan in an instant and gritted his teeth. Spencer punched at Omen's face but the murderer was quicker and punched him in the stomach, right below the ribs. Spencer gasped and felt all the wind leave his lungs. He started to fall to his knees but Omen quickly drove his knee into the teens gut. Spencer choked, unable to breath. He finally fell onto his knees but Omen clenched his fist and smashed Spencer across the side of the head with a crushing blow. Spencer flew a foot then crumpled on the ground and lay motionless. Spencer had turned back and seen the whole thing. He turned again and ran but his body just couldn't manage it. He'd been injured a lot more than Spencer had and it had taken its toll on him. He staggered through the bushland, his vision blurring. He broke out of the tree line and staggered onto the field. He heard the male scream.

"I hope she isn't dead," He whispered. "There's nothing I can do. I... I have to get out of here... Quickly."

He fell to his knees and lost consciousness, the last sound he heard the soft steps of Omen's boots behind him.

_End Flashback_

Bryan brought his hands beneath him and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He crawled over to Spencer and shook him.

"Spencer! Wake up!"

The taller boy stirred and looked up at his friend. "Bryan? What happened?"

He raised a hand to his head and felt the place where Omen had punched him ruthlessly. It had cut open and dried blood matted in his hair.

"My head is killing me," He groaned. "Where are we?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this place," Bryan said quietly.

----

Kai sat on his couch, completely bored out of his wits. He was too weary to train and if he continued at that suicidal level, he'd end up destroying himself before he could kill Omen. He sighed and pulled out his laptop which had dust gathered on the top of it. He blew the dust off and opened it on his lap, turning it on and plugging his internet card in. It didn't take long for the computer to load completely. Kai stared at the screen for a while then went onto the internet. He went to his e-mail account and groaned at the amount of unread messages that was in his inbox, some of which dated back to June, the previous year. However he was not interested in that. At the top of his list was an e-mail from Spencer Petrov. He opened it but wasn't greeted with some thing he expected. A little animated picture of a sadistic looking clown with blood for tears, laughed at him with words beside it.

_Your friends thought they could warn you but they were foolish. Don't they realize just how easy it is to hack some one's emails and delete all the juicy information? Stupid boys. Bryan and Spencer are staying with me for a while. I have been debating with myself whether I should leave their corpses on your doorstep or send you their pieces, bit by bit until you have every piece to the puzzle! Have fun Kai! See you around. Omen._

Kai yelled in anger and had to restrain himself from throwing the computer into the opposite wall. He forced himself to calm down and he took his phone, dialing Tala's number. He waited until the red-haired Russian answered the phone.

"Tala, we have a problem."

----

Zane and Kyata moved swiftly along the sidewalk, watching their backs as the sun half submerged itself on the horizon. Orange street lamps started lighting up, bathing the path in its luminous glow. The sound of distant sirens reached Kyata's ears and she felt more vulnerable than ever.

"Don't worry," Zane whispered to her, "This place is basically the same as the other suburbs but there's just more recorded crime here. In all truth, the majority of the unsolved murders lately have been in the upper districts around where you live so ultimately, that makes this the safer place to be."

"Thanks Zane," She mumbled, "I'm not really sure if I feel better."

Zane shrugged then smiled as they approached an apartment building.

"Here we are!"

Kyata looked at the building. It wasn't dumpy though it also wasn't the classiest of places to be. It was mediocre. Zane went up to the door and pushed the third buzzer next to the name Dawson. A voice came out of the speaker box.

"Who's this?"

"It's Zane. Buzz me in." He replied.

"Righto."

Zane released the button and the door to the apartment buzzed and unlocked, letting Zane push it open and pull Kyata inside. He closed the door behind him and pulled her towards the lift.

"Come on. My cousin lives on the third floor."

"You sure we'll be safe here?" Kyata asked nervously.

"Positive." Zane replied. "We lost those dopey bastards around an hour ago so Boris doesn't know where we are. He'll probably expect us to go into the classier suburbs like Margate or something."

Zane hit level three and the lift took them up. Kyata looked around. The lift was clean and looked respectable. The apartment buildings in the down town suburbs of Redhill shire were nothing like what she'd heard. It was the same as all the other suburbs in the shire. The lift stopped and opened. Zane led the way out into a cream carpeted hallway, lit with globe-less ceiling lights that showed off the slightly peeling walls. She followed him down the hallway and around the corner, stopping at room number 36. Zane tested the door knob then groaned, resorting to knocking on the door. It opened and the handsome brunette man who had taken Pete to the last club he'd ever go to, stood there with a smile.

"Hey squirt. To what do we owe this pleasure? Oh, I see you have a girl with you. Need a room for the night huh?"

"Not even Don," Zane replied. "This is Omen's girlfriend and my friend, Kyata."

Don smiled. "Alright then, come on in. What are you two doing together then?"

"That little shit get a girlfriend did he?" said another familiar voice.

Zane looked over to the lounge and saw Ben and another man sitting there. Zane smirked.

"You still have a grudge against Omen?"

Ben pulled a sour face. Don and the other man laughed. The other man looked like both Ben and Don except his hair was brown with blond highlights and he was slightly taller than Ben.

"How are you Lucas?" Zane asked.

"Pretty good mate." He replied. "Take a seat and- what the hell happened to your arm?!"

All three brothers looked at their younger cousin's arm which was still bleeding from the shot wound. Blood, both fresh and dry, was lined down his arm, dripping off his finger tips. Zane held a hand to his arm and winced at his own touch. It had bruised.

"Just a flesh wound, it's fine."

"Like bloody hell it is!" Ben said looking at the injury. "That's a shot wound. Sit."

Zane sat down on one of the stools along the bench as Lucas pulled a role of bandage, some numbing cream and Betadine from the cupboard. He examined the injury and smiled.

"Well, you were right. Just a flesh wound but it cut you deep. Hold still."

He applied the Betadine to the gash and Zane hissed in pain. Lucas put the bottle down then slopped on the cream and wrapped the clean bandage around Zane's shoulder and chiseled bicep. He secured it then smiled.

"There you go kiddo. All fixed up."

"You feel like telling us why you and Omen's girlfriend are together and here?" Don asked, flopping down on the sofa and putting a lit cigarette to his lips. "And just why you were shot?"

Kyata looked around. The place looked just like a regular apartment. The door opened into a short hallway, leading into the dining room with the small kitchen on the immediate left. A bench with three chairs pulled up to the opposite side provided the barrier between the kitchen and the lounge room where two sofas' and an arm chair surrounded a sizable flat-screen television. To the right of the large lounge room was another hallway which led to four bedrooms and a single bathroom.

Zane offered Kyata the armchair and sat next to Ben and Don on the sofa.

"It's a long story," Zane replied. "Okay, in a few simple words. Some guy is after us. He wants me dead and Kyata alive and has sent out a load of armed soldier guys to look for us."

Don, Lucas and Ben stared at him. The cigarette dropped from Don's mouth.

"You fucking serious?!" He asked, picking up his smoke again.

Zane nodded. Kyata shifted uncomfortably, knowing what questions were going to follow.

"Why are they after you?" Lucas asked.

"Where's Omen and why isn't he helping you?" Ben asked. "What I really want to know is why this guy wants you dead and the chick alive."

Zane looked at Kyata who was avoiding eye contact with him. Zane couldn't tell them what really happened, it would be like sharing Kyata's horrible little secret with the world.

"Well uh…" Zane mumbled, "I made him mad and kicked him in the face and Kyata… uh, she-"

"He raped me." Kyata said sullenly.

Zane gagged on his words and looked at her in surprise.

"Ky! You didn't have to tell them!"

"What does it matter?" Kyata muttered. "You said we could trust these people so I'm trusting them. Besides, they were probably going to find out anyway and after all, they are taking us in. We could at least tell them the truth."

Zane sighed and looked at his cousins. They were all looking at each other. Lucas stood up and went over to Kyata, kneeling in front of her.

"When did it happen?"

"Yesterday," She replied quietly.

Lucas frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. "You should go and see a doctor. You're going to fall into post traumatic stress disorder. I recommend you see a psychiatrist. This is very serious. I think we should call the police."

"No!" Kyata said quickly, "You can't!"

Ben and Don looked at her strangely.

"Why?" Ben asked.

Kyata bit her bottom lip. Zane sighed.

"Alright, I'll explain. Kyata was raped by the same guy who has been taking care of Omen and said that if she told the police he'd kill Omen."

"Shit," Don said, the shock almost overwhelming. "So I'm guessing Omen went all psychotic and ran off to kill the guy?"

Zane shot Don a warning glance then flashed his eyes in Kyata's direction. Don instantly got the message that she didn't know.

"I mean uh-"

"Don't worry," Zane replied. "Yes. Omen was going to go and kill him for raping Kyata. The guys name is Boris by the way. Anyway, Omen left me to look after her while he went and took care of business. Then a couple of hours ago we saw Boris walking up to the house."

"So what happened to Omen?" Lucas asked.

"We don't know," Zane continued. "We saw Boris coming so we bolted out the back. He ran after us and grabbed Kyata. I fought him and told Kyata to run for it. Next thing I know there's like six soldier guys coming at me with guys. I had to bolt so I jumped the fence and Boris's minions shot me. I was lucky I wasn't killed. Anyway, I ran for it, found Kyata then we came here."

"So do either of you know what happened to Omen?" Don asked.

"He's alright," Zane explained, "He called us a little while ago. He had no idea that Boris was after us."

Don was about to say something then stopped. Footsteps were coming down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Kyata asked.

"There are only two other people who live down this hallway and they don't get back from work until midnight." Ben said quietly.

"You think it might be Boris?" Kyata asked, her voice a small, frightened squeak.

"Zane, Kyata," Lucas whispered, "Go down that hall and stay out of sight just in case it's those people who are after you."

Zane nodded and pulled the emo girl down the hall that led to the bedrooms. He stopped and peered round the corner, watching the door. The footsteps stopped in front of the door. Don shot his hand in between the cushions of the sofa and pulled out a HP Browning. Kyata looked at it.

"He had a gun in the sofa?!" She whispered.

"Shh," Zane replied.

There was a metallic click and the door opened. Don was about to shoot but stopped and lowered his gun. Zane almost laughed as Omen strode into the room and merely looked at the gun in Don's hand, completely unconcerned. He closed the door behind him.

"Don't point that thing at me. That's no way to treat a guest. Especially one as awesome as me."

"Smarmy as always." Ben said with a cold smile. "Why couldn't you knock like a normal person!?"

"It's not as dramatic." Omen smiled at him. "Hello Ben! How is that little shit box you drive? Hasn't got any scratches in it yet does it?"

"Omen!"

Omen looked around as Kyata threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly. He was surprised for a moment then smiled and held her lovingly.

"Kyata, I'm glad you're alright."

Zane came out from around the corner and smiled at his best friend.

"Impeccable timing as always,"

Omen was about to say something when he noticed Zane's bandaged arm. His expression darkened.

"Is that where you were shot?"

Zane looked at his arm sheepishly.

"Yeah but it's no big deal. It's fine."

"You won't be saying that once the pain sets in." Omen replied. "Trust me. Besides, it is a big deal. If that bastards hand had shifted slightly to the left he would have killed you."

"He didn't and I'm fine," Zane replied. "So drop it. What happened to you?"

"Managed to stab Boris but was pulled off him before I could drag my knife through his heart."

There was bitterness in Omen's voice. Kyata couldn't help but notice the dried blood on her hands.

"After that he tortured me until I lost consciousness." Omen continued.

"He tortured you?" Lucas asked, "But there's hardly a mark on you!"

"Internal." Omen replied. "I was unconscious once and he operated on me. Stuck this little device thing in my heart and it's controlled by a remote. When Boris turns the dial on that remote, I am tortured from the inside out. Not the nicest thing in the world and I'm still in pain from it."

"He tortures you?!" Kyata whispered to her boyfriend.

Omen looked down and her.

"Don't worry about me. It'll take more than torture to bring me down."

"You guys are mixed up in some seriously fucked up shit!" Ben said, sitting down on the couch in utter shock. "Torture, rape, attempted murder? It's twisted!"

"It's life," Omen replied. "Sooner or later Boris is going to find out that I escaped and he is going to start turning that dial. When he does I'll have to leave because if I don't I have no doubt that he'll kill me and if that happens then God knows what he'll do."

"Sounds like you guys need a plan," Don said, "By the way, you said that the little device inside your heart is remote controlled? I might have a way to destroy it."

Omen stared at him, a sadistic and excited smile on his face. "Tell me!"

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

_Hey, hope you liked!! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, just lots to do. Please review!!_

_xoxo_


	26. The True Past

Boris strode into his complex wearily, his left shoulder and chest were still in agony after Zane had struck it six hours ago. It was midnight and his men had turned up no trail of Zane or Kyata. He walked through the hall and stopped suddenly. Lying on the floor in front of him was the corpse of one of his soldiers. The flies had started to gather on him, indicating he'd been dead for a while. Boris gritted his teeth and ran down the hallway. At every station was a dead guard. He sprinted through the labyrinth of corridors until he stopped at where Omen's room was. The one tonne door had been completely broken off its hinges and laid on the ground, supported by something beneath it. Boris noticed the streams of blood that came from under it, following the cracks between the stone tiles on the floor. He already knew that his two watchmen were crushed beneath it. He turned angrily and ran down the hallway towards the guard's station.

"Why the hell wasn't this reported to me!? There is supposed to be a changing of the guard every three hours!"

He turned a corner and saw the door to the guard's station was closed shut tight with a thick wrench and a machine gun stuck between the handles, completely locking the door. Boris tore the gun and wrench out and opened the door, only to have to step back as a small wisp of green smoke escaped and went out the air vents in the ceiling. Boris took a handkerchief from his pocket and held it over his mouth and nose.

"The little bastard used sleep gas," He hissed, looked at all of his trained soldiers completely unconscious on the floor.

He looked up to the air vents. They were all closed up, no doubt Omen's handy work. Boris left and took the remote from his pocket.

"This will NOT be tolerated!"

----

Omen sat weighing up his options. He was at the small round table, sitting between Kyata and Zane and facing Don who sat in the spare seat. Ben and Lucas sat on the couch, watching cartoons on late night Cartoon Network.

"There is a high chance you will die if we attempt it," Don replied. "So the only way you can do this is if your heart suddenly stops."

"Aren't there any other ways?" Kyata asked, "One that doesn't include danger to Omen in any way?"

"We could try open heart surgery but Lucas, Ben and I aren't surgeons." Don replied. "We're just residents and in Ben's case, a paramedic."

Omen sighed and stood up. "I think I'll wait for a less risky option. I'm pretty sure I could jam the signal if I had the right equipment and software."

Zane yawned. "Well, I don't know about any of you but I'm tired and we have school tomorrow. Or do we feel like wagging again?"

Omen smirked. "It's obvious your answer. Have you even spent a full week at school?"

"Not that I know of." Zane said with a sly smile. "You can hardly talk mister live-in-a-forest-and-fuck-going-to-school. This must be the longest you've been in school since you were like eight."

"Shut ya face," Omen replied playfully. "At least I-"

Omen stopped mid-sentence and clutched his chest. Zane, Kyata and Don looked at him curiously.

"Omen?" Kyata asked softly, "Are you alright?"

Omen gritted his teeth and suddenly fell to his knees, releasing a cry of agony. Don was immediately on his feet and Ben and Lucas turned from the television in shock. Kyata was at her boyfriend's side in a second. Omen felt the pain through his body intensify until the point that he didn't even know that he was roaring in pain. The pain kept coming then subsiding a little, only to come back tenfold. It was like the crashing waves of an incoming tide. Boris was playing with the dial, twisting it both ways just to amuse himself. Omen felt the pain rising slowly. Kyata watched him, completely devastated and not knowing what to do. Don and Lucas picked Omen up and lied him down on the couch as the pain mounted again and he cried out a chocked yell of pain. He could feel it reach level seven and kept rising at an agonisingly slow pace.

"What the hell is happening to him?!" Lucas yelled to Zane.

"It's the device!" Zane replied, just as distraught as Kyata, "Boris is torturing him."

Omen's hoarse yells faded and he half lost consciousness. His breathing was hard and ragged and the pain still coursed though his body, though at level one. Omen groaned through gritted teeth, his eyes tight shut and body restless and a jittery. Kyata lifted Omen's head a little then sat down, putting his head in her lap and letting the tears from her eyes fall down her face and drip on his cheeks. Sweat beaded his forehead and his fists were clenched tight.

"He's still in pain," Don said, trying to overcome the shock that was running through him, "It hasn't stopped."

"I've never heard Omen scream like that," Zane said, a note of fear strung in his voice. "I've never heard Omen scream ever!"

"I've never heard anyone scream like that," Ben said shakily, "Not even people who've been shot or stabbed."

"It truly is torture," Lucas added, "It's cruel, and he's just a kid. Why would this Boris guy, put something like that in a kid?!"

"It's because Boris fears him, isn't it?" Kyata whispered, cradling Omen's head in her arms. "He fears what Omen is capable of."

Zane looked at her nervously. "What are you talking about Ky?"

"You don't have to lie to me any more." Kyata replied. "I'm not stupid Zane. All of his death threats, the way Kai and his friends look at him, the knife he carries in his bag, the torture device in his chest and his promise to kill Boris. I'm not blind Zane. Omen is dangerous and I know he has killed before. Hasn't he?"

Zane didn't know what to say. He cursed himself for not seeing the obvious signs then cursed Omen for making them so obvious in the first place.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Kyata replied. "To be honest, I don't care. I don't care if he's killed a million people, I love him. I know what he's really like and you do too. So start telling me the truth Zane."

Omen's hand suddenly grabbed Kyata's wrist and she looked down. He half opened his eyes and stared up at her.

"I'm s-sorry K-Ky..." He whispered, "I d-didn't w-want you t-to know..."

"Shh..." She cooed softly, "It's alright, it doesn't matter."

She kissed him softly on the forehead. Omen choked a little on his pain then fell into a half conscious slumber, still lying restless with the fierce expression of pain on his face. His breath hissed between clenched teeth. Kyata ran a hand through his black and red hair and let the tears escape her eyes. Zane heard a small vibrating sound from Omen's pocket. He reached in and pulled out Omen's phone. Boris was calling. Zane gritted his teeth then answered the phone.

"Boris, what the fuck did you do to Omen?!"

Everyone except Omen looked at Zane.

"_You!" _Boris sounded outraged, _"You're the little shit that kicked me, Zane!"_

"That's me," Zane replied coldly, "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"_I suggest you come out of hiding quietly before my soldiers pull you out by force. At this very moment they are tracking this phone signal."_

Zane laughed coldly. "Yeah right. You had the GPS disconnected in case the cops got a hold of this number and traced it to your little base. Not to mention the signal is programmed to route through fourteen signal towers so I am pretty sure you'll need at least half an hour to trace this call."

"_I have other methods of making you come out of hiding." _Boris's voice was sickeningly joyful.

Omen suddenly started groaning loudly in pain again, is breath coming in small, short gasps. Zane looked at his friend in horror and heard Boris laughing as Omen's groans escalated into yells of pain.

"_Oh that sound is like sweet music to my ears. Let's see how loud it can get."_

Omen started yelling louder as Boris toyed with the remote.

"Stop it!" Zane yelled into the phone.

"_Come out of hiding. All three of you, which means Omen and Kyata too."_

"That's not going to happen." Zane hissed.

"_Oh really?"_

A roar of pain ripped hoarsely from Omen's throat as he clutched his chest tightly. Kyata held him and cried.

"STOP!" Zane yelled, "Stop or I'll tell the cops of you and your little plan!"

Omen's yells eased until he was back to the obstructed hisses of pain and sharp, tearing breaths.

"_You do and I'll kill Omen."_

"If you dare kill Omen then I won't only tell the cops," Zane threatened, "Then I'll tell Kai that it's you behind everything! I understand that you two have history and that you don't want him to know you're in town. I'm pretty sure that he'd be really interested to know that you are assisting Omen in trying to kill him."

There was silence on the other end for a brief moment. Omen was still suffering through level one pain, even though he was in an unconscious slumber.

"_Fine," _Boris hissed venomously, _"I will not kill Omen this time but be warned the next time I see you, I will kill you without hesitation. Tell Omen that if he doesn't want to be tortured like that again then he will attend school tomorrow then come straight back to base to face his punishment for murdering my men."_

Before Zane could argue, Boris hung up the phone. Zane closed the phone and sighed.

"What happened?" Don asked.

"Boris was threatening to kill Omen if he, Kyata and I didn't come out of hiding so I said I'd go to the cops."

"That's a little risky don't you think?" Lucas asked, "If you went to the cops then you could unintentionally expose Omen's involvement with them. He'd be investigated and they'll see all the murders he's committed then cart him back off to jail."

"I know," Zane replied. "I never said I was being serious."

Don smirked. "You bluffed him out."

"Of course I did." Zane replied. "After all Omen's sacrificed for me, this is the least I can do."

There was a rapid knock on the door. Don, Zane, Kyata, Lucas and Ben looked at it in alarm. Don was about to go for the gun again when a voice called out.

"Hey, are you alright in there?"

Don relaxed and walked over to the door. He opened it an a middle aged woman who looked like she'd seen harsh Summer's stood there with a concerned look on her face.

"Hello Carol," Don said, "Yeah, we're alright. Our friend dislocated his shoulder, we just had to pop it back into place."

Carol nodded and looked into the room. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Don said inviting her in. "He's lying on the couch."

Carol entered the appartment and headed for the couch. She looked over the back of the sofa and down at Kyata who still stroked Omen's hair with a loving touch. Omen's arm was on his chest, his hand over his heart where it had unclenched. Sweat was still on his forehead and he breathed rapidly in hisses. Carol looked at him with sympathy.

"Poor boy. I've dislocated my shoulder before. It wasn't very pleasant. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No it's fine. We've got it." Lucas said.

Carol nodded and left the appartment. "Goodnight. Sorry for distrubing you. Bye!"

She closed the door behind her and he others sighed in relief.

----

"OW! What the hell!? You bitch!"

Tala picked himself up out of the gutter and glared at Trixie as she walked past just behind Kai and Hilary on their way to school.

"I told you to stay off the path." Trixie replied.

"So you pushed me off my skateboard?!" Tala yelled angrily. "What if I was hit by a car?!"

"I think you're mistaking me with some one who should care."

"Stupid fat cow!"

"Don't you dare call me fat you loatheful sack of crap!"

"FAT! God, look at the size of you! You're supposed to go to Jenny Craige, not EAT her!"

Hilary winced as she heard Trixie scream behind her. She suddenly whipped around, seeing Tala lying on the path and holding Trixie off him whilst she tried to throttle him.

"My God you're breaking me!" Tala teased with a smirk.

"I'll kill you!" Trixie yelled.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND HOOK UP ALREADY SO I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR SHIT ANY MORE?!" Hilary yelled at them.

Trixie and Tala looked at her in surprise. Kai smirked, glad Hilary was back to her old self.

"Hook up?!" Trixie said indignantly, "With this prick?! I'd rather hook up with a saltwater crocodile!"

"Why would I hook up with a succubus!? I don't want my soul stolen!" Tala added.

"Then why is she still ontop of you?" Hilary asked with a smirk.

Tala and Trixie looked at each other before pulling away quickly then glaring at each other.

"Trixie." Hilary said, "Come on, you're walking with me. Tala, you stay with Kai."

Kai sighed. "Why am I being punished?"

"Oh you're such a joker," Tala replied, "Come on, if I'm around the succubus for longer than thirty seconds my throat starts closing up."

----

Omen looked completely worn, his red eyes considerably dimmer and usually cocky composure less than arrogant. He looked like a normal teen sporting a hangover after a hard night of partying. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, not since he was with_ him_.

_Flashback..._

_Omen pushed his small, seven year old body up by one hand for the fiftieth time. Each push up made every limb seer with the poison of pain, intoxicating his entire being and sapping him of more strength. At least the soft, soil ground beneath his hand had provided some comfort for that small area... for the first ten push ups. Sweat dripped from his brow and soaked into the ground, his red eyes fixated and glassy from unshed tears. A man sat nearby on a large log, watching the boy in front of him with a dark smile._

"_Fifty-three..." Omen panted, "F-fifty-four!"_

"_Keep going," The man said, holding the gun in his hand loosly but cocked ready to fire, "Keep going if you want to live."_

"_Why dad? Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Because, I want to see how powerful my son can get. If you give up now, then you are not worth keeping around and I will have to kill you."_

"_You're enjoying this..." Omen said._

"_I don't think it really matters does it? Keep going or die."_

_--_

_Omen stared up into the cloudy sky, rain falling heavily and making the ground he lied on into mud. His red eyes were hollow as he lay still, his ankle tied to a tree, clothes tattered and dirty and no food in his stomach._

'_Why?' he thought, 'Why is dad doing this to me? He'd always told me that mum had killed herself... so... so why did he tell me before that he killed her?! He killed mum. Why? And why is he beating me and making me do all this excercise stuff? I don't get it...'_

_He looked around and saw ants attacking a moth fallen in the rain. They brought it down and started removing it's wings._

'_Is that what's going to happen to me? Am I going to die and be torn apart by ants too? No, I can't! I have to get stronger!'_

_--_

_Omen sat at a diner's table, his eight year old body thin yet strong. His father suddenly placed a cup of milk in front of him with a piece of plain, unbuttered toast._

"_Eat."_

_Omen looked at his father with hate. "I don't want it."_

"_You have to eat." His father said with a smile. "You want to get stronger, don't you?"_

"_Stronger..." Omen repeated softly._

_He seized the milk and drank it in one go before starting on the toast._

_--_

_Omen jumped out from behind a tree and threw his knife as hard as he could, missing his fathers head and embedding in a tree. His father barely even moved. Omen gritted his teeth as his father put down the book his was reading and took the knife, going over to Omen. He struck Omen across the face, making the nine year old fall hard onto his side._

"_Don't aim for the head," His father said, stopping down on Omen's back and holding him down as Omen tried to pick himself up, "It's too small a target. Aim for the heart, do that even if you miss you'll still hit something important."_

_Omen glared loathefully at his father. "I'll kill you!"_

_His father smiled. "Your lust to kill however is perfect. Insatiatable."_

_He put the knife in his own belt then walked away, leaving his son on the ground._

_----_

Omen looked up as Don parked the car in front of the school. Zane and Kyata grabbed their bags and opened their doors.

"Alright, Zane and Kyata. I'll see you both after school. Omen, be careful. Watch your back when you go back to that place this afternoon. Alright?"

"I'll be fine." Omen replied. "I can take care of myself and I can handle a little torture. Don't worry."

Omen jumped out of the car and closed the door, walking away from the school. Kyata and Zane ran over to him as Don drove away and walked in step with him.

"Where are you going?" Kyata asked anxiously.

"I'm going to go see Boris now," Omen replied. "I have work to do after school. You two stay here. I'll be back around morning lunch. Later."

Kyata grabbed Omen by the collar and pulled him down into a kiss before releasing him.

"Be safe," She whispered.

He smiled at her. "Come on, this is me we're talking about."

"That's why she said it," Zane replied. "Exactly because it's you!"

"I am one smart ass comment away from stringing you up to a power line," Omen said with a smirk.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Zane asked smiling. "You can't hurt your friends. You tried, you failed, I laughed."

"Can you also remember this?"

Omen clenched his fist and punched Zane hard in the arm.

"Ow! You dick, you corked my arm!"

"That's right. Now be good and go to school. I'll be back later."

----

Omen strode into Boris's complex with an air of superiority as he walked past the soldiers who would shy away like pups from a rolled newspaper. None of them could see the dull hint to his red eyes. He travelled down the hall and walked straight in through the two elaborate doors that barricaded Boris's office. Boris had been sitting behind his desk sorting papers when Omen burst in, causing him to flinch fearfully before composing himself and hoping Omen hadn't seen. The young murderer had seen and smirked. His own master was afraid of him, and he supposed it was for good reason. After all, Omen was responsible for more soldier deaths on the base than diseases and warfare since... ever. Boris seized the remote control and stood up quickly, looking at his 'subordinate' with icy eyes.

"You're supposed to be at school."

"Yeah well if I go on time then they'll expect me to every other day. If I come late, they won't expect anything different. Besides, I needed to see you."

"Oh really?" Boris asked with a smile. "Why?"

"Because I am busy this afternoon and plan on torturing some people. You know, just something to do as I fantasize on all the possible methods in which to kill you. I guess you could say, I'm experimenting."

"You are still going with your little torture games?" Boris asked with a smirk. "Why not just give up that and kill Kai already?"

"Give up my torture game?" Omen asked with a sadistic grin, "You'll find that most Australian's have a 'never give up' attitude. I don't suppose you'd know about that though would you, you fucking foreign bastard."

"Do I sense a deeper level of hatred in you Omen?" Boris asked, lacing his fingers under his chin. "I never though that'd be possible. Would it have anything to do with me and Kyata?"

Omen gritted his teeth behind closed lips, knowing that the moment he said something he'd scream it, and with the yelling came the violence. Boris could tell what he was doing and smiled.

"She is a fine girl," Boris continued. "You should have seen her face. You know that the only reason she didn't scream for help was because I said I'd kill you if she did."

Omen felt the icy tendrils of guilt coil up around his insides, infecting his chest and squeezing his heart like a python torturing a baby mouse. His fists were balled and his knuckled were white, he could even feel his short nails digging into the palms of his death dripping hands.

"Like I was saying," Omen seethed through grinding teeth. "I have stuff to do this afternoon. I am going to torture the last of Kai's friends, and kill them."

"Who is the unlucky one that's left?"

Omen couldn't help but smile as he thought of the ways he could experiment with torture techniques, just so it would be perfect for Boris. "Tala is the only one left."

-----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

_Heyy, hope you like! YEP, Tala is the next one up. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Oh and by the way... BAD OMENS IS COMING TO A CLOSE SOON!!!!! Makingway for a POSSIBLE sequel, the Killer Camp Trilogy. Any way, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I love yaz._

_xoxxo_


	27. The Showdown Begins

It had been halfway through Math class when Kyata and the rest of the class looked up from their tangent ratio's to Omen who had just breezed carelessly through the door. Their math teacher, Mr Aishe looked at him with irritation and cleared his throat, forgetting the formulae he was writing on the board.

"Omen,"

Omen stopped and looked around with a weary glance.

"What?"

"Where have you been?" Aishe looked at his watch, "There's only ten minutes left of the lesson."

"My father didn't feel like driving me today so I had to walk. You know how I live on the opposite side of town."

"Be faster next time," Aishe said sternly, "Take your books out and copy the questions off the board. What ever you don't finish can be done for homework."

Omen almost laughed at the very idea of him doing homework before taking a seat beside Kyata. He glanced to the back of the class and grinned darkly at Tala who clenched his fist, snapping his pencil in half. Trixie, Max and Ray looked over to him nervously, all fully aware that Tala was the only one left to be tormented before Omen started killing them.

"It's alright, right?" Max whispered to Ray, "Omen can't beat Tala can he? I mean, Tala has like guns and stuff!"

"So does Omen," Ray said quietly, "The scary thing is that we don't know where he gets them from. If there are people helping Omen then if he gets hurt, they could pop up and take us all out. Also, Omen could just be a pawn, used by some one else who wants us dead. If that's the case then it won't matter if Tala beats Omen or not, we're all still dead anyway."

Ray looked and Max and noticed the blond boys face was visibly paler. Ray quickly smiled.

"But that's probably not it at all! I mean, come on, Omen doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would work for some one voluntarily. He doesn't exactly have a great respect for authority. So don't worry!"

Ray sighed then looked back to his book. "How's Daichi doing?"

"Not well without his Strata Dragoon," Max said sadly, "Omen destroyed the whole blade, including the bit chip. Strata Dragoon is gone forever. I couldn't imagine losing Draciel. I don't even want to think about it."

"If Kenny was here he'd probably come up with some way to fix this," Ray muttered, "Remember the look of sheer enjoyment he got just from tinkering with our blades?"

Max smiled, "What about the very first time he tried to beyblade? That was hilarious! He couldn't keep the blade in the dish for any more than five seconds, and that's when he actually got it into the dish!"

Ray and Max laughed quietly but the smiles faded from their faces and they looked away.

"It sucks how you don't realise how much a person means to you until they're gone," Trixie said, having listened to their conversation.

Ray and Max looked at her before looking back towards Omen who sat on the opposite side of the classroom listening to an IPod which more than likely wasn't even his.

Kyata looked over at her boyfriend whose fingers tapped to the rhythm of '_What's up people?'_ by Maximum the Hormone. She wanted to ask him if he was alright, she wanted to ask if he was still in pain. She wanted to ask about his past. Omen sensed her gaze and looked at her, pausing his music.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile, "Have you heard? The Soundwave Festival is coming in December. All your fave bands are gonna be there like As I Lay Dying, Parkway Drive, Mindless Self Indulgence, Rammstein and blah blah. I'll order tickets for you, me and Zane this afternoon alright?"

Omen smiled, "Alright then."

He felt a little guilt well inside him. Some how, he doubted he was going to live that long. He was certain that Boris was going to kill him after he'd finished off Kai and Tala. Still, there was no need to tell Kyata that. He could feel Tala's eyes drilling into the back of his head and couldn't help grinning, proud that he had such an effect on people. Omen swung back on his chair, trying to ignore the dull pain in his body.

"You want to come over this afternoon?" Kyata whispered to him.

Omen couldn't help but smirk darkly, "Sorry. I have a few things to do this afternoon."

--

It was lunch and Kai and Hilary sat under the tree where they and their friends sat everyday. Kai flexed his limbs, the tension in his muscles almost intollerable. He felt as though something bad was about to happen. He could feel his dagger strapped to his calf under his pant leg and almost seized it when Drake suddenly popped out of no where. The skater took a step back, seeing that he'd spooked Hilary also.

"Whoa! Sorry guys."

"Hello Drake," Hilary said with a smile, "What's up?"

Drake grinned, "Nothing. Just coming to see how you guys are going in regards to the anti-Omen plans."

"We've got nothing," Kai muttered irritably, "Nothing yet. I will get rid of him."

"Maybe I can help with that," Drake said with a smile, "You know how Shana is tortured when people go to the cops? I have a couple of cop friends that I've known since way before Omen started killing people. One in particular, Craig Morris. He was one of my dad's mates and as good as they get. Tomorrow afternoon, I'll take the girls to his place then you can call the cops, kill him or do what ever you want. As long as you make him disappear."

Kai looked at Hilary. She sighed, knowing that it was pointless to argue. She knew that if she didn't go willingly then he would force her. She could feel his gaze still burning into her. He wasn't even going to ask if it was alright with her, he just kept staring... waiting.

"Alright!" She said suddenly, "I'll go! But I'm not missing school! Got that?"

Kai continued to stare at her, his crimson eyes penetrating hers. She growled.

"Fine! I'll stay until Omem's gone. God, you're such a pain in the ass!"

Kai smirked and looked at Drake. "The girls and Daichi will all go."

"Cool," Drake smiled, "I'll come around their houses tomorrow and pick them up."

"I AM NOT FAT!"

All three cringed and looked around at Trixie who was glaring at Tala, yet again. The red haired Russian was smirking evilly.

"Oh, so it's just a baby bump then is it?" He asked nastily, "Did the rubber break during your last ride?"

Tyson and Daichi, who were walking past at the wrong time stopped and looked at Trixie. Daichi stared at her.

"You're pregnant?"

Trixie turned on the little boy, glaring darkly at him.

"No," she hissed.

Daichi swallowed and cringed where he was.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"You got it all wrong Daichi," Tala said, "You should say 'please don't eat me'. That would be a more appropriate request."

"Why do you two constantly fight and argue?" Drake asked boldly, "It's almost is if you're just finding a way to vent your frustration because you secretly desire each other."

"You're a brave person to say that," Hilary whispered to him.

"Either that or stupid," Kai added.

Tala and Trixie both looked at Drake hatefully. Drake smiled and walked away calmly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he called back.

Tala didn't stop glaring at Drake's retreating back as he spoke to Kai.

"What's happening tomorrow?"

Kai sighed and sat back against the tree.

"Hilary will explain."

--

Kai, Hilary, Trixie, Tala and Daichi were the last to leave the shade of the tree as the end-of-lunch bell chimed it's irritating tune. For the past thirty minutes, all Kai had listened to was the constant squabbling of Tala and Trixie, and he felt like killing them both. Not only that but Hilary was hiding something from him. He could see it in her eyes, and one look told him that it was something big. He knew that she wanted to tell him, even now. He looked down at her. She was staring at the ground intently, not wanting to look him in the eye. Her skin looked so pale, though that was nothing new these days. Since Omen had returned, chalky white was the only complection she had. He was so focussed on her, that he didn't even notice that Omen, Zane and Kyata were walking beside them, also unaware that they were in step with their enemy. The first to notice was Zane who walked right beside Tala and Trixie who were glaring at each other. He was surprised Tala hadn't noticed him by looking over Trixie's head.

"You're such a jerk!" Trixie said angrily, "Seriously, can't you ever say anything nice?"

"It's not in my nature to lie," Tala replied.

Zane smirked and suddenly pushed Trixie in the back. Trixie stumbled forward with a small scream of dismay and landed right in Tala's firm chest. He caught her before she fell and looked behind her to Zane. Tala gritted his teeth.

"You,"

Kai, Hilary, Daichi, Omen and Kyata all stopped and looked back at the pair. Omen and Kai immediately looked at each other, unable to believe that they'd completely missed each other. Omen grinned, "Kai! What's up man?"

Kai glared at him as Hilary and Daichi both took several steps back. Trixie felt her face flush and before she could pull out of Tala's grasp, he pulled her around and released her behind him, so that he was between her and Zane.

"What's with the stoney silence?" Zane asked the red-haired Russia innocently, "I did both of you a favour. I got you both to hold each other without looking as if you liked each other."

"Shut your God damn mouth," Tala hissed, "Don't you touch any of my friends again you got that?"

"Zane," Omen said in a mother mocking voice, "Didn't I tell you to keep your hands and feet to yourself? Bad Zane! Bad!"

"I'm sorry Mister Tala," Zane said impudently, "I should have forced her head lower. I'll get it right next time."

"You smarmy little bastard-"

Before Tala could take a swing at him Kai grasped his friend's arm.

"He's not worth it," Kai said firmly. "Just walk..."

A slap suddenly sounded, making Kai, Tala and Omen all look around. Trixie had slapped Zane straight across the face. Omen burst out laughing, unable to contain himself.

"Mate, you just got bitch slapped by a whore!"

Zane rubbed his red cheek and looked down at Trixie coldly.

"You watch your fuckin' mouth!" Trixie hissed at him.

"Oi!" Kyata said in a small yet angry voice, "Don't hit my friend!"

Omen looked down at her with a smile. It was painfully obvious that Kyata wasn't used to yelling. She was more of a gentle spirit. Even Kai noticed and he couldn't help but wonder how and why she was in love with a person like Omen. Trixie turned on Kyata.

"Don't you start with me, princess. You and I both know that I'm twenty times stronger than you!"

"That strength means nothing if Kyata know's you won't lay a finger on her," Omen said, his red eyes falling on Trixie.

Zane suddenly took Trixie's chin and made her look him in the eye.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't touch Kyata. You got that?"

Tala suddenly stepped in and pushed Zane away from her.

"Back off Dawson!"

"Take your own advice Valkov!"

"There's been something about you that's been bugging me for a while," Tala said, "I heard both your parent's were killed, yet you came to school every day and acted as though it was the best time of your life,"

Zane smirked darkly, "Who's to say it wasn't?"

"I find it odd that they were both killed on the same night. Suicide and murder wasn't it?"

Zane's smile widened, "Why bother dragging it out any longer Valkov? You already know what happened."

Tala gritted his teeth, "I've never known anyone low enough to kill their own parent's,"

"In his defense, I did kill the father," Omen said.

"What are you going to do?" Zane asked, "Go to the police? With what evidence? Can you prove that I forced my mother to cut her wrists? Can you prove that I got some one to kill my father? Is there any way you can prove I was in any way responsible? Ha ha ha, can you even prove I was at my mothers house? No, you can't. You can't do anything can you?"

"What are you?" Tala asked, "Omen's clone?"

"No," Zane replied, "If I was you'd be shitting yourself right now wouldn't you?"

Both Zane and Tala suddenly threw a punch at each other, raising their other hand to quickly block their opponent. Tala smiled coldly.

"Not too bad. You're not a rookie are you?"

"Nah mate," Zane replied with a cold smile, "When your father takes a few swings at you every day of your life, you pick a few things up."

Kai stepped towards Tala and Zane but Omen stepped between him and them like a shadow, making Hilary take another few steps back. Omen smiled coldly.

"How about we let _them _work this out. By the way, you should know better than to turn your back on me."

"Don't get in my way Omen," Kai growled.

"Think about this rationally Kai," Omen said silkily, "If you help Tala, who'll be defending Hilary?"

"God help you if you lay one finger-"

Omen laughed loudly, "God? Help me?! Ha ha! That's funny Kai! You should know by now that if any almighty being were helping me it'd be Satan himself. Anyway, how about you just calm down mate,"

"I'm not your mate," Kai hissed, "Don't insult me like that again. I don't befriend those who kill my friends,"

Omen grinned evilly, "Oh too bad, because by the end of this month, I'm going to be all you have left."

Kai and Omen both readied themselves for a fight when a shout wrang out across the yard.

"OI! What the hell are you kids doing?!"

Tala and Zane both punched each other to the ground, ignoring the yell. Kai and Omen looked around and saw Mr Hatcher running towards them. It was only then that they realised that students were watching the fight from the higher stories. When they realised Kai and Omen weren't going to fight, many audible groans arose and a few even left. Tala and Zane both jumped to their feet and ran at each other again, fighting like wild animals. Mr Hatcher and another male teacher came running over to them, grabbing both Tala and Zane from behind and holding them back from trying to kill each other. Even though the two male teachers were restraining them, Zane and Tala still tried to get at the other.

"You're dead Valkov!" Zane said with a dark smile.

"Not before you Dawson!" Tala shot back.

"Zane," Omen said calmly, "That's enough,"

Zane looked at his friend then calmed down. Tala also calmed and the two teachers released the boys, panting a little from the effort it took to hold them both back.

"Alright you kids," Hatcher said sternly, "You all know fighting is not acceptable! Go to the principals office immediately! If he doesn't suspend you then I'll see you all at detention this afternoon!"

Omen smiled darkly. This was perfect. Kai noticed the smile and felt his stomach squirm uncomfortably. It was always bad news when Omen smiled.

--

It was last lesson on Thursday afternoon and Omen, Zane and Kyata all sat up the back of their English class awaiting the delayed arrival of their English teacher. Kyata stared at Omen as he smirked at one of Zane's jokes, still unable to believe that Omen was a murderer. To her, he was nice, charming and seemed incapable of taking another person's life. He was perfect to her. The very thought of him with some one elses blood on his hands seemed to border on the lines of blasphemy.

"So," Zane lowered his voice, "Plan on going to detention? What you doing tonight?"

"Kind of. Just some stuff tonight," Omen said with a dark smile, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. In fact, it'll probably be fun."

"Are you going after Valkov?" Zane whispered, "I looked at his locker when he was getting books out. I saw him put a gun in there."

"I'm surprised he hasn't used it yet," Omen mused.

"What?" Kyata looked at Omen with shock, "You mean Tala?"

Omen looked at her, reluctant to tell her anything about the bloodier side of his life.

"It's kind of like a war," he explained, "Kai and his friends are out to kill me and I'm after them. Basically, I have to get them before they can get me. If not, then I'm as good as dead."

Kyata nodded and looked at the floor sadly.

"It'll be such a bother if you get caught," she whispered.

Omen raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"

She smiled at him, "I don't want to visit you in jail. So be careful alright?"

Omen grinned evilly, "I'm always careful."

The door suddenly swung open and in stalked Mrs Pedinson, the skulking, brooding crone herself. Her mousy brown hair was tied back in a tight bun and she wore a pink shirt with an ugly khaki skirt. She wasn't all that fit and her calves jiggled with each step, even though she wasn't all that fat.

"Alright class," her voice carried the hint of a Brittish accent, "I apologise for being late but I had a meeting last lesson that ran over the time. Take out your Othello book's and I want you to choose a verse and deconstruct the text. Rewright in in words that we use today. Mr Stevens, I would like a word with you please."

Omen sighed wearily then stood up, walking out of the classroom after Mrs Pedinson. She looked at him sternly, shorter than him by almost a foot.

"I have yet to receive your essay on Othello," she said, "It is several day's overdue. Do you mind telling me where it is?"

"At home," Omen replied, "Sitting on my desk, unfinished."

"At least your honest about it. An admirable trait in some circumstances,"

"It's not that I care about honesty," Omen replied in a bored tone, "I'd be just as happy lying through my teeth if it got me out of shit but I am smart enough to know that that's not the case here. Even if I said it was finished you'd still punish me."

"You're right," Pedinson sighed, "I'm afraid you'll just have to stay everyday after school until it is completed."

"Sorry, no can do. I have plans already,"

"Well not anymore," Pedinson replied, started to get irritated, "You will stay behind this afternoon and complete your assignment or I will phone your parents."

Omen gritted his teeth. If Boris found out he was causing trouble again on the same day, he'd be sure to zap him. Before Omen could say anything Pedinson was already back inside the classroom. Omen smirked as he walked back in. The elderly teacher was beginning to get on his nerves.

--

Gloria Pedinson stacked her papers into her basket moodily, having waited in the detention room until 3:30 waiting for Omen who didn't arrive. Mr Hatcher had been their also with Kai, Tala, Daichi, Hilary, Trixie and Kyata to punish them for being involved with the fight at lunch. It appeared that both Zane and Omen had decided not to attend.  
She stood at her desk in the staff room, the sound of the cleaners vaccume on the other side of the room. She was the only one left. She picked up her basket and walked out of the staff room, not bothering to look at the cleaner.

"Good night Warren," she called before leaving.

The vaccume was running yet remained stationary on the carpet. The cream carpet was clean except for the ever growing pool of blood that poured from the dead janitor's slit throat.

Pedinson walked the halls of the third floor towards the staff stair-case. As she walked past classes, she completely failed to notice that another cleaner was lying on a desk with his head on the other side of the room. A scream suddenly echoed through the hall, making Pedinson stop in her tracks. In was blood curdling to say the least, like something from a horror movie. Pedinson recognised the scream immediately to be that of the school's third and final janitor, Rosa Fernandez.

"Rosa?" Pedinson called out nervously, putting her basket down beside her.

She walked towards classroom 307, sure that that was where the scream had come from.

--

Tala, Kai, Tyson and Kai all walked down the schools ground floor halls after just having left the detention room. Trixie and Tala were both walking in a stoney silence, neither of them wanting to discuss what had happened at lunch.

"Look at what you two did," Hilary said, "If you both had just ignored Zane then we wouldn't have had to have spent an hour writing down a thousand word essay on how what we were doing is wrong for seniors and how we won't do it again. I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Quit your complaining will ya?" Tala said irritably, "You're seriously pissing me off."

"I love you too Tala."

Tala stopped at his locker and looked at his friends.

"I'll catch up. Just need to get some stuff."

--

Pedinson entered the room, seeing some one lying on the floor at the back.

"Rosa? Is that you? Are you alright?"

She walked through the classroom slowly, passing the first row of desks. She felt like her heart had been replaced with a jack-hammer. She passed the second row. Pedinson swallowed then finally looked over the third row of desks at the woman on the floor. The older woman gave a gagging half scream that almost tore her throat. The female cleaner's throat had been cut right across. A dark laugh filled the room.

"You just can't get good help these days. Stupid cleaners, they're supposed to clean the floors, not mess them up with blood."

Pedinson turned around and saw Omen leaning against the wall, twirling a blood covered knife in his hand. He smirked at the teacher.

"Sorry I missed detention, but I told you I had plans."

"You..." was all Pedinson could manage to say.

"Killed the cleaner? Yeah, I know. I also killed the other two, Warren and Ashnay. For big tough men, they didn't put up much of a fight. Though I can't really blame Ashnay, after all, he didn't have a head!"

Pedinson held a hand to her mouth, trying to hold in the scream of terror that threatened to explode from her. Omen smirked and motioned for the door.

"Run little piggy, run."

--

Tala opened his locker as the footsteps of his friends died away. Before he had even reached for a book he noticed a folded note on the shelf. He felt his body go tense as he opened it and immediately recognised Omen's handwriting.

--

Pedinson ran as fast as her legs could carry her, looking back and seeing Omen following her at a leisurely pace. All the while, wearing that sick yet charming smile. Pedinson ran for the stairs. Omen looked out the window and climbed onto the ledge. He grabbed the drainpipe and slid down it, landing on the second floor as though he'd preformed the dangerous stunt a thousand times. He jogged along the second floor and entered the stairwell as Pedinson came lumbering down. He stood a waited. She wasn't even watching where she was going as she hit the second floor and ran straight into Omen. She looked at him and screamed, but it was cut short as he clasped one hand firmly over her mouth and the other around the back of her head. It was then she noticed his hands were in black leather gloves. The same ones he wore to every murder. Though she didn't know that.

"You see where being a bitch has gotten you? If I were a nicer person I'd probably give you a chance to change your ways but I know that as soon as I let you go you'll call the police on me. I can't have that, not after I gave them the slip after killing little Kenny."

Pedinson's eyes widened and Omen laughed softly. She was shaking and tears streamed from her eyes.

"Oh yes, I killed Kenny. I'm a bastard. You wouldn't get the joke in that unless you watched South Park. Ah well."

Pedinson pulled his hand from her mouth but he was too strong to push away.

"I won't tell the police! I promise I won't!"

"Lying isn't a very admirable trait Mrs Pedinson," he said with a smirk.

He clamped his hand back over her mouth and jerk her head around. He heard a sickening crack then released her, her corpse crumpling to the ground. Omen smiled evilly.

"I love that sound."

--

Tala read the note carefully, noticing that it was seeled with what he was sure was blood.

_Tala, Guess who!  
I saw how you helped little Trixie out of that jam the other day.  
Also how you protected her today. How sweet of you.  
If I didn't know any better I'd say you loved her. Here's the deal...  
You wait there, and I'll kill you! How's that?_

"Sounds like a crap idea to me," Tala said calmly, putting the note in his pocket. "Who said you were going to be able to kill me Omen?"

He looked knowingly, seeing Omen leaning against the lockers with a cocky grin on his face.

"It's sheer facts mate," Omen replied with a grin, "You're a forgeiner so I'll tell you this, Aussie's don't give up and are incredibly stubborn. Maybe that's why I'm so damn stuck on trying to kill Kai?"

"No other people have tried to kill us," Tala replied, "The people here are pretty nice compared to you."

Omen laughed, "I'm the anomoly. So, are you going to get that little gun of yours, or are you going to fight like a real man?"

Tala smirked, "Who says I need a gun to kill you?"

--

Kai, Hilary, Trixie and Daichi waited impatiently at the front of the school. The clouds had darkened and the low rumber of thunder vibrated through the atmosphere.

"Where the hell is Tala?" Hilary asked, "It's about to belt down raining, and he's taking his merry old time getting out here."

"I'll go get him," Daichi sighed.

Kai watched at the young red-head ran back into the school. He felt his stomach tensing.

--

Omen laughed playfully, "Catch me if you can Tala! Be warned though, if you're too slow, I'm going to go after another innocent cleaner and kill them!"

Daichi, who was walking along the corridor leading into the same hallway, stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Omen's voice. He ducked quickly behind a water bubbler and looked around the edge of the bubbler. Omen was standing there with his back to him. He could only just see the edge of Tala around the corner. He stayed quiet and listened.

"Another one?" Tala asked, feeling a thread of anxiety, "What do you mean by that?"

Omen grinned, "They screamed silently and blood poured from the new mouth I cut into them. It was beautiful! Like scarlet waterfalls! Catch me if you can!"

Omen turned on his heel and ran for the stairs. Tala took off after him, absolutely adamant on stopping Omen no matter what. Daichi also shot out from his hiding spot, running after the two older boys. Both he and Tala ignored everything else except Omen, chasing after him lest he escape. Tala bounded the stairs three at a time, not aware that Daichi was following him. Omen was still a whole flight of stairs ahead of him. The murderer came to the end of the stairs and burst out onto the school ceiling. Tala shot out and had to quickly twist his body completely around in order to miss Omen's kick. Daichi stopped and opened the door a little, peering outside. Droplets of rain started to fall around them, gradually getting heavier until it was pouring. Omen and Tala charged, grabbing the other's fist with their hand and locking together. Omen's grin was dominant and never fading. He was having fun, it was almost like he was at an amusement park. His voice was an excited hiss.

"So Tala, you ready to die?!"

--

Both Bryan and Spencer sat in the dark confines of their cell, exhausted and weary from starvation. The sound of footsteps suddenly stopping at front of their cell made both boys jump to their feet. The metallic scraping of the lock sounded then the door creaked wide open, allowing light to flood the room instantly and make the boys sheild their eyes. They squinted through the light then felt their hearts lurch. Boris stood in the doorway, looking at them with a malevolent eye and sadistic grin. His arm was still in a sling.

"Boris?!" Spencer said in disbelief.

"No way," Bryan hissed, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Sorry boys, but your little assassination attempt back in Russia was first of all obvious and second, unsuccessful."

"Well no shit," Bryan snapped, "So, it was you."

Boris smiled.

"You're the one who's helping Omen," Bryan continued, "You're trying to kill Kai and Tala."

"You've always been bright Bryan," Boris said softly, "I am surprised you didn't figure it out earlier."

"One question," Bryan asked, wanting nothing more but to tear Boris apart, "How are you making Omen obey you?"

Boris laughed softly, "There's no need to explain. The same thing will happen to you both tomorrow night. You will serve me yet again, and there'll be no way of escaping me ever again."

--

--

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Hayy, sorry it's been ages since I've updated. The end of yr 11 was really hectic and now yr12 isn't any better!! Nothing but tests and assignments, not to mention QCET(Queensland Certificate of Education Test) practice. In the immortal words of Shikamaru Nara; What a drag..._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed and i lurrve you all. There ya go Kailey!! lol, miss ya!! Happy Birthday for Sunday Emily!! xoxoxo_


	28. Time to Die

Daichi didn't move from his spot as he watched Tala and Omen stare each other down, recovering from the last attacks. Tala panted and struggled to maintain an even balance, even when he wasn't moving. The mere motion of breathing made his body sway as though being pushed. Omen paced back and forth in front of Tala, smiling sadistically and ignoring the blood trickling over lips. The rain soaked both boys to the bone, washing away the sweat and making their wet hair hang heavily around their face. Tala straightened up a little, trying to stay on his feet.

"Daichi."

The young red-head froze. Tala didn't even look at him as he spoke, only at Omen who also gave the kid a quick glance.

"Get out of here Daichi." Tala said calmly. "Before you get dragged into the fight by accident."

Omen glanced at Daichi once more, some part of him not really wanting the young boy to get involved either. He wasn't going soft by any means, he just had more honour than to kill a child, barely a pre-teen, who wouldn't even be able to defend himself. Omen liked a challenge, he liked for people to think they had a chance then watch as that confidence slowly started to die... just like the victim. With Daichi... the kid already knew he had no chance, so where was the fun? Where was the excitement?

Tala looked over to Daichi angrily. "I said get the hell out of here!" He yelled.

Daichi flinched at the harshness of his voice. He looked back to Tala and nodded quietly. He took one step back then swallowed, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Don't you dare die Tala!" He yelled.

He turned on his heel and ran back down the stairs and towards safety. Tala stared after the young boy for a moment then closed his eyes and smiled as the stuttering of footsteps disappeared. He re-opened his eyes and looked at Omen.

"I want to make this a little more interesting," Omen said with a smile, "Let's make a deal-"

"No."

"I haven't finished speaking yet. Anyway, let's say if you win this fight, I'll leave town forever and won't hurt any of your friends ever again,"

"You won't be able to do that anyway, you'll be dead,"

"And if by some miracle I survive like I have done in the past?" Omen smirked, "It's happened. Anyway, if I win, I'll kill you and I'll kill Trixie straight after."

Tala gritted his teeth, "And if I decline?"

"I'll go to her house and kill her now," Omen said softly, his sadistic smile present on his handsome face.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Tala asked, "I would make you swear upon a Bible but I know that contact with Holy stuff makes your skin sizzle,"

"I'll swear upon my dagger,"

Tala grinned nastily, "Kai has your dagger,"

Omen laughed, "Alright then. It doesn't matter anyway, fact of the matter is that if you don't agree, I'll kill Trixie,"

"Why do you even care about making deals like this?!"

"It adds to the excitement for me," he said with a dark smile, "To think, if I actually lose, I'd have to give up killing in this town! What a horrible thought!"  
Tala gritted his teeth, "Fine..."

"Good," Omen said casually, "So, are we going to continue this thing or what?"

Tala smirked, "I was just thinking the same thing."

--

Daichi descended the stairs quickly at an almost breakneck spead. He jumped down and landed on the first floor. He was about to continue down the stairs when something caught his eye. He stopped and looked at it strangely. In the shadows of the rows of lockers was a form, a person, slumped against the wall. He walked out into the hallway cautiously, taking small timid steps.

"Is some one there?" He asked in a small voice.

The person didn't move. As Daichi approached, he saw that it was a woman, in a pale khaki skirt and brown sandals. Daichi moved in front of the person and froze. His eyes were wide with terror and his bottom jaw trembled with fear. Sweat beaded on his forehead instantly and he managed to take half a step back.

"M-M-Mrs Pedinson?"

He took another step back and stumbled, falling on his behind. His limbs trembled as he stared. The old teachers head was grotesquely turned 180 degrees, so that she faced the wall behind her. Her neck was lumped and completely snapped. Daichi couldn't contain the terror within him and screamed. He got to his hands and feet and ran. Ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

--

Kai stared up at the school, a bad feeling in his stomach. Trixie tapped her foot impatiently.

"Where the hell is he?" She snapped. "It's been almost fifteen minutes!"

"It's not like Tala to be late." Kai said quietly. "And Daichi hasn't come back yet either."

"Leave them here and lets go." Trixie said, "They're taking their sweet time just to annoy me!"

"Oh yeah, because everything is always about you isn't it?" Kai retorted sardonically, looking at her with an irritated expression.

"Oh fuck up." Trixie spat. "Forgive me if I am a little irritable after spending an hour in detention with you and Tala after getting lip from that prick Zane!"

"Okay okay guys," Hilary said calmly, stepping between Kai and Trixie. "How about we all just calm down a little. I'm sure Daichi and Tala will be out any second."

"KAI!"

As if on cue, Daichi came sprinting towards them, panting raggedly but wearing a pale wet face that showed nothing but terror.

"KAI!" He screamed again, "Help!"

Kai ran away from Hilary and Trixie, instantly seeing Daichi's despair. They were less than a few metres apart when Daichi slipped on the slick ground and fell forward. Kai skidded on his knees and caught the boy before he hit the ground. He could feel Daichi shaking violently, like a brittle twig in the gales of a hurricane. He looked up at Kai and grabbed the teenagers shirt in small, dirty hands.

"Mrs Pedinson is dead!" He squeaked, "Omen k-killed her! He's f-fighting T-Tala on the roof!"

Kai bit his bottom lip as Hilary and Trixie came running up.

"What's going on?" Hilary asked in alarm.

"Get him out of here," Kai said instantly. "All of you, go!"

Hilary didn't move. "Oh, so you can go and-"

"I said GO!" Kai barked angrily. "If Tala hasn't taken care of Omen yet then that means they're either evenly matched or Omen beat him! Either way, I don't want any of you here! Now go! GO!"

Trixie took Daichi's wrist and started pulling him away. Hilary gave Kai a hurt look. He stood up and stared back into her ruby eyes.

"Why..."

Kai felt a rise of confusion in him. Hilary stared at him fiercely, her eyes glazed with tears.

"Why do you never accept anyone's help? Why do you always have to do things alone?"

She closed her eyes and let the tears streak out.

"Do you think I take pleasure in watching my boyfriend run off to fight a murderer and possibly die?" She burst out, "Do you think that I enjoy spending each second your away, wondering whether you've been killed or not?! I can't take it Kai!"

Kai stepped up to her, his bangs shadowing his eyes. He was within a few inches when he stopped and cupped her cheek in his hand. Hilary opened her eyes and avoided looking in his eyes. Kai lent forward a little and kissed her forehead softly. He pulled back a little and put his forehead on hers. She could feel the rain water dripping from his hair, hitting her face and trickling down her cheeks.

"You weren't going to tell me... were you?"

Hilary felt her blood run cold and her heart skip a beat. Before she could stammer out an obvious attempt at nonchalance, he spoke again.

"You weren't going to tell me that you were pregnant. You thought that it'd hold me back... make me feel tied down. The truth is... It makes me want to protect you even more. That's why I'm telling you to go. I don't want the two most important things in the world to me, get hurt. You, and our kid. But especially you. I am sorry for the times I cause you grief but everything I do, I only do for you. I love you."

Before Hilary could say anything Kai kissed her lips quickly then ran from her, towards the school. Hilary watched him then looked at the ground, feeling shame seeping through the very pores of her skin.

--

Tala and Omen held each others fists, trying hard to punch the other. Omen smirked and pulled both Tala's hands towards him, making the Russian stumble forward. Omen cruelly drove his knee up into Tala's stomach, then twisted him around so Tala had his back to Omen. The red-eyed teen snaked his arm around Tala's neck and put him in a choke hold. Tala coughed and gritted his teeth. He could hear Omen's soft laughter right beside his ear.

"Is this all you've got Tala? If this is your best then you pale in comparison to Kai. How disappointing."

Tala shifted his body and thrust his elbow back into Omen's gut, then jerked his head back, hitting Omen in the side of the face. Omen hissed in pain and released Tala. The red head stepped quickly away, trying not to slip in the puddles of slick water. Omen spat blood from his mouth but the flavour remained defiantly. Omen and Tala ran at each other again, not even allowing the other to catch their breath. Tala punched at Omen's face but slipped in the water. He swore and Omen ducked the punch easily. Omen twisted his body and kicked Tala harshly, spending him sprawling across the ground and sliding towards the edge of the roof. Tala tried to stop himself but he quickly realised it was too late when he felt the ground under him disappear.

"Crap!"

Tala dropped a little but quickly grabbed the edge of the building. He gritted his teeth and looked down, seeing our storey's below to an inevitable death. He looked back up and felt his heart lurch. Omen was standing on the edge, looking down at him with a sinister smile.

"Wow... You really don't have the best luck... Do you?"

--

Kai sprinted through the school, leaping up the stairs as fast as humanly possible. He stopped for a moment and saw Mrs Pedinson's body slumped near the lockers. He started back up the stairs again.

_'Tala... You'd better not die!'_

--

Hilary, Trixie and Daichi ran down the wet streets, anxious to widen the distance between themselves and the school. Hilary looked back and stopped. Trixie and Daichi realised that she wasn't running and stopped also, looking back.

"What's wrong?" Trixie asked.

Hilary clenched her teeth, and ran back the way they'd just com, ignoring a man who tried to call out to her.

"Hilary!" Trixie yelled, glancing at the strange man before turning her attention back to her friend.

"I can't leave Kai!" She yelled. "You two go! I'll be fine!"

Trixie growled. "Stubborn fool."

She ran after Hilary, only turning her head a little to call back to Daichi.

"You get out of here Daichi! I'll bring her back! You go!"

Daichi hesitated a moment then nodded.

"Be careful!" He yelled before running away.

Trixie ran after Hilary, biting her bottom lip.

_'This isn't good... If Hilary finds Kai, Omen and Tala then she'll get in the way. I have to stop her!'_

--

Tala tried to reach his other hand up to grab the edge but Omen kicked it away. Tala gritted his teeth, feeling his fingers weakening under his weight. Omen smiled and crouched down next to Tala's hand which was starting to shake under the pressure.

"Well... I can't say I'm not impressed with how strong you've become in such a short time." Omen used his thumb and wiped blood from the scratch on his cheek. "So... I will let you choose. Either I pull you up and torture you to death, or you can let go and die of your own free will."

Tala stared up at Omen, his heart thumping faster and faster.

_'No... This can't be how it ends!'_

--

Kai looked up, there was only one set of stairs left.

_'I can't hear anything... I hope I'm not too late...'_

--

Omen stood up and looked down at Tala, his sadistic smile terror inflicting.

"Well Tala?" Omen asked softly. "What's your choice?"

Tala didn't even have enough time to think when Omen laughed coldly.

"I'll choose for you!"

He raised his foot and stomped down hard on Tala's fingers. Tala felt his fingers slip off the edge and the weight of gravity pulled him down. Omen suddenly turned at the sound of the stairway door bursting open. Kai ran out onto the roof, in time to hear Tala's yell of dismay.

"TALA!"

"Too late Kai," Omen said with a smirk, "Tell me, what do you think the chances are of some one surviving a fall from this height? And don't start with that whole 'I'm gonna kill you!' crap. You say that every time I do something bad and it's getting tiresome. You know why it's getting tiresome?"

Omen had started circling Kai. The Russian teen was unable to move, rooted to the spot and staring at the spot where his childhood friend had just fallen to his death.

"It's tiresome because you never follow through," Omen said, "You threaten, you train and you try to become as strong as me but guess what Kai. It's not going to happen. I just killed five people in the space of thirty minutes and I've hardly taken any damage. This is kind of like the forest isn't it? Another of your friends is dead and you don't know what to do. The only difference is that you were closer to Tala than you were with Kenny."

"If you kill me will you let the others go?" Kai asked.

Omen laughed. "Of course I won't Kai. I thought you knew me by now? I'll keep you alive to see the deaths of your friends. I've already started with Tala. Now who should come next? Hilary? Maybe little Daichi? He won't be as fun to kill but hey, maybe I'll amuse myself by leaving his corpse on your doorstep?"

Kai smirked. He turned quickly on his heel and punched Omen hard, striking him right in the chest. Omen took several steps back and coughed harshly, unable to breathe for a few seconds. He glared at Kai.

"You sneaky bastard,"

"Serves you right for letting your guard down faggot,"

Omen raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chest. "So you're getting serious now? Good, I was hoping for another chance to kick your arse."

"The tables are turned this time Omen," Kai replied, "You're tired. I can tell. Even you can't keep going without rest, despite how awesome you may think you are."

"It's true, I am tired, and I am awesome," he grinned with that same, charming yet toxic smile. It was like looking at a calm sea at dusk, beautiful and entrancing yet hiding the man eating sharks that lurked just beneath the surface. "I'm glad that you're finally figuring out how my mind works,"

"It's not that hard. All you care about is alcohol, sex and killing people in the most torturous way possible in order to create more amusement for yourself. It's bloody obvious you're a narcissist, not a day goes by where you don't praise either yourself or your own work."

Omen suddenly smiled, "Oh I see what you're trying to do! You're giving Hilary and her little friends time to run away from here aren't you? I know where they live Kai, I'm not stupid. You're also waiting for me to let my guard down again. Well guess what, that won't be happening again."

"You figured it it. Clever you. What do you want now, a gold star?"

Omen smirked and stood straight, not even holding a defensive stance. He laughed and waved at Kai.

"See ya!"

Before Kai knew what was happening, Omen ran down the stairs that were behind him. Kai growled and gave chase. Omen giggled like a little kid as he ran down the stairs. He glanced out the window on his way down and stopped. He saw Hilary and Trixie running into the school grounds. He grinned broadly and clapped his hands together.

"This is my lucky day! Oh shit!"

Omen quickly ducked as Kai leaped off the stairs, swinging his fist through the air where Omen's head had just been. Omen drew his knife and stabbed it into Kai's leg before running down the stairs again. Kai yelled in pain and attempted to follow him, only able to limp from the pain that coursed through his body. Omen stashed the blade back into his belt and jumped up onto an open window cill. He grabbed the drainpipe like he had earlier and winked at Kai before sliding down and out of sight. Kai gritted his teeth, still unaware that Hilary had re-entered the school grounds.

Omen landed on the soft, muddy earth, walking through the school doors which were still open from when Hilary and Trixie had burst in. He looked at the ground and followed the muddy footprints on the floor.

Hilary felt her lungs searing with pain as Trixie finally grabbed her friend's arm.

"Hil," Trixie panted, "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Hilary held her knees, panting heavily just as Trixie was. She shook her head, tears at her eyes from the stitch that burdened her side.

"No... I, I can't! I need to get Kai out of here."

"Kai'll be lucky if he makes it out at all," said a cold voice behind them.

Hilary and Trixie froze, not wanting to turn around and see what their minds were dreading. They didn't want to believe that Omen was standing less that five metres from them, they didn't want to affirm their fears.

"You two however," Omen continued, "Well that's another story. This will be a graveyard for one of you. Now all that's left to decide is who? Oh fuck it, I'll just kill you both! Tell Tala I say hi!"

Hilary and Trixie and broke into a sprint once more, tears streaming from their eyes.

"No, Tala!" Hilary cried, "You're lying! Tala isn't dead!"

"There's no way you could kill Tala!" Trixie screamed back, "There's just no way!"

She suddenly felt a hand grab her arms and pull her violently back. She felt her back hit Omen's firm chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her chin with one hand while whispering into her ear.

"Oh yes, I did kill Tala. Would you like me to reunite you with your lover?"

Tears trickled over Trixie's dark skinned cheeks and her body trembled with sobs.

"No, he's not dead," she sobbed, "He's not! You can't have killed him!"

"Aww," Omen's face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her cheek and the touch of his lips on her ear. "Then you won't like what I'm about to tell you. Tala was the one that saved you from those dogs. He just never told you. I guessed that it was because he didn't want you to feel like you owed him anything. The reason for that, I'll be you anything that he loved you."

Omen suddenly felt some one grab the knife out of his belt and turned around, releasing Trixie and letting her drop to her knees. The dark skinned girl stared at the floor in disbelief.

"He... he saved me?"

Omen looked at Hilary who held his knife in shaky hands.

"Back off!" she said, trying to hold back her tears and wishing that her body would stop trembling, "Now!"

Omen smirked and raised his eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll kill you!"

"Will you be able to?"

Hilary froze. He saw straight through her facade. When it came down to it, Hilary would never be able to take another person's life. Not even Omen's. She threw the knife at him, not waiting to see if it struck true. She grabbed Trixie's arm and pulled her back to her feet, running back to the school doors. Omen stretched his arm out and caught the knife, which wasn't even close to hitting him. He was about to run after them when he stopped and jumped back, narrowly avoiding Kai's kick. Omen looked at the injured teen with interest.

"Oh look! You made it down the stairs!"

"Fuck up you bastard. Don't you ever go near those girls again."

Omen laughed and ran at Kai. Kai quickly blocked Omen's punch but didn't expect Omen to grab his forearms instead. Omen drove his knee up into Kai's stomach and kicked the feet out from under him before stabbing him once more in his other leg. Kai cried out in pain as Omen plunged the knife down twice more, once in each of the slate haired Russian's arms. Omen stepped over Kai and went to one of the lockers to the side. He came to two that were heavily graffitied, displaying insults and death threats in permanent marker. They belonged to both him and Zane.

"You know Kai, this whole time I have been playing on people's phobia's." He unlocked the locker as Kai looked up at the murderer, "Max has a fear of inclosed spaces. Ray has a fear of seeing Mariah in trouble. Shana has a fear of being alone in the dark. Mariah has a fear of being tied up. Hilary has a fear of blood. Trixie a fear of dogs. Daichi a fear of water and Tyson, a fear of heights, even though I was sadly unable to exploit that. Your fear, your fear is one of my favourites. You have a fear of spiders, ever since you had to climb out of that pit in the forest. Oh yes Kai, I remember it all. I've also watched you every time you see a spider. It's pretty funny to watch."

Kai felt his blood run cold as Omen pulled out two large jars from his locker. They were class and trapped inside where hundreds of small and large spiders. Omen walked towards Kai who tried to back away, his eyes fixed on the to large jars of eight legged vermin. Omen laughed, his voice low and dark.

"Look Kai, aren't they beautiful? Huntsmans, Bird Eaters, Golden Orbs, Redbacks, the whole lot! It took me and Zane a hell of a lot of time gathering them."

"Get those things away from me," Kai growled, unable to stop the memories of the _Pit_ from coming back to haunt him.

The thousands of spiders crawling on him. Biting him. Poisoning him. They were what nearly killed him. He stared at the spiders, some as big as tea plates and saucers. Omen smirked and held them above Kai.

"Have fun Kai,"

He released the jars, letting them both smash either side of Kai.

--

Hilary and Trixie ran for the closed front doors and slammed their weight against them. They were instantly knocked back and the doors stood firm, locked together and barring their escape. Hilary got back to her feet and began frantically pushing on the handle, panic gripping her more with each passing second. If Tala was dead then what had happened to Kai? Why wasn't Kai with Omen? What had happened to him? Trixie slammed her balled fists against the doors, tears still tumbling over her cheeks. Guilt welled inside of her to the point where she wanted to kill herself just to make it stop. It was unbearable.

_'He saved me,'_ she thought as she slammed her fists again and again, _'He saved me and I acted like such a bitch to him! How could I do that? Why didn't he tell me?! Oh God, why'd he have to die?! WHY?!'_

The sound of Kai's dismayed yell echoed down the halls, making Hilary and Trixie turn around, unable to stop their bodies from shaking. They were completely frozen, their every muscle chained by the icy clasps of terror. It consumed them, chilling their blood and raising the hair on their napes. Kai never screamed. He never showed fear. Though it wasn't only that. Footsteps came down the hallway, accompanied with Omen's sadistic, husky, sing-song voice.

"You who, where are you?"

He suddenly popped his head around the corner and grinned at the girls as if they were playing a game.

"There you are!"

"Kai," Hilary whispered shakily, still unable to move.

Trixie looked at herself. She couldn't move. The fear paralysed her.

_'You have to move Trixie,'_ she thought desperately, _'What would Tala do? He'd make fun of me. Probably say something like I'm too fat to move or something. No, he'd help me. Like he did with Zane, and the dogs. He'd help me. Grr! You have to move Trixie! Move dammit!'_

Omen walked towards them, pulling out his knife.

"I was hoping you'd make this a little more interesting for me." Omen sighed. "Don't worry. You'll be with your boyfriends soon enough,"

Trixie bit her lip hard until the taste of copper was present in her mouth.

_'Pain... Overcome the fear with pain!'_

She moved a shaky hand towards Hilary, placing her nails on her best friend's arm. As quick as a flash, Trixie whipped her hand down, making her nails cut straight into Hilary's delicate skin and leaving four large, raw trails. Hilary hissed in pain and looked at Trixie who looked back at her.

"Run," Trixie whispered, still barely able to move. "Forget me and run!"

Hilary could hardly believe it. Trixie, her friend who thought of herself ninety-nine percent of the time, had acted completely unselfish. Hilary looked at Omen who was grinning with amusement. Hilary looked around, took Trixie's wrist, and pulled her down the side corridor. Omen smirked then heard the smash of a window. He ran down the corridor in time to see Hilary and Trixie both jump out. He laughed and followed them, jumping out into the wet, glass scattered grass. Before the two girls could run towards the street, Omen overtook them, making them change direction, the whole time leading them towards the breezeway leading into the courtyards. It was completely blocked from the public eye by the school building. Hilary and Trixie both ran into the breezeway, both slipping and falling onto the hard concrete. Blood seeped not only from the scratches that Trixie had inflicted, but also where the flesh had been torn on both Hilary's knees and elbows. Her and Trixie sat up but Omen was standing over them, his knife poised.

"You know what?" Omen asked with a smile, "Tala's body is lying on the otherside of this courtyard. Would you like to see it one more time before you die?"

"You shut up!" Trixie said, standing up and mustering what little courage remained in her, and there wasn't much, "Tala would never die at your hands! Never!"

"Yeah well he did," Omen replied, "It was pretty funny. You should have seen him. Hanging off the edge of the building,"

"Shut up," Trixie said.

"The fear clear as day on his face!"

"Shut up!"

"His scream as he fell to his death!"

"SHUT UP!"

Trixie went to slap Omen but he caught her wrist, stopping it around an inch from his face. He looked at her.

"Feisty to the end huh?"

Trixie punched at Omen, trying her best to fight him off. Omen laughed and pulled her wrist, bringing her closer then taking her throat. She choked and scratched his hands with her nails. Omen grinned then took his knife, pointing it straight into Hilary's face. She froze, her hand still in mid-air and close to where the knife had been in Omen's belt.

"Nice try Hil," he said, looking down at her, "I don't fall for the same trick twice,"

Hilary backed away until her back hit the brick wall. Omen threw Trixie down beside her. Trixie coughed harshly and held her throat, looking up at Omen with fearful defiance. Omen twirled the blade in his fingers.

"So, who's first?"

--

Kai stood with his back against the wall, his heart pumping like mad and every muscle in his body shaking. The spiders had been crawling all over him, completely overcoming him. His skin still crawled as he watched the spiders crawling all over the floor, like a patchy black sheet that rippled in a breeze. He breathed hard, sweat beads covering his brow. He looked down the hallway and moved as fast as his injured legs would carry him.

"I have to hurry," he hissed to himself, "Hilary and Trixie are here! I've wasted enough time. I have to save them!"

--

Police officer, Mihael Robbins, strode through the headquarters, stopping and sitting on the edge of a desk, occupied by a pretty, brunette officer and an older male policeman with greying hair.

"Sandy, Mike. How's progress with the _Mystery Killer_ case?"

"Pretty good," Sandy said with a confident grimace, "All the murders in the past week have been consistent, showing the same technique in each scenario. MK, who ever they are, have a distinctive stab style, as horrible as that sounds. I am pretty sure that it is subconscious but each time MK stabs some one with his knife, he twists the blade as it goes in and out."

"We also have a suspect," Mike said in a husky, rough voice, "But this is where it gets strange. We only looked into him when we got an anonymous tip to check out his file,"

"Who's the suspect?" Mihael asked.

"A boy by the name of Omen Stevens," Sandy said, "Seventeen-year-old Caucasian male, distinctive red eyes, as though he's wearing contact lenses."

"Is he?"

"No, that's actually the colour of his eyes," Sandy replied, "Creepy. Though here's the thing. According the reports from the '_Killer Camp'_file, as the press so aptly named it, Omen was killed when Kai Hiwatari threw him from a cliff into an underground river system. Looks like this kid didn't die after all."

"He's a resiliant little bastard," Mike said.

Mihael smiled, putting his fingers under the table and swinging back excitedly.

"Great work! Well? Let's go pick this kid up! I'll go grab the car, my gear's in there."

Sandy smiled at him, "You're like a kid Robbins, seriously. Alright, Mike and I will be just a second."

Mihael grinned and nodded. He walked out of the building and towards the patrol cars, his smile still present when the sound of a large explosive went off inside the building. He felt the heat on the back of his neck and took out his mobile phone. It rang twice before it was answered.

"It's Mihael. Tell Master Boris that I just took out half of this peninsula's police force."

With that he closed his phone and ran back into the building as survivors stumbled out.

"Oh my God! What the fuck happened?!"

A male police officer looked at Mihael's panic stricken face.

"There was a bomb," the officer said dizzily, holding his head as blood gushed from a wound he'd sustained, "It was on the other side of the department but I was still thrown against the wall. There was a crowd of people over there but if... if they were there when the bomb went off... they're all dead."

Mihael looked into the building, his face depicting sorrow but his mind was roaring with laughter.

--

--

_yo.. starting up the third and final Killer Camp story so the next chapter will be the last. Hope you all enjoyed._

_Please review_

_xoxo_


	29. Deception is a Killer

Hilary knelt by Trixie's side, noticing that her neck had already started to bruise after Omen's hand had unmercifully gripped it. There were tears in the dark girl's eyes, trickling down her soft cheeks and mingling with the rain that sprinkled the teens. Hilary held Trixie's arm tight as Omen approached them, holding his knife aloft in his hand. A groan of terror threatened to escape from Hilary's mouth as with each step Omen took towards them, her hope for survival slipped away. Where was Kai? Was he injured? Was he...  
Hilary couldn't bring herself to think of that awful word. It was an impossibility. Kai was her world, her life. He was the energy which kept her going, which kept her living. Without that energy there was nothing to fuel her, nothing to make her continue to exist. If he were dead then how could she still be alive?  
She visibly flinched as Omen's voice knocked her out of her distressed thoughts, knocking her so hard that she could feel the pain in her chest. Or was that just suppressed panic?

"Well?" Omen asked again, his sadistic voice filled with a humour so dark it'd cause the devil to shy away like a pup from a rolled newspaper, "Who is first? How about you Trixie? You can be the first to say hello to Tala,"

The pain in Hilary's chest increased as she looked to her friend once more. The look on Trixie's face depicted agony far beyond that of which Hilary had felt so far. Her grip on Trixie's shoulders tightened a little, as she knelt hoping that she were giving Trixie the strength to continue. Hoping that they'd build the strength to run.

"I don't believe you," Trixie said through clenched teeth, though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself, "He's not dead. You're a liar!"

"Would you like to go and see his body?" Omen asked with a smirk, "Just a bit of warning, it's probably mangled to the point of non-recognition. You won't even be able to recognise your beloved. Now isn't that sad?"

A small sound, like a choked wail of misery slipped from Trixie's lips.

"What did you do with Kai?" Hilary asked shakily, "Where is he?"

"I think I might leave that as a little surprise," Omen grinned, "After all, he's either dying a very slow, painful and terrifying death... or he's screaming like a little girl,"

"You're probably just lying about Kai and Tala!" Trixie shouted suddenly, causing Hilary to jump in fright, "Lying just to make us upset! Lying just to see us suffer!"

"If I'm lying then why haven't Tala and Kai come to your rescue yet?"

Trixie stopped as sobs threatened to take over her body again.

"Honestly," Omen said, taking another step towards them, "You must be stupid to think that there is still any hope of either of them surviving. Sure I love messing with your heads but hey, even I can tell the truth sometimes. Any way, you're straying from the topic at hand. Hilary, maybe you'd like to die first?"

"Kill me instead,"

Hilary and Omen both stared at Trixie. She stared at the ground, her tears heavier and her whole body trembling.

"Well?" she asked, "Kill me and let Hilary go!"

"No!" Hilary cried,

Omen laughed, "You and your friends really are a bunch of self sacrificing losers aren't you?! So many have made that same offer to me and take a guess at how many I accepted, none! What makes you so different?"

Trixie smirked darkly, "Because this morning I made an anonymous tip to the cops about you, linking you to each of the murders that happened in town. Don't bother going after Shana either, I told her as we left school to leave town for a few days because you were after her again. I guess I just got so sick of waiting around for people to do something, that I took the liberty of acting on my own,"

Hilary stared at Trixie in shock, unable to believe that her friend would do something so incredibly rash, and not even tell her about it. Omen's face suddenly twisted into a sadistic mask of anger. His satanically beautiful face held more rage than Hilary could even imagine. It was almost as if his crimson eyes were ablaze. He gritted his teeth and held his knife in his white knuckled hand.

"You dirty little whore," his voice was like a venomous hiss, sending chills down both girl's backs, "How dare you? You've ruined my game! I'll kill you!"

Omen suddenly ran at them. Hilary screamed and clutched Trixie who just smiled sadly. Omen was almost upon them with the knife raised high when he was suddenly tackled by some one. They both fell into the soft ground with a thud but Omen was quick to kick off the offender. Hilary and Trixie could only stare in dumbstruck awe as Tala picked himself up off the ground slowly, wincing in pain with every move.

"Tala?" Trixie whispered, barely able to believe her eyes, "You're alive?"

Tala glanced back at her and smirked.

"Of course I am. Unfortunately it's a loss for me both ways. If I die then Omen will kill you and I'll have to spend the rest of eternity listening to your bitching. If I live then I'll have to save you of course and still have to put up with you. I decided to choose the lesser of the two torments but still, there's just no winning."

Tala waited but heard no smart-arsed response or indignant backlash coming from Trixie. He was fighting the urge to look back at her to see if she was okay, but there was no way he was taking his eyes off the murderer. Omen smiled at Tala but the humour was gone from his face, leaving only the enraged smile, which was almost a grimace.

"So, you're still alive? I can't say I'm not disappointed. How did you survive that fall?"

"I just kept grabbing hold of the window sills," Tala replied smugly, "I managed to slow my fall so when I hit the ground I wouldn't die. Why? Sad you didn't kill me?"

"A little," Omen replied, "Huh, you're in no state to fight me anyway. I can see your hands from here,"

Hilary and Trixie both looked at Tala's hands. They where raw and completely cut open. Blood dripped from his finger tips and disappeared in the muddles of water on the ground, leaving nothing but a rapidly disappearing scarlet haze. Tala also kept all of his weight off of his left leg, knowing that he'd fractured his bone in the fall. The pain was excruciating but he couldn't let Omen see that. Tala was already angry that Omen had picked up on one of his injuries so quickly.

"So what if my hands are a little cut up? I can still take you,"

"Let's test that theory," Omen ran at Tala suddenly, barely giving him warning.

Tala ducked a punch but saw Omen's foot too late as it whipped out and his boot struck Tala in his injured leg. Tala roared in pain and fell to his side, clutching his leg in agony. Omen stood over Tala and grinned darkly.

"It's hard to hide an injury like a broken leg. You did well though, I didn't notice until you shifted all of your weight onto your right leg. If your bone wasn't completely broken before," he chuckled darkly, "It is now. Tell me anyway, how many muscles do you think you might have stretched or snapped in your little fall? Including your arms."

Tala tried to get to his feet but Omen delivered a crushing kick to his stomach before stomping his foot down on Tala's rib cage, keeping him pinned to the ground. Tala gasped in pain and coughed, trying to regain the wind that had been knocked from his lungs. Omen grinned and brought his knife down. Tala's eyes automatically snapped shut but he didn't feel the sting of cold metal. Instead, he felt several droplets of warm syrup drip onto his face and a grunt which sounded more like a suppressed scream. He opened his eyes and saw Trixie kneeling over him, Omen's blade piercing straight through her shoulder just above Tala's face. She finally screamed in agony as Omen tore his knife out of her. Tala stared up at Trixie in absolute and paralysing shock, as she continued to wail in pure agony whislt trying not to collapse on him.

"T... Trixie?! Why... why did you do that?!"

She gritted her teeth and smiled at him, "You saved me from the dogs, it's the least I could do,"

Tala felt several of her tears hit his cheeks as he gazed at her, still unable to shake the shock. Omen smirked and kicked Trixie hard, sending her skidding across the ground until she rolled to a stop. She laid limply in the mud, unconscious but still with a look of pain on her pretty face.

"Trixie!" Tala and Hilary yelled in unison.

Tala rolled onto his hands and right knee, trying to get to his feet. Omen wouldn't allow it. Once again he kicked Tala onto his back and raised the knife.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked darkly, "I'm your opponent,"

Omen saw something flicker in the corner of his eye and quickly raised his free hand, blocking Kai's crushing punch with nothing more than his palm. Omen took several steps back and shook his hand sorely.

"Ouch Kai, that was so uncalled for,"

Hilary felt a wave of relief wash over her, numbing the pain in her chest as she saw Kai stand straight and face down Omen. He knelt beside Tala, examining his friend's leg whilst constantly throwing wary glances at Omen who was starting to circle around them.

"Sit out the rest of his fight," Kai said calmly, "I've got it from here,"

"Thanks," Tala said quietly, ashamed that he'd been taken out of the game so early, despite his injuries.

Kai stood, instantly blocking Omen off from Tala and the girls.

Omen sighed, "Come on! When am I actually going to be allowed to kill some one?! I try to kill Trixie, Tala gets in the way, I try to kill Tala and Trixie gets in the way, I try to kill them both and big, dark and moody gets in my way. There's no fucking winning with you people!"

"Get used to it you sad excuse for sack of crap," Kai spat, "I won't let you kill anyone!"

"Is this where we start fighting?" Omen asked lazily, "It's always the same. You say that line, we fight, I kick your arse. It's a vicious cycle mate, but always oh so enjoyable,"

Kai hadn't even waited for Omen to finish talking before he leaped at him, a vicious growl ripping from his throat. Omen was taken off guard but grappled with Kai, locking in combat as they did so many times before. Kai brought his knee up but Omen countered, both of them knowing each others moves as though they were their own.

"You know me too well Kai," Omen's voice was a sadistic hiss, filled with the same excitement a snake has before ripping into an easy meal, "Either that or our minds really do work alike,"

"I'm nothing like you!" Kai growled, "The only thing we share is the desire to kill the other,"

Omen suddenly spun his body, making Kai stumble forward but sidestep gracefully, though that wasn't before he felt something snatched from the back of his belt. He turned quickly and saw Omen standing back, admiring the deadly beauty of his dagger once more.

"I believe this is mine," he said, his voice now soft and velvety, "This blade will be the end of you Kai, just as it was the end for so many others,"

He twirled his knife with imense skill within his fingers, the glittering steel moving in shimmering arcs, flicking rain drops from its tip.

"Oh it feels so good to have my knife back," he said with a grin.

"Why don't you put that away and fight fair for once Omen?" Kai challenged, "Surely you're not so weak that you'd resort to using a blade?"

"I can fight fair if you're going to keep bitching about it," Omen replied.

He looked to Kai, lodging his knife into the front of his belt. He laughed darkly and jogged towards Kai, but instead of punching Kai saw him bring his knife back up. Kai quickly raised his arms as Omen suddenly shot forward and jumped at Kai, thrusting his knife towards him. Kai grasped Omen's forearms, lost his footing and fell onto his back, the edge of the knife mere inches from his neck.

"Then again, I always did love the sight of gushing blood!" He said through his evil grin.

Omen snickered and pushed down, the knife getting closer and closer to Kai's carotid artery. Tala saw what was happening and rolled onto his stomach with a cry of agony, trying to drag himself towards Omen in a vain attempt at stopping him from killing Kai. Hilary was frozen to the spot as the icy rain chilled her and that chasm returned to her chest. She looked at her shaking limbs and moved them forward slowly, her body not allowing her to move any faster.

"Move!" she whispered desperately, "God, please! I have to move!"

"Looks like we've reached the end of our game Kai!" Omen laughed, "I win!"

Hilary finally stood and ran forwards. Kai felt the metal touch his neck when a bang sounded from nearby. Hilary stopped dead in her tracks right beside Tala, both looking towards Omen and Kai in terror, fearing that Omen had pulled out a gun. Omen looked down at Kai, his smile fading as his eyes travelled to his own stomach were a growing blood blotch appeared. Kai breathed hard, feeling as though he was completely paralysed. Omen and Kai both looked up and saw Anthony Malcom standing there, his gun poised and aimed at Omen.

"You..." Omen gasped, a string of blood trickling from the corner of his lips, "I thought I killed you,"

"Not quite," Malcom replied coldly.

Omen coughed, his blood splattering Kai's face.

"You shot me you prick," Omen said before falling back, the knife falling from his hands and sticking into the ground beside Kai.

Kai quickly rolled away and got to his feet, looking from Malcom to Omen. Malcom was completely covered in large gashes and scabs, the most noticeable of which went straight down the left side of his face and forever rendered his left eye useless. Kai then stared at Omen, a smile coming to his lips as the murderer groaned in pain. He walked over and knelt beside Omen as the bullet hole in his stomach allowed more blood to flow out.

"Do you still like the sight of gushing blood now? You were right Omen," he said with a dark smile, "We have reached the end of our game. Only, you're not the winner,"

Omen gave a weak smirk, his red eyes already dim.

"Oh well," he said quietly, "At least I'll know you'll never forget me. I've scarred every one of you, oh and we can't forget about little Kenny. Heh heh, Kenny. What a funny name."

Kai suddenly punched Omen in the face. Omen's head jerked to the side and he clenched his teeth, spitting blood into the grass.

"That was for Kenny," Kai hissed, "Omen, tell me this. What is it like to feel your body shutting down? How does dying feel? Do you feel the world slipping away from you? Tell me how that feels,"

Omen laughed loudly, his strength completely gone.

"You're using the same words I said to you back in the forest! Cruel Kai, very cruel. However, you're only concreting what I said back then. We are very much alike. More that you'd like to believe."

Omen's hand suddenly lashed out but there was no need for Kai to defend himself. Omen just grabbed Kai's shirt weakly, pulling him closer.

"This isn't over Kai," he hissed, "I guarantee it, I will finish what I came here to do,"

Kai smirked and batted Omen's hand away from him, "That will be hard for you when you're dead. Good bye Omen,"

Kai stood up and headed for Hilary and Malcom who were helping both Trixie and Tala. None of them had their phones so it was impossible to call for an ambulance. Kai helped Tala as Malcom lifted Trixie's limp form into his arms. They all started for the exit when Omen started laughing, his voice growing faint.

"I'll take you to hell with me Kai," his voice was barely audible, "Trust me, I will..."

Kai sneered as the murderer lay limply on the ground, struggling to keep the black shadows in the corners of his eyes at bay. Kai kept throwing glances back at Omen, making sure he wasn't going to miraculously recover and strike when their backs were turned. Omen felt his whole body starting to shut down as he slowly pulled his mobile out of his pocket. He barely had enough strength to send a blank text message to Zane before the phone slipped from his hand and his eyes closed upon the scarlet orbs beneath. Kai smiled grimly as he saw Omen go limp, no longer moving a muscle yet unable to determine whether his chest had stopped raising with those cold, sinister breaths. Once he was sure Omen was dead, he returned his attention to the small group, trying to focus upon getting both Trixie and Tala medical attention as soon as possible.

Kai, Hilary, Tala, Malcom and Trixie all left the school grounds, using the public phone to call for an ambulance immediately. Kai stared at Malcom for a moment as the man placed Trixie on the bench nearby. He quickly gave Tala instructions until he felt Kai's gaze.

"We thought you were dead,"

"I thought I was," Malcom replied, "Omen tortured me then chained me up and threw me into the river. I'd only just got back into town and was heading to the station when I saw Hilary running this way. I called out but she ignored me. She looked scared so I followed."

"Perfect timing," Hilary said, holding Kai around the waist, "If you hadn't of shown up when you did then, Kai would be..."

Still, she couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Omen's dead," Kai said quietly, a smile on his lips, "He's finally dead!"

Hilary smiled but still felt horrible to the very pits of her stomach. She didn't like it when people lost their lives, ever. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance as an ambulance closed in on their position. Tala watched Trixie anxiously as he applied pressure to the wound on her shoulder. The knife had gone straight through and he held two pieces of his torn shirt to each side of her injury.

"She was really upset when Omen told us he'd killed you," Hilary said to Tala.

He looked at her then back to Trixie, saying nothing. The siren grew louder until Kai saw it at the end of the street, racing towards them. It had taken longer than usual, which was strange considering the peninsula on which they lived was no more than six kilometres long and three kilometres wide. The moment the medics got out Kai directed them to both Tala and Trixie.

"What took you so long?" Kai asked impatiently as they unloaded two gurneys.

"There was an explosion at the police station," one medic said quickly as he began tending to Trixie whilst the other helped Tala onto a gurney and started to strap his leg, "It was completely crowded. Over twenty injuries and sixteen deaths."

Kai and Malcom looked at each other.

--

Zane ran through the school, his cousins Ben, Lucas and Don following quickly. Ben and Lucas both carried a stretcher between them.

"Over there!" Zane said, feeling a slight panic fill him when he saw Omen's motionless body lying on the ground.

He skidded on the soft ground beside his best friend, having received the blank message no more than a moment before. The distant sound of an approaching ambulance could be heard. Lucas, Ben and Don immediately set upon Omen, checking his vitals before loading him onto the stretcher.

"He's not breathing," Don said quickly as he and Ben carried the stretcher.

"He's been shot," Lucas added, "Looks like the bullet it embedded right in his rib cage, close to his heart. Damn it! Zane, CPR now!"

Zane nodded and awkwardly blew breath into Omen, struggling to keep him alive. They carried Omen out the side exit of the school grounds, loading him into the back of another ambulance that Ben drove for a living. They all filed into the back of the ambulance with Zane climbing in last, closing the door behind him. The moment he turned around he saw that Don and Lucas had already cut Omen's shirt open and were wearing aprons, masks, medical caps and latex gloves. Lucas took a scalpel and cut into Omen's skin at the bullet wound whilst Don set up an IV drip, also administering a tranquiliser. He then attached Omen to an oxygen-valve-mask, handing the bag to Ben who squeezed it to maintain Omen's breathing. Lucas worked quickly, cutting through Omen's skin and extracting the bullet. Don monitored Omen's vitals and looked to Lucas.

"BP's dropping. Heart rates slowing down,"

"Charge the paddles," Lucas said, quickly stitching up Omen's side.

Zane felt his heart racing as he watched his best friend's life fade away. He felt his heart skip a beat as Omen's heart rate flat-lined. Don, Ben and Lucas looked at him in shock but didn't miss a moment, continuing with their work.

"Paddles charged," Don said.

Lucas nodded and removed his equipment, taking the crash paddles.

"Clear,"

He pressed the paddles to Omen's bare, chiseled chest. The electric charge surged through Omen's body, causing a single blip to come up on the monitor.

"Again!" Zane said, panic setting in.

"Clear!" Lucas said again, pressing the paddles to Omen's chest.

Omen's body jolted once more as the electricity tried to kick-start his heart but to no affect. Zane's saw Lucas's brow furrow and knew in an instant that they may have left him too long. Zane looked at Omen anxiously as Lucas shocked Omen again with the same result.

"Come on mate! You're come so far and endured so much! Don't you dare die now!"

"Clear!"

Lucas pressed the paddles down and jolted Omen. The blip showed once more and was followed by others as Omen's heart started to work on it's own once more. Zane grinned and thrust his fist into the air.

"Yes! I knew you'd come through you stubborn bastard!"

Lucas, Don and Ben all smiled as they continued working on Omen's injuries. Within Omen's body, close to his heart, the small mechanical device known as the Bug detached from his heart and floated away, completely destroyed due to the electric shocks. Omen was no longer under Boris's control.

--

Boris was in his office when he heard a beep come from his precious Bug remote. He picked it up and examined it curiously before picking up his phone. It was getting late and Omen had another hit to make in the name of Voltaire. He dialed the number, waiting patiently as it rang three times before it was answered.

_"What?"_

Boris, who was about to sneer at Omen, changed his words upon hearing Zane's voice answer the phone.

"You," he said coldly.

_"Oh, it's just you," _Zane said, putting on a fake tone of hurt and anger which was so incredibly good that Boris was completely fooled, _"What the fuck do you want?!"_

"Don't talk to me like that you little shit or I'll send out my men just so they can kill you," Boris snapped angrily, "Where is Omen? I need to talk to him,"

_"Well you're about ten minutes too late," _Zane said in his fake depressed voice, _"Omen's dead. He was shot in the chest, he was gone before I could even get to him. This is all your fucking fault!"_

Boris felt his blood run cold for a moment. Omen was dead? That was impossible, he was supposed to be the best and most efficient killer in the country.

"Did he kill Kai Hiwatari or Tala Valkov?" Boris asked.

_"No," _was Zane's curt, enraged response, _"It's so nice to see how much you cared about him you dirty bastard,"_

Boris put his phone down, not listening to Zane's false words. He laces his fingers and cursed beneath his breath. Voltaire wasn't going to be happy.

--

Tala opened his eyes wearily, the anesthetic that the doctors had used on him during surgery still filling his mind with a blissful dreariness. He moved his head around lethargically and looked at the clock which displayed 3:27am in bright digital numbers. The smell of hospital detergents and bleach filled his senses as the beeping on the heart monitor sounded with regularity. The moment he'd arrived at the hospital they had taken him into surgery and worked on his legs and arms. Now they were all splinted and bandaged, with a morphine drip killing any and all pain that would be otherwise present. Tala looked at the drip and smiled.

"Morphine... I love you,"

"How sad is that,"

Tala looked to the door and saw Trixie standing there with a nasty smile. Her arm was bandaged and wrapped within a sling whilst little gauze pads were taped to other injuries that she'd sustained.

"You love a chemical," she continued, "Another object that will be forever incapable of loving you back,"

"Pfft, what do you know about it?" Tala asked with a smirk, "It's something you'll never understand,"

Trixie looked him up and down with amusement.

"Wow, every one of your limbs are bandaged. Can you even move at all? I can't believe you fell off a building, how stupid."

Tala raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to start a fight?"

"Maybe,"

"Well I'm not going to participate in your twisted little mind games," Tala replied, "If I was I'd probably make a comment about your weight, or your prune-like appearance or every other disgusting feature you own,"

Trixie walked up beside him, her smile a thin, twitching grimace.

"Keep in mind you're unable to move Valkov," she said darkly, "You never now, I might just put an air bubble in your IV and make you sleep forever!"

"That's if your fat arse allows you to move around to that side of the bed," Tala replied cheekily.

Trixie raised her hand to slap him. Tala closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, realising too late the she had a clear shot at his face. He felt her skin on his forehead and looked up. She kissed him softly on his brow, her fingers rested gently on his chest. She pulled back and smiled at him, rapping his head lightly.

"Scared ya,"

Tala blinked a few times, overcoming his initially shock then smiling back at her.

--

Hilary winced a little but kept her smile as Kai administered antiseptic to her wounds before covering them with either one of several band-aids. She sat on the edge of his bed, with him kneeling in front of her, completely focussed on trying to tend to her injuries with no regard to his own. She had already finished bandaging his arms and legs, and he was just finishing her last cut. She smiled as he stuck a third band-aid on on her knee.

"You're not very good at this, are you?"

Kai looked up at her and grinned. He put his hands either side of her on the bed and leaned forwards, kissing her lips then slowly travelling down to her neck. Hilary's mind went blank as he continued the sensual action, not noticing that she was slowing leaning further back. Her back rested on the soft bed and she only realised what was happening when Kai was kneeling over her, not wanting his weight to hurt her. His lips, which had travelled down to her collarbone, came back up to her ear.

"I'm good at other things," was his husky reply.

Hilary giggled and kissed him.

--

Tyson, Daichi, Ray and Max, who had all received a text message from Kai sat together in Tyson's dojo, rereading the words in utter disbelief.

"Omen was shot," Ray read, "He's dead,"

Tyson brushed tears from his eyes and grinned, laughing a little.

"We're safe!" Daichi said excitedly, "We're safe, we're safe!"

"Yeah," Max said, his eyes finally shining with the happiness he'd possessed in the days before they'd gone camping in the forest.

--

Several days later...

Zane and Kyata both walked to Don's house straight from school. No one knew that Omen was _dead_ yet except for Kai and his friends, and thanks to Zane's little lie about Omen's _partners_taking his body, there was no suspicion drawn to the lack of corpse. The pair walked up the hallway and entered the apartment. Don and Lucas were busy watching cartoons whilst Ben made himself a sandwich. They walked straight down the hallway and into the spare room where Omen sat on the edge of his bed, his shirtless torso completely bandaged up but his red eyes glittering in the thin gap of light, just like his beloved dagger which he toyed with in his hand.

"Good to see you up," Zane said with a smirk, "You gave us a scare mate,"

Kyata smiled as she watched her boyfriend spin the blade skillfully in his fingers, his lips curled into a sadistic smile. Though each time she looked at his bandaged chest, she couldn't help but feel enraged, to the point where she wanted to hurt the man who did that to him. Not kill him, but cripple him some how just so he could feel the pain that Omen felt.

"No one suspects?" Omen asked softly.

"Nope," Zane replied, "Kai and all the little groupies think you're dead, though they're the only ones. Even the cops don't know about your _death_,"

"And that cop that shot me?"

Kyata smiled, "He's been unconscious for the past few days. Lucas gave me the medicine and needle and I just keep injecting him. Until of course you're ready to punish him yourself,"

Omen laughed softly.

"Good,"

Kyata sat beside him and kissed him on the neck softly, but he made no move to do the same. The thin gap of light which had crept past the dark curtains was the only light in the otherwise pitch black room. It shot across Omen's chest, making his eyes glitter and glow demonically whilst the rest of his face remained hidden in the shadows. Kyata kissed him along his chiseled shoulder. He ignored it and kept smiling, his mind working faster with each moment, planning out they ways in which he'd make his enemies suffer. He didn't have time for Kyata's affection. He loved her but at that moment, his mind was on more pressing matters.

"All I have to do now is wait," he said smoothly, "They'll all be recovering from their injuries so I have plenty of time. But first, there are a few people I need to take care of. That annoying copper for starters, then there's Boris and his puppet-master. I told them that I'd kill them. They should have heeded my warnings and fled when they could. Now they will suffer."

Omen pegged his knife across the room, the blade embedding in the wall and halfing a moth that had been resting there. Omen laughed darkly, his husky voice low with suppressed excitement.

"This time there will be no playful teasing. There will be no chances. This time, I will kill them. Get ready Kai. A whole new game is about to start,"

--  
--

Omen's New Game

CHAPTER 1 excerpt...

Anthony Malcom breathed heavily, sweat pearls ever-present on his brow and blood trickling from his lips. He sat in a small and desolate room, completely dark except for the orange light which cast its dull glow right above his head. He sat in a wooden chair, his arms tied behind it and his ankles cruelly strapped to each of the legs. Barbed wire was wrapped tightly around his torso and the chair, coiling around his wrists and ankles also. If he even tried to escape, the wire would cut into him. His clothes were tattered and blood stained and hadn't been changed for almost two months.  
They were the clothes he'd dressed in as he left the hospital, specially picked just so he could look good as he greeted his family to show them that he wasn't dead. He'd made it as far as the bus stop when he'd lost consciousness and awoken to find himself in this hell hole. A place filled with nothing but pain and the screams of agony which accompanied every session of torture. The only marks that defined one wall from another were the small spattered droplets of blood, some made from him and others made by other people who _he'd _tortured in order to get information. Each time the subject came up with no information, _he'd _kill them right in front of Malcom without hesitation and without even the flicker of an eye. To _him,_ it came as easy as breathing, and looked to be as enthralling as sex.

Malcom heard the patters of _his_ footsteps coming towards the door, ready for another exciting torture session. _He_didn't torture Malcom to extract information, _he_was torturing him as punishment. That first time, Malcom couldn't believe his eyes and even now, the sight of _him_shocked Malcom down to the very bone. He knew that he'd shot _him_ and he watched as the murderer had died.  
No wait, no he didn't. _He_was still alive when they'd left, laying flat on the wet, grassy ground as the rain sprinkled down on his bloodied body. Malcom had assumed _he_would be dead, but he wasn't. He was alive and Malcom became all the more aware of that fact as the lock on the door clicked loudly and it swung open, the rusty hinges screaming as though it were trying to communicate a fraction the horrors that the room had seen. Malcom gritted his teeth and looked into his kidnapper's glistening demonic red eyes, which danced in the light with sinister amusement.

"So sorry Officer Malcom," his husky voice was smooth and cold, running over the former police officer like an icy sheet of water, "But this is the day when we say good bye. I'd love to keep torturing you to the point where you cry, but I have plans that need tending to."

"What are you going to do?" Malcom asked, his once smooth and sophisticated voice now harsh from the damage sustained each time screams had torn out of his throat, "Go after my family if I say anything? I won't say a thing, I promise you!"

__

He

laughed softly and pulled a knife out of his belt.

"Oh no Officer Malcom. This is a whole new game. In this game, there are no second chances."

TO BE CONTINUED...

--

_And that's the end of Bad Omens!! Don't start cheering just yet, you still have to suffer through the next story, Omen's New Game which should be posted, soonish. Sorry, I guess you'll have to suffer just a little more through this, I just love Omen too much!! jaane(see ya in Japanese)!_

_xxx Shari_


End file.
